A new team, different sensei
by Kin-Ryu Chikara
Summary: Naruto has a different team and a very different sensei. What will change? What will stay the same? Not very good summary, but better story. Pairings decided by vote. NaruSakuIno. Read and review! Note: adopted by Saito namikaze and Shauni2420.
1. Chapter 1

Tengoku Tenshi and his Genin team chapter 1

Written by: Kin-Ryu Chikara

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf speech"**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

* * *

Uzumaki Naruto sat in his seat in the class room. Today he was going to get his Genin team and Jounin sensei. It had been one day since the traitor Mizuki had told him that he was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and Iruka-sensei had saved his life, telling him he was really only the demon's container. Naruto had passed the exam by beating Mizuki with the new jutsu he had learned, Kage Bunshin. Now he sat, grinning like a madman, and waited for the teams to be called. Iruka-sensei held up a clipboard and started reading the names. Naruto didn't care much as long as he wasn't on Sasuke-bastard's team.

"Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto, Harona Sakura" at this Naruto cheered and Sakura hung her head

"And Yamanaka Ino! Team 8: Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino! Team 9…(A/N: Unimportant and won't be named), Team 10: Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji! These are the Genin teams. Everyone wait here for your Jounin sensei, except Team 7. You three follow me." Iruka said and left, three confused Genin trailing behind him.

--

"Iruka-sensei, why must I be on a team with Ino-pig and dead-last Naruto? Why can't I be on team with Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked, loudly. Iruka sighed and rubbed his head.

"Because, Hokage-sama thinks it is best. Now come on, you three have an appointment with him." Iruka said and headed towards the Hokage tower. The three Genin exchanged glances before hurrying after the Chuunin.

--

When they arrived, they saw several Jounin walk out of the Hokage's office before disappearing in smoke. Iruka lead the three Genin inside the office and they stood to attention in front of the Hokage, well except Naruto who looked bored and had his hands behind his head.

"Team 7 Hokage-sama." Iruka said and Sandaime Hokage nodded.

"Yes, thank you Iruka. I suspect you want to stick around to hear this as well?" he asked and Iruka nodded.

"Very well." Sandaime said before clearing his throat.

"You three are lucky. You will be trained by Konoha's strongest Jounin. You were hand-picked to be trained by him, and I suspect that under his training, you will become great ninjas." Sandaime said smilingly. Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked at each other and was about to say something but Sandaime interrupted.

"We can take questions later. Your sensei isn't here yet, since he is out on a mission, but he should be back soon. In the meantime I have to ask you something Naruto."

"Huh? What is it old man?" Naruto asked, before getting bonked on the head by Iruka. Naruto's whining was interrupted when Sandaime chuckled before becoming serious again.

"Naruto, you sensei asked me to ask you if you want to tell your team-mates about your secret." Sandaime said and Naruto and Iruka's eyes widened. Sakura and Ino looked at each other before looking at Naruto.

"What secret?" Sakura asked but Naruto was focusing on Sandaime.

"Won't that make them hate me?" he asked and Sandaime looked thoughtful.

"Your sensei doesn't think so. I agree with him, if you and I tell them the whole story." He said. Naruto thought for a while before looking dejected.

"Alright, but can you tell them?" he said and Sandaime nodded.

"Hokage-sama, is this wise?" Iruka asked and Sandaime looked at him.

"If White Wolf is right, then it will build a strong sense of trust inside the team." Sandaime said and Iruka nodded.

"White Wolf?" Naruto asked hopefully.

"Yes, that is the nickname your sensei has. You remember him, don't you Naruto?" Sandaime asked and the boy nodded.

"I remember a little bit about him" Naruto replied

"Can someone please tell us what is happening?" Ino asked irritated.

"Yes, now that Naruto has given me permission I will tell you." Sandaime said and drank a little water from a glass that was on his desk.

"I will tell you the true story about what happened twelve years ago. You know that the Kyuubi no Kitsune attacked Konoha and killed a lot of ninjas. Right?" he asked and Sakura and Ino nodded.

"The demon was very strong and Yondaime-sama saw only one way to stop it. The history books say that he killed the demon with the cost of his own life. That is not true. The truth is that the demon was too strong. So Yondaime-sama and his adoptive son, your sensei, started preparing a special jutsu while the Kyuubi was held off. Your sensei was seven at the time, but already very powerful and skilled. He helped Yondaime-sama with the jutsu before heading out and helping to delay the demon as well. During that fight, he got his nickname, the White Wolf. He showed huge power that day, actually managing to destroy one of Kyuubi's legs. The Kyuubi regenerated the leg and almost killed your sensei, but Yondaime-sama came before the demon could. He engaged the demon in battle on top of Gamabunta but he didn't have time to use his jutsu. Your sensei saw this and called out his attack again. Kyuubi heard that and turned his attention on your sensei, not wanting to be hit with that jutsu again. But it was a false call, since White Wolf was out of chakra. But that moment of distraction was enough for Yondaime-sama, who used his jutsu and sealed the Kyuubi's spirit into a newborn baby. He knew the only way to kill Kyuubi was to make him mortal, and the only way to do that was to seal him into a newborn baby, since the baby's chakra coils wasn't fully developed yet. Yondaime-sama sealed the Kyuubi into a boy, and died because of it. The seal was so strong, the Kyuubi would never escape. That boy was Uzumaki Naruto." Sandaime said. Sakura and Ino gasped and looked at Naruto, who looked down at the ground.

"Yondaime-sama wanted Naruto to be seen as a hero who saved Konoha, but instead he was seen as the demon he is the prison of. Let me make this clear: Naruto is not Kyuubi. Almost everyone in Konoha that was there at the attack knows of the sealing. I passed a law saying that no one was to speak of that. But Konoha didn't believe me when I said that the sealing didn't turn Naruto into Kyuubi. They see Naruto as the demon. But it is not true, Naruto is the demon's prison, and will be its executioner. From what I know of the seal, it started to bind Kyuubi to Naruto's soul when it was sealed. That means that if Naruto dies, Kyuubi dies. Yondaime could have ordered Naruto killed, but he put in a second function to the seal as well. Soon, Naruto will begin to absorb the Kyuubi. What that means it that Naruto will slowly kill the demon, and take its chakra as his own. That was Yondaime-sama's ultimate punishment for Kyuubi. The demon is fully aware of what happens around it, but can't do anything. When Naruto starts to absorb the Kyuubi, he will use its power in Konoha's service. That means that Kyuubi's power will be used to help the village it tried to destroy. Naruto is the protector of Konoha, holding the Kyuubi back. Sadly that is also why he is hated." Sandaime said sadly. Sakura looked puzzled.

"Hated? Why?" she asked. When Naruto looked at her in disbelief Ino continued.

"Yeah, why would the adults hate the boy that saved them?" she asked. Naruto stared at them both.

"You…you…don't hate me?" he asked hesitantly. Sakura and Ino grinned at each other.

"Well, you are annoying, loud and stupid." Sakura began

"But no demon. Anyone should be able to see that." Ino continued.

"And besides, from what Hokage-sama said, that thing was sealed inside you and isn't you. You are Naruto, Kyuubi is Kyuubi. That's all there is to it." Sakura said. Naruto couldn't do anything except stare at them, a couple of tears rolling down his face. That confused the girls.

"Why are you crying Naruto?" Ino asked.

"Naruto has been hated all his life." Iruka said. Sandaime nodded.

"Yes. Instead of being seen as the hero he is, Naruto has been seen as the demon all his life. From the moment Kyuubi was sealed into Naruto, he has been hated. He was an orphan, and at the orphanage he was constantly abused by his caretakers. So I had no choice but to buy an apartment for him, and assign someone to help him, but even then he was abused. Glares, words of hate, physical abuse, death threats and assassination attempts are only a little bit of what Konoha has done to Naruto. You wonder why he wears an orange jump suit. That is because the only clothing store in Konoha that will let him in, will only sell him its poorest clothes. The reason Naruto loves ramen? He can't get anything else. You have called him dead last. The reason he is that is because Kyuubi makes his chakra control bad and no one wants to teach him. Even Iruka hated Naruto for a long time." Sandaime said. Sakura and Ino stared in disbelief at Naruto before turning to Iruka with angry glares. Iruka looked ashamed.

"Kyuubi killed my parents, and I was so sure Naruto was Kyuubi. So I hated him, but over time I saw that he was just a ordinary boy with a huge burden. Hokage-sama explained to me that Naruto wasn't the demon, but I wouldn't listen. Then I remembered a day about two weeks after the Kyuubi was sealed." Iruka said.

"What happened, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto was almost executed." Sandaime said and the three Genin whipped around and stared at him.

"The council had been trying to overpower me about Naruto for two weeks. Yondaime-sama left a will saying that Naruto was to be treated like any regular boy, and be raised as a ninja. But the council didn't want that. They wanted the Kyuubi killed. Normally the council can't overpower me, but they got all the clans in Konoha to agree and even without my consent, Naruto's execution was arranged. Your sensei and his team mates, Hatake Kakashi and Haruno Rin, (A/N: In this story, Sakura's mom is Rin, one of the students of the Yondaime Hokage), were just in time to stop the execution. The three of them were the first ones to know that Naruto wouldn't be the demon. Kakashi and Rin had been released from the hospital the day before and had went back to get your sensei, since he was the only one that the council would listen to. I will never forget that day."

--

Flashback:

A huge crowd was gathered around a podium in the centre of Konoha. On the podium, a group of important people stood, the Sandaime Hokage, the council and the elders and heads of every clan in Konoha. In front of them a baby boy lay in a simple cradle, crying. The council had just finished announcing that they would kill the Kyuubi once and for all. A hooded man stepped forward and raised his sword. The executioner waited for his signal and got it from the council. He swung the sword downwards, preparing to kill the baby. A clang and his sword were stopped. In front of him three people stood. A brown haired girl was holding the Kyuubi boy, a silver haired boy with his Konoha hita-ate (spelled right?) tilted over his right eye stood next to the girl. The two of them looked about eighteen or nineteen. (A/N: I don't care about their real age. Here they are 18 years older than Naruto) But the one that had stopped the sword was the one the executioner and the council focused on. Brown hair with golden streaks in it, brown eyes with a black ring framing the brown and an innocent face. The seven year old White Wolf. He shouldn't be able to move yet, his right leg had been crushed and six of his ribs had been broken in the fight against Kyuubi. Numerous other wounds had been inflicted also; most noticeable were three claw marks down his right cheek. He had stopped the sword with his bare hand, and was now emitting a killer intent so strong, the executioner would have collapsed had not the boy held his sword up. With a movement of his hand, the boy had shattered the sword. The executioner fell to the floor and passed out. The boy looked at the council and spat before turning to Sandaime.

"Hokage-sama, why is there only idiots and imbeciles in the council and as heads of the clans?" he asked loud enough that the crowd could hear. They had fallen completely silent when the trio had shown up. Those three were supposed to hate the demon brat as well, since their teacher had been killed by it. Instead they were protecting it.

"I do not know Wolf, but I suspect they didn't listen to my explanation about the seal and the boy." Sandaime replied. The boy sighed and walked up his team mates. The boy stroked Naruto's cheek and the boy gurgled a little, grinning happily up at the one who had saved him.

"This boy is the Kyuubi's prison, not the Kyuubi itself. The seal I and Yondaime-sama created is designed to make it so that this boy will be able to kill Kyuubi when he is old enough. But that can't happen yet, and the seal hasn't had enough time to become complete yet. If Naruto dies now, Kyuubi is released. If Naruto lives, he can use the Kyuubi's power to protect Konoha, thus make up for what the demon did to us. I will give you fair warning. Hokage-sama has passed a law, saying that anyone who speaks about Naruto and Kyuubi without Naruto's consent will be severely punished. Also, anyone that tries to kill him will be punished as well. If the ANBU find the ones breaking these rules, the ones who broke the rules will be put in jail. If I find the ones who broke the rules, I will kill them. No trial. It won't matter who it is, be it a ordinary villager, or a Hyuuga. That doesn't matter. The ones who try to hurt this boy, the boy chosen by Yondaime Hokage-sama to be our hero, will face the consequences. You have been warned." The White Wolf roared to the crowd, his killer intent making even the ANBU feel uneasy. Kakashi and Rin didn't say anything, instead they tried to calm Naruto down.

End Flashback

--

"That day was the day that ensured Naruto's survival. Most of the clans had been hesitant to help the council, since they didn't know if Naruto was the Kyuubi or not. Wolf's speech told them that Naruto was indeed a innocent boy and most of the clans backed away, some even promised to protect the boy, like the Hatake and Haruno clans. But others, like the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans still didn't believe it. The council didn't either, but understood that at the very least; Kyuubi's power would not be able to hurt Konoha. But the villagers still hated Naruto, and treated him like crap. Kakashi, Rin and Wolf tried to help Naruto as much as they could, but Rin had her own daughter to take care of, Kakashi was busy with being Jounin, and Wolf was busy training and learning everything Yondaime-sama wanted him to. So I had to move Naruto to his apartment, and that is when the assassination attempts started. I had originally ordered some babysitters to take care of Naruto, but they would just help the assassins, so I had to get ninjas who believed what Wolf said to take care of you. Most of them were Genin, so I also had to have ANBU protect you. Wolf would make as much time for you as he could and stopped more assassins than he cared to count. He got tired of not knowing who hired the assassins and got the leader of the ANBU interrogation squad to teach him how to break even the best ninjas. So Wolf started a very effective strategy. He would stop the assassin from killing Naruto, learn who hired the assassin, kill the assassin or sometimes just arrest him, and pay the client a visit. Those visits could be heard all over Konoha from the screams of the client. That campaign got Wolf hated by Konoha as well, but he didn't care. And as he said, it didn't matter who it was that tried to kill Naruto. If it was a Uchiha, Wolf would kill him, take the Uchiha's eyes and send them to the client before the visit. If it was a Hyuuga, Wolf would send the bloody Hyuuga crest to the client before his visit. All of this earned Wolf a second nickname, the blood wolf. Then one day, the Uchiha stopped trying to kill Naruto. They had tried for three years and had lost a lot of assassins. They made a sort of a peace treaty with Wolf, promising to stop trying to kill Naruto as long as Wolf didn't kill any other Uchiha. But the Hyuuga continued and Wolf got tired of it. He saw that it was mostly Hyuugas from the branch family that was sent as assassins. They Hyuuga is divided into two families, the main and branch. The main is the founders and leaders, the branch are there to protect the main. The main use a special seal to keep the branch family in line, called the caged bird seal. That seal destroys the Hyuuga blood line after the Hyuuga with the seal is dead, but can also be used to inflict terrible pain. Wolf asked one of the assassins from the Hyuuga branch family why he was trying to kill Naruto. The reply was that a man from the council of the main family forced him, saying they would activate the seal on his wife and daughter if he didn't comply. I still remember the howl Wolf emitted then. As I said, when ever he fights to his full potential, he wears a wolf mask. He also sounds like a wolf. That day, he took Naruto to Rin, and brought the assassin to me. I was puzzled as to why the assassin still was alive, when Wolf explained. The assassin didn't really want to kill Naruto; the branch Hyuuga family generally believed Wolf and saw Naruto as Naruto. So Wolf took the assassin and me to the Hyuuga compound, reunited the assassin with his wife and daughter before dragging the main family member that had ordered the assassination and flung him on the ground in front of the Hyuugas main building. Just about every member of the Hyuuga families came and saw what happened next." Sandaime said, huffing for breath after that long speech

--

Flashback

"This man, this scum of a man, has just ordered a family man to kill Uzumaki Naruto, knowing full well that I would most likely kill him. Why did he do it? Because he hates Naruto, and the branch family. Two birds with one stone, right?" Wolf said, glaring at the Hyuuga he was standing in front of. The head of the Hyuugas, Hyuuga Hiashi, walked over to Sandaime.

"What is Wolf-san going to do?" he asked. Sandaime looked at Hiashi. He knew that Hiashi didn't see Naruto as Kyuubi, but didn't like the boy anyway. Instead Hiashi disliked the boy because he was of a unknown clan, and to Hyuuga Hiashi that spoke weak and useless. But at least Hiashi didn't hate the boy because of the Kyuubi.

"I don't know, but I think he is going to show your council that he is tired of the state of affairs." Sandaime replied. The two of them focused back on the boy when he started making seals. Everyone recognised the seals. Suddenly a green seal was on the forehead of the Hyuuga in front of Wolf. The caged bird seal.

"I will show everyone what will happen if the Hyuuga still try to kill Naruto." Wolf said and activated the seal on the scared Hyuuga's forehead. He screamed in pain and started writing on the ground. The screaming continued for about five minutes but right before the Hyuuga was about to die, Wolf stopped. He turned to the council of Hyuuga elders.

"Some might think this is a little much, but think about the fact that this man has ordered someone to kill a three year old boy. When the man refused to do what this bastard ordered, he threatened to use this seal on the poor mans wife and child. Is that fair? I think this bastard has deserved all he got. Just as a warning, every main family member that orders Uzumaki Naruto killed will receive the same treatment from me that this man has." Wolf said in a loud voice. A murmur went trough the main family.

"He is just a kid…."

"Horrible power…"

And similar things were heard. Wolf ignored it, turned to the Hyuuga under him and asked him.

"Do you have kids?"

The Hyuuga refused to reply, or he intended but when he looked at Wolf, the brown eyes of the boy had changed. Instead they were glowing, the brown had been replaced by light blue, bordering on white with a black ring around and the black pupil in the middle. After seeing that eye, the Hyuuga realised he was shaking his head, indicating that he didn't have any children, which was true.

"Well then, I hope you will have sufficient time to think about your crimes in the after life." Wolf said and was about to kill the man, but Sandaime stopped him.

"Don't. This man is to be arrested and not even the Hyuuga council can get him out." Sandaime said. Wolf looked at him and nodded, returning his eyes to their normal brown with the black ring.

End flashback

--

"After that, the Hyuuga stopped trying to kill Naruto." Sandaime finished and sat back in his chair. Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto and saw his look of disbelief. Sakura, Ino and Iruka was surprised as well. They would never have believed that so much could happen to someone so young.

"So that's why. Okasan never said I should stay away from Naruto, instead she said I should play with him. But all the other parents said to stay away from Naruto. I understand why now." Sakura said and Ino nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, okasan and otosan never told me to stay away, but I did anyway. That was probably because Naruto was a boy though." Ino said.

"Yes Sakura, your mother, Rin, would never tell you to stay away from Naruto, since she is one of the few people to know exactly how that seal works. So now you have heard Naruto's past. I hope that Wolf was right and that this will help the team." Sandaime said and smiled. Iruka looked at the three Genin and smiled as well.

'At least Sakura and Ino don't fear Naruto. That is a start at least.' He thought. Then he noticed that Naruto was uncharacteristically silent.

"Ano, if sensei, Kakashi-san and Sakura-chan's mom took care of me when I was little, why don't I remember them much. All I remember is someone being nice to me when I was smaller. Shouldn't I remember them better?" Naruto asked.

"Well, you had a loss of your memory when you were six because of an attack from a villager, so what you remember of them is probably blurry. And before you ask the reason Wolf hasn't been a part of your life since then is because he has been on a mission. For the last six years he has been travelling the world, trying to find a relative of yours. He is returning later today, his search was sadly unsuccessful." Sandaime said and Naruto's eyes widened.

"He has travelled six years just to find me a family?" he asked and Sandaime nodded.

"Understand Naruto, Wolf cares for you like a big brother would. He wants you to be happy, and one day before your memory loss, you asked him if you had family. He told you he didn't know, but if you wanted he could go and search for them. Which he did. But now he is coming back." Sandaime said and Naruto nodded.

"When is Wolf-sensei going to be here?" Ino asked.

Sandaime looked at the clock and looked at a scroll on his desk.

"About two hours from now. If you three don't have any other questions, then you are dismissed. Only…don't tell anyone about what has been said here, at least no one other than your parents." Sandaime said and Ino and Sakura nodded.

"We won't. We will keep Naruto's secret." They both said and smiled.

"Good. I am glad Naruto has such smart team mates." Sandaime said and the two girls looked slightly embarrassed that the Hokage praised them like that.

"Um, old man, could you tell us a bit more about Wolf-sensei?" Naruto asked. Ino and Sakura also became curious at that and Sandaime shook his head while smiling.

"Alright, I will. As I said, I won't tell you his name, but I can tell you he is seven years older than you, he was an orphan that was adopted by Yondaime-sama when Wolf was two. All his life Wolf was trained, Yondaime-sama didn't often play favourite but when Wolf graduated from the academy at age five and got on his team, Yondaime-sama couldn't help but train Wolf more than the rest of the team, since Kakashi and Rin both were Jounins then, and would soon leave the team. For two years Wolf was trained by Yondaime-sama, and his growth was nothing short of spectacular. I have never seen such massive power growth but it came at a cost." Sandaime said and looked sad.

"What do you mean Hokage-sama?" Sakura asked.

"Wolf never experienced a childhood. He was constantly trained, either by Yondaime-sama, Kakashi, Rin or Obito, Kakashi and Rin's team mated that was killed on a mission. Wolf never played much with other children, and he graduated at a younger age than most begin the academy now. Of course, those times were different; war always is, but still. That is part of the reason the academy doesn't allow anyone younger than six to enter the academy now.

Children should be allowed to be children." Sandaime said and Iruka nodded in agreement.

"So, Wolf-sensei was trained by Yondaime-sama. But he was only trained by him for five years. That is not a long time." Sakura said and Sandaime nodded.

"I agree, but Wolf is special. He is what is known as a jutsu specialist. That means that he learns jutsus much faster than others, and with his hard work and dedication, he learned a lot from Yondaime-sama, who knew he had a dangerous job and he wanted Wolf to be able to grow even without him. So Yondaime-sama made several scrolls, I don't know how many, but he made at least one scroll each week from he adopted Wolf to he died. Those scrolls were full of jutsus, training schedules, ninja theory, and all kinds of things. In short, Yondaime-sama has trained Wolf long after he died." Sandaime explained and picked up the forbidden scroll of seals that Naruto had stolen the day before.

"This is the forbidden scroll of seals. Mizuki tricked Naruto into stealing it the day before yesterday, and Naruto learned a jutsu from it. I don't know if you looked further into the scroll, but these jutsus are Jounin level at least. Wolf knows all these, including the last one, which is the sealing jutsu that Yondaime-sama used on Kyuubi. Even I don't know how many jutsus Wolf knows, but it is close to as many as I do, which is a lot." Sandaime said and put away the scroll again. While he did that, Ino and Sakura glared at Naruto.

"What?" he asked and Sakura bonked him on the head.

"Stupid. Stealing a forbidden scroll." She said and Ino joined in with a bonk of her own.

"Stop it you two. Naruto was tricked by Mizuki, who tried to kill me. Naruto saved me and protected the scroll. There is no reason to bonk him, I already did." Iruka said and Sakura and Ino nodded. Sandaime chuckled at the exchange. Naruto hurriedly asked the next question that pooped into his mind.

"You said he fights with a mask on when he goes all out. Why?" he asked. Sandaime thought for a bit. A bit turned into a while. A while turned into a long while.

"I don't know exactly. I think it has something to do with his bloodline. His bloodline is, along with his natural jutsu mind, hard work and dedication, responsible for his power growth. I don't know much about it, but I know that when he is normal, his eyes are brown with a black ring around them. But when he fights, the brown in his eyes change to pale glowing blue. And when he is fighting at his full power, or is in great need, a white mask comes out of his face. The mask is different than what the ANBU wears. It is made out of bone, and looks like a wolf. It even has the teeth of a wolf. It truly makes him look frightening. Also his chakra is different. When he is normal, it is like us, the blue fire. But when he has his eyes changed or his mask out, his chakra is different. It flows around him in the same colour his eyes are. He shines like a blue sun when he isn't hiding it. The sight is actually very calming and comforting, as long as you aren't his opponent." Sandaime finally said and the three Genin looked at each other.

"If you still wonder, why don't you ask him to show you when he gets here. Now, I have some work to do. I'll see you later." Sandaime said. The three Genin and one Chuunin nodded and left.

--

(A/N: Okay, I will try and help you see how Wolf's bloodline is active. It looks like how Ichigo from Bleach looks like when he is fighting the Captain from the 11 division and he is borrowing Zangetsu's power. There, now you know.)

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino said goodbye to Iruka and walked towards Sakura's house. When they arrived Naruto waved goodbye and was about to leave when Sakura grabbed his jacket.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked, turning to face his team mate.

"Okasan said that my team mates were welcome for dinner, so come on. One of those that saved your ass twelve years ago is making dinner. Why are you complaining?" Sakura asked and Ino grinned at Naruto.

"She's a really good cook as well." Ino said. Naruto nodded and the three of them went into the house.

--

"I'm home!" Sakura yelled when she and her two team mates entered the house.

"Good honey, I'm in the kitchen!" Rin yelled back. Sakura, Naruto and Ino went into the kitchen and Naruto had to suppress a gasp. He immediately recognised the brown haired woman who was currently busy making dinner. From the woman's brown hair, to the two rectangular stripes on her cheeks and her kind manner. He was sure that when she turned around, he would recognise her brown cheerful eyes as well. This was a woman that had took care of him before, and he could clearly remember things she and a silver haired man had done along with him, taking him out for ramen, letting him ride on their backs. Suddenly he also remembered a brown haired boy along with the two. Naruto didn't know why, but just seeing Rin again, had brought back some of the memories he had forgotten.

"Okasan, this is my team, Yamanaka Ino and Uzumaki Naruto!" Sakura said and grinned when her mom dropped the knife she had been using to cut the vegetables. Rin spun around and looked at the three amused kids. Ino smiled and bowed.

"Hello Haruno-san." She said. Naruto bowed as well.

"Hello" he said and Rin smiled at them.

"Hello Ino-chan, Naruto-kun. Glad to see you again." Rin said before walking over to Naruto and giving him a hug. His eyes widened before hugging her back. Ino and Sakura looked at each other before smiling at the display.

"Okasan, is it true that you saved Naruto's life when he was about to be executed?" Sakura asked. Rin's eyes widened.

"How did you know that?" she asked, letting go of Naruto, who was rather reluctant to end the hug.

"Hokage-sama told us, after he told us about Kyuubi. So, is it true?" Ino said and Rin nodded.

"Wow, I really had people that cared when I was smaller." Naruto said and Rin laughed.

"Of course we cared. Why wouldn't we?" Rin asked, laughing slightly. Naruto didn't respond, instead he just looked happy. Real happy.

--

"Who's your sensei?" Rin asked Sakura, when the four of them had sat down with the finished dinner. Sakura, Ino and Naruto grinned at each other.

"Oh, you are going to love this. But you will have to guess." Sakura said playfully. Rin thought for a bit.

"Kakashi? I know he said he was teaching this year." She asked but Sakura shook her head.

"Eh, I don't know. Can you give me a hint?" Rin asked and Sakura thought for a bit.

"He knows about me and Kyuubi." Naruto said slyly.

"That doesn…oh…you mean he knows that you and Kyuubi are two different beings?" Rin asked and Naruto nodded.

Rin lapsed into another thoughtful silence.

"Oh, I give up. I was never any good at guessing anyway. Who is it?" Rin said, looking dejected.

"Oh alright. We don't know his real name though." Sakura said and Rin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"No, not him. He is on a mission." She said and Sakura grinned.

"If you are talking about the White Wolf, then he is coming back today. Just to be our sensei." Sakura said and Rin blinked a few times.

"Wow, my daughter taught by him. Cheesh, you'll be stronger than me in no time." she said playfully faking annoyance.

"Is Wolf-sensei that good?" Ino asked and Rin nodded.

"Yeah, he is. I assume Hokage-sama told you he fought against Kyuubi?" Rin asked and the three kids nodded.

"Yeah, he was able to hold of Kyuubi." Naruto said.

"You make it sound as if he was able to do it alone. There were about a hundred ninjas helping him hold the Kyuubi of. True, his most powerful jutsu, heaven light, was able to rip off Kyuubi's leg, but it left him completely drained and Kyuubi had by then already been damaged for a long time. I think the stories are a bit overexhagerated, but still, for a seven year old that is unheard of." Rin said. They then ate in silence, Ino and Sakura were amazed that that Naruto showed table manners instead of being a slob.

--

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Rin sat in the living room at the Haruno home, Rin telling stories about Wolf.

"So he turned to me and said: "I don't think Kakashi will get up again. Perhaps you should heal him?"

I just shook my head and said:

"That's what he gets from reading that perverted book in front of me.""

The four of them laughed at that, thinking of how the famous copy-nin had almost died because he read some stupid book in front of Rin.

"I didn't think the famous copy-nin Kakashi was such a…stupid pervert." Ino said

"Oh, he's not stupid, just a pervert. Not as much as Jiraiya though, thank god, or else it would have been hell to be his team mate." Rin said and Naruto was about to ask who Jiraiya was when Rin stiffened before she grinned widely.

"Well then, it seems your sensei is back in town." She said and the three Genin instantly sat to attention.

"You can feel his chakra?" Sakura asked and Rin nodded slowly.

"Well, I did when he let me just now, but now he has hid it again. But he is here, I suggest we go to the Hokage and wait there. He will be sure to head home first, then report in." she said and Naruto jumped into the air.

"Let's go!" he yelled, pumped a hand into the air and rushed towards the door.

"He's exited about meeting his sensei…" Rin said smilingly while following the blonde bundle of energy.

--

"Hey old man. Rin-nee-san said Wolf-sensei is back in Konoha!" Naruto yelled at the poor Hokage, who jumped in his seat. Behind Naruto, his team looked at Rin curiously.

"Why is Naruto calling you that?" Sakura asked her mother, who chuckled at the question.

"It seems Naruto-kun is remembering a little from when he was younger. That was his nickname for me back then." Rin replied and Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto, who were now speaking happily with Sandaime. What about the two girls didn't know, but both Naruto and Sandaime were smiling while Naruto described something while waving his hands in the air. The three girls felt strangely out of place, seeing Naruto and Sandaime interact like that, and knowing that Naruto only had been able to talk like this with very few people.

--

Then suddenly a knock came on the door. Instantly the room was silent, even Naruto shut up.

"Enter!" Sandaime commanded and the door opened. In stepped a tall man, brown and golden hair, warm brown eyes, three scars on his cheek, a handsome face and a muscular build that could make many jealous. He wore the standard Jounin uniform, the only exception was that he had a katana on his back and a shorter sword on his hip. Kunai and shuriken holders on each thigh, and two weapon pouches in his belt. The White Wolf had arrived.

He looked around the room, smiled at Rin, Sakura, Ino and Naruto while he bowed at Sandaime. He started walking towards the Hokage's desk, but Rin hugged him first.

"Good to see you!" she told him

"Likewise." The reply came while he hugged her back. Wolf then took the rest of the steps towards the desk and placed a scroll there.

"Mission failure Hokage-sama." He said and Sandaime nodded in understanding.

"I see. Very well. Welcome back, I assume you recognise your team?" he said and Wolf nodded before turning to the three Genin.

"Yes, hello Naruto, Sakura, Ino. It's good to meet you. I hope the four of us can work well together." He said. Naruto was about to say something when Sakura interrupted him.

"Uncle Tenshi?" she asked in disbelief and he nodded.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Tengoku Tenshi; also known as the White Wolf or uncle Tenshi. I also remember Naruto call me…" Tenshi began but Naruto interrupted

"Tenshi-ossan." He said happily and Tenshi nodded while smiling slightly.

(A/N: ossan can mean either "old man" or "uncle". Which one he means is probably old man)

"Well, I'm glad you remember a little bit. How are you two?" Tenshi asked. Sakura grinned at him before she glomped him.

"I missed you uncle Tenshi" she said while hugging him tightly. Tenshi laughed and lifted Sakura into the air before him, looking her over.

"You've grown kid. But your chakra is low. Are you training right?" he asked and Sakura blushed a little. Tenshi sat her down and picked up Naruto instead. Naruto tried to squirm out of the grip but Tenshi didn't let go.

"My, you have a lot of energy, don't you? That's good, use that in training and you'll do just fine. But change those clothes. Why are you wearing a orange jumpsuit?" Tenshi asked and Naruto pouted.

"It was all the shopkeeper would give me. All the others just kicks me out." Naruto explained. Tenshi looked sad before placing Naruto back down. He then turned to Ino, who backed away a little. But Tenshi didn't try to pick her up, instead he held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Yamanaka Ino." He said and Ino shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you sensei." She replied, giving him a smile. Tenshi gave her a gentle smile back before turning to Sandaime.

"Have you done as I suggested?" Tenshi asked and Sandaime nodded.

"Yes, they now know about Naruto and Kyuubi. I think they know some things about you as well now, like your glowing battle eyes." Sandaime said and smiled broadly when Tenshi looked a little surprised at that. He turned to his students and gave a mock glare.

"What do you know about me, hmm?" he asked and the three Genin grinned. Ino took a step forward and entered lecture mode. 'Lecture' mode being she placing her hands on her hips and leaning slightly towards Tenshi.

"We know that you are seven years older than us, that you are an orphan adopted by Yondaime Hokage-sama, that you have been trained all life, that you helped Yondaime-sama when he prepared his sealing jutsu and that you fought Kyuubi when it attacked. We know that your growth was unheard of, that you became so skilled so fast that you never had time to be a kid." Ino said, took a step backwards and Naruto stepped forward and mimicked Ino's lecture mode.

"We know that you were one of the first people to see me as Naruto and not Kyuubi. We know that you saved my life even when you were supposed to be in the hospital, that you were the one to give the clans that doubted the execution, strength and courage to stand against the council, the Uchiha and the Hyuuga. We know that you stopped more assassination attempts on me than any other in Konoha, and that you have killed more assassins than the ANBU have arrested, and that you have killed and tortured more of the Hyuuga clan than any other Konoha citizen." Naruto said, took a step back and Sakura stepped forward, she also in the lecture mode.

"We know that you were on the same team as okasan and Hatake Kakashi, even though they were much older than you. We know that you care much for those close to you, and are one of the best at piggy back ride. You were the first to teach me a chakra exercise.

We also know that you are the strongest Jounin in Konoha." Sakura said and to empathise the piggy back ride part, Rin jumped up on Tenshi's back, grinning widely. Tenshi stumbled a little but regained his balance fast.

"I also know that you turned down the offer to become the Godaime Hokage." Sandaime said and Tenshi nodded.

"I have no intention to become Hokage, since I don't want to protect all of Konoha." He said and Naruto looked at him with big eyes.

"Why not? You are a Jounin right? Why won't you protect Konoha?" he asked and Tenshi looked at him with serious eyes.

"I protect those that I feel deserve it and my precious people. People who treat others with respect and don't hurt others without a good reason are worthy in my book. That is why I wanted Sandaime to tell Sakura and Ino about Kyuubi. If they saw you as Kyuubi, then they wouldn't be worthy of my protection, even though I look at Sakura as my niece. Most people in Konoha aren't worthy in my book, but some are. That is why I won't become Hokage. I would be the first Hokage to not protect his people." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Well then, I suppose I should take these kids to our training grounds and give them their Genin test." Tenshi said and Rin hopped of his back.

"Um, uncle Tenshi. We already passed the Genin test." Sakura said. The three Genin were really confused when Sandaime and Rin grinned at each other and Tenshi became serious.

"You passed the test that showed you have the potential to become Genin, but now you have to convince me that I want to spend my time training you three. This test has a failure rate of 66 per cent which means there will be a maximum of 9 new Genin this year. Now you three run home, get your ninja equipment and meet me at training area 7 in half an hour. Move!" Tenshi said and the three Genin scrambled from the Hokage's office.

"You are evil sometimes. They clearly showed enough teamwork to pass, even though they haven't trained together at all." Rin said and Tenshi chuckled.

"I know, I just want to know what I have to work on here. See you two later." Tenshi said and was about to leave when Rin stopped him.

"Come to dinner tomorrow, okay?" she asked and Tenshi nodded before vanishing in a blur.

--

Tenshi reappeared in the training area designated to team 7. He saw that another Jounin was there and recognised him as Kakashi. The man stood by the memorial statue for the fallen Konoha shinobi. Tenshi walked up to him and just stood by his side in silence.

A few minutes went by before Kakashi spoke.

"I knew you were back. Felt your chakra. Have you meet your team yet?" he asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Hai. They live up to my expectations. They already passed the test before coming here. Sakura and Ino both accepted Naruto even though they now know about Kyuubi." Tenshi said and Kakashi chuckled a little.

"I see. Its going to be interesting to see their progress." He said before turning to Tenshi.

"I have a proposition." He said and instantly had Tenshi's attention.

"Shot." He replied

"We train our teams together some times. Naruto and Sasuke are sort of rivals and will just push each other harder. Sakura and Ino both fight over Sasuke, and with him there they will work harder. Shikamaru and Chouji are at least familiar with Ino and will probably be…forced by the girl to work harder. And besides, two teachers are better than one." Kakashi said and Tenshi laughed.

"Kakashi, you are constantly late. I would end up teaching those kids alone. But you are right, sort of, so I accept. One day a week we will train the kids together. If both teams have time that is. But on those days, you have to be on time, or else…" Tenshi said, the last bit threatening and Kakashi shivered a bit before nodding.

"Deal. When is best that we train together then?" Kakashi asked

"Saturdays. That's the days least likely we have any inter village missions, so that would be most convenient. So, you passed your team then?" Tenshi asked and Kakashi shook his head.

"No, not yet. I am supposed to meet them one and half hours ago, but I have a feeling they will be a worthy enough team. Have you seen Rin?" he asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, she helped Sakura empathise that I give good piggy back rides. I was invited to dinner tomorrow, but didn't get to speak much with her. How is she?" Tenshi asked and Kakashi saddened a little.

"Well, after you left she and Sakura did okay, but it was a bit much for Rin. First she looses her husband against some missing nin and then her 'little brother' has to go on a several year long mission. But I suppose she has handled everything well, although she feels bad about not caring more for Naruto. After you left, we kind of left him to himself." Kakashi said and rubbed his head in an embarrassed way. Tenshi glared at him before sighing.

"I can't really blame you either. Rin has Sakura, and the council refused to let her adopt Naruto. You have your missions. I guess we all left him to himself. I just have to make it up to him by training him to become the best ninja he can be." Tenshi said and Kakashi nodded.

"Well, I'm off to see my team. I'll be seeing you on Saturday." Kakashi said and poofed out. Tenshi turned to the stone and stood there, waiting for his team.

--

The three Genin found their sensei still staring at the memorial stone. When he sensed them behind him, he bowed to the stone before turning around and addressing them.

"This is the stone which the names of the heroes of Konoha is remembered." Tenshi said and Naruto got a excited look on his face. Literally bouncing he proclaimed:

"Alright, I am going to be on that stone some day!" he said confidently. That confidence fell right trough him like a cold shower when he saw Tenshi's look. Sakura and Ino also saw the look and felt uneasy by it. Tenshi turned and lay a hand on the stone before speaking in a low, but very clear tone:

"This stone is to honour those that lost their lives in the service of Konoha. These people, these ninjas, mothers and fathers, brothers and sisters, friends and lovers, gave their lives for Konoha and their precious people."

Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked surprised at that, and Naruto had an additional look of horror over his face. Then Tenshi turned around with five bells in his hand.

"This is my bell test. It is different from the others. You have five hours. In those five hours you are to try and grab one of these bells. Those of you that don't get a bell when the time is up, gets tied to one of those logs" Tenshi said and pointed to the three vertical logs behind the Genin.

"The one that gets tied to the log won't get food and will be sent back to the academy. But there is a catch. Every hour I am going to destroy one of the bells. That means that in three hours, one of you will go to the log. Now I suggest you come at me with killer intent in order to do this." Tenshi finished his explanation and Naruto suddenly grabbed two shuriken and threw towards Tenshi. Who were behind Naruto with the two shuriken in his left hand against Naruto's neck.

"Now, now. I didn't say 'begin' did I? But at least you tried to kill me." Tenshi said and Naruto, Sakura and Ino gulped at the speed he moved.

'I couldn't even see him.' The three of them thought

"Now begin!" Tenshi said and the three Genin were off.

--

Sakura took of and ran in a wide circle around Tenshi, and hid on the other side of the clearing in a cluster of trees. She then gawked when she saw that Tenshi was meditation in the middle of the training area, an aura of calmness practically radiation from him. She saw the five bells gleam in his belt and began to think.

'Why five bells? Why five hours? Why destroy one bell each hour? Wait, with his speed, he can evade any attack we throw at him. He plans to dodge us for three hours so that we will become desperate to get a bell. This is all just a plot to set us against each other. I have to find Ino and Naruto.' With that Sakura left her hiding place and began searching for her team mates. She found Naruto, uncharacteristically sitting still, observing Tenshi.

'Huh? Naruto is quiet. What happened?' Sakura thought and approached Naruto.

"Naruto, what happened? You're quiet and calm. Is something wrong?" Sakura asked and Naruto shook his head.

"I have got my memory back." he just said. Sakura winced.

'That's got to involve some very painful memories.' She thought

"And I remembered when Tenshi-ossan and Rin-nee-san and Ero-Kakashi were playing with me. They taught me, under the disguise of a game, how to be stealthy. When we played tag, they taught me how to observe my opponent before striking. I remember it all now, seeing Tenshi-ossan talk in front of that stone must have triggered the memories or something." Naruto said and looked at Sakura. Sakura winced again at his eyes, they looked happy but horrified at the same time.

"Sakura-chan, I remember so much hate, and so much care. Konoha hates me, Tenshi-ossan, Rin-nee-san, Ero-Kakashi, Iruka-sensei, the people at Ichiraku ramen and old man Hokage cares about me. Its so strange, before it seemed everything before Tenshi-ossan left was blank, but now I remember everything, I think." Naruto said, his tone very serious. Sakura smiled at him.

"Well then, if that is good then I am happy for you Naruto. Also I think I and Ino care about you as well. As team mates and perhaps friends." Sakura said and chuckled at Naruto's uplifted look.

"Really?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"Wow, thank you Sakura-chan. I…what is Ino doing?" Naruto said. Sakura whirled around to see Ino rushing towards Tenshi.

"Shit, she doesn't understand the meaning of this." Sakura cursed and Naruto looked at her.

"The meaning?" he asked and Sakura nodded.

"The reason there is five bells and five hours is to make us sweat and become desperate to get a bell. When three hours is gone, one of us goes to the log. Neither of us wants that, so we have to get a bell. What the true purpose is to get us to work together and get three bells that way. Its all a trick to fool us." Sakura explained and Naruto was tempted to praise her loudly before he remembered they were supposed to hide.

"Wow Sakura-chan, you really are smart. I would never have figured that out." Naruto said with awe in his voice, making Sakura blush slightly.

"Well, we have to help Ino. Come on!" she commanded and they headed towards their now struggling team mate.

--

Ino had also hid in some trees, watching her sensei. But unlike Sakura, she didn't think too much about what Tenshi had said. All she knew was that she needed to get a bell and she wanted it fast. If she didn't then she would go back to the academy and Sasuke would never proclaim his love for her. So she did the only thing she could think of. She rushed towards Tenshi as silently as she could. The trouble was that when she reached him, Tenshi was gone. She looked around for any sign of him, but saw none. Then suddenly she was grabbed around her legs and pulled under ground so that only her head remained over ground.

"Doton: inner decapitation no jutsu" Tenshi said as he reappeared in front of Ino. Crouching down he looked her in the eye and sighed.

"I don't think you understood the meaning of this exercise." He said and Ino glared at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked angrily. Tenshi smirked.

"Not telling you." He said smugly and Ino glared before she pouted and refused to look at him.

Shaking his head, Tenshi stood up and vanished. Just as he did, Naruto and Sakura came to the rescue.

"Ino, we have to work together to do this." Sakura said and while she and Naruto helped Ino out and explained everything to her, including Naruto's resent memory return, Tenshi was right next to them, undetected and under a invisibility jutsu.

He smiled when he heard that Sakura had understood the meaning right away, almost chuckled when Naruto told them about his games with the three caretakers of his when he was younger. The three caretakers being Tenshi, Rin and Kakashi, or as Naruto called him: Ero-Kakashi. (Pervert Kakashi(A/N: I think…))

'Well, this will be interesting. Let's see how they take this.' Tenshi thought, unsheathed his katana and dropped the jutsu.

"I've got you now!" he yelled. The three Genin whirled around to see him with raised katana, ready to strike. Naruto and Sakura froze, but Ino reacted instinctively and threw three shuriken at Tenshi. They hit him and a cloud of smoke and a poof later they saw he had used kawarimi.

"Damn, he scared me." Sakura said silently and Naruto nodded. He looked at his hand and shook it.

"Didn't think I would freeze like that on my first encounter with a dangerous situation." He said and the girls could hear he was angry at himself. Ino laid a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, if you want to be helpful, you have to promise yourself not to freeze like that again. Or else I am going to kick your ass." She said and Naruto looked at her with fear in his eyes.

'Damn, she's scary.' He thought before nodding.

"I won't freeze like that again." He said and Ino nodded, grinning broadly.

"Now let's get those bells." Sakura said and the three of them nodded at each other.

--

Meanwhile, Tenshi was watching his students closely, again. This time he was in a tree, uncamouflaged and was just waiting to be found. After a while of watching the kids plan, he looked up at the sky, or rather, the sun and calculated that one hour had went past.

'Time flies and all that. I guess that's one bell down then.' He thought, took out one of the bells and crushed it silently. No need to tell the kids that they had four hours left. Let them figure it out themselves.

It was then he noticed he that something was of with Naruto, Sakura and Ino. They looked tense. His eyes widened when he felt movement bellow him.

"Oh shit!" he said and jumped from the tree. When he landed, the tree was engulfed in a explosion, probably from exploding tags. He looked around, but didn't see either of his students.

"Now where did they go?" he said to himself and looked around again.

--

Sakura had gotten an idea after seeing Tenshi in a tree. She made Naruto prepare to use Kage bunshin and Henge when Tenshi looked away. It took a while, but finally Tenshi looked up to the sky and Naruto went into action. Three puffs of smoke later and the fake Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood there, and the real ones rushed around the tree Tenshi sat in. They placed exploding tags on the tree and rushed away. They heard an "Oh shit!" and the explosion went of. They hid in some bushes after that, looking at their sensei, who looked a little singed.

"We have to do this fast. Tenshi-ossan isn't serious yet, but he will be soon. We have to get those bells now." Naruto whispered and Sakura nodded.

"Hai, I agree. Uncle's eyes aren't even blue yet. Any ideas?" Sakura asked but Naruto shook his head. Ino grinned and turned to the other two.

"Heh, I have one. Naruto and forehead girl, you two occupy Tenshi-sensei while I prepare my Shintenshin no jutsu. If I get him with that, I can give you two the bells and we will pass." Ino said excitedly. Sakura glared at the nickname, but nodded anyway.

"Okay, let's go!" Naruto said and he and Sakura moved towards Tenshi.

--

Tenshi was still looking around. Suddenly he found two of his students. Naruto and Sakura were rushing towards him, both were using either kage bunshin (Naruto) or bunshin (Sakura). Five Narutos and five Sakuras, Naruto slightly in front of Sakura. Tenshi decided to see what they had planed, and blocked Naruto's attacks. The five Narutos came in waves after each other, two of them landing punches and kicks on Tenshi. He was about to block another of Naruto's attacks when he saw Sakura. All five of her had her fist raised and right before she reached him, four of the Sakuras poofed away and a rather painful hit was landed. Tenshi flew back a little, while wondering when Sakura became so strong. He got up and was about to ask something when he felt something enter his body and he discovered he didn't have any control over his body. He soon figured what happened when Ino's voice came out of his mouth.

"Success. Take that forehead girl. Now Sasuke-kun will have to recognise my greatness!" Ino cheered and Tenshi mentally rolled his eyes. Sakura just huffed and held out her hand.

"Just give us the bells so we can pass this ting Ino-pig." She said and Ino glared before handing over the remaining four bells to Sakura. After that she left Tenshi's body and returned to her own. Tenshi groaned as he regained control of his body before he looked at his students. All of them wore huge grins and one bell each. Well, Sakura had two. Tenshi smiled before beginning to clap.

"Very good. Excellent team work. To trap me like that, really excellent. I expect the same kind of team work from the three of you on missions as well." Tenshi said and the three Genin beamed with pride.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to report to Hokage-sama about how everything went. See you!" Tenshi said and faded out like a mirage. The three Genin stared a bit at where he had been moments before, until they turned around and started walking back to the village. Suddenly Tenshi reappeared in front of Ino, making said girl jump with a squeak.

"I forgot to tell you to meet me at this training ground at 8 in the morning. See you!" Tenshi said and vanished again, completely ignoring Ino, who was clutching her chest, gasping for breath while Sakura and Naruto howled with laughter at Ino's expression. Her response was to pout and walk away, wowing to get back at her sensei.

--

* * *

My new Naruto fic. Please read and review. It makes it much easier to write when the author(me) knows that people are reading.  



	2. Chapter 2

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

Here I'll hold a vote for pairings. First a few requirements: no yaoi(gay) pairings, and no Naruto/someone a lot older. Sorry Naruto/Tsunade fans, but that would be hell to write.

Okay, the count so far:

Naru/Saku: 1

Naru/Ino: 1

* * *

The next day, team 7 met at the training ground. Tenshi was waiting for the three of them with three bags. When Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood in front of him, he smiled before throwing one of the bags to Naruto. Naruto caught it and was instantly floored by it. The process repeated itself until Sakura and Ino also lay on the ground, their hands around their own, very heavy bag.

"In those bags you will find weights. Put those on." Tenshi said while smiling at his students. They glared at him but did as he said. The weights didn't seem much, just like ordinary wrist bands and leg warmers, all in black with a white wolf on them.

"That white wolf is my insignia, my clan's symbol. It's on your weights because these weights were made by my family. Right now they each weigh 20 pounds. That will really slow you down. As you three grow stronger, you will have to pump chakra into the weights, increasing their weight. That will serve three purposes. The first is to make you stronger and faster. The second is to increase you chakra capacity. The third is to increase your chakra control.

"Why do we need chakra control? We can already do jutsus." Naruto said, having put on his weights and was now in a slouched over position, trying to deal with the weight.

"Right now, when you use jutsus you waste a lot of chakra. That can be deadly in a battle. Sometimes it is the ninja with the best control and stamina that wins the battle. Understand Naruto, that even if you have huge chakra capacity, it is not infinite. If you continue to waste chakra while doing jutsus, you will never be able to become a good ninja. Also the better control you have, the easier it is to do jutsus. Now stop complaining and get moving. I want you three to run 40 laps around this training area while punching the air in front of you." Tenshi commanded. Naruto groaned but began to run. Ino and Sakura however, didn't. They glared at Tenshi.

"It's too heavy. We can't move." Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"How am I supposed to run with 80 extra pounds on my body?" Ino asked and Tenshi sighed.

"Naruto, listen to this as well." Tenshi yelled and Naruto came walking over, slowly.

"Use chakra to make your body stronger. Put chakra in your back to be able to stand straight. Put chakra in your legs to be able to run and put chakra in your arms to be able to punch the air in front of you. Now get moving. We are not leaving until you three have done this." Tenshi said and the three Genin groaned before using the Ram seal and gather chakra to the body parts Tenshi spoke of. They then started to do the exercise. Tenshi saw that Sakura was the one with best control, since she kept her chakra where she wanted it. Sakura was running a little awkward, but getting better. She also was trying to punch the air in front of her. Ino was close behind, she had less control, but apparently she was stronger than Sakura, pure physically at least. The two of them did surprisingly good for their first try, Tenshi smiled when he thought about how strong they would become. Then he looked at Naruto and groaned. Naruto had horrible chakra control, and was using almost no chakra to move. Still he was actually moving better than both Sakura and Ino, indicating that he was a lot stronger than them. He actually managed to run straight and punch the air in front of him, but Tenshi saw that he was getting tired. Real tired. Deciding to boost their spirit, Tenshi pumped chakra into his own weights and ran next to them, mimicking their exercise.

--

This continued for three hours, all three of the Genin was dead tired and had a lot of bruises and cuts on them from falling so many times. Surprisingly it was Naruto that had become accustomed to the weights first, even if he didn't use chakra to move. After him Sakura followed and then Ino. They now moved much better, although not like they would without the weights.

"Man, how long until we don't feel the weights anymore?" Naruto moaned and Tenshi chuckled.

"I estimate three days of this until you three will be able to move normally. But you have showed real good improvement and adaptation to the weights. But Naruto, I think you should try using chakra to move." Tenshi said and both Ino and Sakura stared at Naruto, who blinked a little.

"I wasn't using chakra?" he just asked and Tenshi, Sakura and Ino sweat dropped.

"Um, no you weren't. But sit down and rest for a bit now. I would suggest going to sleep a bit, since the body rests best when asleep." Tenshi said and the three Genin nodded reluctantly before laying down under some trees. Tenshi sat down in a meditative stance and calmed himself. His senses stretched out, making him feel like he was part of the very nature around him. The sounds and smells were nice for him, the life was soothing. He was completely aware of what happened around him, from the steady, even breath of his students, to the singing of some birds in the trees, to the burrowing of a mole under the ground.

--

After a while, Naruto stirred and sat up, rubbing his eyes. He looked around and saw Tenshi still meditating. Naruto groaned as he got up and walked over to Tenshi, who didn't move the slightest. Naruto sat down in front of his sensei and sighed.

"What is it Naruto?" Tenshi asked curiously

"I want to learn better chakra control." Naruto replied and a smile crossed Tenshi's face.

"Alright then, I'll teach you. First mimic my position." He said and Naruto complied.

"This is called the Lotus position, and is used while meditating. I'm not going to teach you that yet. What I want you to do is mold you chakra and make it cower your entire body." Tenshi said and Naruto stared at him.

"Um, what?" Naruto asked. He didn't have a clue what Tenshi meant.

"Okay, listen well. Imagine your chakra to be like your bed sheet. You are hanging upside down from the roof and are cold. You want to use your bed sheet to keep warm, but the bed sheet slips of your body and onto the ground. In order to keep warm you have to keep the bed sheet on your body. It is the same with chakra. When you want to use chakra to make your feet stronger, you have to keep the chakra in your feet. What I meant by cover your body with chakra is that I meant you should have your chakra everywhere in your body at the same time. Watch." Tenshi said and suddenly the top of his head glowed blue. The blue spread downwards from the head, but didn't dissipate. After a few minutes, Tenshi's whole body was glowing and Naruto was staring. Then the glow disappeared.

"That is what I want you to do now Naruto. Begin with your head. Make your chakra move to your head and cower the head. Then start to make your chakra cower more of your body until all of your body is glowing like mine did. To do so you have to make the chakra stick to your body. It will take some tries, but I am confident you can make it work. Now let me tell you the benefits of this exercise. First, your control improves significantly. Second, your chakra will rejuvenate your cells, taking away the strain your training has put them under. That will make your muscles heal and you will be refreshed. You could call this a healing exercise, since in a way you are healing your entire body. This exercise was developed by a great medic called Tsunade. She uses it every day to stay young. Now, begin!" Tenshi said and Naruto nodded. He wondered briefly how Tenshi was able to see him with his eyes closed but shrugged it of and started making his chakra cower his head. It was hard work, and his brow was furrowed in concentration.

--

Naruto was starting to become pissed of. Half an hour had passed and he hadn't been able to make his chakra cower more than his face before dissipating. Tenshi could sense what was wrong. It had to do with the bastard fox.

"Naruto, I want to try something." Tenshi said. Naruto was about to ask what when he saw Tenshi clasp his hand over his face. Naruto tried to get away, but then everything went black.

--

When Naruto became conscious again, he found himself in a dank hallway with lots of pipes on the ceiling. He was also ankle deep in water. Looking around he found Tenshi.

"Damn it. What did you do to me Tenshi-ossan?" Naruto yelled shaking his fist at the man.

"I took you into your mind. We are going to see the bastard fox now." Tenshi replied and Naruto feel silent.

"You…you mean go see…him?" he asked and Tenshi nodded before beginning to walk.

"I noticed that the reason you couldn't control your chakra well was because Kyuubi's chakra would battle your own. We are here to fix that." Tenshi said and Naruto hurried after. They walked in silence for a while until they came to a huge room with a cage in it. The cage had a seal on it where it simply stood: "seal"

Naruto walked towards the gates, he could see something behind it. Then suddenly claws shoot out of the bars, but Tenshi got Naruto out of the way. Naruto was pissed.

"Damn you bastard fox. Is that a way to treat your visitors?" Naruto yelled. Kyuubi came closer to the cage and looked down on the two. Its eyes burned when he saw Tenshi.

"**You, why are you here? Come to gloat?**" Kyuubi asked Tenshi who shook his head.

"No, I am here to make you a deal." Tenshi said and both Naruto and Kyuubi looked at him.

"What deal?""**What deal?**" they both asked in perfect unison.

"Your chakra is battling against Naruto's. I know you are responsible for that. Stop that and allow Naruto to get control over his chakra without you interfering. Also, when he needs it, give him chakra, but don't try to take over his mind. I will detect it, and believe me; I can make some unpleasant changes to that cage of yours." Tenshi said and Kyuubi roared with laughter.

"**Why should I help a brat like that? Why should I do what you say?"** Kyuubi asked and Naruto became pissed.

"Damn fox. I let you live inside my body, and you don't even pay rent. Instead of rent I want you to do what Tenshi-ossan said!" Naruto demanded. A few moments went past before Kyuubi was rolling around on the floor of his cage, howling with laughter.

"**Tenshi-ossan? That was good kid. Do you have other names I should know about Wolf?"** Kyuubi asked Tenshi, who huffed a little.

"Sakura calls me uncle Tenshi. And shut up!" he yelled when Kyuubi roared with laughter. After a little while Kyuubi calmed down from laughter to snickers.

"**Oh, that was good. Alright brat, I will do as Wolf says, on one condition." **Kyuubi demanded.

"What condition? I'm not letting you loose if that's what you want." Naruto asked and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**I already knew that. I want to be able to talk to you. It gets terribly lonely here, and even demons want to talk to others. Also I want you two to sign my summoning scroll." **Kyuubi explained and Naruto looked thoughtful.

"You mean I'm going to have a voice in my head all the time?" he asked and Kyuubi nodded. Naruto turned to Tenshi.

"What do you think?" he asked and Tenshi closed his eyes.

"That is up to you. If you do this, then Kyuubi can talk to you at all times. That could be a good thing, but also a bad thing. He could try to make you insane, although I think you will be able to withstand it. But that summoning scroll sounds suspicious." Tenshi said and Naruto looked at the fox.

"Alright bastard fox, answer my questions and I might do as you asked." Naruto demanded.

"**What is it brat?" **Kyuubi asked

"First, if I allow you inside my head, what will you do there?" Naruto asked.

"**What do you think? I will talk to you, see what you see, and hear what you hear. I can help you on missions, and if you prove yourself worthy I can train you. As for Wolf's fear of me making you insane, you won't have to worry. If the villagers haven't already done that, then I won't either. It is of no interest of mine that my vessel becomes insane. Neither is it that it is weak. It will be like having a constant companion inside your head. Neither of us will ever be alone again."** Kyuubi said, oddly serious. Naruto nodded before deciding on his second question.

"What's up with that summoning scroll? Will we like summon you?" Naruto asked and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Yeah. If you sign the scroll, then you can summon foxes. If you summon the fox boss, you summon me. Although I will still be connected to you, and when I would normally vanish back to the summoning plain, I will come back here." **Kyuubi said and Naruto looked at Tenshi.

"Is that alright?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded.

"I see no problems with that, as long as Kyuubi does what we say when we summon him. You will do that, right?" Tenshi asked and Kyuubi nodded, although he didn't look to happy.

"**Of course, after all I am a fox, and we never go back on our word. If I say I will allow you to summon me, I will allow you to summon me and I won't attack you. At least I know that you two can summon me when you have signed the scroll. The last person to summon me was not someone I approved of. But I couldn't go against what he ordered me to do." **Kyuubi said, a little sadness crossing his features.

"What are you talking about?" Tenshi asked and Kyuubi looked at him.

"**When I attacked Konoha, I had been summoned by someone in a black cloak with red clouds on. He told me to attack Konoha, and since he was my summoner I had to do it. Although I made sure he could never summon me again." **Kyuubi said and both Naruto and Tenshi were really surprised.

"You didn't attack out of your own will?" Tenshi asked and Kyuubi shook his head.

"**No I didn't. But don't get the wrong idea. I enjoyed killing all those ninjas, ones the bloodlust got the better of me." **Kyuubi said and Tenshi stared at him. Naruto seemed to make up his mind.

"Tenshi-ossan, did you see if Kyuubi lied?" Naruto asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"No, he didn't lie. He told the truth, if I ever saw it." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded before walking up to the cage.

"Alright fuss ball. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Nice to meet you!" Naruto said and held out his hand towards Kyuubi, who stared at him before extending one of his paws. Naruto grasped one of Kyuubi's claws and a very bizarre version of shake hands occurred.

"**I am Kyuubi no Kitsune, greatest of the demons. Nice to meet you too, brat!" **Kyuubi said and Naruto glared a little before turning to Tenshi.

"Tenshi-ossan, I agree to all of Kyuubi's terms. Can you make the changes?" he asked and Tenshi nodded. Kyuubi turned a little away before turning back and placing a scroll at Naruto's feet.

"**The summoning scroll. Sign your name in blood." **Kyuubi commanded. Both Naruto and Tenshi did so. When they were finished, the scroll vanished.

"I will teach you summoning after you master the chakra exercise Naruto. Now for the last part of the deal." Tenshi said and turned to the seal. He did something and both Naruto and Kyuubi felt a little weird for a moment.

"There! Now you two should be able to talk all the time." Tenshi said and Naruto looked at him.

"How come I don't hear him in my head then?" he asked and both Tenshi and Kyuubi fell over in surprise.

"**Because you are in your own mind now brat. When you become conscious again, we can talk. Stupid human." **Kyuubi growled. Naruto growled right back.

"Alright you two. It's time we got back Naruto. Bye bastard fox." Tenshi said and he and Naruto faded away. Kyuubi sighed and laid down on the ground.

"**Alone again. At least I can talk to the brat now. Perhaps…perhaps Wolf isn't so bad after all." **Kyuubi said to himself before he felt weird again, and could see that Naruto had woken up.

--

Naruto felt weird when he woke up, and could swear he felt another presence in his mind.

"**Stupid. That's me brat." **Kyuubi said and Naruto grinned a bit.

"Oh, right. I forgot. Hello bastard fox." He said and Kyuubi sighed.

"**Okay, first of all, stop with the bastard fox. My parents were married when they got me thank you very much. Also you can talk with me by thinking. I can hear your thoughts now. It would look stupid if you were to talk to yourself all the time."** Kyuubi said and Naruto nodded.

'Alright. So what do I call you? Nah, I don't bother make up something. I'll just call you fuss ball then.' Naruto thought with a grin. Kyuubi trashed a bit before calming down.

"**I guess there are worse names. Now, what exercise was Wolf talking about?" **Kyuubi asked.

'I'll show you!' Naruto thought and began cowering himself in chakra again. This time however it went much easier and after four tries he got it right.

"Wow, Tenshi-ossan. I did it." Naruto yelled and Tenshi smiled at him.

"Good Naruto. Very good. Now keep the chakra over your body for a while." Tenshi said and Naruto did as he was told.

"Now, let the chakra flow out trough your feet." Tenshi said and when he did, Naruto felt refreshed.

"Wow, it worked. I'm as good as new." Naruto said while getting up.

"Good work. Now I am going to teach you summoning. Now, summoning is a very high rank skill, so I want you to keep it as a triumph card. Don't go showing of your best moves. Always keep your best moves hidden until you really need them. Now, I am going to summon. Watch." Tenshi said, did some seals, bit his thumb and slammed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Tenshi said and a cloud of smoke cowered him. When the cloud vanished, he stood on a fox the size of a horse.

"Who summoned me?" the fox asked.

"I did!" Tenshi said and jumped of. The fox looked at him before it bowed.

"I see. What is your name summoner?" it asked.

"My name is Tengoku Tenshi and this is Uzumaki Naruto, who is also able to summon foxes." Tenshi said and the fox nodded.

"I am Tenku. Nice to meet you." The fox, now known as Tenku said.

"Well then. I just wanted to see how much chakra I should use to summon. Can you tell me how much more chakra I would need to summon Kyuubi?" Tenshi asked and Tenku thought for a bit.

"About twice as much." Was the reply and Tenshi nodded.

"Thank you for your time." Tenshi said. Tenku nodded and vanished in a poof of smoke.

Tenshi turned to Naruto.

"Here are the seals." Tenshi said and performed the seals slowly.

"When you have done the seals, use your hand and some blood and perform the summoning. You always have to use blood in order to make the summoning work. Or else you will just be wasting chakra. Now you try." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded before performing the seals, biting his thumb and slamming the hand down into the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Naruto yelled and a cloud of smoke came. There sat a little fox kit. It meowed at Naruto and curled up on his lap. Naruto was a little embarrassed that he didn't summon a bigger fox, Kyuubi was roaring with laughter in his mind. Tenshi however was happy.

"Good work Naruto. That was your first summoning. Good work. I want you to summon again. Use more chakra. The more chakra and better molded, the bigger and stronger fox appears. But don't think that kit isn't useful. Smaller summons can be used for scouting, bringing messages and stuff like that. The bigger ones are useful for fighting, but as a ninja we should never aim to fight. Remember Naruto, a good ninja is undetected and will only fight when absolutely necessary. Now practise your summon for a while, okay?" Tenshi asked and Naruto nodded before getting up and summon another fox.

--

Ino and Sakura woke to hear someone practising a jutsu. They saw Naruto do something but before they could see what it was; Tenshi sat down in front of them.

"Naruto is practising a jutsu I taught him. Now I am going to teach you something." He said and began to teach them the chakra control exercise he taught Naruto. Both Ino and Sakura got the exercise on their third or forth try, much faster than Naruto. When they had perfected the exercise they were both very happy. Tenshi was amazed that they got it that fast.

"Wow, you two have talent. It took Naruto much longer to do that. Now over to something different. I don't know which jutsu to teach you two yet, in my opinion you both have too small chakra reserves. While I check on Naruto, I want you two to do 30 push ups, 30 squats, 30 sit ups, punch those logs 30 times with each arm and kick the logs 30 times with each leg. Get moving please." Tenshi said and the two girls groaned but complied while Tenshi went over too Naruto.

--

Naruto was tired. More tired than he had ever been. Not only were the weights making it difficult for him to move, but the chakra used to summon a decent fox was huge. Naruto was currently laying on the ground, trying to regain his breath.

"**You did good kid. I'm actually impressed. At this speed you will master summoning in about a week. Faster if Wolf helps you."** Kyuubi praised and Naruto noticed something.

'Why do you always call Tenshi-ossan for 'Wolf'?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi chuckled in response.

"**Because he is a wolf. He can summon wolves as his natural summon. And he almost turns into a wolf when he fights. Also he is called that by you humans as well." **Kyuubi replied.

'Natural summon? What do you mean?' Naruto asked.

"**Natural summon is the summoning that takes the least amount of chakra from the summoner, and also comes much easier. You fight better together with your natural summon that others. Wolf's natural summon is the wolves. Your natural summon is foxes. Why Wolf's natural summons are wolves I don't know, probably because of his abilities. The reason foxes are your natural summons is because of me. Now, do you have any more questions kit?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Um, just one. What's up with the kit?' Naruto asked but all he received was a chuckle.

Then Naruto noticed Tenshi looking at him.

"Well Naruto. Seems you have exhausted yourself. Do you now understand why you need more chakra control?" Tenshi asked and Naruto nodded.

"I summoned a fox that was just as big as a wolf. But now I don't have any chakra left. How do I get more control?" Naruto asked.

"First you have to sleep for a bit so your chakra recovers. Kyuubi, can you heal him while he sleeps?" Tenshi asked and Naruto looked at Tenshi in surprise.

"You can…hear him?" he asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, I can, since I now have established a connection with him. I did so when I signed the contract. That connects me to any fox summon close to me, and when Kyuubi is close enough I can hear him slightly. I have to be close though. Like now." Tenshi explained.

"**To answer your question Wolf, yes I will heal the kit when he goes to sleep. But I doubt he wants to sleep right now. Perhaps you should knock him out?" **Kyuubi said and Naruto stiffened while Tenshi nodded. Tenshi then disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, who instantly fell asleep.

Tenshi then went to see his other two students.

--

Sakura and Ino were still doing the exercises when Tenshi walked over. He looked at the two girls currently doing sit ups and shrugged. Sitting down and beginning to meditate, Tenshi made sure he could feel Naruto, Sakura and Ino, and also what they were doing. Calm spread over his mind again and both Ino and Sakura stopped for a minute. They looked at Tenshi and saw how his shoulders relaxed, like a huge weight was lifted from them.

"Get back to work." Tenshi said.

"Epp!" Ino and Sakura said and continued. If Tenshi had been awake, he would have smiled. But since he was deep in his meditative state, he remained motionless.

--

When the two girls eventually finished their exercises, they were very tired and couldn't stay on their feet, so they fell down and lay on the ground, panting. Tenshi then 'woke' up from his meditative state and gut up. Crouching down next to them, he placed a hand on their chests. Ino reacted instantly.

"Hey, get away pervert!" she screamed but one look at Tenshi's face shut her up.

"I'm not a pervert. If you calmed down, I could do what I was going to do." Tenshi said sternly and a green glow surrounded his hands and went into the girls chests. They could feel the green glow flowing around their hearths first, then their lungs and from there the glow spread throughout their body. Then as suddenly as it started, the glow vanished and Tenshi removed his hands and took a step back.

"There. Feeling better?" he asked, although he didn't sound very pleased. Who would be after getting called pervert by your students.

"Yes, thank you." Sakura said. Ino blushed and mumbled an apology.

"Don't think about it. Now that you two have worked a bit on your strength I think it's time to wake up Naruto." Tenshi said.

"Naruto's asleep?" Ino and Sakura shouted.

"He worked hard on a very draining technique. A technique you two still don't have the chakra capacity to do. When I feel your chakra has grown enough, I will teach you that technique as well. Now quit complaining and let's go wake up sleepy head." Tenshi said and the girls nodded. They got up, although Sakura and Ino were a bit sore from their training.

--

When they reached Naruto, Tenshi crouched down and the same green glow surrounded his hand which he laid on Naruto's head. After a while Naruto's eyes flew up and he tried to sit up, but Tenshi held him down. After making sure Naruto was okay, Tenshi helped him stand.

"Are you okay now Naruto?" Tenshi asked and Naruto nodded slowly.

"I feel a bit tired, but not so much as I was a bit ago." He said and Tenshi nodded.

"Alright, follow me." he said and walked over to some tall trees. Ones they were all gathered around one of the trees, Tenshi looked at them before walking up the tree. Vertically. Naruto, Sakura and Ino gasped while Tenshi walked up and down the tree a couple of times. On his third time to walk up, he stopped upside down under a branch. There he looked at his students and smiled genuinely at them.

"Now you three are going to learn to do what I just did. This is a chakra control exercise. What you do is form chakra under your feet and make the chakra stick to the surface you want to climb. In this example the tree. But you can also use it to climb walls. It is useful when sneaking around. Now, to be able to do this, you have to have a very good control. Too little chakra and you fall of. Too much chakra and you get blown away from the tree. Take a kunai and mark where you get. Then try and push further than that. It would be best for you to try and run at first." Tenshi said, still smiling. Both Naruto and Sakura took out a kunai each, but Ino looked up at Tenshi.

"Should we take of our weights?" she asked but Tenshi shook his head.

"No. Listen closely you three. The only time you are to remove those weights is either if I tell you, or if there is no other way to win a fight or accomplish a mission. If you keep the weights on all the time, your speed, strength and stamina will increase much more than you thought possible. Now stop staring and get to work." Tenshi commanded. Ino whipped out a kunai and the three of them ran to the trees and started running upwards. Naruto made it five steps before falling down and hurting his head. Tenshi stared with a half amused, half disappointed look on his face as Naruto rolled on the ground while holding his head.

Sakura and Ino on the other hand did much better. Ino was the first to lose her grip and slashed her tree about half way to the top. Sakura made it five steps higher than Ino before she too lost her grip. When they landed, they looked at the tree and grinned.

"That wasn't so bad. Much easier than I thought." Sakura said and Ino nodded in agreement. Naruto glared at them, making them grin even wider.

"Well, by nature women have better chakra control than men. Also they have less chakra, so those two probably are connected." Tenshi said and Ino looked at him while crossing her arms.

"What do you mean?" she asked and Tenshi sighed.

"Men are generally stronger than women, and thus men's bodies produce more chakra than women's. To be able to keep up, women have better control, both over their bodies and their chakra. Also women are generally smarter than men, so they learn faster. That means Naruto has to work harder to do this than Ino and Sakura. Now, I don't think either of you have managed to get this right have you?" Tenshi said, smiling in a way that seemed really sadistically.

The three Genin gulped before continuing the exercise. This time Naruto managed ten steps before falling, while both Ino and Sakura got two steps more than before. This slow improvement continued for a while. Sakura collapsed after five tries. She had almost reached the top by then. Ino managed one go after Sakura collapsed before she was out of chakra as well. Naruto wasn't far behind, and even though he hadn't been able to reach as high as Sakura or Ino, Naruto's improvement was huge. On his seventh try Naruto reached the same height Sakura had on her second, which was a very good development. Seeing his students were unable to continue, Tenshi allowed himself to drop from under the branch and to the ground. Walking up to the three Genin, he practically beamed at them.

"I'm proud of you three. Good work today. Now I think it's time to go home. Meet here at the same time tomorrow. Get some food before going to sleep when you get home. We will be training just as hard each day, on top of missions." Tenshi said and made two Kage bunshin appear. One lifted Ino and another lifted Naruto. The original Tenshi lifted Sakura. Nodding to each other they vanished.

--

Ino and one of the Tenshi clones appeared in front of Ino's home, also known as the Yamanaka flower shop. Carrying her inside, he looked around to see if someone was there. A blonde woman, Tenshi identified her as Ino's mother sat behind the counter.

"Hello, I am your daughter's sensei. I'm just here to make sure she got home safely. She's a bit tired and needs some food before going to bed." Tenshi said to the woman, who just stared. A Jounin had just walked into her shop, carrying a sleeping Ino.

"Hey Inoshi. Get you butt out her and take care of your daughter." Ino's mother yelled after shaking of her surprise. Ino's father came running into the shop and instantly recognised Tenshi.

"Tengoku-san, it's nice to see you again." Inoshi said before he noticed Ino sleeping.

"What happened to Ino?" he asked and Tenshi smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. She's just exhausted from training. She will be fine with some food and rest." He said and Inoshi nodded. Tenshi handed Ino over and Inoshi nearly fell over by the sudden weight.

"What the…wait, you aren't making her wear weights are you?" Inoshi asked and Tenshi nodded.

"How much weight does she have on?" Ino's mother asked.

"80 pounds." Tenshi answered and Ino's mother fainted. Luckily she fell on her counter.

"80…80 pounds. Isn't that a bit much? She's just a kid." Inoshi asked, a little hesitantly.

"I know, and I was a little sceptical to whether or not I should let them wear that much weight, but they seemed to adjust just fine. I am guessing Ino will use about a week until she is completely adjusted, which speaks to me of much talent. You're daughter is going to be a strong Kunoichi someday." Tenshi said and Inoshi looked at his daughter with pride blazing in his eyes.

"Well, I have to leave. I suppose you know what Ino needs now, so I'll be of then." Tenshi said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

'My daughter, one of the strongest Kunoichi ever. That sounds nice actually.' Inoshi thought before heading towards the kitchen to make Ino some food.

--

Tenshi reappeared in Naruto's apartment and wasn't surprised when he found that someone had broken into it, thrashing the place. Making a quick decision, he vanished and reappeared in his own apartment. There he put Naruto down by his kitchen table, made some instant ramen and woke up Naruto. Clearly only half awake, Naruto ate the ramen and instantly fell asleep when he was finished. Chuckling slightly, Tenshi lifted him up and carried him to the guest bed. After that, he wrote a note to Naruto and vanished. On the note stood:

"Naruto, you are in my apartment. I brought you here because yours was thrashed. Spend the night, and we'll talk in the morning.

Tenshi"

--

The original Tenshi carried Sakura home. Just as Naruto and Ino, Sakura fell asleep right away, snuggling up to Tenshi's warm chest. When they arrived at the Haruno house, Tenshi knocked and Rin opened.

"Oh. Tenshi? You are a bit early…what happened to Sakura?" Rin asked, clearly caught off guard.

"She's just exhausted. Some food and sleep will fix her right up." Tenshi replied and Rin nodded before turning around and walking straight into the kitchen. Tenshi followed after disposing of his shoes and Sakura's. In the kitchen he gently placed Sakura in one of the dinning chairs and woke her up.

"Huh? What? Where am I?" Sakura asked, a little groggy.

"Home. Rin is making you some food and then you are going straight to bed young lady." Tenshi said with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey, you can't order me around when I'm off duty." Sakura scolded.

"Not as your sensei, no. But as your uncle, yes." Tenshi said and his grin widened even more when Sakura pouted.

Rin laughed while placing some food in front of Sakura.

"This isn't what I was planning to make for tonight but since you uncle says you have to go to bed soon, I had to make this for you." Rin said and laughed at Sakura when she gave her a look that said: 'Don't give him more ideas.'

Sakura finished the miso soup and ohagiri that Rin had made her before standing up, although a bit wobbly. She then gave Rin and Tenshi a hug each and headed for bed.

--

"She's really tired. What did you make her do?" Rin asked when she came back to the kitchen after following Sakura and making sure she didn't fall asleep in the shower, which she probably did.

"Oh, not much. I gave them some weights and made them run 40 laps around the training area. Then I let them sleep for a while, but Naruto woke up so I taught him a chakra control exercise which I taught to Ino and Sakura when they woke up. It is the exercise where you cover your body with chakra." Tenshi said.

"Ah, the refreshing technique." Rin said and Tenshi nodded. "How much weight did you give them?" Rin asked.

"80 pounds." Tenshi simply answered.

"Don't worry. They did great, at the end of the week they will be moving like they did before the weights with no problem." Tenshi reassured Rin when he saw her glare.

"Naruto had some problem with the technique and I felt that it was the Kyuubi's chakra that battled against his own, so I took him into his mindscape and to see the bastard fox. There we negotiated a deal. It seems the fox wasn't as bad as we thought. From what it told me, it was summoned into our world by someone from the Akatsuki and sent to destroy Konoha. The deal was that Kyuubi stopped fighting against Naruto's chakra and that he give Naruto chakra when needed. The conditions were that Kyuubi be allowed to talk to Naruto in his mind, and that I and Naruto sign a summoning contract for foxes, which we did." Tenshi said and Rin looked dazed.

"You actually talked to Kyuubi. Wow." She just said. Tenshi ignored her and continued.

"When we came out of Naruto's mind, he did the technique and didn't have any problems with Kyuubi's chakra. Then I taught him how to summon and tried out the new summoning as well." Tenshi said.

"How was it to summon a fox?" Rin asked.

"More taxing than a wolf, but doesn't surprise me." Tenshi replied and Rin nodded.

"They are your natural summons after all." She said while trying to look really smart. She succeeded.

"Hai. But foxes are Naruto's natural summon. But not surprisingly he had some trouble with it. But with more control and practise, he should be able to summon without a problem. While Naruto was practising summoning, Ino and Sakura woke. I taught them the refreshing technique, which they mastered much faster than Naruto, and then I had them do some physical exercises to build strength and chakra. Neither Sakura nor Ino has much chakra, so I have to work hard with them on that. Naruto fell asleep again but when he woke up, I had them do tree climbing. No one of them reached the top, but you should have seen Naruto's growth. At first he could only take five steps before falling, while Sakura made it halfway up the tree. But on the final run, Naruto had come just as high as Sakura was on her second try. That's amazing." Tenshi said, feeling real proud of his student.

"Yes, it is. But we already knew he was amazing, so that's no surprise. But did you really have to push them so hard on their first day?" Rin asked.

"Well, I'm not going to be an easy sensei. These kids are going to grow to be incredible Rin. We can't cuddle them, or lead them. I have requested to Hokage-sama that team 7 doesn't do any missions on this first week, since I am going to whip them into shape. When this week is over, they will have to do missions on top of my training. That is really going to be tough." Tenshi explained, crossing his arms and looking sternly at Rin, who nodded slowly.

"Alright, just don't kill them. And make sure they don't follow in your footsteps." Rin warned and Tenshi saddened.

"I know, but I don't know how to. I never was a kid, er…so to speak. I never learned how it is to be a normal kid, so I wouldn't know. I was planning on asking you to help me with that." Tenshi said sadly and Rin nodded.

"Sure thing little brother. I'll help. Now should we go out for dinner, since Sakura is sleeping?" she asked and Tenshi nodded.

--

Rin and Tenshi were walking towards Ichiraku ramen, chatting happily.

"So now Jiraiya has a couple dozen scars on his back." Tenshi finished and Rin laughed.

"I can't believe he would actually use henge to peek at women. It probably would have worked if that kunoichi hadn't been there." Rin said and both of them laughed a bit more. Far away a certain white haired man sneezed and alerted the women he was peeping on to his presence.

"Oh no…" was all he managed to say before getting beat into the ground.

Back in Konoha, Rin and Tenshi had reached Ichiraku and had just sat down.

"One miso ramen please." Tenshi ordered.

"One vegetarian ramen." Rin ordered and when Tenshi looked at her she raised an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked but he just shrugged.

"So, what have you been doing while I was gone?" Tenshi asked

"Oh, just the usual. I'm working as a medical nin, so I work at the hospital most of the times, but I get sent on some missions as well. Raising Sakura has been a challenge since Kashu died, but we have supported each other. Sakura missed you terribly by the way. When she realised you were her sensei, I could see the joy on her face." Rin said and Tenshi saddened a bit.

"I know. I missed her as well, but the mission became a bit more complicated than I thought." Tenshi said, and Rin looked puzzled.

"What do you mean? Wasn't the mission that you search for Naruto's family?" Rin asked and Tenshi nodded.

"It was in the beginning, but seriously. Did you think it would take me six years to travel the world and search like that? The mission was a failure after three years." Tenshi said and finished his food. Rin turned and glared at him.

"Then why didn't you come back right away? You absence really made things difficult and sad here. Not just for Sakura and Naruto, but for me and Kakashi, Sandaime and all our friends." Rin scolded and Tenshi closed his eyes.

"I know, but I found out something that I had to investigate. When I was in Earth country, I found out about an organisation named Akatsuki. It is made up of S-rank missing nins from all over the shinobi lands. Uchiha Itachi is part of that group. I wondered what that organisation wanted, so I started collecting info on them." Tenshi said and drank a little water.

"Yeah, and?" Rin asked, clearly getting impatient.

"I wasn't able to learn their true goal, but I know this much…" Tenshi said and looked square in Rin's eyes.

"They want the nine tailed demons." He said and she gasped. When he turned back, Rin could see how worried Tenshi was. This organisation was strong.

"Why I can only speculate. Jiraiya is gathering more information now. But that is why it took me six years to come back. And that is why I am going to push Naruto, Sakura and Ino past their limits. When Akatsuki decides to go after Naruto, he has to be prepared for the worst." Tenshi said and drained his glass. Rin gulped a little and grabbed Tenshi's shoulder.

"Just…how strong is that organisation?" she asked.

"Itachi is the third or second strongest member. They are made up of seven members, as far as I know at least, but they have several minions. The leader, he intercepted me once. Luckily I was in disguise, so he doesn't know who I am, but he fought against me, and I tell you, he was a monster. I barely got away without releasing my mask. He was insanely fast, if I didn't know better I would say he used Shunshin." Tenshi said and the colour on Rin's face drained. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She looked like a fish out of the water.

"But I wouldn't worry too much. From what Jiraiya and I found out, they won't move for at least half a year. In that time, I intend to train myself and my team to the extreme." Tenshi said and Rin got back her determined look.

"Me too." She said and Tenshi looked at her.

"Huh?" he asked.

"I'll train with you too. It will do us both good to train together again. Perhaps we should get Kakashi as well." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"You're right. We should. But I'm tired of worrying about Akatsuki now. Let's talk about something else, okay?" Tenshi said and Rin nodded while smiling.

"So, how exactly did Jiraiya survive peeping on Tsunade?" Rin asked and Tenshi broke down laughing.

"Shizune healed him, although very reluctantly. The next day Jiraiya told me he had a dream about Shizune, and she heard him. She scared me, that's for sure. She can hit almost as hard as Tsunade. Can all medics hit with super human strength?" Tenshi asked and Rin nodded while grinning evilly at him. Tenshi gulped and tried to ignore the uneasy feeling he got in his stomach.

--

The next day started with a bang. Or rather, a thud as Naruto lost his grip on the tree and fell smack into the ground. Groaning he got up and tried again. And again. And again. Tenshi was looking at his only male student with something akin to pride over Naruto's determination.

"**Wolf, why isn't the kit managing to do this?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Because he has way to much chakra compared to his body size and strength. That makes it difficult to control, but if you haven't noticed, he has shown massive improvement. I mean, yesterday he didn't know how to summon, he didn't know how to use chakra to make himself stronger, or to relax himself. Yesterday he had never spoken with you or how to walk on vertical surfaces. Now look at him. I estimate that he will be at the top in about three hours.' Tenshi replied to the fox and he mentally nodded.

"**What about the two girls? That have better control, but neither have reached the top yet." **Kyuubi pointed out.

It was true, both Ino and Sakura had come to a stop in their improvement about one and a half meters from the top. Tenshi knew why though.

'That is not because of lacking control, but rather lacking chakra. Both Sakura and Ino have impressive control now, they hardly waste any chakra at all. But their chakra reserves are to small to reach the top. If they took of their weights, then they would no doubt reach the top right away. But I won't allow that. I will let them try one more time before I have them doing other exercises for a while. While they do that, Naruto has to continue the control practise.' Tenshi told Kyuubi, who didn't respond at first. After a while of silence, the fox sighed.

"**Do you think they will become good at all?" **he asked and Tenshi smiled.

'Oh yeah. They will most certainly become, as long as they focus on training and developing their skill.' Tenshi replied before jumping and landing on the same tree Naruto trained on. He watched as Naruto ran past him. He saw when Naruto's control slipped and he crushed the tree under his foot. Naruto managed to mark the tree before flying towards the ground.

"**Baka. You're going to break your neck!" **Kyuubi yelled in Naruto's head, making said boy panic. Luckily Tenshi caught him before making a impact on the ground.

"Thanks Tenshi-ossan." Naruto yelled when he saw Tenshi had rescued him.

"My pleasure. But Naruto, sit down for a moment." Tenshi ordered. Naruto complied and sat down with his legs crossed.

'Kyuubi, can you teach Naruto a meditative technique?' Tenshi asked.

"**Of course. What do you think I am, stupid? But why do you want him to meditate?" **Kyuubi replied.

'So he can look at his chakra.' Tenshi replied. Naruto looked shocked at that.

"Look at my chakra? What do you mean?" he asked but Tenshi chuckled.

"Wait and see." Was all he said before walking over to Ino and Sakura, just in time to catch Ino.

--

"Well girls. I think its time for you two to find out what you will be doing for the next three days." Tenshi said while smiling at Sakura and Ino. Both looked expectant at him.

"Are you going to teach us a new jutsu?" Ino asked eagerly, but Tenshi shook his head.

"Now, I'm not. I'll start with telling you why you can't reach the top of the tree. Do you know why?" Tenshi asked.

"Too little control?" Sakura asked.

"No, too little chakra." Tenshi said. When Sakura and Ino stared in disbelief, Tenshi chuckled.

"Why do you have to take a break after landing? Why does it feel so heavy to take those last steps? Why can't you push past that point?" Tenshi asked and threw a kunai at the point Ino and Sakura couldn't pass.

"Because when you reach that point, your chakra is empty. To make chakra, you mold spirit energy and body energy. When one of the energies stops, the chakra stops. To push past that problem, you have to increase you chakra capacity. To do that, well it's easier to show you." Tenshi said and folded up his sleeves. There were similar weights to those that Sakura and Ino wore. Tenshi did the same to his pants and showed that he wore weights there as well.

"As you saw" Tenshi said while hiding his weights again. "I wear the same type of weights you three do. Mine weight 125 pounds now. That's 500 pounds total. I am going to show you what you two will be doing. I will probably join you for the three days as well, since I need training as well. But 125 is a little to light. I think I'll…"

"125 pounds on each arm and leg is to light? How strong are you really?" Ino interrupted. Sakura just stared at her uncle.

'Wow' was all she managed.

"Um, strong. Now as I was saying, I think I'll double that." Tenshi said. As he said that, his weights glowed blue and suddenly the ground under him started to crack. Then the blue glow faded, and Tenshi stood up, although both Ino and Sakura saw that it was heavy for him.

"There. 250 pounds each. Now, do as I do. Okay?" Tenshi said. The girls nodded hesitantly and Tenshi started doing push ups. He looked at Sakura and Ino, who were also doing push ups.

"You can stop at 40." Tenshi said and continued. He did 100. Then he started with sit ups. Again Sakura and Ino did 40, while he did 100. Then came squats. After that the three of them stood up.

"Tired?" Tenshi asked and Ino and Sakura nodded.

"A bit." they said.

"Well, too bad, for now comes the hard part." Tenshi said and started running. Sakura and Ino followed close behind.

As they passed Naruto, who was now meditation, Tenshi looked at him.

'Good, he has already learned to meditate. Kyuubi, after he has meditated for half an hour, get him to continue the tree climbing.' Tenshi thought

"**Alright Wolf. Have fun with the females." **Kyuubi replied. Tenshi chose to ignore the tone the fox used.

Tenshi, Sakura and Ino kept running for a while. They ran a lap around Konoha and when they came back to the training area, Sakura and Ino were exhausted. Tenshi saw that Naruto was trying to reach the top. He had improved again. Turning to the girls, Tenshi smiled.

"I'm proud of you two. Good work. Now before you ask, becoming stronger like this will not only increase speed, strength and stamina, but also chakra capacity. Now, please sit down in the Lotus and do the refreshing technique while I go check on Naruto." Tenshi said. The girls nodded, to tired to speak and did as he said. Tenshi looked at them as they spread chakra throughout their bodies. He smiled and walked over to Naruto.

--

After Tenshi asked Kyuubi to teach Naruto, the fox went into its own version of lecture mode.

"**Listen kit. When you meditate, you calm your body. There are two versions. Either you focus on nothing, or you focus on only one thing. For you it would be better to focus on one thing. Take your breathing for example. Think only of making it even and steady. Feel yourself become one with your breathing. The goal is to reach a special meditative state. When in this state, you can to a certain extent become aware of all around you, you can become aware of your own body and how it works. You feel how chakra flows and if you become really good at meditating, then you can 'see' around you. Your sensei can do that. When he meditates, there is almost no possibility of sneaking up on him. But don't worry about that yet. Just focus on one thing and let it relax your body." **Kyuubi lectured. Naruto nodded and focused on his own breathing. He tried to relax, but he couldn't. Feelings of annoyance entered his head. His body became more and more tense until Kyuubi roared in his head, almost scaring Naruto out of his good skin.

"**Baka. I said focus on one thing. You aren't focusing enough on your breathing. Push away all other thoughts, feelings and actions. Focus only on breathing in and out. In and out." **Kyuubi growled and Naruto nodded and gave it a second try. This time when the annoyance came, Naruto crushed it and focused on breathing in and out.

After a few minutes Naruto felt a calmness spread over him. He thought it was something bad and increased his efforts in focusing on his breathing. Slowly, the calm went away and Kyuubi growled.

"**Kit, you almost entered the meditative state, but cancelled it when you focused to hard on breathing. That calmness is the meditative state, the goal with all of this. Now try again, brat!" **Kyuubi growled. Naruto was about to retort, but thought better of it and tried again. This time the annoyance didn't come and when he felt the calm spread, he allowed it. the result was instant. Naruto felt more calm than ever, he could feel his hearth beat, feel his breath, feel his blood flow. He could hear the birds sing, the leaves rustle. But he could also see something, even though his eyes were closed. Something blue moving around his body. Also sometimes he would see some red accompany the blue.

"**The blue is your chakra. The red is my chakra. And before you wonder, no the two chakras aren't fighting, instead they are mixing. That is what gives you the fast healing you have. That is why you can work so hard without feeling the after effects to the same extent your team mates will. The reason Wolf wanted you to learn to meditate was so that you would see this. See how your chakra flows around your body? When you use a jutsu, your chakra moves in a specific pattern. This pattern is what makes the jutsu work. The same goes for when you use chakra for other things as well. For example, do the refreshing technique and see." **Kyuubi instructed. Naruto formed the seal for the ram and was amazed when he saw how the chakra first moved when he formed the seal and then how it flowed around his body.

"**Now focus your chakra in your feet kit. See how it is." **Kyuubi said. even if he didn't tell Naruto, he was impressed.

'**To be able to hold the meditative state so easily so fast is very good. Heh, this kit holds potential alright.'** Kyuubi thought to himself. Then both Naruto and Kyuubi noticed Tenshi, Sakura and Ino come back. Tenshi looked at Naruto for a moment before telling Sakura and Ino something. Moments later Naruto felt their chakra move and cover them. he understood they used the refreshing technique. Moments later he felt Tenshi crouch in front of him. Naruto stopped the meditation and looked at Tenshi.

"That was…it felt…" Naruto began, but couldn't find words.

"Nice?" Tenshi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, but it was cool too. I could see my chakra." Naruto yelled and jumped up. Tenshi groaned and rubbed his ears.

"No need to yell Naruto. But yes, it is really cool." Tenshi said smilingly.

'Kyuubi? How deep was he?' Tenshi then asked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Naruto asked and both Kyuubi and Tenshi chuckled.

"**He wasn't very deep. He couldn't sense much around him, but his hearing increased. But with practise he should be able to enter deeper states." **Kyuubi reported and Tenshi nodded.

"Will someone tell me what's going on?" Naruto yelled.

"Take it easy. We mean that the better you are at meditating, the deeper you go. The deeper you go, the more aware you become and the more relaxing it is for the body. Deep enough and you won't need sleep either, although it does not mean you should stop sleeping if your reach that level." Tenshi explained and Naruto nodded slowly.

"Anosa, anosa. Will I reach that level?" Naruto asked.

"Perhaps."**"Perhaps"** were the replies.

Then Tenshi stood up and pointed to the tree Naruto climbed.

"Come on. Try again." He said. Naruto nodded and stood up. Forming the ram seal again, he ran towards the tree and went up it. This time he did much better, nearly reaching Sakura and Ino's current max.

'Wow, that's a huge improvement. Soon he will be ready for the water walk.' Tenshi thought and pride welled up in him.

'Oh, time to check on the girls.' He thought and headed over to Sakura and Ino. They were still using the refreshing technique. Tenshi sat down in front of them and closed his eyes. Entering his standard meditative state, he saw how much chakra they had left. Ino and Sakura looked at him questionably but didn't say anything.

"Girls, go back to tree climbing please." Tenshi suddenly said. Ino and Sakura got to their feet and looked at Tenshi, waiting for him to get up. Finally Ino got enough.

"Hey, sensei! Get up. Aren't you going to watch?" she asked.

"I am watching. Now get moving." Tenshi ordered. Sakura and Ino shrugged and moved to their tree. Starting to climb, both felt how tired they were, but also it seemed strangely easy to climb. They didn't realise their chakra lasted half a meter further up than usual. When they landed they stared in disbelief at the tree.

"See? Even when you are exhausted from all that running, you manage to improve. This is what it means to train. To push past limits. You two understand?" Tenshi asked and Sakura and Ino whirled around to stare at him. He hadn't moved at all, sitting in the same position on the same spot.

"Uncle…?" Sakura asked. Tenshi still didn't move, but she got the impression that he was amused.

"I am in my meditative state. In this state, I have heightened senses. I can see you even with my eyes closed. Perhaps I will teach you two how to meditate soon. Naruto already knows it." Tenshi explained and the girls looked over and saw that Naruto was closing in on them.

"How did he improve so much?" Ino asked.

"Because he learned how to meditate, and he saw how his chakra moves. That showed him how to move chakra correctly. That is a big part of what control is. Knowing how chakra moves. Yes, I have to teach you two how to meditate. Alright, come here." Tenshi said. The girls turned from Naruto and walked over to their still meditating sensei.

"Sit." And they did. Crossing their feet like Tenshi had, they paid full attention to him.

"Meditation is something that is very useful. I won't explain what it does, since I believe you two are so smart you would do better by discovering your selves." Tenshi said and the girls glared at him.

"Lazy uncle." Sakura mumbled but Tenshi ignored her.

"Here is what I will tell you. When meditation, you focus on either one thing or nothing at all. Although I focus on one thing, there are those that clear their mind completely when they meditate. And before you ask, there is no better way, and there is no requirement for what to focus on. But it has to be something soothing. Meditation puts you in a trance like state that when used properly, serves its purpose perfectly. Now I want you two to try it. Remember, focus on only one thing. When you do it properly, you will feel a calmness spread over you. Allow that to come, but all other thoughts don't belong in meditation." Tenshi explained. Sakura and Ino nodded before thinking about one thing. Surprisingly the same thing, namely Sasuke. Tenshi noticed right away, since their heath beats increased.

"Um, you two didn't listen. Something relaxing. That means not Sasuke. Think of the nature around you, or your breathing." Tenshi said and both girls eeped when he said that. Sakura then thought about the things around her. The sound of the wind, of the birds. She found that it calmed her more than she thought it would. She soon felt the calmness that Tenshi spoke of spread and she allowed it. When it spread over her whole body and mind, she suddenly found she could hear much better, smell much better. She felt her chakra and saw how it moved.

Ino on the other hand focused on breathing evenly. She too felt the calmness spread but a image of Sasuke throwing shuriken invaded with her thoughts and disrupted her focus.

"Try again Ino." Tenshi said and Ino nodded.

It took Ino two more tries until she entered the meditative state. Tenshi then let both of them stay that way for a while, watching them rebuild their chakra reserves.

One hour after Ino entered her meditative state, Tenshi's voice brought them both back.

"It's time to work again." He said and Ino and Sakura opened their eyes to see Tenshi smiling brightly at them.

"But well done both of you. I am proud of you." He said and helped them rise.

"That was amazing sensei. I could hear so much." Ino said.

"Me too. And I saw how my chakra moved." Sakura said and Tenshi nodded.

"That's good. Then you should both know how to move your chakra, if only a little better. Now, I am going to let you try one more time before going home." He said and pointed to their trees. Sakura and Ino nodded and ran over to their trees and ran up. Tenshi looked up and smiled as they both passed by the points they had stopped at before and reached the top. When they started to fall, he ran up and caught them both. Laying them down on the ground, he smiled even wider.

"See? You did it. Both of you reached the top. Excellent work. When Naruto gets down, the training for today is over." Tenshi said and as on queue Naruto landed with a thud behind him.

"Damn. I'm almost to the top." Naruto yelled and prepared to rush again when a hand grabbed him.

"No. That is enough. Training is over for today. Each of you have shown massive improvements today, and deserve a little rest. Come on, lets go to Ichiraku. My treat." Tenshi said and Naruto whopped in joy.

"Um, sensei?" Ino asked.

"Yes?" Tenshi replied, turning to the girl.

"I hope you are rich, since Naruto can eat a lot of ramen." Ino said and Sakura snickered.

"I know he can. I know." Tenshi said sadly while he gave them a smile before they headed towards Konoha and food.

--

* * *

My new chapter. Read and review. I got 5 whole reviews for my first chapter, in the same day it was posted. That's more than what my first fic got for its entire storyline, 14 chapters and all. And before you ask, no I wasn't sarcastic, I was happy that this fic is at least being read. It's so much better to write when you know someone is reading. So read and review folks, and I'll probably finish the next chapter soon.

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

Here I'll hold a vote for pairings. First a few requirements: no yaoi(gay) pairings, and no Naruto/someone a lot older. Sorry Naruto/Tsunade fans, but that would be hell to write.

Okay, the count so far:

Naru/Saku: 6

Naru/Ino: 6

Naru/Saku/Ino: 11

Naru/Tenten: 1

Naru/Temari: 1

Saku/Neji: 1

* * *

When Team 7 had eaten at Ichiraku ramen, and nearly emptied Tenshi's wallet, they headed in their own direction. Naruto headed back to the training area, Ino headed home while Tenshi and Sakura headed towards the hospital.

"Um uncle Tenshi?" Sakura asked suddenly.

"Yes?" Tenshi asked, turning to look at Sakura.

"How come we haven't been doing any missions yet?" she asked. Tenshi smiled at her before turning back to walking again.

"Because you have been slacking of for thirteen years now, and I have taken a week of from missions to get you into shape." Tenshi said and Sakura glared at him.

"We haven't slacken of all our lives. We have worked hard." She said sternly, which made Tenshi chuckle.

"I am sure you did, but to tell you the truth I don't think Genin fresh out of the academy are ready for missions. That is why I work you so hard now, before starting missions. Granted the missions at first will be jokes, D-rank always is. But even so, I want the three of you to be prepared." Tenshi said, his voice jokingly.

They walked in silence until they reached the hospital, where they headed in to see if Rin was finished soon. She had just finished getting changed into her training clothes when the two walked into her office.

"Oh, good timing. Are you ready little brother?" Rin asked and Sakura looked confused.

"What do you mean mom?" she asked.

"Rin and I are training together today." Tenshi simply said and Rin nodded.

"Its been way to long since I trained with my little brother now. You should come Sakura, and see how we fight." Rin suggested while picking up her bag. After that she checked to see if she had forgot something and locked the office. The three then walked towards the same training area team 7 used.

"So, what have you learned today?" Rin asked Sakura, who beamed with pride.

"I and Ino-pig trained with tree climbing, then trained to expand our chakra, then we learned to meditate and then we reached the top of the tree." Sakura said excitedly.

"And Naruto?" Rin asked.

"He learned to meditate and almost reached the top of his tree." Tenshi replied before turning to Sakura.

"Why do you keep calling Ino 'pig'? There isn't anything about her resembling a pig. Not in looks or personality." Tenshi asked and Sakura glared a little ahead of her.

"Because she calls me forehead girl." Was the simple, angry reply. Again Tenshi was puzzled.

"Why? Your forehead isn't that big. Is it?" he asked. Sakura didn't answer; instead she looked down on the ground.

Rin decided to talk about something else.

"Why is Naruto taking so much more time to reach the top than Sakura and Ino?" she asked and Sakura looked up again. Tenshi sighed a little.

"That is because he has much more chakra to control. The more chakra you have, the better control you need. Basically that means that Naruto needs more control than Sakura, since he has much more chakra." Tenshi replied and Sakura looked sad.

"So he is better than me then?" she asked but Rin shook her head.

"No. There is a lot more to a ninja than just chakra capacity and control. You can be a great ninja without much chakra." She said and Sakura beamed.

"Thanks mom." She said and Tenshi chuckled.

"We're here." he said and they arrived at the training area. They saw Naruto training on the tree climbing and Tenshi sighed before walking over and yanking the boy down from the tree.

"Hey, what's the big idea?" Naruto yelled and kicked while hanging from Tenshi's arm.

"Didn't I say training was over?" Tenshi asked.

"Doesn't mean I can't train on my own." Naruto replied while crossing his arms and glaring slightly. Tenshi sighed and shook his head before putting Naruto down on the ground.

"So, how far can you go now?" Tenshi asked and Naruto grinned.

"I'll show you. Just watch Tenshi-ossan." He yelled, did the ram seal and ran towards the tree. He continued upwards and upwards until he reached the top. There he grabbed the top and grinned down at his public, who were staring up at him. Sakura in disbelief, Tenshi and Rin in pride.

"Very good Naruto, but I see you still have some problems. Don't forget, this exercise isn't mastered until you can walk up and down several times without slipping. Now get down here, Rin and I are going to spar." Tenshi yelled up and Naruto jumped down. When he landed, he made a small indention in the ground from his weights. He then got up and walked wobbly towards the others.

"Why did I have to come down if you are going to spar?" he asked and both Rin and Tenshi grinned.

"Because you would have fallen out of the tree if you had watched from up there." They both said and Naruto and Sakura stared a little.

"Um, why? Isn't it a normal spar?" Sakura asked.

"Well yes, a normal spar between Jounins. Which is far from what you have seen yet." Tenshi said.

"Compared to a good Jounin, a Genin moves at crawling speed." Rin said, eyes shining with pride.

"Hey, I can move faster than that!" Naruto yelled and both Tenshi and Rin laughed loudly at that.

"Is that so? Well then, how can you say that when you have never seen our true speed?" Rin asked, clearly amused.

"Um, I haven't seen your true speed?" Naruto asked and both Rin and Tenshi nearly fell over with surprise.

"No, we haven't shown that yet. Not to either of you two." Rin said and Naruto blinked a few times. Tenshi rolled his eyes and he and Rin walked into the centre of the training area.

"You ready?" Tenshi asked as they faced each other. Rin nodded and both slipped into their battle stances.

Rin had her hands slightly in front of her body, while crouching slightly with her feet at about shoulder width. She was focusing entirely on Tenshi.

Tenshi stood with one hand in front of his face and the other by his hip. He too had his feet at shoulder width. He smiled at Rin and his eyes changed. Naruto and Sakura gasped as they saw how the regular brown shifted to glowing blue.

"Wow. Cool!" Naruto yelled and Sakura nodded. Rin looked slightly anxious. She took a step towards Tenshi, while he took a step away from her. A few more steps were taken and the distance was still the exact same.

"Why are they moving like that?" Naruto asked but Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know. Perhaps he is afraid of her?" she tried, but somehow didn't really believe it.

Then suddenly both Rin and Tenshi blurred out of sight and moments later a large shockwave flew trough the training area. Naruto and Sakura shielded their eyes from the dust that came flying. When they looked they saw Rin and Tenshi stand in the middle of a shallow crater, fists caught by the other. They stood there a bit, pushing against each other and testing their strength. Suddenly Rin pulled back, pulling Tenshi of balance and slamming a knee into his stomach. He groaned and Rin tried to repeat the action but Tenshi twisted his arms and flung Rin over his back. She landed on her feet, skidding to a halt and was smirking at Tenshi. Who smirked back, his glowing eyes showing amusement.

Rin's eyes widened slightly when Tenshi started grinning widely.

'No, he isn't going to…' she thought but all her thoughts were silenced when Tenshi closed his eyes before mumbling something and opening his eyes again. His eyes were still glowing blue, but something was different. It was like a sharper look passed the eyes, like the glow intensified slightly. Then his eyes widened and Rin couldn't move.

"Ninpou: kanashibari no jutsu." Tenshi said and Rin growled slightly. Seeing the curious look in his students eyes, Tenshi smiled.

"It is a jutsu that allows the user to paralyze his opponents with a single look. The ones that have mastered it can kill with it, but I can't. A missing nin named Orochimaru has mastered it, and if he uses it on someone, he can kill them, effectively killing someone with a look. Tomorrow, I will teach you how to counter it, since even Orochimaru can't kill with it without using it to paralyze you first. If he can't do that, then he can't kill you with the jutsu. But that doesn't mean he can't kill you though, since he is very strong." Tenshi said and turned back to Rin, who by now had countered the jutsu. She was glaring.

"I hate that jutsu. Katon: Karyuu Endan." Rin yelled out after doing the appropriate seals. A thin ray of white hot fire shot towards Tenshi. The fire scorched everything in its path, but Tenshi didn't dodge. Instead he smiled while forming seals. Sakura and Naruto held their breath as the fire got closer and closer to Tenshi, who finished with his hands in the bird seal.

"Suiton, water wolf shot" Tenshi yelled and water began to spurt from his mouth, and formed a wolf shape which met the fire head on. A hissing sound could be heard and Sakura and Naruto stared in disbelief as the fire and the wolf merged to produce a huge cloud of steam. The cloud rose to block the combatants' view from each other. Neither Rin nor Tenshi could see each other. But they could feel each other's chakra.

"So, what now? We wait until the steam goes away, or do we continue?" Tenshi called. Unknown to him, Rin was smiling while performing seals.

"No we're continuing." Rin replied loudly before whispering: "Futon: blade of the winds no jutsu" and waved her hands towards Tenshi. Huge gusts of wind came from her hands towards Tenshi, blowing away the steam as the blades continued towards Tenshi. He was blissfully unaware of the danger heading towards him.

'Huh? What is that…sound…oh, shit!' Tenshi thought as he heard the blades come towards him and started to move. He was to late though, and one of the blades cut into his arm, making blood spew forth. Rin was surprised that she had actually hit him but she didn't let it show. She did ask though.

"Why did you let them hit you?" she asked and Tenshi smiled slightly.

"I suppose even I can do stupid mistakes. I simply wasn't paying enough attention. I must apologise, since I thought that you wouldn't have improved on your fighting. Guess I was wrong. Shall we continue?" Tenshi replied and Rin nodded, returning to her fighting stance. Tenshi smiled before vanishing. Rin suddenly jumped forward, dodging the punch Tenshi had thrown at her. He had reappeared behind her, moving so fast that Naruto and Sakura hadn't a clue to what happened. Rin knew what had happened though. She was still crouching, and looked behind her to see Tenshi holding a kunai to her neck.

"Shunshin. I should have known you would use that to brag to me." Rin said smilingly while Tenshi huffed and pretended to be hurt.

"Well, two can play that game." Rin said and vanished to reappear behind Tenshi, holding his kunai to his throat. The same kunai he had pointed at her.

"I'm not going to ask you to give up, since I know you won't. But stop messing around, okay?" Rin said in a sweet tone. Tenshi glanced at her and smiled.

"As you wish." He said and vanished. Rin immediately started making seals. Before she could finish, Tenshi reappeared about twenty feet away from her and threw six shuriken and made some seals.

"Kage shuriken no jutsu!" Tenshi yelled out and the six shuriken multiplied into sixty. Rin stopped making seals, started making some new ones and crouched down, slamming her hands into the ground and pulled out a dome of earth.

"Doton: protection dome no jutsu!" Rin said and the shuriken Tenshi threw were stopped by the dome. She let it fall after a few moments, and was met by the sight of Tenshi finishing a seal and shooting fireballs at her.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu." he yelled. He was only ten feet or so from her, so she couldn't counter with a jutsu. Rin was forced to dodge the fireballs as much as possible, but after dodging them all, she saw that Tenshi was gone. She looked around, but couldn't see him. She then heard a rumbling sound and looked down to see Tenshi coming out of the ground with a punch aimed at her chin. She dodged by allowing herself to fall backwards. Tenshi flew past her and she reacted instantly by placing her fist in his stomach. He grunted but grabbed her hand, twisted in the air and tried to slam her into the ground. She twisted her body awkwardly and landed on her feet. Grabbing the hand that held her, she dragged him of balance and slammed her shoulder into his gut. He flew back a bit, but when he landed he flipped onto his feet and smiled at her. She smiled back and they both started making seals so fast Naruto and Sakura couldn't follow at all. They finished at the same time.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu!" They both yelled out, and a dragon of fire formed above them and flew towards the other. The two dragons met in the middle and cancelled each other out. Tenshi and Rin rushed at each other and drew kunais and tried to slash each other. They blocked and slashed, blocked and slashed. Tenshi tried to slash Rin across her left shoulder, but Rin twisted out of the way and tried to stab Tenshi in his right thigh. He jumped away, narrowly avoiding injury. He jumped towards her and slashed towards her stomach. She jumped back, but still got grazed. Rin jumped a little away, and looked at Tenshi. Both were panting but smiling.

"This has been fun, but I think I will become serious now." Rin said and did some seals. A blue glow surrounded her hands.

"Fighting with medical jutsus, huh?" Tenshi asked and Rin nodded.

"Yes, only the best for you, right?" she asked and Tenshi chuckled.

"Oh, well then. I guess I should pull out some stronger moves too then." Tenshi said and held his palm up. In the palm a sphere of chakra appeared. It was made up of several layers of spinning chakra blades, resembling a typhoon.

"Rasengan." Tenshi said and Rin's eyes widened before narrowing.

"Stronger moves? Do you have a stronger move than that, except the heaven light?" Rin asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"Nope." He said smilingly and Rin just shook her head.

"I have a feeling this should stop now, before either of us get seriously hurt." She said and Tenshi nodded. They both let their attacks dissipate, Rin's hands lost their glow and Tenshi's Rasengan faded away. Both took a calming breath before letting their guard down.

"That was great Rin. We should do this again sometime." Tenshi said and Rin laughed at him. Both of them started making their way towards Naruto and Sakura.

"Just don't let it be six years until next time, okay?" Rin asked and Tenshi laughed slightly while scratching his head.

"Yeah, sure. I'll try." He said.

--

Naruto sat on his bed, recalling the fight he had seen earlier the same day.

"They moved so fast. I couldn't see them." he said to himself.

"**Of course. They are both Jounin, and Wolf is a very strong one also, but if you tell him I told you that, I'll give you the mother of all head aches." **Kyuubi growled inside Naruto's head.

"Alright already. I won't tell him. But what do you suppose he meant by 'making' us his level?" Naruto asked his furry tenant.

--

Flashback:

"Sakura, Naruto? Were you two able to follow me and Rin with your eyes and other senses?" Tenshi asked and both Naruto and Sakura shook their heads.

"No, not for the most part. You were moving way to fast, uncle Tenshi." Sakura answered and Naruto nodded fiercely.

"Yeah, you were so fast, it was like whoosh and you were gone. Anosa, anosa, you think I can become so strong some day?" Naruto asked and Tenshi smiled before ruffling Naruto's hair.

"I intent to make you, Sakura and Ino very strong. I intent to make you my level." Tenshi said cheerfully.

End flashback.

--

"**I don't know, but if I were to guess, it means he plans to train you three to become so powerful that you can match him. That means a lot of training kit." **Kyuubi said and Naruto grumbled but didn't answer.

"**What is it kit? Afraid of the big bad Wolf's training? Or of failing his expectations?" **Kyuubi asked in a mocking tone.

"NANI? What are you saying, stupid fox? I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will never be afraid of training. I will never fail Tenshi-ossan's training. So just shut up fur ball." Naruto yelled and Kyuubi snickered.

"**You are so easy to enrage. It isn't something a ninja should be. But I guess you at least have the guts needed. It must be because you have the strongest demon in you that you feel so confident. I understand, but try not to rely on my power to much little kit. You have to become strong without my power as well." **Kyuubi mocked making Naruto even angrier.

"Just shut up you stupid fox, and leave me alone!" Naruto yelled and strangely Kyuubi did as he said.

Naruto sat on his bed for about half an hour before he fell asleep. His last thought was: 'If Tenshi-ossan wants to make me as strong as he is, then I won't back down. I won't take my word back. It is my nindo.'

--

Sakura was lying in her bed, staring at her roof. She was also thinking about what Tenshi had said to them.

'His level, huh? I…can I? Can I surpass mom?' she thought, slightly sadly. She then looked at her hand. She closed it and smiled.

'If he can make me this much stronger in such a short time, then I can. If uncle teaches and trains me, then I can become so strong. I will.' Sakura thought before snuggling into her covers and falling asleep.

--

Ino was unaware of what Tenshi had said, and of what had happened during the spar, so she was sleeping peacefully without thoughts of training in her mind.

--

Rin was lying in bed with closed eyes, but she wasn't asleep. She was thinking about the spar she had with Tenshi. More accurately when he had been hit by her wind blades.

'He should have heard them and been able to dodge them. I only used that jutsu to get the steam away, but he let it hit him. Why? To confuse me? No, that can't be it; he could have done worse things if he wanted to do that. To make me underestimate him? No, he doesn't need me to do that. Is he becoming rusty? It is the only thing I can think of that should explain it. But…he…no, he wouldn't allow himself to become rusty. Sensei trained him to well for that to be the cause. Then why?' she thought but no answer came. Opening her eyes, she looked at her nightstand. There were four pictures. The first showed a tall man with wild blonde hair and a huge grin with three young kids in front of him. One of the kids, the one to the left was a boy with black hair wearing goggles and a huge grin as well. In the middle a girl with brown hair and two rectangular streaks on her cheeks stood, looking happily into the camera. On the right side a boy with silver hair and a face mask stood. He had a look that literally screamed: "follow the rules or die" and "this is a waste of time". It was Rin's first team.

The second picture was mostly the same, except the black haired boy was replaced with a boy much younger than the others in the picture. He had brown hair and a slightly uneasy smile, as if he didn't know what to do in this situation. Rin had matured a lot in between the two pictures but still looked mostly the same. She had lost a little of the innocent look she had in the first picture, suggesting that she had seen things she shouldn't have seen. Yondaime hadn't changed at all, still the same blonde hair that seemed like it had it's own life, and the same smile that probably would make hearts beat faster. Yes, Yondaime were a handsome man, everyone that had meet him knew that, Rin would be one of the first to admit that. The silver haired boy had changed minimally. The only change was that he seemed to have lost some baby fat and had his forehead protector tilted so that it covered his left eye. His visible eye held much sadness and guilt.

The third picture was of Rin with a child in her arms and a man lying next to the two in a hospital bed. The man had pink hair and green eyes. He looked happy and had a huge smile on his face. Rin looked tired, but happy as well. She didn't look into the camera, instead she looked at the child in her arms. It was the newborn Sakura. The little girl was asleep, suckling happily on her thumb. Both Rin and the man, Sakura's father, looked happy, real happy.

The last picture was of five people. On the left stood Rin's husband, a hand over Rin's shoulder. He was looking at the three in the middle with fondness in his eyes. Rin was in the middle, holding two small children. One of the children was a girl with pink hair and a cute expression. It looked like she was giggling. The other was a boy with wild blonde hair and a fox grin on his face. Rin was cooing with the two children. On the right stood a boy, he couldn't be any older than eight, his brown hair covered in a bandana. He was looking at the two children as well; a gentle smile on his face, but like the other picture he was in, it didn't look like he knew what was going on exactly.

Rin smiled when she looked at the pictures. She missed her dead team mate, her sensei but mostly her dead husband. Thinking back to all the good and happy times without so much sorrow and death, she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

--

Tenshi was sitting on the Hokage monument, looking out over the sleeping village. He sighed and looked at a scroll in his hands. It was named: "heaven light"

'I wonder when my three students will be ready to learn this. My strongest jutsu…Naruto is probably the only one that can use it more than once in a day. I can barely use any jutsu after this one. The chakra it takes to do is so huge, sometimes I wonder why I decided to teach it to them. A kinjutsu even before it was finished. But they will need it against Akatsuki. I can't let them go up against Itachi without something to counter that black fire of his.' Tenshi thought before he sighed and placed the scroll in a pocket in his vest. He pulled out another scroll and a brush. Placing the scroll on the ground, he began to write.

After about a hour of writing, he rolled up the scroll again and put it back into his vest. But not before taking another look at its title: "training schedule"

--

Three Genin stood in a training area, slightly nervous. Naruto wore his usual orange, slightly worn jumpsuit with his weights under. While he looked nervous, he also had a look of eagerness on his face. Sakura wore her red dress with the white circles representing the Haruno crest. She also wore the weights, but unlike Naruto she didn't look eager, but had a look of steel determination on her face. Ino on the other hand, didn't look so good. She was the one who was most nervous of the three. Even though she looked like her normal self in her purple two piece dress, if someone looked close enough they would see she was shaking a little bit. Naruto and Sakura had told her about the spar Tenshi and Rin had the day before and what Tenshi had said, and it scared Ino. She was sure she couldn't become that strong, and was afraid she would die. Not when Naruto told her she was strong and not even when Sakura said that if she didn't snap out of it soon, Sakura would win Sasuke, did Ino stop feeling scared. Both Sakura and Naruto were concerned for their friend and team mate, but decided to wait for Tenshi, who was slightly late.

--

Tenshi cursed himself for forgetting to set his watch and sleeping in. He jumped out of his bed, and made a kage bunshin start making breakfast while he showered and got dressed. Then he ate with a speed that could rival Naruto while eating ramen and vanished from his apartment.

In all it took him twenty minutes.

--

Tenshi appeared in front of his students with an embarrassed smile on is face. Before he could say something, three voices yelled:

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Um, sorry I'm late. I forgot to set my watch last night." Tenshi said while rubbing his sore ears. For a few moments, Naruto, Sakura and Ino forgot why they were so worried, but then it came back to them. Their angry expressions changed into anxious ones.

Tenshi, noting the difference in mood, looked hard at his students.

'Huh? What's up with them today? You would think I scared them or something…wait…' he thought before realisation hit him and his eyes widened.

"Wait, are you three anxious because of what I said yesterday? About making you my level?" Tenshi asked. Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked at each other before nodding.

"Why?" Tenshi asked. He was confused. Why would someone be scared of becoming stronger? He had done it all his life, and had never been scared of it.

Naruto was about to reply, but Sakura cut him off.

"I don't know if I can become as strong as you." She said. Behind her Naruto was pouting slightly but also nodding. Tenshi looked at Ino, who looked really uncomfortable and was staring down on the ground while scarping the ground with her shoe. Tenshi was about to ask who she was and where the real Ino was, but then she looked up at him and his voice died in his throat. She looked almost desperate.

"Sensei, I can't become so strong, and if I try, I will die." She said sadly and looked down on the ground again. Tenshi looked at her before walking over to her and crouched down in front of her and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Ino, can you tell me why you think that?" he asked, his tone serious, but kind. Almost like a father talking to his child.

Ino looked wide eyed at Tenshi, but he didn't move, or change his expression.

"I…I…I'm just not g…g…good enough." Ino stammered and tried to hide her shame by closing her eyes and dropping her head low. Her eyes flew open when Tenshi gently lifted her chin slightly up. She looked into his eyes and was startled when they changed from his normal brown to glowing blue. His expression had changed from reassuringly to stern. His voice was stern as well, unbending and hard as steel.

"Yamanaka Ino, if I ever hear you doubt you're self like that again, I swear I won't be kind. You have lots of potential, you all have." Tenshi said and looked at Naruto and Sakura as well before turning back to Ino.

"Ino, if you set your mind on something, and work hard for it, then you can do it. If you work hard and have friends that help and support, then you can become as strong as me." Tenshi said and stood up and walked up to the memorial. Naruto also walked up to the memorial while Sakura and Ino followed shortly behind. The three Genin stopped a little behind Tenshi. He had his hand on the stone and his head bowed in respect.

"I have a reason for wanting you three to be at my level." Tenshi said but didn't continue. Naruto, Sakura and Ino waited for a while but then Naruto became impatient.

"Well? What is that reason?" he asked and Tenshi straightened.

"I have known Naruto and Sakura since you were born, although I have been absent way too long. I have only known Ino for three days now, but there is no difference in my eyes." Tenshi said and turned around to look at his students. His eyes were sincere and showed fondness.

"You three are my students, students that have earned my respect, students that have gotten my friendship. And students that I love. For you three I would gladly die, if it means to protect you. That is how much of an impression you three have given me in this short amount of time. But I ask myself, if I die to protect my team tomorrow, what about the day after, or the day after that? Or next year? What will happen to you three if I am no longer?" Tenshi asked, more to himself than to the three Genin. He looked up at the sky before sighing and looking down again.

"At your current level, you would not survive long. So I decided that I would train you three to become strong, real strong. I said I would make you my level, but what I would be most happy to see is you three becoming even stronger than that. Then I will know that you won't need me to protect you any more. That is why I want to make you three my level. So that you can protect yourself." Tenshi said and the three Genin looked at each other in wonder. Turning back, they looked even more anxious, but this time not for themselves, but for Tenshi.

"Tenshi-ossan, why are you talking like that?" Naruto asked

"Yeah, uncle. Why? It almost sounds like you are dying or something." Sakura joined, stepping forward with her hands on her chest.

"Sensei, you can't leave us." Ino said, almost on verge of crying. Tenshi smiled before turning back to the memorial. He gestured to it with his hand.

"One day, I will be on this stone. I have no illusions of immortality or that I am the strongest in the world. One day, you three will have to face the ninja world without me. Either you get promoted, or I die. But don't worry, that is long into the future. Now we train, okay?" Tenshi said and turned back smiling at the three Genin, who smiled back and nodded eagerly. Tenshi looked at them, but mostly at Ino. All the anxiety was gone, as if blown away by a wind jutsu. Tenshi was relieved.

'Good. They're confidence has returned. Now I can begin the training' He didn't want them to be afraid or doubt themselves.

--

Tenshi, Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked over to three trees that were badly scratched by kunais. Tenshi pointed to the trees.

"Get going. You have half an hour to run up and down your tree at least three times. Don't stop until I say so though." he said and the kids groaned.

"Tenshi-ossan, we can't do that. We only reached the top yesterday." Naruto complained.

"If you don't do this, then I will double you weights. Now move!" Tenshi commanded and the three Genin didn't hesitate. Instead they started running up and down. To their surprise they didn't have such a difficult time as they thought. Naruto slipped a few times, but managed to catch himself before he hit the ground. Sakura and Ino showed near perfect control and a significant increase in chakra capacity.

Tenshi smiled as he looked at the three running up and down.

'They may not realise it, but right now they are much stronger than they were three days ago. This is going great. Soon I can begin teaching them in combat and stealth.' Tenshi thought and chuckled as Naruto slipped again.

"Careful Naruto." He yelled. Naruto didn't respond, instead he continued to run.

--

After the half hour was over, Sakura had managed to run up and down four times. Ino managed three and was halfway down on the fourth time when the time ran out. Naruto also managed three and was almost to the top again when the time was out.

When the three of them all stood in front of him, Tenshi started to clap.

"Well done. Did you three see how much you have improved? Yesterday you reached the top, and after a night of rest, you have been able to run up and down the tree three times each, Sakura managed four. That is a huge development. Also you have surpassed my expectations, since all of you move normally with your weights on, much sooner than I expected. I don't want you to increase the weight yet. Today is Wednesday. On Saturday we are going to train together with team 10. Until then we aren't going to increase the weight, but on Saturday you are going to. Don't ask me why though. Think of it as a way to surprise your friends with how strong you are. It is never smart to show off your strength. Only show your real power when you need. But back to the point. In the next three days, we are going to train somewhere different. Go home and get your swimming clothes and meet me at the hot springs. You have half an hour. If you aren't there by that time, then you'll be punished. Get moving." Tenshi ordered and the three Genin scrambled towards their homes.

--

Naruto jumped from roof top to roof top. Excitement clear in his face.

"I wonder what he is going to teach us now." he said out loud. If Kyuubi heard, he didn't bother to answer.

When Naruto reached his apartment, he nearly tore off the door to get inside.

Once inside his apartment, he rushed to his bedroom and ripped out his drawers. Throwing clothes everywhere, he searched for something he could use as swimming trunks. He only found a pair of orange boxers with green swirls on them. He grabbed them and a towel and threw them into a bag before rushing out the door again.

--

Sakura ran inside her house, knocking Rin, who was about to go out to see the training, over.

"Oww…Sakura? What's the hurry?" Rin asked, rubbing her now sore behind. Sakura groaned before gasping and jumping up.

"Mom! Oh, I'm so sorry, but I have to hurry. I have twenty minutes to find my swimsuit and get to the hot springs." Sakura said and rushed to her room, almost stumbled over her pink bag, and ran to her dresser, where she yanked on the drawer she knew the elusive piece of clothing was. When she found it, a dark red suit that was open in the back, she whirled around and saw Rin standing there with an amused expression, holding the bag and a towel.

"I figured you would need a towel. So, why are you going to the hot springs?" Rin asked.

"Uncle said to meet him there. Something about training." Sakura said and placed her suit in the bag. She went a little around her room, gathering things like shampoo, sun oil, and other things she though she would use at the hot springs.

Rin smiled at her daughter, since she knew what kind of training Tenshi had in mind, and most of the things Sakura grabbed wouldn't be used.

When Sakura finished, she quickly jumped out of her window, Rin following close behind.

"Um, mom? Why are you coming?" Sakura asked and Rin laughed.

"Are you kidding? I'm not going to miss this for the world." Rin said and laughed even harder at Sakura's confused expression.

--

Ino had planned on going to the hot springs later that day anyway, so she already had all she needed ready on her bed. She looked at the two piece swimsuit she had. It was light blue, much like her eyes, with yellow flowers on it. She was proud of that swimsuit, it was her best, and it made her look really sexy, so much that she sometimes had to fend of boys with a stick, literally, when she went to the beach.

Tossing everything into a bag, she quickly ran out and headed towards the hot springs.

--

Tenshi stood on top a telephone pole, waiting for his students to run past him. He smiled when he saw them meet in an intersection and began to run towards the hot springs together.

"And here I was wondering if I had to teach them something about battle formations. Guess I won't have to, since they seem to get that naturally." Tenshi said to himself, observing how his students ran. He also noted that Rin was with them.

The four of them ran in the 'arrow head' formation, Naruto in front with Sakura and Ino on his sides, slightly behind him and Rin directly behind Naruto.

Tenshi smiled even wider when he saw that Rin winked at him and using sign language she said that it was the kids that started running like that.

Deciding to follow Rin's example, Tenshi vanished and reappeared behind Ino. Rin was the only one who noticed him and moved so she ran behind Sakura.

--

When they arrived at the hot springs, Tenshi vanished and reappeared about seven feet in front of Naruto.

"Alright, you made it on time. Good, and I see we have a visitor as well. Hello Rin." Tenshi said and Rin waved while smiling broadly.

"Okay, here is what is going to happen. Go change and meet me…here." Tenshi said and vanished and reappeared next to one of the hottest springs.

The Genin did as he said, reluctantly though, seeing the evil glint in Rin's eyes when she saw which spring Tenshi chose. After the kids were gone to change, she appeared next to Tenshi.

"You are a real sadist sometimes, you know that?" Rin asked and Tenshi grinned.

"Hai." He just replied.

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood in front of Tenshi and Rin, Naruto had two huge bumps on his head and blood running down his nose from the nosebleed he got after seeing Ino and Sakura in their swimming suits. Apparently Ino and Sakura didn't enjoy that, since when they saw Naruto getting a nosebleed from looking at them, they bonked him on the head.

"Alright, enough bonking and bleeding. Pay attention. This is the next exercise." Tenshi said and walked out on the water. He could almost hear the impacts his students' chins made as they hit the ground.

Tenshi turned around to see Sakura and Ino trying to compose themselves, but Naruto was still staring, jaw hung open. Tenshi laughed a bit, which snapped Naruto back to normal.

"WOW! How do you do that? Amazing." Naruto yelled. Rin smiled and followed Tenshi out on the water. When she reached him, she turned to the kids.

"This is a chakra exercise." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"To stand on water we release a constant amount of chakra. It is a bit like walking up the tree, but a lot more difficult. But basically you release a stream of chakra into the water that you stand on. This is another chakra control exercise but it will also increase your chakra capacity much more than tree walk. Also, as with tree walk, to be able to walk on water is a very useful skill. Imagine you are fighting near water, and get knocked into the water. If you can walk on water, then you can surprise your enemy much easier." Tenshi explained and the three Genin nodded.

"Now, it's your turn." Tenshi said and Naruto jumped in excitement, pumping a fist into the air. Sakura and Ino were a bit less enthusiastic, but they were eager to try as well. Sakura and Ino looked at each other with determination shining in their eyes.

"I will not be beat by you, forehead girl." Ino said with a cocky grin.

"Huh? Ino-pig is delusional. I will beat you." Sakura replied, mirroring Ino's grin. Tenshi saw this, and leaned against Rin.

"I for one think it is interesting that those two haven't said anything about Sasuke for a long time. From what I heard, they were always fawning over him, weren't they?" Tenshi whispered and Rin nodded.

"Yes, it is strange that they haven't said anything about him yet, but I'm not complaining. Uchiha Sasuke is an uptight bastard that is only thinking about himself and his revenge. If Sakura came home and told me she was together with that bastard, I think I would have a stroke." Rin whispered back and Tenshi had to try very hard not to laugh loudly at that.

"Yosh, I'm going to master this in one try." Naruto yelled and stepped out onto the water. And feel right into. A few bubbles rose to the surface, Sakura and Ino were looking too see if Naruto was going to rise up on the surface, while Tenshi and Rin were counting.

"Three…two…one…" they said in unison and just when they said 'one', the hot spring erupted and Naruto flew into the air, red as a lobster.

"HOT!" he yelled before crash landing behind Sakura. Sakura and Ino whirled around to stare at Naruto, who were lying on the ground, practically steaming, while Tenshi and Rin barely stood on their feet from laughter.

"And that is why we are practising here. If you mess up, you get burned. It is a much faster way of teaching your body how to do this. Kind of…forcing the body to learn." Tenshi said and grinned when the three Genin shot him glares that oddly resembled the kanashibari.

"Now it is Sakura's turn." Tenshi said and Sakura gulped. She stepped out on the water, and sank down to about knee level. Her face contracted from pain when she felt the scolding hot water, but she continued to focus anyway. Soon she rose up so much that the water reached her to her ankles. She stayed like that for about five minutes before starting to sink. Tenshi quickly grabbed her and lifted her out. Placing her next to Naruto, Tenshi smiled at her.

"Good work Sakura, although not enough control. But I have a feeling you will get it real soon." He said and Sakura nodded weakly at him. She felt very drained, and her feet hurt.

"Okay, Ino. You're up!" Tenshi said and walked out on the water again.

--

Ino looked over at Sakura and Naruto before shaking her head, taking a deep soothing breath, closing her eyes and stepping out on the water. And stood on the top like Tenshi and Rin did. Ino kept her eyes closed and focused all her will on staying where she was. She didn't even think about the absence of a burning sensation around her feet.

Tenshi was very pleased, Rin was happy for Ino, Sakura and Naruto were staring in disbelief.

Ino stood on top of the water for another four minutes, but then she started to sink. She yelped when she felt the warm water around her ankles and lost her focus. Before she could fall however, Tenshi had caught her and placed her next to Sakura. He was practically beaming with pride at Ino, who blushed a little at the obvious sign of a happy teacher.

"Good work Sakura and Ino. Naruto has to take this more seriously. Now, any questions before the second round?" Tenshi said happily and Sakura raised her hand.

"How come Ino managed to do it in her first try?" she asked and Ino snapped out of her little daze of blushing to hear the answer.

"Well, unlike you and Naruto, Ino focused all her will into this. She focused only on standing on the water, while Naruto were overeager, and you Sakura were anxious about burning yourself. It is understandable, but it interfered with your focus and concentration. To your credit Sakura, you didn't lose your focus when you felt the hot water. Instead you fought and improved. Next time I want Naruto and Sakura to focus only on standing on the water, and nothing else. Got it?" Tenshi asked and Naruto and Sakura nodded. Ino raised her hand.

"Um sensei, what about me?" she asked shyly. Tenshi smiled at her before replying.

"You are going to focus on walking. Right now all you did was stand on the water. Now you are going to walk on it." he said. Ino nodded, determined to get this.

"Okay, Naruto. Get on the water." Tenshi ordered and the now slightly less red boy stood up.

--

Naruto closed his eyes, formed the ram seal and focused chakra underneath his foot soles. He closed his eyes, stepped out on the water, and sank down to ankle level, but then he stayed there as well. Tenshi smiled at Naruto's improvement. After five minutes, Naruto opened his eyes and rose up and stood on the water. To say Tenshi was surprised is an understatement. He was shocked. How did Naruto improve so much?

'Kyuubi? What the hell did Naruto just do? To improve so much is nothing short of extreme.' Tenshi mentally asked Kyuubi, who chuckled.

"**The kit is really smarter than I or anyone else gives him credit for. The five minutes he was standing with his ankles in the water he was meditating, studying the difference in chakra that he used and you use. Then he corrected himself and banzai. Naruto is standing on water." **Kyuubi said, pride filling his voice.

'Wow.' Was Tenshi's reply.

"Very good Naruto. How did you do that?" Tenshi asked and Naruto looked at him.

"I…oh shit." Naruto said and started to sink. Tenshi helped him to dry ground though. Naruto, Rin and Tenshi looked at Sakura and Ino, who hadn't said anything for a while. Sakura and Ino sat there, staring at the spot Naruto had occupied on the water. It was obvious they didn't believe their eyes.

"Um, Sakura? Ino?" Tenshi asked. That seemed to snap them back to reality. They turned to see a smug looking Naruto, a concerned Tenshi and an amused Rin. Then they remembered what Naruto had done.

"How did Naruto do that?" Sakura and Ino shouted at the same time.

"Yes Naruto, how did you do that?" Rin asked and Naruto scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I used my chakra to stay on the water, but when I sank I didn't know what was wrong, so I got an idea. I started to meditate and feel how Tenshi-ossan and Rin-nee-san did it. Then I mimicked them and I stood on the water. It worked really well. You should try it Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a wide smile. Sakura nodded slowly, while Ino was confused.

'Naruto thought up something so smart? Wow, I never thought he would be capable of that kind of thought. Perhaps he isn't…' Ino thought but Naruto interrupted.

"Hey! Ino-chan! Why the far away look?" he asked loudly, waving a hand in front of her face. It didn't seem like he or Ino realised the added suffix. Sakura did though, and she felt slightly jealous.

'Why am I jealous of Ino-pig? Its just a suffix.' she thought.

Tenshi and Rin also noticed, but didn't pay any heed to it.

"Sakura, it's your turn." Tenshi said and Sakura nodded.

--

She stood up, chased all thoughts of Naruto, Ino and anyone else from her mind, closed her eyes and started to meditate. She saw how her chakra moved. When she was sure she was deep in her meditative state, she spread her senses and sensed Rin and Tenshi's chakra. She nearly exited the meditative state when she felt and partly saw how much chakra Rin and Tenshi had. She also got the impression that what she saw wasn't even their full potential. After a few moments of admiring how much chakra was collected in her mother and uncle/sensei, Sakura remembered what she was supposed to do, and focused on how their chakra moved. She saw that the chakra moved completely different in them than in her. She looked at Ino and Naruto to see if the same difference was there, which it was, although Naruto had a big, warm sphere of red chakra around his navel.

In her, Naruto and Ino, the chakra moved like a flowing river, fast and, for lack of better words, impatient. The result was that Sakura's chakra coils, the pathways that chakra flows trough, wasn't completely filled with chakra. They looked like a tube placed slightly tilted that someone slowly let water flow trough. While Tenshi and Rin's chakra moved much slower and more composed. Their chakra coils were completely filled with chakra, giving the impression of someone drinking from a straw when the glass was full. Sakura didn't know why their chakra was like that. She then focused on Tenshi and Rin's feet. There their chakra moved at the same speed Sakura's did when she wasn't using it, but still the coils were full. Sakura saw how the chakra collected under the feet and went into the water, making Tenshi and Rin stand there perfectly.

Deciding to ask about it later, Sakura decided to try and mimic how the chakra moved at the feet. Forming the ram seal, she moved chakra down to her feet, filling the chakra coils, and stepping out onto the water. She sank a little, but then rose to stand on the water. She tried to keep the chakra coils in her feet flooded, but it was so draining. But slowly it became less and less draining and after about seven to eight minutes of standing on the water, she didn't have to focus so much on it. Then Tenshi moved and picked her up. Sakura stopped moving chakra and stopped meditating. When Tenshi sat her down next to Naruto, she looked at him expectantly. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Good, you got the hang of it. I don't want you to say what you saw yet though. Let Ino try first." Tenshi said and ruffled Sakura's hair slightly, still smiling. Sakura smiled back and nodded. She didn't show it, but she felt really tired and drained.

'I didn't know it took that much chakra to stand on water.' She thought

"Ino, you're up." Tenshi said and Ino nodded.

She stepped up to the water, took a calming breath, formed the ram seal and stepped out on the water. She stood perfectly on the water, but when she started to walk, her face contracted in concentration. She took slow steps, but at first she sank a little. Not much, not even to ankle level, but she had to stop after every step and rise up before taking the next. Eventually she became better at it. She still sank a little at each step, but it took much less time to compose herself afterwards. After ten minutes of walking on the water, Tenshi stepped in front of her and motioned towards Naruto and Sakura before walking over to them. Ino followed and when she got to dry land, she quickly sat down next to Sakura.

"Very good. All of you can stand on water now. Very good. Again you three have exceeded my expectations. I thought you would take much longer to do that. Because of that I have two rewards for you. The first is that we aren't going to practise water walk here anymore. Instead we are going to a river not far from the Hokage monument. The second I am going to give you three soon. But first, Sakura. Can you tell Naruto and Ino what you saw when you were meditating?" Tenshi asked and Sakura nodded before standing up, facing Naruto and Ino and entered lecture mode.

"When I was meditation, I saw my own chakra coils. They weren't half filled with chakra, and the chakra that was in the coils was flowing fast. But…yes Naruto?" Sakura asked when Naruto raised his hand.

"Anosa, what is chakra coils?" he asked and Tenshi, Rin, Sakura and Ino fell over in surprise, which is pretty big since Ino was sitting down.

"Chakra coils are like pipes throughout your body. It is in these pipes that chakra flows. Also in the entire chakra coil system there are 361 points, called tenketsu. These points are smaller than a needle head, but are very important, since they help regulate the chakra flow. The Hyuuga clan uses a special taijutsu style to damage the chakra coil and the tenketsu. They can stop your chakra with a few good strikes, closing the tenketsu and stopping the chakra flow, or increase the flow by opening the tenketsu further. Also, in the chakra coil system, there are eight gates. These eight gates also help regulate the flow of chakra. There is possible to open these gates and temporally gain extreme powers, but it will damage the body. Taijutsu masters can open the gates at will, but only after a lot of training." Tenshi explained and Naruto crossed his legs, and rested his chin on his left hand while resting his left elbow on his knee. His thinking pose.

"So, basically, chakra coils are where the chakra are, tenketsu are small points that can be closed and eight gates that control chakra flow. Right?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Can I continue?" Sakura asked and Tenshi nodded again.

"Okay. As I was saying, my chakra coils weren't half filled with chakra, and the same was for Naruto and Ino's coils as well. But mom and uncle's coils, they were completely filled to the brim." Sakura said.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked curiously. Sakura sighed and scratched her head, wondering how she was going to explain this. Then she had an idea.

"Okay, our coils looked like they were about half filled with water flowing like a river. The chakra is blue, so it looked like water. The rest of the coils were white and empty. But uncle Tenshi and mom's coils were completely blue. I couldn't see any shape resembling water, and no white and empty part of the coils. However I saw how their chakra flowed and it was much slower and composed than ours. Why I don't know." Sakura said, confusion showing on her face.

"Well, that is simple. We have much more chakra so it fills our coils while you don't have that much. Also our chakra flows slower than yours since ours are better moulded." Tenshi said cheerfully.

"What that means is that while your chakra flows fast and without much order, our chakra is slow and composed. Your chakra waste a bit of its potency because it flows so fast, while ours doesn't. Chakra is made by mixing spirit and body energy. This is called moulding chakra, and happens constantly in your body, more precisely in what is called your centre. In other words, the moulding starts behind your navel and ends in your hearth. Then the chakra flows throughout the body." Rin said.

"In the hearth, the eight and most dangerous chakra gate is. It controls how much chakra is moulded by the hearth. If that gate is opened, the person opening it will die. But I'm babbling. Back to the chakra. Why your chakra loses some of the potency is because it moves so fast when you don't have to. That means that the chakra uses up some of its energy to flow so fast and has to flow far throughout your body. When you have to use it, either your chakra moves just as fast, or you push your body harder to make it move faster. Me or Rin don't have to do that, since when we don't need our chakra, it flows slowly, but when we need it, it flows fast and precise, not wasting anything. That is often the difference between winner and loser in a fight, how much chakra is wasted. So, in a nut shell, the reason why our chakra coils is filled with chakra is because we have much more chakra than you, and the reason our chakra flows slower is because it is better moulded. That means that one day; you three will also have chakra like me and Rin." Tenshi explained and took a deep breath.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino nodded slowly, mentally fighting to process all the information.

"Alright, now that all the explanation is over, we are taking a break. Go and change and meet us here." Tenshi commanded and the Genin scrambled towards the changing rooms.

--

The three Genin stood in front of Tenshi and Rin, fully clothed again.

"Okay, now it is time for your second reward. We are going shopping." Tenshi said and was immediately meet with cheers from Ino and Sakura.

"Come on!" Rin said and they started to walk towards the shopping district.

--

* * *

Hello, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. I can't believe how many reviews I got for the first two chapters. I mean, wow. And the vote for the pairings will continue until I post my forth chapter. I'll probably make up my mind before I post it too, but we'll see.

I have to ask something. Someone calling himself Dragonmaster pointed out something for me. I realised I made Tenshi damned powerful. Opps. I mean, having a extremely powerful ninja everyone is afraid of isn't good for the story. Who would want to fight him, right? So Dragonmaster suggested I kill Tenshi. I don't know if I'll do that, but the thought seems a bit alluring.

But I won't kill Tenshi until chapter 5 at least. So if anyone wants me to kill him, or not kill him, let me know, okay?

Ja ne!

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

Here I'll hold a vote for pairings. First a few requirements: no yaoi(gay) pairings, and no Naruto/someone a lot older. Sorry Naruto/Tsunade fans, but that would be hell to write.

Okay, the count so far:

Naru/Saku: 15

Naru/Ino: 7

Naru/Saku/Ino: 23

Naru/Tenten: 2

Naru/Temari: 1

Saku/Neji: 1

* * *

Tenshi, Rin, Naruto, Sakura and Ino had arrived at the shop most of the Konoha shinobi got their clothes from. Naruto was slightly uneasy about going into the shop, and Ino noticed.

"Naruto, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Last time I tried to get in here, they threw me out." Naruto replied.

"Don't worry, that won't happen now." Tenshi said and opened the door.

--

When they entered the shop, the shopkeeper first seemed cheery and welcoming. But then he saw Naruto and his whole temper changed.

"Get out." He said with venom dripping from his words, but before Naruto could turn to leave, Tenshi placed a firm hand on his shoulder. Smiling reassuringly at Naruto, he turned to the shopkeeper.

"I don't know what you think you are doing, but we are here to buy some clothes. It wouldn't be good for your business if you turned away customers." Tenshi said. His face was hidden from Naruto, Sakura and Ino, so they didn't see him turn his eyes blue. That scared the shopkeeper much more than Naruto did, so he just nodded and hurried out of the way. Tenshi then lead Naruto to the men's part of the shop, while Rin took Sakura and Ino.

"Hey, Tenshi. Any specific look we are going for?" Rin asked.

"Try to keep it dark. Fit for stealth, but also a bit of protection." Tenshi replied and Rin nodded.

--

"Okay Naruto, what is the best choice of clothing for a ninja?" Tenshi asked. Naruto thought for a bit before remembering something Iruka told him once.

"The clothes have to be dark in colour and not reflect light. They have to be strong and durable, but also so that the ninja can move easily and without sound." Naruto said, feeling proud of himself.

"Good. But it isn't too important, since you can use henge to make the clothes as they have to be, and when you get promoted to Chuunin and Jounin or ANBU, you get uniforms that fit all that. But now, let's get you an outfit then? Pick out something you like, and think fit all that you said. If I like it, then I'll approve. If not then you have to try again. Okay?" Tenshi said and Naruto looked at him before turning to the racks of clothes before him.

"This…is going to take a while." Naruto said and both Tenshi and Kyuubi, who had watched the whole thing, nodded.

--

"Okay girls. Now, we aren't here to buy the prettiest or sexiest outfit, but the best ninja outfit. Ninjas have to be silent, stealthy and fast. Try to find clothes that suit those purposes." Rin commanded.

Sakura and Ino were in heaven, going between the racks of clothes, picking out different outfits. It took about thirty minutes and three attempts from Rin to make the two of them actually focus on finding something that they could work in.

--

Naruto was done with picking out his outfit after twenty minutes. He chose a black version of his old ninja shoes, three baggy pants with lots of pockets for kunai, shuriken and other ninja utilities, one of them were black with red fire like lines running up and down, one was dark blue with yellow fire and the last was dark green with orange fire. He also choose a fishnet shirt with some armour plating, a black Chinese style jacket, with the Konoha leaf in darker blue on the chest and a golden Kyuubi on the back, its nine tails turning into the Uzumaki clan crest and Kyuubi himself looked like he was trying to bite Naruto's shoulder. Naruto also ordered two more jackets with the same style, only one in deep blue and one in red with a orange Kyuubi. The jackets had to be specially made and would be ready in two days the shopkeeper said. He was rather scared after Tenshi told him that if Naruto didn't get quality, then the shopkeeper would find himself in a world of pain.

"Good work Naruto. When we get you some weapons, you will be more than ready for missions." Tenshi praised. Naruto nodded eagerly and held out three muscle shirts in red, black and purple that he had found. The shirts had images of fire on them. Tenshi slightly shook his head and paid for the clothes. They then went to see how the girls were. They found them, but were commanded to wait outside until Rin came and said they had finished choosing.

They waited and waited and waited.

They waited for three hours.

--

Or rather, they would have, if Tenshi hadn't gotten the idea to leave a Kage bunshin there and go train a bit. Knowing Naruto's chakra control had increased greatly Tenshi wanted him to summon. Naruto nodded, bit his thumb, did the seals, put as much chakra as he could into the jutsu and was about to slam his fist on the ground when Kyuubi yelled: **"STOP! With that much chakra you'll summon me!"**

Naruto stumbled and cancelled the jutsu. He looked over at Tenshi, who stared in disbelief with eyes the size of dinner plates.

'How could he summon you so soon?' Tenshi asked Kyuubi, who shrugged.

"**Well, to summon me should be easier for Naruto than it is to summon any other boss, since I am much closer to where Naruto is. Less chakra used to bring me out. Also I am his natural summon boss." **Kyuubi said and Naruto looked slightly proud.

"Wow, I can summon Kyuubi! That is so cool." Naruto said, puffing his chest out.

"Naruto, that isn't just cool, it is unheard of. You can summon the strongest fox, not even a week after learning to summon. What the hell are you?" Tenshi asked, slightly scared of Naruto's extreme growth.

"**Don't worry Wolf. Naruto isn't some all powerful Genin. If he summoned me, then he wouldn't be able to stand afterwards. He would be completely drained of chakra." **Kyuubi said. Tenshi relaxed a little, but not much.

"Humph. Shut up fur ball." Naruto grumbled while crossing his arms. Tenshi smiled a little, relieved that Naruto wasn't over powerful like Uchiha Itachi had been.

"Naruto, can you promise me something?" Tenshi asked. Naruto looked at him, turning serious.

"Sure, what is it Tenshi-ossan?" Naruto asked.

"No mater what, never betray your friends and family. Okay? Not for power, respect, acknowledgement or anything." Tenshi said. He sounded almost tired, but serious anyway.

Naruto nodded. "Sure, I promise. I won't betray my friends or family. I won't go back on my words. It is my nindo." He said, determination shining in his eyes. Tenshi smiled and held out his hand. Naruto grasped it and they shook hands.

--

Then Tenshi turned and walked back to the shop, with Naruto trailing behind him.

"Anosa, anosa. Why did you want me to promise that?" Naruto asked. Tenshi sighed before looking at Naruto.

"Some years ago, there was someone who was about as old as you are now. He was very strong, very strong indeed. He could fight evenly with me. He was Sasuke's older brother and he was called a genius and prodigy, just like Sasuke. Itachi became a ANBU captain at age of thirteen." Tenshi said and Naruto's eyes widened in surprise.

"Wow, he must have been strong." Naruto said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, I think he has the record for being the youngest ANBU captain ever. But Uchiha Itachi wasn't happy just being strong. He wanted more and more power. I don't know the details since I was out on that mission of mine when it happened, but Itachi slaughtered the whole Uchiha clan and fled Konoha, becoming a missing nin. The only Uchiha he let live was Sasuke. I don't know why Itachi did that, but I know that he was too strong for his own good. That is why I was scared when Kyuubi said you could summon him. I was worried that you become another Itachi, since the village treats you like it does." Tenshi explained and Naruto stared down on the ground.

"You were worried that I would kill everyone?" Naruto asked and Tenshi smiled slightly.

"No. I was worried that if you became another Itachi, extremely strong and tried to kill the village, I would have to stop you. I don't like most of the village any more than you do, but I still have to protect it. But Naruto, you won't become like that will you?" Tenshi asked and Naruto grinned at him.

"Nope. I won't. I will never let you down, and I would never do anything to hurt Sakura-chan and Ino-chan. Besides, Rin-nee-san wouldn't make anymore of her food for me if I became like that." Naruto said confidently and Tenshi laughed at that.

--

Tenshi and Naruto arrived at the shop, seeing the clone still waiting. Dismissing it, Tenshi sat down to wait on a nearby bench while Naruto was bored and started walking up and down a nearby tree.

"By the way, what is a missing nin?" Naruto asked and Tenshi stared at him.

"What?" Naruto asked, looking around to see if something was wrong. Tenshi's voice snapped his attention back though.

"Naruto, exactly what were you doing in the academy?" Tenshi asked.

"Huh?" Naruto simply replied and Tenshi sighed.

"A missing nin is a ninja exiled from his or her village. Uchiha Itachi is a missing nin since he left Konoha. Missing nins are hunted by hunter nins, to keep secrets about the village secret. A ninja's body holds a lot of information about what the ninja has been doing, what training he has underwent, what medications has been used. Stuff like that. Hunter nins stop these secrets from being spread. You should have learned that at the academy though." Tenshi said and Naruto blinked a few times, before shrugging and continuing to walk up and down the tree.

--

After a long while of waiting, and watching Naruto trying to walk up the tree on his hands, Tenshi had enough. Standing up, he waved Naruto over and went into the shop. And ran out again, his face drained of all colour. Naruto looked at him questionably.

"I am never going to have a daughter. Not if I have to endure that. I would be ruined. No, I take that back. Sakura and Ino are going to ruin me." Tenshi mumbled. Naruto, now curious of what Tenshi meant, went into the shop as well. What he saw made his jaw drop to the floor.

Both Sakura and Ino had huge piles of clothes, each pile as huge as they were tall. Naruto wasn't sure, but he thought that each pile must have more clothes in it than Naruto had ever seen before, which was unnerving him.

"W…what…is…that?" Naruto stammered forth, pointing to the piles. Rin, who just now noticed Naruto, chuckled.

"That is Sakura and Ino's piles of clothes that they are going to chose from. They are still trying out too see which they should choose. By the way, where is Tenshi?" Rin asked.

"I think he is mourning the loss of his wallet." Naruto said, staring at the piles. Rin laughed loudly at that.

"Is that so? Then you can get him and tell him he won't be completely ruined. Sakura and Ino are only going to pick three different outfits at the most. I figured I put a upper limit at that." Rin said and chuckled some more. Naruto looked at her before going outside and half dragging Tenshi inside again. Tenshi couldn't keep his eyes from the pile and he wasn't exactly admiring it.

"How can two people possibly choose so much clothes." He said weakly, his left eye twitching slightly.

"They are only going to pick out three outfits, so don't worry." Rin said and Tenshi relaxed a bit, but still his eye twitched slightly.

--

Sakura and Ino were having the time of their lives. They were a bit disappointed about not being able to choose more than three outfits, but they were happy anyway. Trying on different shoes, sweatpants, skirts, pants, shirts, jackets and all kinds of clothing, they couldn't feel better. After practically going trough every rack the shop had, the two of them turned to their piles.

"Now, on to stage two." they said, grabbed some clothes of their pile and rushed to the changing rooms.

After a while, they heard someone come into the shop, gasp and exit the shop again.

Sakura and Ino didn't pay much attention and continued to try out clothes. When they had finished with the ones they had grabbed, they would exit the changing rooms, pick up new outfits to try and repeat the process.

--

"I am starting to regret this." Tenshi said as he looked at the clock. This reward had taken much longer than he had originally planned, but at least he had plenty of time to plan what to teach his students after this shopping adventure. Two and a half hours after Tenshi had seen the huge piles the girls had, they were finally done. Naruto was actually asleep, and Tenshi wasn't far from falling asleep himself. Rin didn't seem too bothered though, but even she seemed relieved when Sakura and Ino walked over with their chooses.

Sakura had picked out what looked very much like her original dress. Three pairs, all in different colours. One was a deep green, very much resembling her eyes with yellow circles. The second was black, obviously intended for sneaking, while the last one was sky blue, all three of them had no sleeves, high split up the thighs and black sweatpants under. Tenshi thought the colour of the last one looked slightly like Naruto's eye colour, but didn't say anything.

Ino had also chosen to stick with her old style, buying three two piece outfits in yellow, dark blue and white.

'All that time, and they didn't even choose some different style?' Tenshi thought in disbelief.

Naruto looked dazed at his two team mates, thinking about how good they would look in those clothes, then bating himself mentally for thinking that.

'It must be that stupid fox that turns my thoughts perverted.' Naruto thought to himself. Kyuubi of course heard and began ranting.

"**Of course? What do you mean of course? You thought those things yourself. Don't blame me kit, that was all you. But I don't disagree though, those two do look good, regardless of clothing."** The age old fox said. Naruto and Tenshi, who had been listening, could hardly believe what had just been said.

"Okay, now that all three of you have picked out what you want, I think we should get back to training. After I pay for this that is." Tenshi said sadly and pulled out his wallet. The shopkeeper looked both happy and frustrated. Happy that he would have some sales today, but frustrated that he now had a lot of clothes to put back in place.

--

After paying Tenshi sent the Genin and Rin home with their clothes, and told them to meet him at the Konoha gates. He also told them to bring food and sleeping bags, and their equipment.

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Rin nodded and went in their respective directions, while Tenshi vanished to his favourite weapon shop. "Tenshu's weapons and equipment."

As he entered, he looked around and saw a girl who looked about a year older than his Genin team. She had her brown hair in two tight buns on her head, her brown eyes focused on sharpening a kunai, she wore a pink Chinese style shirt. Tenshi couldn't see her pants, since she was sitting behind the counter. Walking up to her, Tenshi smiled.

"Hello Tenten. How are you?" he asked. Tenten looked up and looked at him in a confused manner.

"Who are you, and how do you know me?" she asked. Tenshi wasn't surprised, and still smiled at her.

"My name is Tengoku Tenshi. I am a friend of your fathers." He said. Tenten thought for a while.

"Your name seems familiar, but I can't place you." she said thoughtfully.

"No wonder, I have been away for a long time on a mission. But I am here to buy some weapons for my students." Tenshi said. Tenten jumped off her stool and walked around the counter.

"What weapons are you going to buy then?" she asked eagerly. Tenshi thought for a bit.

"Three sets of kunai, shuriken and explosive tags. Four wakizashis (small swords) would be nice, and one slightly shortened katana. I think that would be it, for now at least." Tenshi said and Tenten nodded. She went and picked up the kunai, shuriken, tags and the wakizashis.

"The katana will take some time to shorten. How tall is the one who is going to use it?" Tenten asked, taking out a notebook to write down the measurements.

"I would say a little shorter than you. I think that if the katana was fitted for someone your size, it would suit him just fine." Tenshi said and Tenten nodded, silently wondering who it was that was going to use the sword.

"Also I want all three of the swords to be engraved. I want 'deep in the mountain a spiral spring field lies' on the blades." Tenshi said. Tenten looked at him curiously before writing it down on her note and taking the wakizashi blades.

"They will be finished in two days. Is that okay?" Tenten asked and Tenshi nodded happily.

"Yes, thank you." He replied and Tenten smiled before adding together the price.

'Oh great, even more money gone.' Tenshi groaned in his mind.

--

"Alright, we are going camping. While on this camping trip, I am going to start teach you jutsus. I am going to show you jutsus of different elements, and you can choose which you like the most." Tenshi said, and Sakura, Naruto and Ino nodded.

"Anosa, anosa which element is the best?" Naruto asked, practically tripping from one foot to another.

"That depends on the situation, but generally no one element is better than another. It all comes down to how you use the element." Tenshi explained.

"Tenshi is more profound with fire, and water, while I know mostly wind and earth jutsus." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"I know one lightning jutsu also, so I can at least show you." Tenshi said and the Genin nodded in excitement.

"But first, we have to find someplace to set up camp." Tenshi said, and headed into the forest surrounding Konoha.

--

Tenshi was standing on a slow moving river, Rin beside him, Naruto, Sakura and Ino in front of him.

"Now that you three have mastered tree walk, and almost mastered water walk, it is time for jutsu training. I'm going to teach you one jutsu of each element. Then you can choose which element to focus on. Oh also, in your backpacks you will find a little something from me and Rin. Don't look there until after practice is over though." Tenshi instructed and the three Genin nodded.

"Hey Tenshi-ossan. What are you going to show us first?" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Ino cringed a little from the loud sound.

"Okay, please try to tone down your voice. A ninja is supposed to be stealthy." Rin said a little annoyed and Naruto pouted a little.

"First I'll teach you a Katon jutsu. Here is how it is done." Tenshi said while turning to the side, formed some seals, ended with the tiger seal, drew in a deep breath, and blew out fire from his mouth. The fire formed into a huge fireball and flew towards a target Tenshi had sat up earlier. The target was severely scorched.

After a little, Tenshi stopped breathing fire and turned back to the now wide eyed Genin.

"That was the Katon. Goukakyuu no jutsu. Here are the seals." Tenshi said and did the seals slowly. Naruto, Sakura and Ino copied him as good as they can, and after a couple of tries, they had the seals down.

"Good, you have the seals. Okay, when you do the seals, bring your chakra to your lungs and breathe out. If you did everything right, the jutsu shouldn't be too much trouble." Tenshi said. the Genin nodded and turned to their own targets. Forming the seals, drawing the breath and shooting out small blasts of fire.

Sakura and Ino stopped soon, feeling a burning sensation in their throats. Sakura didn't feel it too much, but Ino felt it much harder, almost like she had swallowed a lot of really hot sauce. Naruto also felt it, but kept blasting his target.

After Naruto stopped breathing fire, Tenshi nodded approvingly.

"Good, you got the fire at least. Sakura and Ino stopped a bit early, but I guess that was because it burned?" he asked and the two girls looked down at their feet before nodding. Naruto looked ready to gloat.

"Hah, afraid of a little burning?" he asked. That made Sakura and Ino look up at him, eyes burning with anger.

"We'll show you burning." They yelled, performed the seals and blasted Naruto with their jutsu, which they performed very well, almost flawlessly.

When the smoke blew away, Tenshi was seen standing in front of Naruto, his hands in the bird seal.

"Okay, I am not going to punish anyone this time, since Naruto was asking for it, but next time one of you attacks someone else on this team without approval first, or as part of training, I am going to be very angry." Tenshi growled and the girls shuddered a bit.

"On the other hand, Sakura and Ino did the jutsu very good. If you can do that again, without being mad or enraged, then I am willing to say you have learned the jutsu. Come on, give it another go, okay?" Tenshi said smilingly and the girls nodded before turning to their targets. Naruto followed their example and they performed the seals. Three Goukakyuu flew towards the targets, burning them to crisp.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino turned to look at Tenshi and Rin with expectant looks on their faces. Tenshi, seeing their expressions, smiled a huge smile and shook his head.

"I should stop being amazed at the speed you three are learning at. Very good, you have learned a Katon jutsu." he said and Rin beamed at the Genin, who beamed back.

"So, what's next sensei?" Ino asked and cracking her knuckles, ready for anything.

"Ah, that reminds me. Naruto, Sakura. When we are on missions, or training with other people, don't call me anything else than sensei." Tenshi said. Both Sakura and Naruto looked puzzled at that.

"Why?" they asked, amazingly equally loudly.

"Because if you call me uncle or ossan, it shows that we have a personal relationship as well. We know about that, but a potential enemy might use that against us, like taking a hostage or something. That is why ANBU never call each other anything else but their code names, to minimize the risk." Tenshi said. Sakura and Naruto nodded slowly, looking thoughtfully.

"Okay sensei, so what are we going to do now?" Sakura asked, saying sensei playfully.

Tenshi responded by looking at Rin, who walked over to dry land, formed some seals and said: "Doton: Doryuuheki" and spat out some brown substance around her. A huge wall of earth rose in front of her, blocking her from the others.

"That jutsu is used to block an enemy's attacks, created distractions or obstacles. Very useful." Tenshi said and the wall crumbled with Rin looking smugly towards her public.

"Okay, walk over to Rin and have her show you the jutsu. Rin, call me when they have mastered the jutsu." Tenshi said and vanished in a mirage.

"Okay kids, here is the seals." Rin said, gaining the attention of the Genin.

--

Sakura showed much talent with the Doton jutsu, and quickly learned to do it. Naruto and Ino had a bit harder time; Sakura had to give several tips and hints to her team mates. Tenshi had been hunting for food, and was watching Ino make a half crumbling wall, while Naruto managed to encase himself in the jutsu. Tenshi sighed and started to skin and gut the wild boar he had caught.

After making a fire with a quick miniature Katon, Tenshi began roasting the boar. Half an hour later, Tenshi looked over and saw Ino standing on top of a wall of earth, grinning like a maniac. She looked tired as hell though.

'Hmm, doesn't look like Doton suits Ino. How about Naruto?' Tenshi thought and looked at Naruto, who lay on a wall of his own. He looked tired as well, and Tenshi chuckled at the sight.

'So, only Sakura shows that she has talent with Doton. All three showed good Katon control, although I noticed Ino was struggling with the fire. I think she was burned by it. Perhaps it's not smart to teach her more Katon. I wonder what she has talent in though.' Tenshi thought and headed over to Rin and a happy looking Sakura.

"So, they have learned the jutsu." Tenshi stated and Rin nodded.

"But I don't think Naruto and Ino has any use of any more Doton jutsus. They have to focus too much, and use twice the amount of chakra needed." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"So far I have seen that Naruto and Sakura has talent for Katon, Sakura has for Doton as well. I don't want to teach them more today, so tomorrow we will see which of the other elements suit Naruto and Ino best." Tenshi said.

"Hey, what about me?" Sakura asked.

"What about you?" Tenshi replied.

"Won't I get to see if I can learn the other elements?" Sakura asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Of course. I didn't mean anything else either." Tenshi said, before he vanished and reappeared with Naruto over his shoulder and Ino in his arms. Setting Ino down, he started walking over to the fire.

"Come on, the food is almost done." Tenshi called and Sakura, Ino and Rin hurried after him.

--

The five of them; Tenshi, Rin, Sakura, Naruto and Ino, sat around the fire and ate the boar Tenshi had caught. After the meal, Tenshi gained their attention by standing up. He looked them in their eyes and suddenly they saw themselves dying. Naruto, Sakura and Ino were frozen in fear. They couldn't move at all. Then it was all over. Tenshi smiled before crouching down in front of the Genin.

"That was the kanashibari no jutsu. I won't teach it to you yet, but I will teach you how to escape it. When you get caught in the jutsu, you either have to use all your willpower to move your body, face and beat down the fear, or inflict physical pain on yourself, like biting your lip. It isn't recommended to do all the time though." Tenshi explained.

"Why didn't you tell us before using that?" Naruto yelled.

"You would be ready. This time you weren't ready, and had no way of getting away. I wanted you to know how if felt. Now, I am going to do it again, and you three have to beat it." Tenshi said and used the jutsu. Naruto didn't have too much problem with handling it, since he had been trough so much anyway. Sakura and Ino had more trouble, but with their willpower they managed to escape three of four tries. Tenshi and Rin then decided it was enough mental torture and decided to comfort the slightly shivering Genin by sitting next to each other and letting the Genin lean against them; Naruto against Rin, Ino against Tenshi and Sakura in the middle. They sat like that for a while, until Tenshi said it was late. He then sent the Genin to bed.

--

As Sakura lay there, looking at the stars, she thought about the short time she had been studying under Tenshi.

'Only a few days, but already I am much stronger. I can't wait to show everyone how strong I am.' She thought and drifted off to sleep, not noticing that no thought of Sasuke had crossed her mind in a long time.

Ino was also thinking. 'Why did it hurt so much to do that Katon jutsu, and why couldn't I get the Doton right? Am I that bad? No, sensei said that my control was good, so that can't be it. I have to ask him tomorrow.' Ino thought before closing her eyes, and falling asleep.

Naruto didn't think of anything, instead he dropped asleep right away and dreamed of ramen, training and his two female team mates in their bathing suits. He suffered a severe nose bleed while sleeping.

Tenshi and Rin didn't say anything that night, laying in their sleeping bags in total silence.

--

When Tenshi woke the next morning, it wasn't because he wanted to, or because the sun was shining on him. It was because Rin, who had been sleeping next to him, had rolled over and rolled onto him. Thus Tenshi woke up and when he opened his eyes he saw what he thought was the cutest sight ever. Rin laying on his stomach, her head resting on his chest, snoring gently, her hand grasping his sleeping bag gently, her hair partly covering her face, a strand of hair ticking her nose when she breathed in. Tenshi looked at her, noting the natural redness of her lips, the adorable shape of her cheek. In short, Tenshi lay there admiring the sleeping woman. Then what he was doing sunk in, and he quickly closed his eyes.

'What the…? Why did I look at Rin that way?' Tenshi thought, and tried to chase away the image of Rin sleeping so peacefully.

Rin on the other hand, was happy and content. She felt warm, and had found a comfortable pillow, so she didn't move away, or let go, opting to snuggle closer up to the pillow.

--

Sakura woke up and looked over at Tenshi and Rin. And had to clamp a hand over her mouth to stop from giggling. They looked so cute, Rin lying on top of Tenshi.

"Aww." Sakura said silently. 'Maybe they'll hook up and start dating. That would be soo awesome.' She thought before trying to sleep again.

Sakura then remembered something Rin had told her once. Rin had been standing in their hallway, clutching a letter.

--

Flashback three years before Tenshi's return:

"Who's the letter from mom?" the younger Sakura asked. Rin turned, an angry expression on her face.

"It's from Tenshi." she just said.

"Oh, is uncle Tenshi coming back soon?" Sakura asked innocently.

"Tenshi isn't your uncle anymore." Rin said and walked away, leaving a very confused Sakura.

Scene change: about a year before Tenshi's return:

"Mom, do you remember when you got a letter from Tenshi?" Sakura asked and Rin nodded. They were sitting in their garden, looking at the flowers. Sakura looked at her mother and saw she was sad, eyes downcast.

"Why did you tell me that Tenshi's not my uncle anymore?" Sakura asked and Rin stiffened a bit before laughing.

"Oh, that. I was just mad at him. You see, we only call each other brother and sister. He isn't really related to us, but if you see him as your uncle, then you should call him that." Rin said and looked affectionately at her daughter, who nodded happily.

"Okay, so when is Uncle Tenshi coming home?" Sakura asked and Rin stiffened.

"I don't know." She said sounding depressed.

End Flashback:

--

'That means they can be together.' Sakura thought happily.

--

Naruto woke up and sat up while wiping dried blood from his nose. He looked around and saw Tenshi trying to sleep with Rin on his chest. Naruto rubbed his eyes a little at that. When he saw he wasn't hallucinating, he started to snicker.

"So, those two huh?" he said, mostly to himself but he woke up the sleeping fox in his belly, who looked trough his vessels eyes and saw the scene as well.

"**Baka. Just because she is sleeping on top of him doesn't mean they are together. Don't jump to conclusions; it's not something a ninja should do."** Kyuubi scolded. Naruto mumbled: "Blah blah blah." Before standing up and stretching.

"Hey sensei, how are you under there?" Naruto asked, and Tenshi's eyes flew open. Naruto was surprised to see confusion in Tenshi's eyes. Then it looked like Tenshi got an idea. He closed his eyes, focused and suddenly a kage bunshin pooped out next to him and Tenshi replaced himself with the clone. Rin didn't even feel the difference. Tenshi looked down at her and smiled before turning to Naruto, and gesturing for him to follow. They walked to the river and walked onto the surface. Naruto looked curiously at Tenshi, but he seemed to be in deep thought about something.

"Hey sensei, what's up with you and Rin-nee-san?" Naruto asked and Tenshi looked at him over his shoulder.

"I don't know. Is there something with us?" Tenshi replied, but before Naruto could retort, Tenshi turned to him and looked serious.

"We are going to work a little on taijutsu and how to approach an enemy in battle. What would you do to attack me now?" Tenshi asked and Naruto didn't even think before forming a few Kage bunshin and charging at Tenshi. Who blurred out of sight and suddenly the clones were destroyed.

"I didn't mean attack me, but you showed it rather well. So your tactic was to rush at me and overwhelm me?" Tenshi asked and Naruto slowly nodded.

"That would work on most Genin and some inexperienced Chuunin, but not on most Jounin. Try thinking of something different." Tenshi said and Naruto frowned in concentration.

'Something different?' Naruto thought and looked at Tenshi, who stood there, arms crossed and eyes closed.

'I got it.' Naruto thought, and formed some Kage bunshin again. Tenshi opened his eyes and looked impassive as the clones rushed at him. Just like the time before, Tenshi destroyed the clones effortlessly, but this time Naruto was gone. Tenshi looked around but couldn't spot his student.

'Now where did he go?' Tenshi thought, but suddenly he felt something behind him and quickly turned around and caught Naruto by the neck.

"Ah, very good. That would have worked if you were a bit faster or stealthier. That will come with time." Tenshi said and smiled at Naruto, who smiled back before bursting into smoke. Tenshi's eyes widened before he felt a kunai pressed against his neck.

"You were saying, sensei?" Naruto asked pride evident in his voice. Tenshi smiled and blurred away, reappearing a bit away from Naruto.

"Okay, I take that back. You could have killed me there. Good strategy. I totally fell for it." Tenshi said and smiled at his student, who had a huge grin on his face.

--

Sakura and Ino stood next to each other and looked down at Rin, who was still sleeping on a, by now, very annoyed kage bunshin. Tenshi and Naruto came walking over as well.

"So, she hasn't woken up yet." Tenshi said and Sakura shook her head.

"Well, it seems your chest is to soft sensei." Ino joked and Sakura and Naruto laughed a little at that. Tenshi huffed, crouched down and shook Rin awake. She slowly opened her eyes and looked first at her pillow, then the identical person to that pillow crouching next to her, then to the three amused Genin behind Tenshi.

"Um…" Rin said, not knowing what to say. Tenshi helped her though.

"Well it was nice to see I was comfortable, but I think you should get up and we can begin teaching the kids again." He said and Rin blushed a little before she pushed herself up and stood up. The clone vanished in a poof of smoke and Rin looked at Tenshi, who shrugged.

"When Naruto woke up, I made a kage bunshin and did a kawarimi with it, so that I could test Naruto on something." Tenshi explained. Rin didn't comment on that, she just looked thoughtful while eating breakfast.

--

"Okay, now Rin will show you a wind jutsu." Tenshi said and Rin stepped forward. She then did some hand seals, took a deep breath of air and shot out three transparent spheres of wind that hit the target she had aimed at and literally destroyed it.

"Futon: air bullet no jutsu." Rin said and turned back to the Genin, who had admiring looks in their eyes.

"Now it is your turn, here are the seals." Rin said and Naruto, Sakura and Ino started making the seals, but neither of them could see to get it right. They tried again, but neither Sakura nor Naruto could do anything with the jutsu, and Ino wasn't much better.

"Okay, that was a little weird. This jutsu is D-rank, so it shouldn't be any problem for them to at least get a puff of air." Rin said thoughtfully. Tenshi looked at her before sitting down next to the river they were practising next to, closing his eyes and beginning to meditate. He quickly entered his usual state where he could see just about everything around him for about twenty feet or so, and feel chakra much better. He focused more on chakra and saw how it flowed.

"Rin, can you do the attack again?" Tenshi asked and Rin nodded, formed the seals and shot out three air bullets again. Tenshi saw how the chakra moved and nodded.

"Okay, now kids. It's your turn." Tenshi said and they tried to perform the jutsu. Naruto, Sakura didn't even get out a small puff, while Ino seemed to be grasping it, although she did something wrong.

"Okay, Naruto and Sakura can stop. They don't have to try. I don't think they will get this jutsu even if they worked at it for a long time. Ino shows more talent with it though." Tenshi said and Ino looked proud, flashing a victory sign to Sakura.

"Ino, do the jutsu again please." Tenshi asked and she nodded and started doing the seals, while gathering the chakra.

"Wait, Ino. Hold the chakra, but try to mould it more into a tight sphere shape before you release it. There, you have it. Now try." Tenshi directed Ino, who spat out a small ball of wind, which didn't really do much, but at least it was an improvement. Tenshi exited his meditative state and got up.

--

"You three, listen up. There is something you should know about jutsus." Tenshi said and all three Genin instantly paid complete attention on him. Rin smiled at the sign of respect.

"A ninja can't learn jutsus of all types, or rather, most ninjas can't. If someone doesn't have any talent for a type of jutsu, then it is almost impossible to learn it. From what I have seen yet is that you all can learn fire and earth jutsus, although only Sakura can do earth jutsus well. Ino seems to be the only one who can learn wind jutsus." Tenshi explained and Ino's pride skyrocketed. Sensing this, Tenshi quickly brought her down to earth.

"But that does not mean she is a better ninja, since that would also mean Sakura is a better ninja since she is the only one of you three to do Doton effectively. All ninja have skills in something, so the fact that you can't learn something shouldn't make you sad. Just focus on what you can learn, okay?" Tenshi asked and the three Genin nodded, Ino looking slightly dejected.

"Now, I think Ino should practise the Futon jutsu later, since we have limited time and I want to see which type of jutsu you three should focus on. Next is water." Tenshi said, walked out on the river, formed seals and a wall of water suddenly rose up around him.

"Suiton: Sujinheki" Tenshi said as the wall fell down.

"It is a jutsu that can help stop attacks against the ninja. It is actually quite simple, you simply pump chakra into the water and pull it up, either completely around you like I did, or focus it in front of the attack you want to block. These are the seals." Tenshi explained and did the seals again, slowly. Naruto, Sakura and Ino performed the seals several times to memorize them and then stepped out on the water before doing the jutsu. Naruto and Sakura, produced a ripple on the surface, while Ino drew up a two inch tall wall of water. She looked really happy, while Naruto and Sakura were slightly short on breath and looked really frustrated.

"Why is it so hard to grasp the water?" Sakura asked.

"What do you mean? That was easy, almost like the refreshing technique, only with water. It was hard to pull the water up though." Ino replied, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto and Sakura stare at her, before trying again. They didn't have any more luck that time either, while Ino, who also tried again, managed to double the size of her wall.

--

Tenshi and Rin were watching the kids try to master the jutsu.

"So, Ino has talent with wind and water, while Sakura has with fire and earth, and Naruto has with fire and…" Rin said and Tenshi thought for a bit.

"I think we should wait with the conclusion until I have showed them the Raiton jutsu, if my guess is right, then Naruto, with his huge chakra capacity, can become really good with lightning." Tenshi said and Rin looked at him.

"As far as I remember, that jutsu is B-rank. So far all the jutsus, with the exception of the Goukakyuu have been D. You think he can master it?" Rin asked.

"With enough time, yes. But I don't need them to master the jutsus now, only show us if they have any talent with them or not." Tenshi answered and walked towards the Genin.

"Okay, listen. I am going to have you three try one last jutsu. It is the only Raiton jutsu I know. It is a difficult one, but I should be able to see if you have talent for Raiton even if you don't get it. Okay?" Tenshi asked and began making the seals.

"Hey, Tenshi-sensei, how come it was so hard to get the water to rise." Naruto asked loudly, interrupting Tenshi in his seal making.

"Think Naruto. That means we don't have talent for Suiton." Sakura huffed and Naruto scratched his head.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." Naruto said, grinning slightly.

--

"Alright, enough chitchat." Tenshi commanded and started making seals again. Then, when he finished he put his hands so that the fingers were facing each other with about an inch between his hands. Blue sparks started to form around his fingers.

"Raiton: shock fingers." Tenshi said and his fingers were completely covered in blue electricity. Tenshi then ran towards a tree, rammed his fingers into it. The effect was that the electricity spread throughout the tree, clearly visible.

"Successful contact with a human body with this will almost guarantee a kill, or at least a disable, depends on where you hit." Tenshi said and walked over to the Genin, who were gawking at the display. The tree would occasionally give of a blue spark.

"Here is the seals." Tenshi said and showed the seals slowly. It was a fairly long sequence, but after a bit of help and a lot of trying, all three of the Genin performed the seals and called the jutsu name. For Sakura and Ino, nothing happened what so ever, but for Naruto, a small blue glow surrounded his fingers. Tenshi looked at Naruto and told him to do it again.

Naruto did, and the blue glow was back. Naruto then ran towards a tree and rammed his fingers into it. Tenshi and Rin smiled when they saw the small blue glow go from Naruto's fingers to the tree.

"Ah, very good Naruto. You do have talent for Raiton. Now come here you three." Tenshi said and Naruto, Sakura and Ino gathered in front of him. He crouched down and smiled at them.

"Okay, based of what I have seen this past two days, I can now safely say what elements suit each of you the best. Naruto, you should focus on Katon and Raiton, since you managed to perform the Goukakyuu and at least a little bit of lightning came on your fingers when you did that. Sakura, you should focus on Katon and Doton, since like Naruto you did the Goukakyuu and you also performed the Doryuuheki. Ino, I want you to focus on Futon and Suiton, since you were the only one to have at least a little affect in those two. And yes, I know you also did the Goukakyuu, but it hurt you, and I don't think you should try it again, at least not until you have to or have gotten a little stronger." Tenshi said, silencing Ino's complaint about not focusing on Katon.

"I agree with Tenshi. I think that if you three did that, then your team would become very strong together." Rin said and the three Genin thought it over for a bit before each sprouting a huge grin.

"Okay." Were the simultaneous responses.

"Good, now I want you three to practise on your two jutsus for a while." Tenshi said. Immediately, Naruto and Sakura started blasting the river with their Goukakyuu, while Ino started on her air bullets. The rest of the day was spent with Tenshi and Rin correcting and helping the three Genin.

--

Then came Saturday, the first day of the joint training between team 7 and team 10. Tenshi, Sakura, Naruto and Ino had meet up earlier and increased the weights they wore. Now each weight was 30 pounds.

"Sensei, why do we have to train with Sasuke-bastard and his team?" Naruto whined while they were walking to the training area.

Tenshi smirked slightly and waited for the unavoidable bonk from either Sakura or Ino, but surprisingly none came. Tenshi turned and looked at his two female students. They didn't look like they were concerned about what Naruto said. Naruto, who also had been waiting to get hit and had his arms over his head with his eyes closed. When noting happened, he slowly opened one eye, and looked at his team mates.

"Huh?" Naruto just said, while Tenshi smiled and turned to continue walking.

'Interesting, perhaps when they don't see the Uchiha, their crush goes away bit by bit.' Tenshi thought, a bit happy that Sakura and Ino seemed to get over the brooding Uchiha.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. This is the forth chapter and the last one with the vote. And the winner is: Naru/Saku/Ino. That's right; I have to write the threesome. Troublesome.

Also I have now decided on how to lower Tenshi's power. I won't tell anyone how, but it will probably happen in the next chapter. A bit soon maybe, but it's my story. So there.

Also, I have to apologise. I suck at grammar and for some reason are unable to see some of the spelling mistakes I make. Sorry.

Also, I have noticed something else. No one has said anything about pairings for Tenshi. I think that is a little strange, since a lot of people didn't want him killed. A couple of days ago, I got an idea from a friend that perhaps Tenshi and Rin should hook up. Before people freak out, they aren't siblings for real, and the next chapter will explain that a little closer. Is that pairing a good idea, or just plain weird? Give me your thoughts about that.

Read&Review please.

Ja ne!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

The story is now Naru/Saku/Ino and Tenshi/Rin. Hope everyone will enjoy reading the next chapter.

* * *

"Where is Kakashi-sensei?" Ino yelled. She, along with Tenshi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji had been waiting for one and a half hours now. Tenshi and Naruto sat under the shade of a tree, meditating, while Shikamaru lay next to them, looking at the sky. Chouji sat next to Shikamaru, eating his chips. Ino and Sakura were standing next to the tree, while Sasuke was brooding a little distance away. 

Tenshi sighed.

'I knew he would do this.' he thought grimly. Kyuubi, who heard, snickered a little.

"Sasuke, get over here." Tenshi called. Reluctantly Sasuke walked over. Tenshi got impatient.

"Get over here Uchiha. When your superior gives an order, you execute that order swiftly and efficiently. Now hurry up, or I'll decide to punish you." Tenshi commanded. Sasuke huffed and walked a little faster.

"Okay, next time you do what I say without grumbling. Now, Sasuke, spar with Sakura, Ino spar with Shikamaru and Chouji spar with Naruto." Tenshi commanded. Sasuke rolled his eyes annoyed, Sakura smiled happily, Ino yelled that she would beat the lazy boy, Shikamaru mumbled troublesome; Chouji continued eating while Naruto jumped up and yelled that he would show that he was best. Unknown to team 10, Naruto, Sakura and Ino had been ordered by Tenshi not to show their best moves or real strength.

"On my mark, begin." Tenshi said, still meditating under the tree.

--

Sakura stared at Sasuke, and wondered what happened to her feelings for the Uchiha.

'What's going on? I'm in love with Sasuke-kun, right? Then why don't I feel as warm inside when I look at him as usual. It feels…' Sakura didn't get a chance to think about it more, since Sasuke decided to attack. He charged her with a kunai drawn, and was surprised when she moved with impressive speed and dodged. He was even more surprised when Sakura, jumped, flipped in the air and tried to kick him in the head, using the spin to create additional force. Sasuke dodged, and kicked Sakura in the stomach. She flew a little but flipped, placed her hands on the ground and did a couple of hand springs. Sakura groaned, the additional weights were really making things difficult, she had to use all her chakra just to move at the speed she was. Sasuke wasn't giving her much of a break either, charging after her and trying to kick and punch her. Sakura was forced to dodge and block. She couldn't see an opening to counter attack. This was starting to frustrate her.

--

Ino was also staring at Sasuke, and just like Sakura, she didn't get the familiar feelings to the same extent that she always used to get when they were in the academy.

'Huh? What's going on? Why isn't Sasuke-kun so hot anymore?' Ino thought, but couldn't find any answer. She decided to ask her mother when she was done here, and charged at Shikamaru, who tried to catch her in his shadow. She dodged and threw four shuriken towards him. He dodged as well, but that was what Ino had wanted, since she was right behind her shuriken, moving faster than Shikamaru thought she could and hit him right in the face. He stumbled backwards and was rewarded with a kick to the chin, sending him flying into the air. Shikamaru was confused.

'How did she become so good?' Shikamaru asked himself, before feeling Ino's fist in his kidney, and then a lot of pain.

--

Naruto looked at Chouji, mumbled something about eating and fighting not belonging together and charged.

Chouji looked up and saw Naruto charging, drawing a kunai. Slightly concerned for his food, Chouji formed some seals for his family jutsu.

"Multi size no jutsu" he yelled and turned into a human meatball. Naruto skidded to a halt and looked at the big boy in front of him.

"Just how am I supposed to fight something like that? It's just a lot of fat." Naruto said and fire erupted in Chouji's eyes.

"I'M NOT FAT. I AM BIG BONED. HURRAY FOR BIG BONED PEOPLE!" Chouji yelled and started rolling towards Naruto with impressive speed. Naruto jumped out of the way and did some seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Naruto yelled and blasted a huge fireball towards Chouji, who didn't see it coming. The ball hit Chouji and blasted him straight into some trees, where he passed out.

"Um, okay. That was…short." Naruto said while grabbing Chouji before walking over to Tenshi and looking at the rest of the fights, while Tenshi checked Chouji for injuries.

--

Sakura was still fighting Sasuke, and it looked like she would lose. She hadn't got in any good hits at all. Sasuke, to his frustration, hadn't landed many hits either, but he was on the offence, while Sakura was forced to play defensive. Sasuke would try to punch her, and she would block it, he tried to kick her and she jumped out of the way. He threw three shuriken after her, but she used a kunai to deflect them. Sasuke grew tired, jumped back and formed the seals for the Goukakyuu. Sakura tired to make the seals for the Doryuuheki, but Sasuke was to fast for her. He spit his fireball at her from less than twenty feet away. Sakura didn't have time to react, but Tenshi did, using Shunshin he caught her and appeared next to Naruto.

"Alright, Sasuke wins against Sakura." Tenshi said and Sakura looked sad. Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

"Well, seems like you have gained some skills forehead girl, but you are no match for me. Such a pathetic excuse for a ninja, I bet you use all your time trying to look good, instead of training. Don't bother, it isn't working." Sasuke nearly spat out. Sakura looked like she was about to cry. She looked really hearth broken.

'So…th…this is how S…s…sasuke-kun really feels? That I am weak and ugly? Wh…why? Why is he so mean? Why is he such a…' Sakura thought, stammering even in her own thoughts, but she didn't get to finish, since Naruto interrupted her chain of thoughts.

"Bastard! How dare you speak like that to Sakura-chan. You could never hope to see just how beautiful she is. Sakura-chan will always be too good for a bastard like you. She's smart, funny, pretty and strong. You don't even know how strong she is, you stupid Sasuke-teme." Naruto yelled, shaking a fist at Sasuke. Sakura stared at him in wonder.

'He's standing up for me. Why?' Sakura thought. She then looked at Tenshi, and was slightly scared. His eyes, although still their warm brown, was filled with intense rage. Towards Sasuke. He looked like he would kill Sasuke soon, and Sakura was shocked that she didn't care much about that.

--

Sasuke looked at Naruto and shook his head.

"Shut up dead last. You are a disgrace to all ninjas. It is a miracle you even graduated, an even greater miracle that you got him, the famous White Wolf, as a sensei." Sasuke said and pointed to Tenshi, who seemed to get an idea and smirked evilly.

"Is that so Sasuke-kun? Well, why don't you and Naruto spar then. In fact, that is an order, and Naruto!" Tenshi said and walked over to Naruto, and whispered something in his ear. When he pulled away, Naruto's eyes were wide and his grin was huge.

"Really?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Of course. Why not?" he asked and Naruto smirked while looking at Sasuke.

"Alright. I'll kick your butt Sasuke-teme." Naruto said confidently, while Sasuke just snorted.

--

Ino heard Sasuke announced as the winner, and was slightly concerned for Sakura, but she couldn't stop moving or Shikamaru would trap her. But when Sasuke began speaking to Sakura like he did, both Ino and Shikamaru stopped moving, listening to what he said. Ino was fuming. No, she was enraged.

'How dare he? How dare Sasuke-kun…no, not Sasuke-kun. He doesn't deserve that name. How dare Sasuke talk to Sakura like that? Sure she is annoying and has a big forehead, but she is…' Ino thought but broke off when she heard Naruto start yelling at Sasuke. Ino smiled from what she heard.

'Heh, for once Naruto knows what he is talking about.' She thought and snickered at the nickname Naruto made for Sasuke. She turned to Shikamaru.

"I'm sorry Shika, but I want to finish this fast so I can watch Sasuke get his ass kicked by Naruto." She said, and Shikamaru huffed and mumbled troublesome. He then saw Ino making seals and suddenly clear spheres were flying at him. They were about the size of snowballs. Shikamaru dodged, spun and jumped to get away from the spheres. Ino charged but suddenly found herself unable to move.

"Shadow imitation success." Shikamaru said and Ino glared as best as she could. Shikamaru ignored the glare and walked to the right. Ino followed, mirroring his steps. Shikamaru walked and stopped so that Ino was standing in front of a tree. A very hard looking tree.

"Sorry Ino, but as you said, this fight should finish now." Shikamaru said and swiftly bowed. Ino couldn't control herself, mirrored the bow and smacked her head on the tree. She was knocked unconscious. Shikamaru sighed before moving over to pick her up, but Tenshi appeared next to her.

"Nice strategy Shikamaru. I just hope you won't treat Ino like Sasuke treated Sakura." Tenshi said, while picking Ino up. Shikamaru sighed and shook his head.

"It may be troublesome, but I disagree with Sasuke's attitude. Ino isn't weak, and she would have won if she was a little better at making up strategies." He said and Tenshi smiled before walking over to Sakura. Once there, he sat Ino down and used some of his chakra to wake her. she did have the mother of all head aches though, and since Tenshi pretty much was clueless when it came to medical jutsus, he couldn't help her. Ino moaned before looking around and seeing Sakura next to her, still looking depressed. Quickly scooting over to hug her, Ino stroked Sakura's hair. Sakura hugged Ino back, mumbling something like "Why is Sasuke-kun like that?"

Ino grasped Sakura's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"Sakura, the Sasuke we thought we knew doesn't exist. He showed us just what he is today. He isn't anything other than a bastard and doesn't deserve our love or being called kun." Ino said and Sakura nodded, sadness exchanged with anger and determination.

"I won't be what Sasuke said I was. I will be a strong and beautiful kunoichi." Sakura said. Tenshi, who was standing next to Ino and looking at the spar between Sasuke and Naruto, smiled and looked down at Ino and Sakura.

"You both are that already. All that Naruto said you are, both of you are. Got that Sakura, Ino? Never let anyone tell you different, and don't think you love someone who treats you like that. Instead go for someone who loves you like you are, and sees how you really are." Tenshi said and both Ino and Sakura were a bit comforted by that. Ino then gave him a suspicious glare.

"Someone like Naruto you mean?" she asked and Tenshi chuckled.

"Your words Ino, not mine. But why not? You were both wrong about Sasuke being mister right, perhaps you are wrong about Naruto not being 'datable'" Tenshi said. Ino and Sakura exchanged glances before turning to watch the fight.

'That Sasuke. He managed to get the two girls who liked him the most, to lose their crush and probably hate him. Is revenge all he cares about?' Tenshi thought.

--

Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other, standing with about three steps worth of distance between them. Sasuke stood with one foot slightly in front of the other, one hand at chest height, and the other over his kunai pouch.

Naruto stood with his feet at shoulder width, his arms slightly bent at his sides. Both Naruto and Sasuke had determined looks on their faces, but one major difference. Sasuke was smirking and was his arrogant self, while Naruto was angry.

'I'll make him pay for what he said to Sakura-chan.' He thought. Kyuubi wouldn't normally care much, but this time he openly agreed to Naruto.

"**That's right kit. No one insults the mate of the vessel for the great Kyuubi no Kitsune." **Kyuubi growled and Naruto mentally blushed at having Sakura refereed to as his mate.

Sasuke saw a slight drop in Naruto's defences and quickly threw four shuriken and two kunai at the blonde boy. Naruto noticed and dodged, but Sasuke was already on him, punching and kicking. Naruto did a great job of dodging and blocking. Not once did Sasuke land a punch or kick on Naruto. Sasuke suddenly jumped back and formed seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu." Sasuke called out and blasted a fireball towards Naruto. Sakura and Ino gasped as they saw the fireball hit Naruto, but then they saw the puff of smoke, indicating that Naruto used a kage bunshin. Sasuke saw the smoke and looked around, but couldn't see Naruto. Tenshi smiled when he saw Naruto's tactic. Sasuke felt someone behind him and spun around with a kunai and stabbed Naruto in the chest, but Naruto burst into smoke and Sasuke felt a kunai pressed against his neck.

"Well, it seems the great Uchiha got bested by the dead last." Naruto said and Sasuke growled. He moved his hand slightly, but Naruto grabbed it and held it firmly against Sasuke's back, nearly breaking it.

"Idiot, I am holding you hostage. Give up or else." Naruto growled.

"Or else what dead last? You're going to kill me?" Sasuke asked.

"In real combat I would already have." Naruto said, while grinning humourlessly.

"Alright, that is enough. Naruto, release Sasuke. Kakashi get down here." Tenshi said and Naruto did as he said, but the moment he did, Sasuke spun around and tried to punch Naruto's throat. Naruto managed to block, but when Sasuke pulled back his fist for another strike, he felt his hand being grabbed by two hands. Turning his head, he saw Kakashi standing behind him on his right, one hand holding Sasuke's arm, while the other held an orange book called Icha Icha paradise. Tenshi was on Sasuke's left, one hand holding Sasuke's arm, the other in Tenshi's pocket. But unlike Kakashi, who was reading the orange book, Tenshi was staring at Sasuke coldly.

"Yo! Sorry I am late." Kakashi said cheerfully. Sakura, Ino and Naruto recovered from the shock and yelled at the grey haired Jounin: "YOU'RE LATE!"

Tenshi turned to look at Kakashi.

"They are right. I thought I asked you not to be late. I had to start a spar just so the kids could have something to do." Tenshi said and Kakashi smiled, or Tenshi thought he did, from the way his visible eyes formed a shape. The rest of Kakashi's face was, as always, covered with either his facemask, or his forehead protector that he had tilted over his left eye.

"Apparently that got a little out of hand." Kakashi said cheerfully.

"Don't give me that crap. You know what happened, since you have been sitting in that tree for fifteen minutes already. Haven't you taught Sasuke anything? He attacked when the fight was over. That isn't something that should be done in training." Tenshi scolded and Kakashi released Sasuke and scratched his head sheepishly.

"Ah, well. You see, we haven't had much time for training yet and…" Kakashi began but was stopped by a glare from Tenshi.

"I don't care. Do something about this arrogant Uchiha, or else I will." Tenshi said, raising his hand (that still was holding onto Sasuke's arm) a little more into the air, lifting Sasuke a little of the ground. Kakashi looked uncomfortable. Tenshi was still looking angry and half threw, half released Sasuke, who promptly fell to the ground.

"Kids, come here." Tenshi commanded, and Naruto, Sakura and Ino hurried over to him. Shikamaru and Chouji also followed orders relatively quickly. Tenshi looked annoyed for a bit before turning to Kakashi.

"This was your splendid idea. What now?" Tenshi asked and Kakashi put away his book.

"How about testing to see which elemental jutsu suits the kids best." Kakashi suggested but Tenshi shook his head.

"Already done." he simple said and Kakashi's eye widened slightly.

"Um, then how about tree walk?"

"Nope, Naruto, Sakura and Ino have mastered that." Tenshi said and team 7 beamed with pride. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji didn't know what tree walk was, so they didn't know what was so great about mastering that. Kakashi was surprised but didn't show it.

"Um, well then mister super sensei. You think of something." Kakashi said and Tenshi glared a little before turning to the six Genin.

"Alright, this is how we do it. Naruto, you and Shikamaru are going to spar. Sakura and Chouji will also spar. Ino will try and spot faults with how you four are fighting." Tenshi said. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and grinned, while Shikamaru sighed and mumbled "troublesome".

"Oh and Shikamaru. Next time you say troublesome in training or on missions with me, you are going to take some punishment. To be nice, I will let it go this time, but next time I won't be nice." Tenshi said and Shikamaru stared at him while Ino snickered. She stopped when Tenshi glared at her though.

Sakura looked at Chouji and sighed.

'I am fighting a fat ass? Naruto beat him in lest than two minutes.' She thought. Chouji didn't think much, other than of eating.

Ino was thinking about her task, wondering why she had been assigned that. She sat down against a tree overlooking the two pairs of Genin, a note book in her hands.

"Okay, Ino is the leader of the spar. When she sees someone doing something wrong, she will write it down, and after a while she will stop the match." Tenshi said and the group nodded. Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, who was standing a little behind Tenshi, brooding again.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked and Tenshi's grin became really sadistic.

"Either I or you get to teach him to follow orders and not attack fellow Konoha nins when not in a sparring match." Tenshi said and Kakashi's eye twinkled in amusement.

"Well then, just because of his comment about Sakura, I think you should have the honour." Kakashi said and Tenshi nodded before turning to Sasuke.

"Alright Sasuke-kun. We will hold our spar after they have finished theirs. Until then you either sit still and watch, or you prepare for our spar." He said. Without a word, Sasuke turned around and walked over to the backpack he had brought with him.

--

"Now, begin!" Ino yelled, and Naruto charged Shikamaru, who yawned and formed the seals for his family jutsu, but Naruto intercepted him by throwing a kunai towards him. Shikamaru dodged, while Naruto did a hand seal and a kage bunshin pooped out next to him. Shikamaru looked lazily at the clone before sending his shadow towards Naruto again. This time, Naruto didn't dodge, but was caught. Shikamaru smiled slightly and began to walk towards the same tree he knocked out Ino with, when suddenly he hear running and felt a kunai against his neck.

"Sorry Shikamaru, but I win." Naruto said, smilingly. Shikamaru looked behind him and saw that the clone Naruto had made was standing behind him.

"Very good Naruto, but now I have you both." Shikamaru said and his shadow captured the clone as well.

"Damn it." Naruto cursed while Shikamaru thought for a bit before pulling out a kunai. Naruto and clone Naruto copied his movements.

"Sorry Naruto." Shikamaru said and threw the kunai. The two Naruto's also threw their kunai mirroring where Shikamaru had thrown his. But unfortunately for Naruto, Shikamaru had aimed the throw so that he was safe, but the kunai graced each other and changed course slightly. That caused Naruto to be hit with a kunai in the chest while the clone poofed away, while Naruto was falling to the ground after being released by the shadow.

Tenshi was instantly at Naruto's side, pulling out the kunai and checking if it was a serious wound. Naruto looked slightly scared, but then Tenshi smiled.

"Don't worry Naruto. You'll be fine. You are already almost healed up. Luckily the kunai didn't go in to deep." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded. Tenshi picked him up and carried him over to a concerned looking Ino.

"Rest here Naruto. Winner Shikamaru." Tenshi said. Shikamaru was about to say "troublesome" but thought better of it.

--

Sakura looked at Chouji, who was busy stuffing his face.

'How disturbing. It's almost worse than seeing Naruto eat ramen.' Sakura thought, and almost shuddered when a pack of chips vanished disturbingly fast.

"If you aren't attacking, then I am." Sakura yelled and threw some shuriken at Chouji, who blocked them…with his bag of chips. Sakura sweat dropped at that, before she started thinking about how she should do this.

"Ah, I know. Doton: Doryuuheki." Sakura said, jumped, did the seals and spat out the mud. Instead of spreading it around herself, she spread it around Chouji. The wall rose up and Chouji was surrounded by a wall of earth. He looked around, but all he saw was the wall. Sakura was standing on top of the wall. She smiled and let her chakra stop holding the wall up, and it collapsed. On poor Chouji. He couldn't do anything to get away from the avalanche that rushed towards him, and right before he was buried, Kakashi appeared next to him, grabbing Chouji and reappearing next to Ino, and a still recovering Naruto.

"Well Sakura, try not to overdo it like that next time." Kakashi said, and Sakura scratched her head while sticking her tongue out playfully. Tenshi looked at Kakashi.

"You are one to talk. Shikamaru nearly killed Naruto with that kunai." Tenshi said and Sakura looked at Naruto, gasped when she saw the bloody shirt and rushed over to him.

"Naruto, you alright?" she asked and he nodded slightly.

"Naruto heals fast, and the wound wasn't that serious anyway. He'll be fine." Tenshi said and Sakura looked relieved. Ino looked at Naruto, before looking at her notes. They were blank.

"Oh, I forgot to look for faults." Ino said and Tenshi sighed while rubbing his temples.

"I see. It's to late now then. Alright Sasuke-kun. It is your time." Tenshi said and Sasuke grumbled a little. Anyone could hear that 'kun' was spoken in a mocking matter.

--

Sasuke walked into the middle of the clearing and stood in the same pose he had against Naruto, complete with his look of arrogance. His eyes literally screaming: "I don't care if you are a Jounin. I'll beat you."

Tenshi sighed and got into his own stance. He stood with his right foot towards Sasuke, had his feet at shoulder width, the right foot slightly more bent than the left, leaning him a little forward. His right arm was bent in front of him, his left behind him. (A/N: Think Goku's fighting stance in DBZ.)

Sasuke focused on his opponent and threw two shuriken just to test Tenshi. The shuriken was quickly caught.

"Nice of you to test me Sasuke-kun, but I think you need to work a little harder." Tenshi said and threw the shuriken back. Sasuke blocked and looked at Tenshi. He stood with his arms crossed.

"You are arrogant Sasuke-kun. I intend to teach you that even though you are from the Uchiha clan, you won't get strong just because of your blood line. Strength isn't given, it is earned. A good ninja takes any opponent seriously. Now come." Tenshi said and Sasuke growled before charging.

"Lesson 1: Taijutsu." Tenshi said, his eyes turning blue.

"Um, Tenshi? Aren't that a little overboard?" Kakashi asked, a little concerned for Sasuke's health.

"What do you mean? I don't think Sasuke-kun wants me to hold back." Tenshi said while looking at Kakashi. Sasuke grabbed the chance and kicked Tenshi in the head, but Tenshi caught his kick, grabbed Sasuke's leg and started swinging him around in a circle.

"Nice to see you Sasuke-kun. Enjoying yourself?" Tenshi asked before letting go. The result was a seething Sasuke flying towards a tree. He flipped and landed on the tree vertically, but since he hadn't learned tree walk, he didn't stick to the tree. He dropped to the ground, did a handspring and launched several shuriken towards Tenshi, immediately afterwards he started making seals.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu." he yelled and shot out a dozen fireballs towards Tenshi.

Tenshi caught the shuriken and jumped out of the way of the fireballs.

"Here, you dropped these." Tenshi said and launched the shuriken back towards Sasuke. They landed around him and he jumped away, in case Tenshi had added a 'gift'. That was a mistake, since Tenshi had anticipated that and was now right behind Sasuke. Sasuke didn't know this, since Tenshi moved too fast and stealthily. Sasuke looked around for a while but Tenshi kept out of his vision. Then suddenly Sasuke felt a hand clamp on his shoulder.

"Hello Sasuke-kun. Looking for me?" Tenshi asked, released Sasuke and looked curiously at him. Sasuke growled and launched himself towards the Jounin, and tried to punch him with his right hand. Tenshi answered by using his left hand to punch Sasuke's right. Sasuke tried to punch with his left, but it was met by Tenshi's right. Sasuke looked at his hands, they were bruised, and his knuckles hurt. Tenshi decided to kick Sasuke and caught him in the chest, sending Sasuke flying backwards again. He flipped, landed on his feet and tried to move away, but Tenshi was on him. Punching Sasuke in his stomach, almost knocking the breath out of the boy, then sweeping away his feet from under him and slamming his fists into Sasuke's chest. He landed heavily on the ground, panting hard. He looked at Tenshi, who was walking away.

"Lesson 2: Ninjutsu. Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" Tenshi said, spun around and a ball of fire flew from him towards Sasuke. He managed to jump away, but only barely.

'What's up with this Jounin? He's trying to kill me?" Sasuke thought, dodging another Goukakyuu. He decided to attack back and formed the seals for the same jutsu.

Both Sasuke and Tenshi called out: "Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" at the same time. The two fireballs met in the middle. At first it looked like they were equal in power, but then Sasuke's got overpowered and he had to dodge.

"Lesson 3: Genjutsu." Tenshi said and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke meet his gaze and suddenly saw himself dying in horrible ways. He collapsed and started shivering.

"You see Sasuke? Being a Uchiha isn't enough. Being a genius isn't enough. Thinking you can do everything alone won't work. Treating your fellow Konoha ninjas like you did earlier, won't make you strong. Lesson finished." Tenshi said, turned around and walked back to the others. Sasuke couldn't stop shivering.

--

Sakura and Ino looked at the spar, and didn't feel any remorse about Tenshi effectively kicking Sasuke around. They actually smiled when Tenshi hid behind Sasuke.

"Hah, the bastard is finally getting what he deserves. He hasn't been able to do anything to Tenshi-sensei." Naruto said and Ino and Sakura nodded.

"I wonder how Sasuke reacts when he finds out that Tenshi isn't using no where near his true power." Kakashi said curiously.

Then Sasuke collapsed and started shivering.

"Huh? What did sensei do?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know. But he used a Genjutsu, that's for sure. Sasuke doesn't seem too happy." Kakashi replied. Tenshi walked over and smiled slightly.

"If you were wondering, that was a kanashibari without me paralyzing him." Tenshi said and Kakashi looked at Sasuke, who was still shaking.

"I still think you went a little overboard. But at least he should know that he isn't so superior as he thinks now." Kakashi said and Tenshi smiled.

"Yeah, if he is smart, that is."

--

"Now that Sasuke-kun has stopped shaking, I think we should end today's training. See you three next Saturday, unless we have a mission. Then I'll see you sometime later." Tenshi said cheerfully to team 10, who nodded. They looked slightly afraid of the Jounin though.

"Come on Naruto, Sakura, Ino." Tenshi said and started walking away. The three Genin followed, chatting about how Sasuke had been beaten without much effort.

--

"Okay, since that was really just sufficient for a warm up, I think that we should train a bit now. Begin with laps." Tenshi ordered. Naruto, Sakura and Ino began to run, while Tenshi observed. After a while, he sensed someone coming, and turned to see Rin walking towards them. A warm feeling suddenly appeared in his chest area.

'Huh? This feeling again? What is that? And why do I get it when I look at Rin?' Tenshi thought. He was really confused, ever since he came back; he had been feeling weird around Rin. Not uncomfortable, just weird. A kind of weird that he didn't mind. He would also catch himself staring at her, sometimes her body, but mostly her face. Ever since he woke up with her on his chest on that camping trip, he would sometimes see her face. Almost like a photo stuck to his eye.

'I have to figure out what's wrong with me.' Tenshi thought and waved when Rin waved to him.

"So, how was it to train with Kakashi's kids?" Rin asked when she reached him. Tenshi gave a short laugh.

"Kakashi was late, as usual, so I decided to have the kids spar. Naruto against Chouji, Ino against Shikamaru and Sakura against Sasuke. Naruto won pretty easily. Ino lost because of Shikamaru's planning, but Sakura…she lost against Sasuke. Not surprisingly, since she held back and he went pretty much all out, but…" Tenshi said but didn't continue. Instead he turned and watched the kids run.

"But what?" Rin questioned curiously.

"After the spar, Sasuke started verbally abusing Sakura. She was crushed. I could practically see how her and Ino's feelings for the bastard just vanished. But it worries me. That boy…he will destroy more than he should. He already has." Tenshi said and sighed. Rin gawked at Tenshi before turning to look at Sakura.

"She seems fine though." Rin said and indeed Sakura didn't look like she had been hearth broken the same day. Quite the opposite actually, she looked happy, and was talking and joking with her two team mates.

"I don't know what to think about it, and to be honest, I have no idea how to handle feelings like that. I don't even know how to know when someone is in love or not. The result of no childhood or normal upbringing I suppose." Tenshi said and shrugged. Rin looked at him before turning back to watch her daughter.

'So, he doesn't know…' Rin thought sadly. She didn't let it show though.

"Sakura is a smart girl, Ino too. They will either figure it out, or ask for help. Let's just hope they don't ask you, right?" Rin said and Tenshi huffed while crossing his arms.

--

"Okay you three. I think we should call it a day. Take the rest of the day of, and I'll see you on Monday." Tenshi said. Naruto, Sakura and Ino whooped in joy at getting a day off and ran towards Konoha. Rin turned to Tenshi and looked like she was about to say something.

Tenshi noticed and looked at her, and found himself staring again.

'So beautiful…what the? Why am I thinking like that?" Tenshi thought and tried to stop staring. He wasn't successful. Soon he was staring again, the weird feeling back with a vengeance. Rin noticed him staring and blushed a deep crimson.

"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"No, your face is pretty as usual." He said. They both blushed when they heard what he said.

"Um, I have to go now. Sakura probably wants dinner soon. See you later." Rin said and hurried away. Tenshi stared after her, admiring how her body moved as she ran. He shook himself and headed home.

--

Tenshi lay in his bed, thinking about his feelings for Rin. They confused him to no end, he just couldn't figure them out. Why was he feeling like that for her? It couldn't be love, could it? Did he really start to feel like that for Rin? Wasn't that wrong? After all she was eleven years older than him, although he knew several other couples that had just as much of an age difference, and that didn't seem to get in the way of their love.

But his sister. Adoptive and unofficial sister, but still. Tenshi had never been so confused before, so he did the only thing he could think of; go and seek help. From who else but the wisest man he knew; Sandaime Hokage.

--

"So, you wanted my advice about something?" Sandaime said and Tenshi nodded. They were in the Hokage mansion, sitting in the living room, Tenshi, Sandaime and Sandaime's wife; Kujaki. Kujaki was a nice lady, slightly wrinkled, greying hair and sparkling eyes, filled with humour.

"Hai, actually advice from the both of you." Tenshi said and looked between Sandaime and Kujaki, both of them raised an eyebrow each.

"Oh, and what kind of problem do you have my young friend." Kujaki asked curiously.

"I have been getting weird feelings for Rin. I don't know what it is, but it's confusing." Tenshi said and Kujaki and Sandaime looked at each other before turning to Tenshi.

"Isn't Rin your sister?" Kujaki asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"No, not really. When we were younger, Rin and I were really close, we spent a lot of time together. I spent more time with her than I did with Kakashi, Obito, or even Yondaime-sama. I and Rin used to take care of each other, and Obito once said we were like brother and sister, so I started calling her that. She didn't like it at first, but eventually started calling me brother. It just kind of stuck past childish nicknames." Tenshi explained and Sandaime and Kujaki nodded thoughtfully.

"So, you are just good friends that call each other siblings." Sandaime said, more a statement than question, but Tenshi nodded anyway.

"What kind of feelings are you having then? How do they feel like?" Kujaki asked. Tenshi thought for a bit before responding. He pictured Rin in his mind, feeling the strange feeling again.

"It feels like…when I look at her, all other things are unimportant and small. Sometimes it is like nothing else but me and her exist. I have to force myself to look away and focus on other things. When we were training Naruto, Sakura and Ino, half the time I wasn't able to focus and would stare at Rin, almost lost in her beauty. I feel warm, uneasy, jumpy, slightly uncomfortable but also strangely comfortable and at peace when I am with her. Another thing I cannot understand is that I remember having similar feelings for her when we were younger, although on a much smaller scale. Back then I thought that was how a brother felt for his sister, but brothers don't feel like their life isn't complete without their sister, right? That is how I feel when Rin leaves. It feels like something is twisting in my chest, and I want to call out to her and tell her to stay." Tenshi said, and looked down on the floor, unsure what all that meant. What he didn't see was the amused and thoughtful expressions on Sandaime and Kujaki's faces.

"Tenshi, I think you should stop calling Rin your sister." Sandaime said calmly after a little moment of thoughtful silence went by. That confused Tenshi though.

"Um, why?" was the simple question that came from him.

"Because you are in love with her." Kujaki said and Sandaime nodded, a smile on his face.

Tenshi stared between them, not sure if he heard them right. Then he became confused again.

"How…is that possible?" Tenshi asked and Sandaime smiled even wider at him.

"From what you told us, you have loved her for a long time. Ever since before Obito died." Sandaime explained and Kujaki nodded in agreement.

"Tenshi, I can see that you have never learned about things like this. What you should know is that true love does not know time or age. True love doesn't wait until people is ready. True love, although difficult to identify until you see it for yourself, lasts a life time. Tenshi, I can tell that you love Rin, that you have true love for her. You are still like a child when it comes to things like this, and a child that has true love for someone, can't hide it. I can see it when you speak of Rin, when you think about her. It is a sparkle in your eyes. That alone speaks volumes." Kujaki said and Tenshi looked at her before sighing and putting his face in his hands.

"But what am I supposed to do? Okay, I love her, but am I supposed to just tell her that?" Tenshi asked, annoyed that he knew so little about this.

"Something like that. Try to find out if she loves you back. If she does, then tell." Sandaime said and Tenshi nodded slowly.

"Alright." He said. Sandaime seemed to get an idea, and turned to his wife.

"Why don't you use your questioning skills to see if Rin loves Tenshi?" Sandaime asked.

"Questioning skills?" Tenshi asked and Kujaki smiled proudly.

"I was once a very good interrogator for ANBU. If Rin loves you, then I can find out." She said and Tenshi looked at her.

"I don't want Rin to interrogated. I am sorry, but I think I have to find out myself. But thank you for your advice and help." He said, stood up and bowed. Sandaime and Kujaki stood up as well.

"No problem, anything for a friend." Sandaime and Kujaki replied.

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino were sitting at the dinner table in the Haruno residence. Rin was on the kitchen, making dinner. The three Genin were chatting about how this week had been.

"I can't wait to do missions. I'm sure we will be awesome." Naruto said loudly and the two girls nodded.

"Yeah, with all the training we have done, we should be ready for missions now." Ino said.

"Don't say that Ino-chan. It all depends on the mission." Rin said while carrying the food in.

"What do you mean mom?" Sakura asked and Rin sighed.

"Missions when you start as a ninja are easy, but after a while you will start risking your lives on every mission. Even someone as strong as Tenshi risks his life on missions. You can never be prepared enough for that." Rin said and the three Genin looked at her. She had gotten a depressed, almost fearful expression when she mentioned Tenshi.

They ate in silence after that, until Naruto got tired of it. The silence, not eating, since he loved Rin's cooking.

"That bastard." Naruto suddenly blurted out. Sakura, Ino and Rin wondered what he was talking about.

"Who?" they asked.

"Sasuke. That bastard dares talk about Sakura-chan and Ino-chan that way. I am glad Tenshi-ossan kicked his ass, I only wish he would have beat Sasuke a bit more." Naruto growled, and glared at his plate. That made him miss the blush that spread over Sakura and Ino's face.

'Thank you Naruto…' they both thought, amazingly at the same time. Rin noticed the blushing girls though, and suddenly had an idea.

"So, Naruto. What kind of girls do you like?" Rin asked and chuckled when Sakura and Ino glared at her a bit before looking curiously at Naruto.

Naruto stared at Rin and when he saw that all eyes were on him, he blushed and looked down on his plate and mumbled something.

"What? I can't hear you!" Rin teased and Naruto blushed even deeper.

"I like…girls that are smart, funny, pretty and strong. I like girls that can take care of themselves, but most of all; I like girls that like and acknowledge me for who I am, and don't see me as the Kyuubi." Naruto said and Rin, Sakura and Ino looked at him, a little surprised. He had only mentioned looks once.

'Interesting.' Rin thought

'Maybe he likes me. That wouldn't be so bad, he isn't as good looking as Sasuke, but he is a much better person.' Sakura and Ino thought and smiled slightly, imagining themselves with Naruto.

'As long as he dumps that old suit.' They both thought and looked at the orange clothes Naruto wore. They were several years old. (he hasn't picked up the new ones yet.)

"So, what about you two?" Rin asked and turned to Sakura and Ino. Both of them blushed and looked down.

"Hey, I told you what I liked. Now its your turn." Naruto said, crossing his arms.

"Sakura, why don't you go first?" Rin said and Sakura glared at her mother, thinking: 'I'll get you for this.'

"Um…I used to like Sasuke, but now I realise he isn't what I thought he was. I was in love with what I thought Sasuke was." Sakura said and Rin looked at her.

"What did you think he was then." Rin asked.

"Strong, funny, cute and handsome." Sakura said and Ino nodded before continuing:

"A good ninja, kind, thoughtful and loving. Lots of humour and brightness." She said and Sakura nodded.

'They like the same things then. Hmm, if I didn't know better, they just described Naruto. At least how he will be when he get his new clothes and stops eating ramen all the time.' Rin thought and smiled at the three Genin.

"Can you tell me who you like?" she asked innocently. Naruto, Sakura and Ino stared at her, opening and closing their mouths without any sound coming.

"Oh, come on. They way you spoke, you have someone in mind already. Here, write the names down on a piece of paper." Rin said and handed out a magically appearing peace of paper to each of the Genin. They were hesitant, but then began to write. After they were finished, Rin looked at the names.

--

Ino:

Likes: Naruto

--

Sakura:

Likes: Naruto.

--

Naruto:

Likes: Sakura-chan and Ino-chan.

--

'Oh, this is interesting. Very interesting.' Rin thought and grinned a bit.

"Okay, so Ino and Sakura. Why him?" Rin said and pointed to the notes. Sakura and Ino blushed and looked at each other.

"I don't know really. I guess…" Sakura began

"I saw how great he is, and how much he fits what I want in a boyfriend." Ino finished.

"And what about your choice Naruto?" Rin asked.

"Um, I…they…they are both so pret…no, beautiful, they are kind, real funny to be around. They are smarter than me, and really strong as well. It hurts like hell when they hit me. And they don't hate me." Naruto said and blushed. Rin looked at Sakura and Ino, and could have swore that their jaws was very close to hitting the table.

'He likes…us?' Ino and Sakura thought and looked at each other.

"I see. Well then, it seems we have a little drama here." Rin said and grinned widely. Naruto looked at her, confused, while Sakura and Ino had a look of understanding, and slight horror on their faces.

'She isn't…' they thought, but Rin interrupted.

"I mean, here we have a boy in love with his two team mates, and his two team mates both are in love with him." Rin said and smiled widely. Naruto's eyes were about to pop out of his scull.

"Wh…wh…what? You…you two…like…me?" Naruto stammered, looking at Sakura and Ino, both of them blushed and nodded, before blushing even deeper.

thud

Naruto had fainted.

"Naruto-kun!" both Sakura and Ino yelled and rushed to help him of the floor.

"This would be funny to watch, but I have someone to meet. See you three love birds later." Rin said and walked out, laughing at the two blushing faces.

--

Unknown to the three females, Naruto and Kyuubi was having a conversation. Naruto was sitting in front of Kyuubi's cage, while Kyuubi lay inside.

"**Damn kit. You are a babe magnet. Two hot females are in lusting after you. Here is my advice: take them both!" **Kyuubi said and laughed loudly.

"Okay, stupid fox, first of all, they aren't 'lusting' after me, they are in love with me. That is much better. Secondly, I'm not going to 'take' them." Naruto said and Kyuubi growled slightly.

"**As you wish kit. Anyway, its time to wake up and meet your girlfriends." **Kyuubi said and Naruto woke up.

--

When Naruto woke up, the first thing he saw was the concerned faces of both Sakura and Ino.

"Um, did I die and end up in heaven?" was the first thing Naruto said. When they heard that, Sakura and Ino blushed.

"No Naruto...kun. You passed out." Sakura said, hesitating slightly on the 'kun' suffix.

"Are you alright?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded.

"Never been better." He said and sat up.

"So, what now?" he asked and the girls looked at each other before turning to him.

"Choose." They said. Unknown to Naruto, Sakura and Ino had argued over who he liked the most. They had come to the agreement that he should choose who he liked most.

"Um, choose what?" Naruto asked.

"Which one of us do you like the most?" Sakura and Ino practically yelled, scaring Naruto.

"um…" he said and swallowed before beginning to think.

'Okay, who do I like the most? Sakura is smartest, but Ino is stronger. They are both so cute, pretty and beautiful, and I like being around them both. What to do? I don't like any of them more than the other.' He thought frantically.

"Um…I don't know. I think I like you both just as much." He said. Sakura and Ino looked at him before turning to each other with fire in their eyes.

"I'm not going to lose to you!" they both yelled and before Naruto could react, they had grabbed a hand each and were leaning against him, blinking their eyes seductively up at him.

"Um…" Naruto said and swallowed nervously.

'Help.' He thought but none came.

--

Meanwhile, Rin had arrived at the bar she was heading for. In there she met two of her best friends, Kurenai and Anko.

"Yo Rin. How are you?" Anko yelled while waving.

"Hello Anko-chan, Kurenai-chan. I'm fine. Just had a interesting discovery." Rin said and sat down next to her two friends.

"Oh, care to fill us in?" Kurenai asked, and Rin nodded. She then told Kurenai and Anko about how she had watched as Naruto, Sakura and Ino grew closer, and finally how they admitted their feelings at the dinner table.

"Wow, a threesome at that age. The boy must have a lot of potential then." Anko said and Kurenai shook her head at her friend's antics.

"So, you think their feelings are real, or just crushes?" Kurenai asked. Rin thought for a bit before smiling.

"I think they are real. The way they look at each other, it reminds me of how I used to look at Kashu, and how I find myself looking at Tenshi." Rin said.

"Have you told him yet?" Anko asked and Rin shook her head.

"I…want to, but I'm afraid of how he will react. I know I don't see him as my brother, but what if he sees me as his sister still. I couldn't bear it if he told me that." Rin said sadly.

"You really love him?" Kurenai asked and Rin nodded.

"Yeah, just as I loved Kashu. Those two, I don't feel any different about them. They both hold such large parts of my hearth." Rin said, a slight smile on her face.

"You don't deserve to be alone Rin. You should tell him, or just take him." Anko said, a perverted grin appearing on her face.

"I can't just 'take' him. I don't want him just for sex, I want him to be with me, love me like a boyfriend or husband should. Not just in bed." Rin said angrily and Anko waved her hands defensibly.

"Well, if you like, I could use a genjutsu to find out how he feels about you." Kurenai said and Rin stared at her.

"Huh? But…" she said but didn't continue.

"But what? That way you would know if he loves you or not. I think it's a great idea. Come on Kurenai!" Anko said loudly and jumped up. Kurenai smiled and got up as well. The two of them started to walk away, but Rin ran up to them.

"You aren't going to try and stop us are you? We'll just do it sometime later." Anko said confidently. Rin shook her head and smiled shyly.

"No, I won't stop you, I want to hear for myself." She said. Anko grinned at her.

"Good girl." She said and the three of them headed towards Tenshi's apartment.

--

Tenshi was home, working on a scroll when suddenly he go a irresistible urge to talk. About Rin and how he felt about her.

Rin, Anko and Kurenai had snuck into his apartment, and concealed themselves in a genjutsu. Then Kurenai had used a genjutsu on Tenshi, that got him talking. They listened as he spoke of how he felt for Rin. He spoke just as if he was speaking with a good friend of his. The rather one sided conversation was very like the conversation Tenshi had with Sandaime and his wife.

"And when Sandaime-sama told me I love her, I felt relived. Like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders. The only thing is that I don't know how to find out if Rin loves me back." Tenshi said and Rin nearly rushed over to him, but Anko held her back.

"No, lets hear some more." Anko hissed. Rin nodded slowly.

"I read something about love when I got back from Sandaime-sama. The book said that two people in love are happy together, that their lives complete each other. I found myself wanting that with Rin. I guess Sandaime-sama and Kujaki-sama was right. I really love Rin." Tenshi said. Kurenai and Anko had huge smiles on their faces, while Rin had a dreamy look. She had just heard the one she loves, confess his love for her. But before she could move towards him, Kurenai and Anko had grabbed her and dragged her out of the apartment.

"Why did you do that?" Rin asked angrily.

"You have to go home and think over if you want to be together with him." Kurenai said and Anko nodded.

"You two love each other, but you should at least think it over until tomorrow. Then you can tell him." Anko said. Rin was about to protest, but her two friends didn't want to hear it.

Back in the apartment, Tenshi snapped out of the genjutsu and looked around.

'Huh? What the? Oh well.' He thought and went back to the scroll. It was titled: "How to master the heaven light."

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. Fifth chapter done. 

Lots of stuff happening to the characters in terms of love here. I hope things aren't progressing to fast, but at least with Tenshi and Rin, keep in mind that they have in a sense loved each other since before Kyuubi attacked, only realising now that Tenshi is back. And Sasuke 'helped' develop Sakura and Ino's feelings for Naruto, in a sense opening their eyes to him.

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

_Naruto_: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers) (I got a link to a online translation site, so new jutsus will be translated from English to Japanese.)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

_Sakura_: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

_Ino_: preferred element: Futon/Raiton

Knows:

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Okay, so now I can make jutsus and still have the Japanese names. That'll make things more interesting, right?

Ja ne!

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

Okay, the pairings are now: Naru/Saku/Ino and Tenshi/Rin. Enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

It was Monday and Tenshi stood in front of three very proud Genin. They were in front of the Hokage tower, and soon they would get their first mission. Why Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked so proud? They wore their new clothes. Naruto wore his new shoes, the black pair of pants with the red fire on. He wore the fishnet shirt under the black jacket with a golden Kyuubi.

Sakura wore her dark green dress while Ino wore her dark blue outfit. When Sakura and Ino had meet Naruto and Tenshi, the three Genin hadn't been able to stop staring. Sakura and Ino thought how good Naruto looked in dark clothes, while Naruto nodded to himself.

"Yep, you two look stunning in those clothes." Naruto said and Sakura and Ino blushed.

"Thank you Naruto-kun." Sakura said.

"You look good too, Naruto-kun." Ino said and this time Naruto blushed. Tenshi looked between his students, smiling. He had heard from Naruto that they were in love. Sakura and Ino had used the Sunday to try and get Naruto to think one of them were better than the other. They hadn't been able to convince him, since he was, by now, madly in love with them both.

"It's so frustrating. I don't know what to do." Naruto had said and Tenshi knew exactly what he meant. Rin had avoided Tenshi that whole Sunday, and he, who had wanted to talk to her about his feelings, couldn't do anything else than wait until she wanted to speak with him. Instead he had used his day of to go and pick up Naruto's clothes and the weapons for the three Genin. Now Tenshi was hiding something behind his back.

"Okay, listen up love birds. I have something for you here." Tenshi said and handed a wrapped package to each of the Genin. Naruto's was longer than Sakura and Ino's, but theirs was broader.

"What is this?" they asked.

"Open them." Tenshi said and the kids eagerly ripped of the wrapping. Naruto found himself holding a black Katana, shortened so it fit him. Sakura and Ino each held two wakizashis.

"Are these for us?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Come on, strap them on and look at the blades." Tenshi urged. Naruto found a belt in the wrapping and used it to strap the katana to his back, while Sakura and Ino used the belt that their wakizashis hung from and fastened them so that the blades were on their thighs under the flap of their dress, and the handles of the wakizashis were on their hips. Only the handles were visible, unless the girls jumped or something.

"Good Sakura and Ino. Right where I thought the blades should be. That way they won't be in the way, and are somewhat concealed." Tenshi praised and the two girls beamed. Then Naruto pulled out his blade. The handle of Naruto's katana was a black traditional katana handle. The blade had a black dull side, while the blade side was metallic. The engraving was lined with red so that it was easy to read.

"deep in the mountain a spiral spring field lies" Naruto read. Ino and Sakura also examined their blades. The handles were the same as Naruto's, and the blades were similar also, only much shorter. The engraving was the same.

"What does that mean?" Sakura asked.

"I had them engrave that to show that you three are team mates and always will be. It comes from your family names. Deep in the mountain is from Yamanaka, spiral is from Uzumaki and spring field is from Haruno." Tenshi said smilingly. The three Genin looked at him, before looking at each other and then at their blades. As one they bowed.

"Thank you so much." They said and Tenshi chuckled.

"No problem. Now come on, we are going to get a mission, finish it fast and I'm going to teach you how to use those. That will be our main focus for the rest of the week, and until you show me you can do your two jutsus perfectly, I won't teach you any new jutsu." Tenshi said and walked into the Hokage tower.

--

"That was a D-rank mission?" Naruto yelled. They had just finished painting an old ladies house. Tenshi, who had been sleeping in a tree nearby throughout the mission, smiled and nodded.

"Yep, that was a D-rank mission. Stupid, right?" He said and Naruto glared.

"Why do we have to do missions like that?" Ino grumbled.

"So that I can train you more, but you can still be useful to the village. Don't worry; it will only be for a short while. Now come on." Tenshi said and walked towards their training field. He then remembered to report in, and sent a kage bunshin to do that.

--

They arrived in the training area and Tenshi walked over to three vertical logs, each just as high as the Genin.

"For starters, you are going to give me your new blades and do your regular warm up." Tenshi said and the Genin nodded. They gave Tenshi their blades and began to run, do push ups, sit ups, squats, punch and kick logs. When they were finished, they stood to attention in front of Tenshi again. He returned their blades. Naruto, Sakura and Ino nearly dropped them though.

"What did you do? They are so heavy." Sakura complained.

"I activated something called a gravitational tag that is inside them. That increases the gravitational pull on something. Now, each of you take a log each and give me five hundred slashed upwards, five hundred downwards, five hundred vertical from left to right, five hundred from right to left, five hundred from bottom right to top left, five hundred from top left to bottom right, five hundred from bottom left to top right, five hundred from top right to bottom left and five hundred stabs. And yes Sakura and Ino, I mean with each blade and each arm. Also, don't use chakra to help." Tenshi said. The three Genin stared at him as if he was crazy, but when they saw he wasn't kidding, they started with the exercise.

"How…is…this…going…to…help?" Sakura huffed out.

"I…don't…know." Ino replied.

"This will…probably help us…fight with our blades." Naruto said. They had been at it for half an hour, and to them it felt like their arms would fall of.

"That's right. This builds strength, and allows you to feel how your blades flow. I don't know much about how to fight with a sword, but what I know is that to be a good fighter; you need to be familiar with your weapon. This way, you and your blades get to know each other." Tenshi said happily. Unknown to the Genin, he was training too. Having tripled his weights, he had trouble moving, and was running, switching between regular running and running on his hands. When he saw that Naruto had begun his stabs, Tenshi stopped running and started doing push ups, sit ups, squats, punches and kicks. He did a hundred of each exercise before stopping and starting on the next. When he was done with his kicks, he begun with push ups again. When he was nearly finished with the second round of kicks, he noticed that Naruto, Sakura and Ino were finished. Finishing up his exercise, he turned to them and smiled.

"Tired?" he asked and they nodded.

"Okay, I am going to teach you how to release the tags on your blades. Hold them firmly in your hands and form the ram seal. Then say "Kai" (undo/cancel)" Tenshi said. The three Genin did and instantly their blades felt much lighter.

"Just as with your weights, only do that when you have to. To activate the tags, form the ram seal again and pump your chakra into the blade. You should 'see' a tag inside the blade. Direct your chakra there and the tag will activate. After I have taught you a bit more about handling your blades, I will teach you more about chakra in the blades. For now, practice activating and deactivating the tags." Tenshi said. For the next half an hour, the three Genin only activated and deactivated the tags, several times. Then Tenshi stopped them.

"Okay, good. For the rest of the training today, I will show you a basic attack pattern, called a kata. This will be different for Naruto and you girls." Tenshi said and made a kage bunshin. The clone went with Naruto while the original stayed with Sakura and Ino.

--

With Naruto:

"Okay Naruto, the basic of how to use a katana I use is to find a weak spot in your enemy and attack that. You see, a katana is deadly when it cuts and stabs. If you train enough, you can easily kill someone with a katana." The clone explained and Naruto nodded.

"Okay, first I want you to practise something called iaijutsu. That is a technique where you draw your sword and attack in the same moment. There is several versions, depending on how you carry your sword." Clone Tenshi said and pulled out a katana of his own.

"This is Natsuhiboshi. My katana. You should name your sword as well." The clone said and strapped the katana on his back.

Naruto looked at his katana and saw the engraving.

"I'll name you Ai." Naruto said.

"Love? That is a good name. Now pay attention. When you practise iaijutsu, the point is to draw the sword so fast and accurate that the enemy can't react. To do that, you press the sword towards the front of the sheath while you draw. I can't explain it in detail, since you have to learn to do it yourself. Here, watch." Clone Tenshi said, walked up to a tree. Suddenly a flash came and a huge gash was on the tree. Naruto stared at the kage bunshin that now stood with it's katana in its hand.

"That was my iaijutsu." Clone Tenshi said and Naruto looked really eager to be able to do the same.

"Here, I'll show you slowly." Clone Tenshi said, and drew his blade again. Naruto saw how the blade was pressed against the sheath and how the arc of the blade was when it left the sheath.

"Okay, now you try." Clone Tenshi said and Naruto ran up to the tree.

--

With Tenshi and the girls:

"Okay girls. You two have two blades each. Your blades are called wakizashi. Basically a wakizashi is a short sword. The reason you have two, is that then you can block an attack with one of the blades and strike with the other." Tenshi said and Sakura and Ino nodded eagerly.

"As I said, I don't know much about fighting with a sword, but I can teach you the basics. First, practise how to draw you blades quickly. The point is that you should be able to draw your wakizashis so that you can be ready to fight and or block an incoming attack in moments." Tenshi said. The girls nodded and placed their hands on their blades.

"Wait. Rearrange your hands so that when you draw, your blades are along your lower arm. That way, it will be easier to draw, and easier to have strength in the blade. When you get better, you can see if the situation calls you to draw like that, or not." Tenshi said. The girls did as he said and for the next forty five minutes they changed between drawing so that they held the blades 'normally' and so that they held them in the reverse way Tenshi instructed.

"Okay, good. I think you can draw your blades fast enough now. I think it is time I showed you the only kata I know for dual blades." Tenshi said and for the next hour and a half, he showed and helped the girls with the kata, correcting them when they made mistakes, and guiding them.

--

"Okay, I think that is enough for now girls. Ah, good. Naruto is here." Tenshi said and the girls looked up as Naruto walked towards them, looking tired.

"Okay, you three have shown great progress with your blades. I did something right when I bought those blades. Oh, by the way. Ino, Sakura. Have you two thought up names for your blades?" Tenshi asked.

"Um…do they have to have individual names?" Sakura asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"No, since a dual wakizashi pair is like twins, so you can give them a 'family' name." Tenshi replied.

"Okay, I have decided. I am naming my wakizashis 'Sunshine'. From Naruto-kun's hair." Ino said and Naruto blushed.

"I'm naming my wakizashis 'Tenken' (heaven sword). From Naruto-kun's eye colour." Sakura said and Naruto turned so red, Tenshi thought Naruto had started bleeding.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"My katana is called Ai. Because I love Sakura-chan and Ino-chan" Naruto said and this time it was the girls that blushed.

"You heard that, he said my name first." Sakura said, like it was the most important thing in the world.

"That doesn't mean he loves you more than me, forehead girl." Ino shot right back.

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Pig."

"Forehead."

"Shut up!" Tenshi roared, cutting the girls off. They looked slightly scared when they looked at him.

"What's up with that? Why are you arguing like that?" Tenshi half yelled, clearly pissed of.

"We…because…" Ino and Sakura stammered.

"I love them both, and they haven't stopped arguing about who I love more since." Naruto explained.

"Ah, so that's it. Well, why don't you choose then?" Tenshi asked.

"Because I love them both the same. I don't love either of them more than the other." Naruto yelled, waving his arms in the air, giving the impression that he was trying to fly.

"Okay…" Tenshi said and turned to the girls.

"Why don't you two share then?" Tenshi asked.

"Huh?" Was the rather intelligent question from the three Genin.

"I mean, why don't both Sakura and Ino date Naruto together. I read about it once. If you love each other enough, it shouldn't be a problem." Tenshi said and the three Genin looked at each other. Then huge grins came on Sakura and Ino's faces before they walked up to Naruto, Ino on his left, Sakura on his right. The two girls grabbed an arm each and leaned against Naruto, resting their heads on his shoulders. They looked up at him, blinking their eyes seductively.

"What do you say Naruto-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Are you man enough to date us both?" Ino asked and Naruto had to swallow before getting a blissful smile on his face.

"**You go kit!"** Kyuubi roared and Tenshi almost broke down laughing at that.

"If you two want to, then I don't have anything against that. I have to be the luckiest guy alive to have two girlfriends." Naruto said and Sakura and Ino smiled happily.

"Okay, I hate to interrupt this tender moment, but I have someone I have to introduce to you three." Tenshi said and turned to a person who stood behind him.

"This is Hayate. He is a sword master, and will be teaching you how to use your blades." Tenshi said and a sick looking Jounin stopped beside him.

"Hello cough. Nice to cough meet you." Hayate said, he was coughing a lot.

"Hello sensei." The three Genin greeted, uncertain if the Jounin was okay.

"Hayate will teach you every day for a while, along with me. We will coordinate our teachings. You have the rest of the day off, I suggest you three go and enjoy yourselves." Tenshi said and the three Genin started walking towards Ichiraku ramen, but Hayate stopped Naruto.

"I seecough that you have cough two girlfriends. cough Congratulations, you are a very lucky cough guy. Herecough. I have a reservation for acough restaurant in Konoha, but mycough date got a mission. Enjoy." Hayate said and handed Naruto a note.

"Thank you very much sensei." Naruto said happily and ran after Sakura and Ino.

"Nice Hayate said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, they are. Thanks by the way, for teaching them. I really suck at sword fighting." Tenshi said and Hayate looked at him.

"Then whycough do you have a katanacough" Hayate asked.

"A gift." Tenshi simply replied. Hayate didn't ask anything else.

--

"So, where to Naruto-kun?" Ino asked, hugging Naruto's arm tightly.

"Hayate-sensei gave me this." Naruto replied and showed the girls the reservation slip. The girls squealed when they saw it.

"That is a great restaurant. When is the reservation for?" Sakura asked excitedly.

"Um, eight o clock." Naruto replied.

"Come get me half past seven then." Sakura said, gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and ran home.

"Pick me up too, will you Naruto-kun?" Ino said. When Naruto nodded, she kissed him on the cheek too and ran off. Naruto stood there, touching his cheeks.

"They kissed me." he said in a daze.

--

Naruto dressed in almost the same outfit as he used before, but he used the jacket with the orange Kyuubi on and he didn't have any weapons on him. He had combed his hair, so it was a little less wild. He now stood outside the Yamanaka flower shop. He gulped and went in. There he saw a woman he identified at Ino's mother stand behind the desk. He walked up to her, although a little hesitantly.

"Um, I want to buy some flowers." He said and Ino's mother looked at him.

"You are Naruto-kun? Ino's boyfriend?" she asked and Naruto nodded. Ino's mother walked out from behind the desk, stood in front of him with her hands at her hips, looking at him closely. Naruto felt like he was being examined for something.

"She told me about your little threesome. If you hurt my daughter, then I'll personally hurt you. Got that?" Ino's mother said and Naruto nodded, too scared to do anything else.

"And the other is Haruno Sakura, right?" Ino's mother asked and Naruto nodded.

"Well then, I have just the flowers for you, Naruto-kun." She said and walked away. Moments later she came back with two bouquets of flowers. One of them were yellow roses, and the other were pink roses. Naruto paid and thanked Ino's mother.

"Wait here, and I'll go get Ino." Ino's mother said. A couple of minutes later she came back, along with Ino's father, who walked over and shook Naruto's hand.

"Yamanaka Inoshi." Inoshi said.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto replied. They heard someone walk behind them and turned to see Ino. Naruto nearly passed out. She was stunning. Wearing a light blue kimono with a yellow obi that somehow showed of her curves perfectly. She had her hair loose, flowing down her shoulder, and had a little makeup on, not a lot but enough to enhance her beauty. Naruto's eyes were close to bulging out of their sockets.

"Well? How do I look?" Ino asked and did a little twirl.

"Ino-chan…you look…perfect." Naruto said and Ino blushed a little, while Ino's parents looked happy.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. You look good as well." Ino said. Naruto remembered the flowers and held out the yellow ones to Ino. But when he saw that Ino's mother shook her head behind Ino's back and used hand gestures to say that he should switch flowers, he hurriedly changed flowers and gave Ino the pink ones.

"These are for you Ino-chan." Naruto said and Ino smiled sweetly at him.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Wait here while I put them in a vase." She said and hurried away.

"Now Naruto, take good care of my daughter, okay?" Inoshi said and Naruto nodded.

"I will sir." He said. Then Ino returned and they left for the Haruno residence.

--

"So you finally have a boyfriend huh? And it's Naruto too." Rin said, happy for her daughter.

"But when are you going to get a boyfriend? Its been so long since dad died, and you have to get out of the house and date again." Sakura said while getting ready for her date.

"Easy for you to say, but I guess you are right. I should begin dating again, and to be honest, I am in love again." Rin said and Sakura turned to her mother.

"Oh, who? Who?" Sakura asked eagerly and Rin blushed.

"You'll just think I am disgusting or something." Rin said

"No, I won't. It's Tenshi isn't it?" Sakura asked, hope full in her voice. Rin was surprised, but happy that Sakura seemed okay with it. She nodded.

"Yes, it is him, and I know he loves me too, but I am afraid." Rin said and sat down on Sakura's bed.

"Afraid of what?" Sakura asked.

"Of being in a relationship again." Rin replied and Sakura hugged her.

"Don't worry. Tenshi-sensei isn't going to hurt you." Sakura said and Rin looked at her curiously.

"Tenshi-sensei?" she asked and Sakura nodded.

"He wanted us to call him that, and besides, if he is to be your boyfriend, then I can't call him uncle, can I?" Sakura asked, but before Rin could reply, the door bell rang.

"Oh, I have to finish up. Go stall him." Sakura said and started applying makeup to her face. Rin shook her head and walked down to answer the door.

When she opened the door, she saw a handsome Naruto and a beautiful Ino.

"Hello Naruto-kun, Ino-chan. Come in. Sakura isn't quite ready yet." Rin said cheerfully.

"Geez, why is Sakura taking so long?" Ino asked and Rin giggled slightly.

"She was too busy giving me relationship advice." She said and Naruto looked at her.

"Oh, and who do you need advice about?" he asked.

"Tenshi." Rin said softly. Neither Ino nor Naruto looked very surprised.

"So, it wasn't accidentally that you slept on him?" Naruto asked and Rin blushed before shaking her head.

"Nope, I planned for that to happen." She said with a big smile on her face.

Then Sakura came down, and once again Naruto nearly passed out. Sakura wore a light pink kimono with a green obi that, like Ino's, showed off her body. Sakura had a red ribbon replacing her forehead protector and a little rouge on her cheeks.

"Sa…Sakura-chan. You look beautiful." Naruto said and Sakura blushed a little.

"Thank you Naruto-kun. Oh, for me?" Sakura said when she saw the flowers. Naruto held them out and Sakura smiled while smelling them.

"Thank you. Mom, can you put them into a vase?" Sakura asked. Without waiting for an answer, she handed Rin the flowers, hooked her arm around Naruto's and they walked out.

Rin felt oddly alone when she saw them, and decided to do something about that. She quickly put the flowers into a vase, went into her bedroom and changed into a civil version of the Jounin outfit, dark blue pants and sweatshirt with the red swirl on the shoulders. She brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail with a sky blue ribbon before heading towards the apartment of a certain Jounin.

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked towards the restaurant hand in hand, happy to with each other. When they reached the restaurant, Naruto handed over the reservation slip, and they were shown to their table, although the waiter didn't look too happy to be serving Naruto.

"Um, what is all this?" Naruto asked while looking at the menu.

"Food." Sakura replied.

"But Sakura-chan. They don't have ramen here." Naruto whined.

"Naruto-kun, from now on you won't be allowed to eat ramen all the time. It isn't good for you and it shunts your growth." Ino scolded and Naruto looked sad.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. There is a lot of food that is much better than ramen." Sakura said and Naruto looked a little happier.

"So, what do you two suggest I have then?" Naruto asked, not wanting to try and understand the strange and rather large menu.

"How about this? Steak and rice." Ino suggested and Naruto nodded.

"Okay. So, what are you having?" he asked and Sakura and Ino looked at the menu again.

"I think I'll have the shrimp with salad." Sakura said.

"I'll have the vegetarian soup." Ino said, and the three of them looked around for their waiter.

"So, you three decided on what to have?" she asked when she saw that they had decided.

"Number 9, 12 and 14." Sakura said and the waiter nodded.

"And to drink?" she asked.

"Water please." Ino said and the waiter nodded.

"So, what did you learn after the warm ups today Naruto-kun?" Ino asked and Naruto puffed out his chest slightly.

"Tenshi-sensei taught me something called iaijutsu. You attack while drawing the sword. Sensei was really fast with it, I only saw a flash. What about you two?" Naruto said and the girls looked at each other.

"Sensei thought us how to draw correctly. And then he taught us a basic kata." Ino said.

"But that slashing was really hard. I never thought swinging a blade around would be so hard." Sakura said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and I bet the training with Tenshi-sensei and Hayate-sensei is going to be tough as well." Naruto said and the girls nodded in agreement.

Then their food arrived and the three of them ate.

"Hey, this is really good." Naruto said eagerly and the girls chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Have you ever eaten anything other than ramen?" Ino asked and Naruto shook his head.

"No, or wait. I have eaten Rin-nee-san's food. That was really great as well." Naruto said happily.

"Yeah, she is a great cook." Sakura said and Ino nodded while continuing the meal.

--

After the dinner, the three love birds walked a little around Konoha until Naruto got an idea. He grabbed the two girls and led them towards the Konoha park.

"Um, Naruto-kun?" Sakura said but he just smiled at her.

They reached a pine tree and sat down under it, Naruto in the middle with his arms around the girls, who leaned against him.

They sat there in silence for a while, just enjoying being with each other. Then Naruto remembered something.

"Um, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked.

"Yes?" she replied.

"How would you react if Tenshi-sensei started dating your mom?" Naruto asked and Sakura grinned.

"Oh, that would be so great. They look so cute together." She said.

"She loves him, but how does he feel about her?" Ino asked.

"I don't know, but I hope he likes her the same." Sakura said

"And that they hook up soon. I stayed with Tenshi-sensei for a day after we trained together, since my apartment was trashed. His apartment didn't have any pictures or anything. Even I have more pictures and personal possessions." Naruto said.

"Perhaps he hadn't taken them out from his backpack after the trip." Sakura suggested, snuggling closer into Naruto's chest.

"I don't think so. His place really seemed empty. I don't think he has many friends." Naruto said and Ino nodded slowly.

"When I think about it, sensei doesn't seem to have much of social skills. I wonder why." She said.

"Perhaps he never learned them." Sakura suggested.

"That can't be, I have more social skills than him, and I am supposed to be hated." Naruto said, a bit of sadness evident in his voice.

"I agree with Sakura though. Sensei told us himself. He has trained all his life. He was strong enough to inflict a lot of damage on Kyuubi when he was only seven. I don't think he ever was taught social skills, only how to be a ninja." Ino said and Naruto looked down on the ground sadly.

"But why? Why would Yondaime-sama do something like that to someone he adopted as his own son?" Naruto asked.

"War." Sakura replied. When she got two questioning looks, she sighed and began to explain.

"When sensei was young, Konoha was at war. I think that sensei was trained so much so that he could become a weapon for Konoha and help during the war." Sakura finished.

"A living weapon. That sounds…" Naruto began but Ino finished

"cold." She said and both Naruto and Sakura nodded.

"Perhaps Rin can help him become a human again, if it is true that Konoha has turned him into a weapon." Ino said and Naruto straightened.

"If she can't, then we will. We will help Tenshi-ossan." Naruto announced and the two girls giggled.

"Naruto-kun, how do you do that?" Ino asked.

"Do what?" he asked back.

"Instantly brighten a situation." Sakura said and Naruto grinned his trademark fox grin.

"I don't know, guess I am a natural." he said and the two girls giggled again.

The rest of the date was spent either in silence, with the three of them just basking in each others company, or with the girls gossiping a little.

--

Rin stood in front of the door leading to an apartment, but not just any apartment. Tenshi's.

'Okay, I can do this. Just knock and take things from there.' Rin thought, raised her hand and knocked on the door. After a few moments, a sleepy Tenshi opened the door. His eyes widened when he saw who it was.

"Rin! Good to see you. How are you?" Tenshi asked and let Rin into the apartment.

"Tenshi, I have to speak with you about something." Rin said and Tenshi became serious.

"What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing is wrong. In fact, it is very right." Rin said and got an absent smile on her face.

"Um, okay…" Tenshi said while sitting down on the couch inside his apartment. Rin looked around.

Tenshi's apartment was a small two room apartment, the hallway lead straight into the living room, and the kitchen on the right while the only bedroom to the left. The apartment was clean, but empty. The living room had a couch for three people, a small coffee table, a chair and a TV. The kitchen was modern but slightly small, and the bedroom only had a desk, an office chair, a bookshelf and a futon. The only picture in the whole apartment was on that bookshelf, the team picture of Tenshi, Rin, Kakashi and Yondaime.

Rin shook her head sadly and sat down next to Tenshi, who by now was very curious to what she wanted.

"Tenshi, I have something to tell you." Rin said.

"Um…okay." Tenshi replied.

"Do you remember late on Saturday? You were sitting here and working on a scroll." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"Of course. I was…huh? How did you know I was working on a scroll?" Tenshi asked, looking suspiciously at Rin.

"Um, I was here. I, Anko and Kurenai were here. Kurenai used a Genjutsu to hide us, and then a Genjutsu to make you tell us how you feel about…me" Rin said, hesitating a little at the end. Tenshi's eyes almost bulged out of their sockets. He jumped to his feet and backed a little away from Rin, not knowing whether or not to be angry or not. Rin was first surprised by his action, before becoming slightly sad.

"I am sorry if that upset you…" she said with her head bowed, but then she stood up, looked Tenshi in the eyes, walked the two steps between them, looked up at him and gave him a tender kiss on the lips.

"But I love you as well." Rin said, smiling a genuine smile at Tenshi, who's eyes widened again. He stood frozen. That made Rin a little nervous.

"Say something." She said, trying to sound as gentle as she could.

"I don't know what to do. I….I love you too, as you already know, but what happens now?" Tenshi asked, uncertainity clear in his voice and body language. Rin giggled a little at that, and hugged him while resting her head on his chest.

"Well, I should have expected that. It is rather simple though. Either we try and forget this…" Rin said but Tenshi interrupted.

"No, not that. I don't want to hide my feelings any more. Please Rin, not that." Tenshi pleaded and Rin giggled again.

"Or we become a couple. Personally I prefer the latter." She said and looked up at him again.

"I am tired of hiding my feelings too. I want to show you how much I love you, as a girlfriend and not a pretend sister." Rin said and Tenshi smiled widely, before hugging Rin.

"Wow, I can stop feeling guilty now?" he said and she frowned.

"You have felt guilty. Why?" Rin asked.

"I didn't think my feelings were right, so I felt guilty for feeling them." Tenshi explained and Rin backed a little away.

"Don't feel guilty over loving me. Never ever do that. Okay?" she asked and Tenshi nodded. Rin smiled and hugged Tenshi again. He then placed a hand under her chin and gently lifted her head so she was looking at him. They smiled at each other.

"That felt good, I want more." Tenshi said and kissed Rin tenderly. Her eyes widened slightly, before she begun to kiss back. Suddenly Tenshi lifted Rin in the air without breaking the kiss, walked over to the couch and sat down with her in his lap, never breaking the kiss. They stayed that way, kissing and hugging, for a long while.

--

Meanwhile, Ino and Sakura were beginning to become a bit sleepy.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Perhaps we should head back home so we can get a good night sleep. I am sure that Tenshi-sensei and Hayate-sensei are going to push us hard tomorrow." Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"Yeah, this has been great, but I don't want to be tired before training. That would be hell." Ino said and Naruto chuckled.

"Okay, so who do I follow home first?" Naruto asked and in unison the girls nearly shouted:

"Her!"

"Her!"

"Okay, that didn't help." Naruto said, but the girls didn't notice it, since they were glaring at each other. Naruto sighed and thought of something. Grasping behind him, he picked up two leaves, one of them he split in two. He then held the leaves up, making it seem they were equal.

"One of them is smaller. The girl that gets that, we follow home first." Naruto said. The girls didn't see anything wrong with that, and each pulled a leaf. It was Ino who drew the short…leaf.

"Damn." She cursed while Sakura cheered about having more time with her Naruto-kun.

The three got up and walked towards the Yamanaka flower shop, Ino frowning and Sakura half dancing.

Naruto saw how they fought over him and wanted them to stop.

'Why can't they just get along?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**I don't know. They seem to be rivals over just about anything, including you. But I sense something underneath as well. Can I make a suggestion?" **the age old fox responded and Naruto mentally nodded. Kyuubi told Naruto his plan, and in turn Naruto blushed.

'I can't do that. That's too soon.' Naruto yelled inside his own mind, but Kyuubi ignored him.

'Fine, I'll do it. And I'll even enjoy it, perverted fox.' Naruto thought as the three Genin walked together, Naruto in the middle with a arguing girl on his sides.

--

The three Genin arrived outside the Yamanaka flower shop, and Ino hugged Naruto.

"Thanks for a great night Naruto-kun. I really enjoyed it." Ino said. Naruto hugged her back, before hesitating slightly…then placing a soft kiss on her lips. Ino's eyes widened, before she started to enjoy herself. Sakura on the other hand, was feeling incredible jealous. Naruto was enjoying himself, but broke the kiss after a little while.

"Thanks Ino-chan. I really enjoyed it as well. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said, grabbed Sakura's hand and started to walk toward the Haruno residence. What he didn't see was Ino standing behind with a dazed look on her face.

--

"Naruto-kun, why did you kiss Ino-pig?" Sakura asked, sounding slightly hurt. Naruto turned to her and smiled his regular fox grin.

"Because we walked her home first." Naruto simply replied. At that moment, they arrived. Sakura, still hurt about Naruto and Ino kissing, walked up to her door and was about to say goodbye, when she felt Naruto's hand on her shoulder. She turned around, was about to ask what he wanted when she felt something soft and warm press against her lips. Like Ino, Sakura's eyes widened before she started kissing Naruto back. Amazingly, Naruto broke the kiss when they had kissed as long as Ino and him.

"Bye Sakura-chan. I'll see you tomorrow." Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura smiled and hugged Naruto.

"Sure thing Naruto-kun. Thanks for a great night." Sakura said and walked into her house.

Inside her home, she looked around. It was dark and silent.

'Huh? Mom is out somewhere.' Sakura thought before beginning to get ready for bed.

--

Naruto walked home, while gently touching his lips.

'I actually kissed them, and it felt so good. I have to kiss them more often.' He thought and nearly skipped home, riding on cloud nine in pure bliss and happiness.

--

The next day, Sakura woke up, but couldn't find her mother.

'Now, where is she? Perhaps a mission, but she usually leaves me a note.' Sakura thought, a little worried about Rin, but she got ready for training anyway.

--

Three Genin stood in front of two Jounin, one of them looking strangely happy.

"Um, Tenshi-sensei? Why are you looking so happy?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, nothing. I just had a good nights sleep. So, today we are going to train mostly with your blades, but also you are going to practise your jutsus. Begin with the usual warm up." Tenshi said. Naruto, Sakura and Ino began running. Tenshi, to Hayate's surprise, increased his weights and joined his team in their warm up. While running, Tenshi, Naruto, Sakura and Ino chatted about everyday things, but focused on the date the Genin had been on. Smiling and shaking his head at the sight of friendship between sensei and students, Hayate started preparing for teaching the kids.

--

That was how the week went. Team 7 did a D-rank mission in the morning, meet with Hayate at the training area, did their warm up, with and without their blades, learned the art of their blades from Hayate for most of the day, and practised their jutsus for about one and a half hours every day. They were growing stronger and faster and had to increase their weights two times that week.

In their spare time, Naruto, Sakura and Ino spent as much time together as they could. Frequently they would be seen either at the training grounds, Ichiraku ramen or at the Haruno residence, or out on a date. Tenshi also spent more time with Rin, although Naruto, Sakura and Ino didn't see that much, since the two Jounin had decided to hide their relationship for a while. The two of them trained together, spent quiet moments together whiled enjoying each others company, walked trough Konoha together and generally spent time together. Rin would also be less and less home, but tried to be home when Sakura go home, so she could be at least a little with her daughter.

On late Friday, team 7 weren't looking forward to the next day, since they would train with team 10 again.

"Do we really have to train with them?" Naruto whined while walking back to Konoha.

"Well, do you want Sasuke to surpass you and think he is better than you?" Tenshi asked.

"NO WAY! I'm not going to lose to that bastard!" Naruto yelled. Sakura and Ino smiled at that, while Tenshi and Hayate covered their ears.

"No need to be so loud." Tenshi said and Naruto grinned sheepishly.

"Well, coughI'll see you fourcough next week Hayate said and team 7 nodded before he vanished in a poof.

"I want to learn that." Ino said and Tenshi chuckled.

"You will, someday you will. But not yet. Come on, I think Rin has dinner ready." Tenshi said and the three Genin rolled their eyes. Tenshi loved Rin's cooking, apparently he couldn't get enough of it.

--

That Saturday, a annoyed team 7 and 10 stood in their training area, waiting for Kakashi to appear. Tenshi sighed after fifteen minutes and turned to the Genin.

"Alright you six, I am going to get Kakashi. Meanwhile you start with your regular warm ups. I don't know if team 10 has any regular routine for warming up, but my team has. Get moving and I'll be right back." Tenshi said and poofed away to go get a lazy and late Jounin. While he did that, Naruto, Sakura and Ino started to run around the training area. Sasuke, Shikamaru and Chouji watched as team 7 ran and chatted happily, clearly enjoying what they were doing, or was it that they were doing it together? Anyway, team 7 looked happy to be doing their warm up. Sasuke snorted and started punching a log. Shikamaru looked at the clouds while Chouji ate some more chips. Of course, Naruto noticed that.

"Hey girls. What do you think the team work between those three will be?" Naruto asked and the two girls looked over and saw that team 10 was basically divided in the middle.

"I don't think it will be very good." Ino said thoughtfully

"But Sasuke must be very confident if he thinks he can handle everything himself. Has he really gotten that much stronger since last time?" Sakura wondered and Naruto frowned.

"Yeah, that would explain why he doesn't bother with his team mates. Bastard thinks he is so strong that he can beat everyone. I'll show him. I don't care if he is a genius ninja, I'll surpass him!" Naruto boasted and Sakura smiled slightly at his antics while Ino giggled slightly.

"Naruto-kun, you sure are something special, you know that?" Ino said and Naruto scratched his head sheepishly.

"Um, yeah. All for you two." he said and the girls smiled at each other for that.

Then they finished with their laps, and began with the push ups and other exercises.

--

Tenshi was annoyed. He had to leave his team and search for the ever late Jounin, and he had trouble finding him.

"Oh, screw this." Tenshi said, before going to Kakashi's apartment, picking the lock, going inside, brought chakra to his nose and began sniffing. Once he was certain he had Kakashi's scent, he went out again, locked the door after him and began following the scent trail. It lead him to a shop containing adult…reading and…entertainment. To say Tenshi was even more annoyed was an understatement. On top of that, the smell from that shop wasn't exactly good for his nose, so he quickly stooped his chakra flow to the nose, cutting of his advanced sense of smell. Then he walked into the shop, looked around until he saw the familiar silver hair of Kakashi. Walking over, Tenshi stared at Kakashi.

He was reading the latest Icha Icha paradise edition. It had to be edition fifteen or something.

'Jiraiya sure writes a lot' Tenshi thought before clearing his voice.

"Kakashi, get you ass in motion and get to the training area." Tenshi said in a stern tone. Kakashi looked up from his book.

"Oh Tenshi. I didn't see you there. You here to buy the new edition as well?" Kakashi asked but Tenshi shook his head.

"No. Come on, I put the teams to do warm ups, they should be finished soon." Tenshi said, and rolled his eyes at the suggestion of buying a book like that. He had one edition, and after reading it, he found out three things:

One: he hated perverts

Two: he wasn't a pervert himself

Three: Rin was much prettier that the girls in that book.

"Oh, okay. I'll just buy this then." Kakashi said and made his way over to the clerk and bought the book. Still reading it while Tenshi and Kakashi walked out of the shop, Kakashi soon started giggling like a school girl.

--

"Well, it seems we were just in time." Kakashi stated when he and Tenshi reached the training area. Naruto and Sasuke looked ready to kill each other.

"What happened and why are you two fighting?" Tenshi asked sternly, crossing his arms and looking at the Genin.

"Sasuke-teme made Ino-chan and Sakura-chan feel bad again." Naruto said.

"Heh, if they can't take even that, then they have no business being ninja." Sasuke said, smirking slightly. Tenshi shook his head, and looked at Kakashi, who looked slightly annoyed.

"Well, what did he say?" Kakashi asked Sakura and Ino. But it was Sasuke who spoke up.

"Oh, not much. Just that they are weak and can never hope to do any good in a battle." Sasuke said arrogantly.

"Is that so? If I remember correctly, Sakura gave you a hard time in your latest spar. And also, being weak as you put it, don't you think that counts for yourself as well? I mean, you don't stand a chance against…say Kakashi for instance." Tenshi said and grinned when Sasuke growled.

"I don't care. They are weak. Going out on dates, grooming their hair and what not." Sasuke stated sourly.

"Idiot! Didn't Kakashi tell you to look underneath the underneath?" Tenshi asked angrily.

"So?" was the simple reply but both Tenshi and Kakashi shook their heads.

"We're not going to tell you. Now, if Sasuke can shut up, we can begin. Today we will be focusing on jutsus. Tenshi has told me what jutsus team 7 knows, so we have planned what to teach you today." Kakashi said in a bored tone, while reading his book.

"First we are going to teach you a move called 'Kage shuriken no jutsu'. It is similar to Naruto's Kage bunshin. What you do is throw a weapon, shuriken or kunai or something, form the seals and the weapon divides into several. One kunai can become four for instance, depending on how much chakra you put into the jutsu, the more clones. Here are the seals." Tenshi said and formed the seals slowly. Each Genin started performing them, while Kakashi and Tenshi supervised.

--

Later that same day, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke and Shikamaru had gotten the jutsu down, while Chouji needed some more help. Naruto had been the first, since the Kage shuriken reminded him of the kage bunshin. Sakura and Ino had managed to do it after meditating and watching Tenshi and Naruto perform the jutsu several times for them. Sasuke had gotten the jutsu quickly, almost as fast as Naruto, and Tenshi suspected that the Uchiha bloodline had something to do with that. Shikamaru was used to shadow jutsus, and the kage shuriken weren't that difficult, or so he had told Chouji. Poor Chouji couldn't get the jutsu for some reason.

"Okay, while Tenshi and Chouji work on the jutsu, we are going to train speed and strength." Kakashi announced, to the disappointment of the Genin.

"Aw, I want to learn a new jutsu." Naruto whined and Sakura and Ino rolled their eyes slightly.

"Well, you have learned one today. That is enough for a while. Now begin with punches and kicks on a log each." Kakashi commanded and sat down on a stump and read his book.

Sakura and Ino were annoyed that the Jounin dared read that in front of them, but didn't say anything.

--

Three hours later, and Chouji still couldn't get the jutsu. Tenshi was frustrated.

'He's more interested in eating his chips than getting this jutsu. No wonder he can't do it.' Tenshi thought, eyeing Chouji, who happily sat on the ground, munching down bag after bag of chips. Shaking his head, Tenshi walked over to Kakashi.

"Okay, I think that is enough for today." Kakashi said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, see you around." Tenshi said as Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked over. They then headed to their own training area.

"What are we going to do now sensei?" Ino asked

"I was thinking. I have started making your taijutsu better by improving your strength, speed and stamina. Your ninjutsu is also getting better and you chakra control has literally gone trough the roof. Sword fighting is also something you three are getting better at. What is left then?" Tenshi asked and Naruto squinted his eyes while thinking.

"Um, tracking and concealing?" Naruto suggested.

"Stealth training." Ino said cheerfully.

"Genjutsu." Sakura said and Tenshi chuckled.

"Well, all three of you were right. So I decided to teach you in those aspects now. starting with stealth." Tenshi said and they arrived at their training area. There he pointed to a fallen log and the three Genin sat down on it.

"Okay, now stealth is not something that you have to know jutsus to be able to do, although some jutsus help, like the musei hara no jutsu (silent field). That jutsu helps muffle sounds you make, but it is best if you become good at stealth without jutsus to help you. In order to be good at stealth, you have to be good at knowing your surroundings, using them and hiding your presence. We are going to work on that by me doing something to this area, and you three try to spot it. Okay?" Tenshi asked and the three Genin nodded. Tenshi then vanished and the three Genin started looking around the area. Nothing seemed out of place, until Naruto spotted a broken branch.

"Hah! I saw you sensei. There's a broken branch over there!" Naruto yelled while pointing to the branch. The two girls followed his gaze and smiled at him.

"Good work Naruto-kun." Ino praised

"Yeah, you got this faster than us." Sakura joined in and Naruto blushed from the praise.

"Okay, again!" Tenshi's voice came loudly, seemingly from everywhere at once and the Genin saw that the branch was back in its normal position again.

"As you probably have figured out, I'll reset the surroundings from whatever I do to it each time you find something." Tenshi's voice boomed again. The Genin resumed their observing of their surroundings. This time, it seemed as Tenshi was a little more strict. For a while, neither of the Genin could see any change in the surroundings. Then Sakura spotted a rock that was moved.

"Sensei, I spotted you." Sakura half yelled, enthusiasm clear in her voice.

"Good work Sakura. Again!" Tenshi's voice came and as by a miracle the stone was back in place.

--

A few hours passed with the three Genin getting increasingly better at spotting what Tenshi did to the surroundings. They had cut the time it took for them to spot the disturbance down to a third. Tenshi was very pleased.

"Very good. You three have got this very fast. I don't think we should do more today. Next week I am going to continue training you three in stealth, and I will show you a little on Genjutsu and how to counter it. But as you know, tomorrow is our day off. I already know that you think of training together. I don't think that would be smart." Tenshi said. Objections to that arose immediately.

"WHY? Can't I train with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan?" Naruto yelled

"I want to show Naruto-kun my special jutsu" Ino yelled as well.

"I'm NOT letting Ino-pig have Naruto-kun alone." Sakura yelled and a vein pooped out on Ino's forehead, pulsing slightly. Tenshi rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Shut up for a moment. What I meant was that you three should train with your family. I know that Rin wants to teach you some medical things Sakura, and I bet Inoshi wants to train Ino in their family abilities. I think that would be more beneficial for you three than to train with each other, since I think that you have to develop different skills so that you can do different task in the team." Tenshi explained and Sakura and Ino nodded, while Naruto looked slightly down. Sakura and Ino noticed and glared at Tenshi.

"What about Naruto-kun?" Ino almost growled out.

"Are you going just going to ignore him?" Sakura said, her voice forcibly calm. Tenshi chuckled while looking at the ground and the three Genin looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"What's so funny?" Ino asked. At that Tenshi looked at them, his eyes hard. He spoke, his tone not leaving any room for doubt or objection:

"Of course not. Tomorrow I will be teaching Naruto…"

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. Sixth chapter done. Heh, a little cliffhanger here and a little…okay a lot of romance. rubs head like Naruto always does

A huge typo was pointed out to me in a review. Ino isn't a Futon/Raiton type, but a Futon/Suiton. Sorry about that. Also I forgot to write her Suiton jutsu on the list. I have fixed that now though.

Also, someone told me the Rasengan is a wind jutsu. I don't think that is true, I don't think Rasengan is a elemental jutsu at all, just like the Kage Bunshin for instance. It looks like a small typhoon yes, but it isn't any wind involved, just chakra. I don't know if it is true, but in this story the Rasengan is not a Futon jutsu.

Also, I have gotten complaints on the fact that Naruto/Sakura/Ino became a "thing" too fast. I am sorry about that, but I wanted to get things moving. I am a little impatient so…sorry if I moved too fast, but as I see it, the only thing standing in the way of Sakura and Ino's feelings for Naruto, was their feelings for Sasuke, which he destroyed therefore allowing their feelings for Naruto free.

* * *

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

It was Sunday and Naruto was standing in front of his sensei.

"Anosa anosa, what are you teaching me today?" Naruto asked and Tenshi chuckled.

"I am going to teach you tracking." Tenshi said and Naruto looked a little confused. Tenshi sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Kyuubi is a fox. A fox has stronger senses than a human. Since Kyuubi is sealed inside you, you should get advanced senses from him. Am I correct fox?" Tenshi asked.

"**Yes, you are. Naruto can get stronger senses because of me, but it will be at a price." **Kyuubi replied. Naruto didn't know what to think of that, while Tenshi looked grim.

"Pain, right?" Tenshi asked.

"**Yes." **Was the simple reply from Kyuubi.

"Ano, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"**Wolf is right, since I am sealed inside you, you can have much better senses than ordinary humans, but for me to give you that, you will have to endure a lot of pain while I 'activate' the senses."** Kyuubi said and both Tenshi and Naruto could hear that Kyuubi wasn't too sorry about inflicting pain on Naruto.

"What are the negative effects, other than the pain when you give me the better senses?" Naruto asked.

"**You can't 'turn' off the advanced senses, so you will for instance hear the villagers much better, see their glares much more. Also you will smell much more, and it can be overwhelming at first. But you will get used to it." **Kyuubi replied.

After thinking for a bit, Naruto nodded his head with determination clear in his eyes.

"I'll do it!" Naruto said.

"**Good, now sit down and…try not to pass out from pain." **Kyuubi said. Once Naruto did as he was told, pain suddenly erupted. It was all around his body, but focused more in his eyes, ears and nose. The pain became more and more intense and Naruto couldn't hold it in any more and screamed in agony. Tenshi knew he couldn't do anything to help, but still…he felt powerless. Very powerless. His student was in pain and all he could do was watch.

After a while, the pain stopped. Naruto huffed before trying to sit up. Tenshi helped him and examined him to check for unwanted side affects. Naruto's ears looked a little pointier at the top, his nose hadn't changed, and his whisker marks were slightly darker. But it was his eyes that had changed the most. Tenshi swore that he looked directly into the eyes of the Kyuubi. The eyes were blood red with slit pupils, but Naruto blinked and the red changed into Naruto's sparkling blue. Tenshi sighed in relief. For a moment he was concerned that Kyuubi had done something more than increase Naruto's senses.

"Sensei?" Naruto asked, seeing the concerned look on Tenshi's face.

"Hmm? Oh, no nothing Naruto. How do you feel?" Tenshi asked

"I feel tired, but fine. I can see much better, and I hear more too. And why do you have Rin-nee-san's smell on you?" Naruto asked and Tenshi coughed before straightening up.

"Don't worry about that. I think you should focus on learning how to use your new senses instead." Tenshi said, a slight redness in his cheeks. Naruto ignored that and sniffed the air.

"So many smells." He said and Tenshi nodded.

"I have a suggestion. Take two hours off for now. Walk around Konoha and the forest, and just memorize the smells. Smell the roses in a way. That way, the smells won't be as distracting when we get to the real training today. No go. In two hours I'll find you." Tenshi said and vanished.

Naruto looked around, but couldn't smell his sensei anymore. So he did as he was told, and started…smelling and memorizing.

--

Two hours later, Naruto was amazed at his sense of smell. He could now smell his way to Ichiraku ramen from across Konoha. He could tell if a person was around him, and he had learned how Sandaime, Iruka, Konohamaru and his two friends smelled. He had meet Rin, and had been confused he had smelled Tenshi on her. Several times he had thought he smelled Tenshi as well, but couldn't find him. The first hour and a half had been tough, since all the smells were overwhelming, but Naruto learned how to 'filter' out smells. Kyuubi said it was because Naruto was now a 'half fox brat'.

'Tell me again what you meant by half fox brat' Naruto asked the age old fox.

**sigh"Because I gave you my senses, you have the same senses as a demon fox. Also that means that you will in time have some more of my abilities. One of them is the ability to process the smells, sounds and sights so fast. Do you get it now?"** Kyuubi replied, annoyed at having to explain it for the third time.

'Alright, alright. Basically I get used to my senses much faster and I will get even more cool abilities from you soon. Right?' Naruto asked eagerly. Kyuubi sighed but didn't reply.

--

Naruto was walking down the road to Sakura's house when he smelt Tenshi nearby. The smell wasn't moving, so it meant that Tenshi was stationary. Naruto decided that he should try and sneak up on Tenshi. He followed the scent, and tried to get around. Soon enough, Naruto saw Tenshi crouching on a roof.

'Wow, these eyes really are great. Thanks fox.' Naruto thought and Kyuubi chuckled.

"**Don't mention it. Just make sure you get Wolf good." **Kyuubi replied and laughed as he thought of Tenshi's look when he was caught off guard.

Naruto snuck up on Tenshi, keeping his chakra suppressed. When he was about to shout out: "I got you!", Tenshi disappeared and a note floated down in front of him. Grabbing the note, Naruto frowned.

"Very good Naruto. You almost had me, but…I can smell as well. For the rest of the day, your objective is to find me, and take the note I now have on my back. If you can do this before sunset, then I will treat you to ramen. If not, well…I'll think of something. Oh, and no Kyuubi chakra. I will feel it if you use that." The note said. It was signed "Tengoku Tenshi"

'What? Oh, man. I have to track him down?' Naruto groaned

"**Stupid. Isn't that what he said he would teach you? The best way to learn is experience. Now hurry up brat." **Kyuubi growled

"Shut up fuzz ball!" Naruto growled back before he started sniffing again.

"Ah, I got you now sensei!" Naruto yelled and jumped towards where Tenshi had escaped to.

--

"So, Sakura. You want to learn how to be a medic?" Rin asked and Sakura nodded. She felt a bit tired, since it was bright and early, but after the cold bucket of water Rin had dumped on her, she felt…refreshed.

"Good, as long as it is your decision, and not Tenshi's." Rin said. Sakura thought for a bit before nodding again.

"I want to be able to heal people, so that I can take care of my team mates when they need me." Sakura said, determination clear in her voice.

"Alright, I'll teach you the basics first. Here is the human body." Rin said and pulled out a chart showing the anatomical build up of the human body.

A long lecture ensured, and surprisingly Sakura found it interesting. She learned quickly, and Rin couldn't help feel very proud of her daughter.

"Okay Sakura, I have to go out and buy something. In the mean time, I want you to study the internal organs, and write down which ones you think are most important." Rin said and left. Sakura started writing, placing the hearth on the top of her list, before the brain, lungs and other organs.

--

Rin walked to the marked to buy supplies. On the way, she met Naruto, who had changed slightly.

"Um, Naruto? What's up with the eyes and the ears?" Rin asked. Naruto sniffed her, and looked at her suspiciously.

"How come Tenshi-sensei's scent is on you?" he asked and Rin blushed.

"Oh, and I changed a little did I?" Naruto asked and rubbed the back of his neck, giving Rin his fox grin.

"Yeah, what happened?" Rin asked

"I got…um…his…senses. Tenshi-sensei is teaching me how to use them." Naruto said, and patted his stomach. Rin understood and nodded.

"Oh, so you know how I smell now." she said in a playful tone, and Naruto grinned.

"Yep, so you can't get away from me." he said confidently.

"Heh, I don't know about that. But Naruto, I have to go. I have to buy something for Sakura, so I'll see you later?" Rin said and waved at Naruto. The two parted and went back to what they were doing.

--

"I'm back!" Rin called when she entered her house again.

"I'm done mom!" Sakura called and Rin went into Sakura's room, where she saw that the Genin was studying more on the human body.

"Oh, let me see. Hum, you rated the hearth above the brain. Why is that?" Rin asked.

"Because if your hearth stops, then you die." Sakura said.

"No, there are ways to live with a stopped hearth, but it is dangerous and not very wise to attempt. But without the brain, nothing in the body works. So the brain is the most important organ in the body." Rin said and Sakura nodded while making some notes in a note book.

"Okay, over to what I have bought you. This is a medic's supply pouch." Rin said and held up a similar pouch to the standard ninja supply pouch.

"Right now, it contains bandages, some medicines, splints, needles, thread, solider pills, blood pills, wound salve and burn ointment. You can add to that as you wish though." Rin said and handed the pouch over to Sakura, who examined it with and eager look on her face.

"Right, now that you know a bit more on the human body, I'll teach you about how to treat a person." Rin said. The two continued to work, study and learn for several hours. When dinner time came, Sakura was mentally tired, but after eating, the two got right back to working again.

--

"Daddy, train me!" Ino cooed, blinking at her father with the unbeatable puppy-eyes no jutsu. Inoshi tried to resist, but it was futile.

"Alright, I will." He sighed and followed his daughter, who was literally skipping, out into their back yard.

"So what do you want to train on Ino-chan?" Inoshi asked.

"Our family jutsus." Came the enthusiastic reply.

"Heh, I see. You want to beat Sakura huh?" Inoshi asked.

"She is learning how to be a medic from her mom. I don't want her to become stronger than me." Ino said, and Inoshi chuckled.

"Alright, I think we can begin with improving your Shintenshin then." Inoshi said. Ino nodded and performed the seals.

--

Many hours later, Ino was huffing and puffing in front of her father, who also looked a little tired.

"Very good Ino. Now, I am going to teach you a jutsu called Shinranshin no jutsu. (mind-body confusion technique)" Inoshi said proudly.

--

Tenshi was walking down the street towards his apartment when he felt someone nearby. It was apparent that the person was trying to hide from someone, but who? Closing his eyes, Tenshi focused on the chakra of the person.

"Oh, it's Hinata. I wonder what she is up to." Tenshi said to himself and vanished. Reappearing behind Hinata, she didn't notice him until he tapped her shoulder. She had been half hiding behind a house corner and nearly jumped out of her skin when she felt someone tap her shoulder. Whirling around, she was face to face with an amused Tenshi.

"OH! Te…Tenshi-s..san. You scared me." Hinata squeaked out. Tenshi smiled reassuringly at her.

"Sorry, but what were you doing?" he asked and looked at what Hinata was looking at. It was Naruto, busy eating ramen at the Ichiraku.

"Hmm, this looks like stalking." Tenshi said in a serious manner. Hinata paled and began to stutter horribly. Tenshi laughed at that.

"Oh don't worry. I know you aren't a stalker. You just want to see Naruto again, huh?" he asked and Hinata looked down on the ground before nodding.

"I miss him. After the council forbid me to see him, I have been so lonely. Now the only way I can see him is like this." she mumbled and Tenshi saddened.

"You still admire him like you used to?" he asked and Hinata nodded.

"He is so strong, determined, honest and cheerful. He would never give up. I even hear he has two girlfriends." Hinata said and looked at Tenshi, who nodded.

"Yeah, Sakura and Ino. But I don't think he is too busy for his 'little' Hinata." Tenshi said jokingly and Hinata pouted slightly.

"I'm not little any more." She said and Tenshi laughed.

"So you say. By the way, where is Kurenai? I haven't seen her since a meeting we Jounins had a week ago." Tenshi said and Hinata looked at him.

"She is home, I think. Why?" she asked.

"Oh, no reason. Well, I have to go Hinata. I'll see you soon. Do your best, okay?" Tenshi said and vanished while waving at the shy girl. She waved back before sighing and walking home.

--

Knock knock

"Who is it?" came Kurenai's voice right before she opened the door.

"Just me." Tenshi said and smiled at her. Kurenai looked surprised before smiling back and gesturing him inside.

"So, why is the great White Wolf in my humble presence? And does he want some tea?" Kurenai asked in a playful tone. Tenshi rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Stop with the great thing okay? I told you guys, I am Tenshi. and yes please." Tenshi said. Kurenai smiled and walked into her kitchen to get the tea. But when she got back with a cup for them both, she looked seriously at him.

"So, how is your team?" she asked. Tenshi shrugged while drinking a bit.

"Oh, they are alright. Growing at an exceptional rate. Up until now I have focused on getting their taijutsu, chakra control and capacity up. I have given them the ninjutsu test and I will teach them some more soon, after Hayate finishes teaching them sword arts." Tenshi said and Kurenai's eyes widened.

"Hayate is teaching them as well?" she asked while leaning towards Tenshi, who nodded.

"Oh yes, and he seems happy with their progress too. I tell you, everyone of them, alone, could beat me in a sword duel. Naruto, Sakura or Ino. With swords I don't have much chance against them." Tenshi said and Kurenai sat back in her chair.

"Wow, that's awesome. You must really be proud of them." she said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, and today they trained with their families as well. Or rather, Sakura and Ino did, while I trained Naruto in tracking. I used the old note on the back training. He got the note on his first day." Tenshi said and Kurenai shook her head.

"He must be a monster, and I'm not talking about the fox." Kurenai said and Tenshi chuckled.

"Well, it was because of the fox that Naruto got the senses he has now, but yeah, his growth, and Sakura and Ino's as well, are exceptional. I train alongside with them, and I find myself enjoying it very much." Tenshi said and Kurenai chuckled.

"Having students is something other than just doing missions, isn't it?" she asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, it's fun. But how about your students?" he asked and Kurenai sighed.

"Well, Shino is quiet and for lack of better words creepy. I can't read him most of the time, but he is skilled. Kiba is loud, brash and arrogant. Constantly trying to prove he is better than Shino, but he is skilled as well. He is a better tracker than you." Kurenai said and Tenshi chuckled.

"Is that so? And what about Hinata?" Tenshi asked. Kurenai sighed again and placed her cup on the table next to her.

"She…needs Naruto. She has never been very confident, and as far as I know, it was thanks to Naruto that she became a ninja in the first place." Kurenai said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah…"

--

Flashback:

Young Tenshi walked trough the park on his way to pick up Naruto. On his way, he spotted a little girl crying by the sand box. Being the decent guy he is, he walked over to her and crouched down in front of her.

"Hello little one, why are you so sad?" Tenshi asked. The girl looked up and Tenshi was surprised. Her eyes were red and tearful and her cheeks had several streaks of tears down them, but she was unmistakably a Hyuuga.

"Who…who are you?" she hiccupped, trying to wipe away her tears with her hand. Tenshi smiled at her.

"I am a friend. My name is Tengoku Tenshi. What's your name?" he asked.

"Hy…Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata hiccupped again.

"Well nice to meet you Hinata-chan. Can you tell me why you are sad?" Tenshi asked again. Hinata sniffed a little, before fresh tears slid down her cheeks.

"Everyone thinks I am weak. No one wants to be friends with me and father doesn't like me." Hinata said and started crying with more force. Tenshi hugged her and patted her back. Hesitantly at first she hugged him back and cried against his shoulder.

"But that can't be true? Why won't someone be friends with you?" Tenshi asked.

"I don't know." Hinata hulked and Tenshi almost started crying himself. Deciding to help her, Tenshi stood up, still holding onto the crying Hinata.

"Does you family know where you are?" Tenshi asked and Hinata shook her head.

"Good." Tenshi said and started walking.

--

"Tenshi-ossan, you are late…who is that?" Naruto yelled when he saw Tenshi walking towards him. Tenshi was holding a currently sleeping Hinata.

"This is Hyuuga Hinata-chan. She is lonely, just like you. I thought you two could be friends." Tenshi said and sat down under a tree. Naruto looked at the sleeping girl and brightened.

"I have a new friend. Yay!" he yelled.

"Shh, don't wake her up." Tenshi scolded, causing Naruto to clamp his hands over his mouth.

"Now, you said you wanted to show me something?" Tenshi asked and Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, look. I learned to throw shuriken today." Naruto said and threw some practise shuriken at a log. Tenshi chuckled at the display.

"Very good. But you need to practise." Tenshi said.

"Hai!" Naruto yelled.

End Flashback

--

"Those two quickly became friends, and he inspired her to try harder. I think she has looked up to him ever since I introduced them. And he has looked out for her. Even Hiashi, Hinata's father, was glad for their friendship, since Naruto made Hinata become stronger and better." Tenshi said and Kurenai nodded.

"Yes, but about two years ago, the Hyuuga council forbid Hinata to see Naruto any more. She was basically told not to be his friend any more. It broke her, and probably him as well. I have seen how she tries for him, but she gets depressed so easily." Kurenai said and Tenshi sighed.

"That Hyuuga council. They were always a bunch of old fools. They have only thoughts for their clan and nothing else. But is the 'ban' still in place?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes, it is." Kurenai confirmed sadly and Tenshi thought for a bit.

"Kurenai, do you have a mission tomorrow?" Tenshi suddenly asked.

"No, we were just going to train. Why?" Kurenai asked.

"Well, I haven't shown my kids about Genjutsu yet." Tenshi said and gave Kurenai a mysterious grin. Which she returned.

"Oh, that is a excellent idea." She said and the two Jounin laughed together at the thought of the look on the Hyuuga council's faces.

--

"Well, did you three have a nice day off?" Tenshi asked. It was Monday and he stood in front of team 7. They didn't look like they rested all that much on their supposedly day off. Naruto was busy sniffing both Sakura and Ino. Apparently he enjoyed their scent. Sakura and Ino looked like they enjoyed the attention too. Tenshi coughed and called back their attention to himself.

"Okay, tell us what you did for training yesterday then. Naruto?" Tenshi said and Naruto smiled his fox smile.

"I trained in tracking down something. I got Kyuubi's senses now, so I can see, hear and smell much better than before. I also managed to track down sensei, and take the note he had placed on his back as a target." Naruto said and his grin only grew. Sakura and Ino looked proudly at their little fox, before Sakura turned to Tenshi.

"I studied the human body, and learned a little about how to treat an injury. I also got a medic pouch, so I can give at least basic first aid right away." She said and Tenshi nodded while smiling.

"Good, so we have a medic on our team. That is good. What about you Ino?" Tenshi asked, turning to the blonde.

"I trained and improved myself in my family jutsus, and I learned a new one. Now I can take over someone much faster." She said and Tenshi nodded.

"Good, that means that you can gather information much faster from an enemy. Good, good. It seems all three of you have had productive training sessions then. But now it is back to the regular training. Begin with your warm up." Tenshi commanded and the four of them started training.

--

"Okay, now that we are nice and warm, we are going to see a friend of mine, who is going to help me show you three a little on Genjutsu." Tenshi said and before the three Genin could ask, Tenshi had turned and stared walking away. Shrugging, the three of them followed.

--

The four of them walked into a new training area, and they saw a female Jounin with black hair and red eyes train two boys, one with brown hair, red tattoos on his cheeks and a white dog and one with brown hair, black glasses and a big coat, and a girl with dark purple hair, pale skin and lavender pupil-less eyes. When Naruto saw the girl, he laughed in surprise and ran over to her, yelling: "HINATA!"

When he reached the now startled Hinata, he enveloped her in a tight hug, causing her to first blush, then hug back. Sakura and Ino stared at the display, and felt jealousy well up in them. They turned to Tenshi' who was smiling.

"Okay, spill!" Sakura commanded, making Tenshi turn to her with a confused expression.

"Why is Naruto hugging that…that…" Ino said, obviously going to call Hinata something bad, so Tenshi cut in.

"He is hugging one of his best friends. They haven't seen each other for a long time because of her clan, so he has missed her a lot. But you don't have to be jealous, since Naruto only sees Hinata as a friend." Tenshi explained and Sakura and Ino visibly relaxed.

--

"Hey Kurenai." Tenshi said when he reached her. Sakura and Ino had joined Naruto and Hinata, and Shino and Kiba also went over and talked to the two happy friends.

"Looks like they will be busy getting reacquainted for a while." Kurenai noted and Tenshi laughed.

"You can't blame them either. Those two were nearly inseparable for a while. Both love the other, just not in the romantic way." Tenshi said and Kurenai looked at him.

"Is there anything that can be done with the idiotic ban?" she asked and Tenshi frowned.

"Yes, but I don't think I am good enough yet." He said and she was confused.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"The council is threatening to place the cage bird seal on Hinata if she doesn't keep away from Naruto. It is okay now that we train together, but if I know them, they want to be friends and not just training partners. In order to make their threat powerless, I have to learn how to unseal that seal, so that even if they use it, it won't have any affect on Hinata. Or I can do something Hiashi asked me." Tenshi said, and Kurenai suddenly saw how sad and almost…tired he looked when talking about that.

"What?" she asked

"Get Jiraiya and together with him create a new seal that just seals away the Byakugan, and can not be used to inflict pain. That is what I am afraid of with Hinata. If she gets the caged bird seal, she will be tortured by her own family. I think she is already being emotionally abused, but physical torture as well is a bit much." Tenshi said and Kurenai turned to Hinata.

"What about getting her out of the clan?" she asked and Tenshi chuckled.

"Where? There isn't anyone in Konoha that the Hyuuga council respects enough or fears enough to allow her to live with." He said and Kurenai got a thoughtful expression.

"I can think of one person." She said but Tenshi ignored her.

"Shall we begin?" he asked and Kurenai nodded.

--

"Okay, we are going to teach you six in genjutsu now. Do you know what it is, and do you have one yourselves?" Kurenai asked. Ino raised her hand.

"Um, sensei. Don't you create an image that confuses the enemy?" she said, a little uncertain.

"That is one variant. But there is many more. The Henge no jutsu for instance. That is a illusion that turn you into what you henge into. Yes Naruto?" Tenshi said and turned to a eager looking Naruto.

"Then I have a original Genjutsu, and I beat the old man with it too." Naruto said proudly. Tenshi's eyes almost widened past human limitations.

"Wh…what? You have created a Genjutsu that could beat Hokage-sama?" Kurenai asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yep, here I'll show you!" he said and formed the seal for the henge, but instead he shouted:

"Sexy no jutsu!"

A poof of smoke later and instead of Naruto, there was a very sexy, very nude blonde girl with twin pony tails and smoke covering her most…intimate areas. She was seductively wriggling her hips at Tenshi and blowing him kisses while moaning "Tenshi-sama".

Sakura, Ino and Hinata glared at the transformed Naruto when he changed back into his own self. Naruto laughed and scratched his head while looking at Kiba, who was blushing furiously, while Shino simply looked away. Then they remembered something or rather someone and turned to Tenshi.

He was standing there, looking puzzled at Naruto.

"And what was that supposed to do? A beautiful woman? So what? I see that every day." Tenshi said calmly, not a drop of blood in sight.

'Besides, Rin is much prettier.' Tenshi added in his mind, making Kyuubi, who heard, snort.

"Um, every male and or pervert that sees that is supposed to have a massive nose bleed, knocking them out cold." Naruto said, a little hesitantly.

"Oh, I see. Well, that may work on some guys, like perverts or something. But as you saw with me, it doesn't work on everyone." Tenshi said and Naruto looked shocked.

"But it has worked on everyone one else I have tried it on." He said sadly.

"But Naruto-kun." Ino said sweetly.

"Huh? What is it Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, smiling at her.

"That jutsu…" Sakura said, mirroring Ino's tone.

"It makes women look bad!" they screamed and punched Naruto on the head, knocking him into the ground.

"Ow…" Naruto moaned. Tenshi looked at the display with mixed feelings of pity and amuse, while Kurenai was contemplating hitting Naruto himself.

"Okay, enough of that. Naruto; Sakura and Ino are right, that jutsu shows women in a bad light. But Naruto has a point. On certain individuals, mainly perverts, that jutsu would be very effective, and would either help you get away or eliminate a enemy. But that was only one example of Genjutsu. Another is this." Kurenai said, formed some seals and the whole environment changed. Naruto suddenly thought he was at the bottom of a lake and couldn't get up. Sakura thought she was at the top of a frozen mountain in just a bikini, while Ino thought she was in a scorching desert with several layers of winter clothes and no water. Needless to say, the three had very amusing reactions, Naruto flapping with his arms, trying to swim to the surface, Sakura shivering and cowering herself up and Ino sweating and looking almost like she would pass out.

Kiba was looking around horrified as all around him he saw signs saying: "No dogs allowed"

Shino literally screamed when he saw huge bug sprays coming towards him.

Hinata didn't see anything. She panicked when she realised she was blind, a nightmare any Hyuuga has.

"KAI" Kurenai said and the six Genin blinked when the Genjutsu was dispelled.

"As you can see, I can change the location with a few hand seals. That is what Genjutsu is. You fool the five senses a human has." Kurenai said proudly.

"I can also momentarily change your behaviour. Like this!" Tenshi said, formed some seals. At first nothing happened and Naruto, Kiba, Shino and Hinata looked around, confused.

"Huh, but sensei…" Naruto started, but Tenshi pointed at Sakura and Ino.

They wore dazed expressions, before turning to each other and started to…make out. Naruto looked on at the rather arousing display, and soon blood started tricking down his nose. Tenshi, who looked completely unaffected, said "KAI" again and Sakura and Ino lost the dazed expression and looked into each other's eyes. While giving each other a rather heated French kiss.

A few moments of silence went by.

Tenshi could have swore he saw the two move their lips against each other again, although hesitantly and shyly, and Kurenai blinked because she thought she saw signs that the two of them liked it, before both broke the kiss and gasped while display varying signs of displeasure. Ino was gagging, while Sakura held her throat, looking like she had bitten into something nasty. Naruto still had a slight nose bleed. Then, after finishing with the gagging and self chocking, Ino and Sakura glared at each other, before turning and glaring at Tenshi.

"You!" Sakura growled.

"Got us to do that!" Ino joined in. Before Tenshi knew it, Sakura and Ino had dropped their weights and charged Tenshi with speed surprising all four of them.

'Oh shit!" Tenshi thought before saying 'hello' to Ino and Sakura's fists. Which collided with various painful spots on his body.

--

A little while later, and Sakura and Ino had picked up their weights again. Tenshi had a black eye and Naruto looked a little anxious to be standing next to the girls, who had yet to notice his slight nose bleed, which he hurriedly wiped off. Kurenai, Kiba and Hinata laughed at Tenshi, while Shino remained silent.

"Um, okay. What I was trying to prove with that was that an enemy can, if he wants, to a certain degree control your actions. It is difficult though. But never the less, it is possible. So what I am going to teach you now is "KAI" or dispel. With that you can stop Genjutsus like the ones we showed you." Tenshi said "

Genjutsu is basically chakra spread out over a area and used to manipulate that area. To dispel it, you have to disrupt the chakra flow. A genjutsu makes your chakra flow synchronize with the Genjutsu. The "KAI" action creates a temporary disruption in your chakra, feeing you from the Genjutsu. If that doesn't work, you can try to inflict pain on yourself, like biting your lip, breaking your finger or something. A minor injury, that still causes pain. But try to learn the "KAI" first." Kurenai continued and showed them how to do it. Sakura and Hinata got it right away, dispelling the slight Genjutsu Tenshi had placed over them right away. Ino needed two more tries before she got it, Shino needed a total of four tries before he got it, while Naruto used seven tries before he dispelled the genjutsu. Kiba used ten tries and was very annoyed by the time he got it.

"Okay, good. You all dispelled it. It seems Sakura and Hinata has a talent for Genjutsu though, good job. Now again." Tenshi said and the environment morphed and suddenly fire erupted all around them. The Genin were scared, but tried to dispel anyway, since they knew it was a illusion. When they got it, they fell down, and panted on the ground.

"Good, you did it. Now remember, knowing that it is a Genjutsu isn't always enough. Sometimes the Genjutsu is so frightening that you forget anything else." Kurenai said and the six Genin nodded.

"Um sensei? Can…" Ino started but trailed of. Sakura also wondered the same though.

"Could you show us one of those Genjutsus?" Sakura asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, we have to see so we can learn to fight it." Kiba half yelled.

"One of those that is so frightening you forget anything else?" Tenshi asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, just so we know what we will be up against." He said. Tenshi and Kurenai thought for a bit before Kurenai nodding hesitantly.

"Alright, but I don't like it. Magen: Akumu no jutsu!" (Illusion art: Nightmare technique) Kurenai called out. The six Genin looked around as everything grew dark. Suddenly they saw all those people that they cared about. For Sakura and Ino that was friend from the academy, family and their team. For Naruto it was Sandaime, Iruka, Tenshi, Rin, Kakashi, the Ichiraku ramen chef and his daughter, Sakura and Ino. Kiba and Shino saw family, friends and their team, and Hinata saw her little sister, her father, Naruto, Neji, Tenshi, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Rin, Sandaime and Iruka.

"Hey!" Ino, Kiba and Naruto called, waving at the people they saw in front of them, but Sakura knew something was odd. Then suddenly people started dying. Screams filled the air, and dead bodies dropped. The Genin stared horrified as the people they cared about the most was killed in the most gruesome ways. They saw something black move on the few people remaining, but suddenly they heard Tenshi's voice.

"KAI" he yelled and the Genjutsu was dispelled. Naruto collapsed onto his knees, shaking like a leaf. Sakura, Ino and Hinata lay on the ground, Sakura crying hysterical while Ino whimpered softly and Hinata was just quiet while tears slid down her cheeks. Kiba and Shino both lay on their stomachs, trembling. Shino was shaking his head. The next thing they knew, they were lifted up and carried towards a fallen log. Tenshi had created Kage Bunshins and had used them to carry the scared Genin and sat down while doing something unteacher like. He took Sakura on his lap, while the clones leaned Naruto and Ino against him. He wrapped his hands around them and tried to soothe the still hysterical and scared Genin. Kurenai did something similar with Hinata in her lap.

After a while of reassuringly words, Naruto began to return to his senses. He looked around, and saw the sight of a trembling Sakura and Ino, with a concerned Tenshi holding onto them.

"Was it just an illusion?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, one that manifests your most terrible nightmare. Here, help me with these two. I think they need a little more time." Tenshi said. Naruto nodded and while shaking slightly got up, sat down next to Ino and took her into his lap. Hugging her tightly, he comforted her as best he could.

A little while later, and Sakura and Ino started to return to their senses as well. The first thing Sakura said when she 'woke up' was: "Oh no! Everyone…" but she was cut off by Tenshi.

"Are fine. It was just a Genjutsu. Don't worry." He said. Sakura relaxed and nodded while hugging him as if she didn't want to let go. Tenshi patted Sakura's back and whispered in her ear.

"Sakura, I think you should sit with Naruto and Ino. I think they need you more than I do."

Sakura nodded and got up. Naruto helped Ino scoot a little over so that Sakura could sit down in his lap as well. Tenshi looked at his three students before going over to see how Kurenai's kids were and at the same time giving his some privacy.

"How are they?" Kurenai asked and Tenshi shrugged.

"Scared, but they will be alright." He said and Kurenai nodded. Tenshi looked at Hinata, Kiba and Shino. Hinata was out cold, while Kiba looked like he was fighting to get back to his senses. Shino just leaned against Kurenai.

--

When Tenshi returned to check on his team, Ino and Sakura looked much better than when he left. All three of the Genin didn't look so bad and when Tenshi reached them, they stood up. Smiling at them, he motioned for them to follow him back to Kurenai, and the now much better team 8.

When the six Genin all stood in front of her, Kurenai bowed apologetically.

"Sorry, I used too strong a Genjutsu. I apologise." she said.

"That…was so real." Ino mumbled and Tenshi sat down in front of them.

"Yes. A lot of Genjutsus aim to destroy their victim's minds, and they feel very real." Tenshi said and Naruto shuddered.

"I thought I was going to break. How did you stop us from becoming mad?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I thought that since I always feel reassured when someone hugged me, that you three would be the same. It worked, and Kurenai just followed my lead." Tenshi said and smiled slightly.

"I don't think I want to learn more about Genjutsu today." Hinata said weakly.

"We understand, besides that was actually more than we had the intention to teach you yet anyway." Kurenai said and Tenshi turned to Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

"I think we should go back to the regular training with taijutsu." Tenshi said and the three Genin agreed.

--

And so the next week passed. Team 7 trained as usual, with Tenshi and Hayate cooperating to hone Naruto, Sakura and Ino's skills in sword fighting and taijutsu. The only difference was that Sakura usually went home an hour early to study with Rin. By the end of the week, Naruto, Sakura and Ino had learned a lot of sword arts. Tenshi's now very apparent lack off skill with blades other than Kunai and Shuriken gave him a huge disadvantage against them, which amused the Genin and Hayate.

Tenshi had once again increased their weights, and by now the Genin was beginning to get strong. Real strong. Sakura and Ino's chakra reserves had more than doubled what it was when they graduated from the academy, and Naruto's control had also increased greatly.

They still would only do D-rank missions though, and Naruto was getting sick of it. Sakura and Ino didn't like the idea of walking dogs, shopping for groceries, and other 'idiotic' missions very much either.

--

It was Saturday and team 7 and 10 stood in front of each other again. Amazingly Kakashi had showed up on time for once. The Genin had just finished their warm up and was ready for training.

"Okay, today we are going to split up. Naruto, you follow Kakashi. The rest of you remain here with me." Tenshi commanded. Kakashi gave him a nod and walked away with Naruto trailing behind.

"Why is the dobe going with Kakashi? Afraid he will get hurt?" Sasuke asked.

"Wait and see. Now, I want you five to sit down in a semi-circle around me and cross your legs. Have about three feet between you and the person next to you." Tenshi said. When Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke had done so, Tenshi walked over to Chouji and grabbed his bag of chips.

"Hey, that's mine!" Chouji yelled and jumped up.

"Sit down please. I am not going to eat them, and you won't need them for the exercise we are doing now." Tenshi said calmly and Chouji, although reluctantly, sat down. Tenshi also sat down in front of the Genin and placed Chouji's chips beside him.

"Okay, what we are going to do today is learn about summoning. Now, does anyone know what summoning is?" Tenshi asked, and after thinking for a bit, Sakura raised her hand.

"Yes Sakura?" Tenshi asked, not surprised that it was her that was the first to answer.

"A high rank jutsu." Sakura simply said and Tenshi fell over anime style.

"Um, yes. That's right. Anything else?" Tenshi asked and sweat dropped when Ino raised her hand.

"You summon something?" she asked and Tenshi groaned.

"You two are just messing with me, right?" he asked and both Sakura and Ino grinned at each other.

Tenshi sighed and shook his head, although a slight smile was on his face.

"Okay, I'll explain then. Kuchiyose no jutsu is a very difficult jutsu, some Jounins have trouble with it. It is a jutsu where the summoner has signed a summoning contract, and sacrifices something, usually his or her blood to call out and summon the summon. Usually the summon is an animal, the most famous are toads, snakes and slugs, the summonings of the legendary Sannin. Here, I'll show you. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" Tenshi called after doing the seals, biting his thumb. He then put his hand on the ground and a cloud of smoke appeared. When the cloud drifted away, a large wolf stood there. It had silver fur with black stripes, almost like a tiger. Tenshi scratched it behind the ear.

"This is my summon. Wolves. Now there also something called natural summons. That is a type of summoning that you have an affinity with. For me that is wolves. Natural summons are much easier and less chakra consuming to call, while other summons that are not your natural is more difficult and will drain more chakra.

I am not going to teach team 10 the jutsu, that will be up to Kakashi. What I am going to do today, now that I have told you a little about summoning, is to help you find the summoning that is your natural." Tenshi said. Chouji raised his hand.

"Yes Chouji?" Tenshi asked.

"What if we don't have a natural summon?" he asked. Tenshi thought for a bit.

"That means you have to train more. Understand this, when I summon a wolf, it is a living creature, just like any ordinary wolf. The same will be for you if you get a summoning animal some day. You have to prove yourself worthy the summon, usually by being accepted by the summoning boss. If not, then your contract with the summoning is annulled. When I first learned to summon, I had to go trough a test by the wolf boss, Okamibunta. (A/N: Yeah I know. Stupid name.) That test nearly killed me, but it shoved Okamibunta that I was worthy to summon him. So now I can summon a wolf when ever I wish." Tenshi explained. The wolf empathised that by licking Tenshi's hand, urging him to continue with the scratching.

"Oh, it's so cute." Ino cooed.

"She has a name. Most summons have a name. This is Nightshadow, and she is one of the wolves I summon most." Tenshi said. Nightshadow didn't seem to pay attention to the Genin, focusing on the good feeling she got from Tenshi instead.

"Now, back to the exercise. What you are going to do is that you are going to place your hands on your knees, palms open and towards each other. Then you bring chakra to your palms and try to make the chakra jump from one palm to another. While you do that, don't think about anything at all. Yes Sakura, it is similar to meditation. While you do that, if you can get the chakra to flow from one palm to another, then it should take the shape of the summon you are natural with. Here, I'll show you!" Tenshi said, sat down with his legs crossed and his hands on his knees. Nightshadow growled slightly at the lack of attention, but Tenshi ignored her for the time being. He closed his eyes, and his hands glowed blue. Suddenly chakra flowed from his hands and formed some sort of beam between them. The beam changed and the Genin saw a shape of a wolf running in the beam. Suddenly it stopped and Tenshi opened his eyes. Before he could stand up, Nightshadow laid down and put her head in his lap. Tenshi smiled and scratched her again.

"Now you try!" Tenshi said. Sakura and Ino immediately started. Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' but started also. Chouji looked longingly at his chips, but followed orders. Sasuke looked like he thought this was a waste of time.

"What is a summoning going to do any good for me? I need to get stronger so I can kill my brother." Sasuke growled. Tenshi shook his head and glared at Sasuke.

"Do as I say, or you won't like what I'll do." Tenshi said, adding a little killing intent for good measure. Sasuke, feeling the killing intent, gulped and did as Tenshi said.

--

Sakura managed to get her chakra to jump between her palms after trying for a few minutes. She was surprised at how chakra consuming it was, but when she felt her chakra form something, she opened her eyes, and looked at something resembling…

"A slug?" Sakura asked, and indeed it was. There between Sakura's hands was the form of a slug. Sakura couldn't help but feel a little…betrayed.

"Oh good Sakura. You got it, and a slug no less." Tenshi's cheery voice came. Sakura glared at him and stopped the chakra flow. While she waited for the rest to finish up, she thought about it.

'I am a natural slug summoner? That sounds so…' she didn't even finish the thought.

--

Ino had a bit more trouble than Sakura, but she also got the chakra to flow correctly. When she felt the chakra take shape, she hesitantly cracked an eye open and looked down on…hawk. A hawk was flying between her hands, and Ino stared at its beauty.

"Wow…" she said softly to herself. "I can summon a hawk?"

--

Shikamaru mumbled troublesome, and couldn't get the chakra to flow correctly. Then he remembered that Tenshi said it resembled meditation. So clearing his mind, Shikamaru finally got the chakra to flow correctly. He glanced down and saw a…sleeping cat. Shikamaru sweat dropped.

'Even my summoning is lazy' he thought and added 'troublesome'

--

Chouji had a disturbing look on his face when he saw the shape of a boar in his chakra.

'Does this mean…that my chakra thinks I am fat?' Chouji thought.

--

Sasuke was glaring at his natural summon, and Tenshi, who was curious of what he was glaring at, looked at the summon as well. And gasped. In between Sasuke's palms a writhing snake was.

"This is it? A snake?" Sasuke asked, clearly annoyed. Tenshi though was feeling a head ache coming.

'A snake? That brat…his natural summon is the same as Orochimaru's. WHat does that mean?' Tenshi thought, confused about Sasuke.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tenshi shook his head violently.

"Okay, enough. I suspect all of you are feeling rather tired now, since this is very draining. I want you to relax for a bit, while I think about your summons." Tenshi said and the five Genin nodded.

--

After a, to Sasuke, very long while, Tenshi returned. He carried a large scroll with him and Nightshadow followed behind him, looking at her summoner with a almost worrying look. Tenshi himself looked troubled, but that look quickly went away when he waved them over. The five Genin stood in a half ring around him. First he turned to Chouji.

"I am sorry, but the boar is a summon that belongs to the Hidden Rock. So I don't think you will get that any time soon." Tenshi said and Chouji looked down on the ground before nodding in understanding.

Tenshi then turned to Shikamaru.

"Ehm, the cat belongs to a clan in Konoha. I won't help you more than this: look for the Jounin that trains Sandaime's grandson, Konohamaru." Tenshi said and Shikamaru sighed. Tenshi then turned to Sasuke.

"I have no idea where the person with the summoning contract for the snakes are. Sorry." Tenshi said and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Then what was the point about this then?" he asked. Tenshi ignored him and turned to Sakura.

"I saw that you were disappointed about the fact that your natural summon is slugs. Don't be. Slugs may seems weak, but they are useful, and the greatest kunoichi Konoha has ever had is a slug summoner. Her name is Tsunade. I have written a letter and sent to her. She is a friend of mine, and should be excited about the chance to have a new student. She is also a medic nin that far surpasses Rin." Tenshi said and Sakura beamed with enthusiasm and pride about the fact that she had slugs as natural summons as well. Tenshi smiled at her before turning to Ino.

"Now you I were surprised about. A flying summon. Those are very rare, but you are lucky. I know the person that has that contract. I sent a letter at her as well, and if I know her right, she will be here a few weeks after getting the letter. You should feel lucky, since hawks are very useful. But since it will probably be a while until she arrives, and it will also be a while until Tsunade gets here, I want you to sign this. Sign it with your name in blood and a hand print in blood." Tenshi said and rolled out the scroll he carried.

--

The Genin saw several names on the scroll, most were from the Tengoku clan. Sasuke smirked and moved to sign it. But before he reached the scroll, Nightshadow appeared in front of him and growled at him. Sasuke snorted and raised a hand to smack the wolf away. Tenshi caught his hand though.

"Stop. I only meant for Sakura and Ino to sign it. You three, and especially you, Uchiha Sasuke-kun, haven't shown me you are worthy. It isn't as easy as just getting the scroll and signing it. You have to convince the keeper of the scroll, in this case me, that you are worthy. You…are not." Tenshi said, almost growled out and Sasuke glared at him. Tenshi ignored him and walked over to the scroll again. He then smiled at Sakura, who practically beamed back. She bit her thumb and signed the scroll. Ino the followed her example, and signed it herself. Tenshi then rolled up the scroll and strapped it to his back.

"Okay, now…you three. Go over there and train to improve your strength and speed while I teach Sakura and Ino. When Kakashi gets back with Naruto, he can decided if he wants you three to sign his summoning scroll." Tenshi commanded. Shikamaru and Chouji shrugged but Sasuke stood firm.

"Why isn't the dobe here anyway? Is he to dumb to learn this? Off course, this is a high rank jutsu. He could never do it." Sasuke said arrogantly. Sakura and Ino snickered at that, but not at what Sasuke thought.

"See, even his girlfriends agree." Sasuke said but Sakura and Ino laughed loudly at that.

"Oh Sasuke, you are soo wrong." Ino chuckled

"I agree. You shouldn't underestimate Naruto-kun." Sakura said fondly.

"Sakura and Ino are right. Naruto has already mastered summoning. He did that the same week I started training him. He has managed to master his natural summon in a very short amount of time. So I wouldn't speak too loudly Sasuke." Tenshi said. Sasuke stared, before huffing and going to train by himself.

"Okay girls, these are the seals. Form the seals, 'sacrifice' a bit of your blood and put the hand where you want to summon the wolf. The more and better moulded chakra you put in the jutsu, the more powerful wolf will come out. Remember, for wolf summons, you don't have to sacrifice anything other than blood and chakra. The same counts for slugs and hawks. Now I want you to mould the chakra as good as you can and push as much chakra into the jutsu as you can. Sakura first." Tenshi said and Sakura nodded, formed the seals, bit her thumb and focused before slamming her hand on the ground, yelling: "Kuchiyose no jutsu!". A cloud of smoke came, and when it lifted, a wolf the size of Nightshadow stood in front of Sakura. Tenshi shook his head slightly.

"Alright Sakura. Ino, your up." Tenshi said and Sakura looked slightly disappointed. Ino cracked her knuckles and performed the same seals as Sakura. But in Ino's case, she summoned a wolf a little larger than Nightshadow. Ino smirked at Sakura, while Tenshi shook his head.

--

"Okay, that is good for a first try. And don't be sad, since wolves aren't your natural summons and you haven't meet the summon boss yet. I don't want you to try any more today. Instead I will summon Okamibunta." Tenshi said and walked away. Nightshadow and the two other wolves looked really interested. Sakura and Ino were paying complete attention to Tenshi, and Shikamaru, Chouji and Sasuke also did. Tenshi formed the seals, bit his thumb and placed his hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu: Okamibunta!" Tenshi called out and a huge cloud of smoke came along with a huge gust of wind. When the smoke cleared, Tenshi stood on top of a huge wolf. The wolf was easy just as tall as the Hokage tower, the wolf had white fur with slight blue streaks. It looked around for a bit before turning his attention to Tenshi.

"So, what is it? Why do you call me Tenshi?" Okamibunta called. Tenshi jumped down and landed next to Sakura and Ino.

"These are two of my students. I have allowed them to sign the summoning scroll. I have found them worthy." Tenshi said and Okamibunta lowered his head down and sniffed Sakura and then Ino.

"So, you are Tenshi's students? How are their skills?" he asked.

"Sakura has better chakra control, while Ino is slightly stronger physically. They even it out though, and should be about equal in strength. With enough training, both can become really great." Tenshi said and Okamibunta nodded.

"Get up." He said. Sakura and Ino looked at Tenshi, who nodded. The two of them climbed up and sat down on the head of the wolf. Who suddenly took off. Sakura and Ino hung on for their dear lives, Ino squealing loudly. Okamibunta ran around for a bit, trying to shake them of. When he stopped in front of Tenshi, both Sakura and Ino looked shaken.

"Alright, I accept them. it should be easier for them to summon wolves now." Okamibunta said and Tenshi smiled after getting Sakura and Ino down to ground level again.

"Good, thank you." He said. Sakura and Ino smiled up at the big wolf, who gave his own version of a smile back.

"Well then, I'll be seeing you later." He said and vanished in a huge cloud of smoke.

"We did it?" Sakura asked

"We past the test?" Ino continued and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, you did. Right now you two, and I are the only ones able to summon wolves. Feel proud, but remember. You still have to master summoning for yourselves. Oh, and here is Naruto as well." Tenshi said and true enough, Naruto and Kakashi came walking towards them.

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura yelled.

"We have a summoning now too!" Ino joined in. Naruto, who looked very tired, was surprised but smiled brightly at them.

"Oh? Which one? Is it wolves? Is it?" he asked and Tenshi chuckled.

"Yes, Sakura and Ino can summon wolves now." he said and Naruto beamed at the two proud girls.

--

"What about you?" Tenshi asked, more to Kakashi than Naruto. Kakashi, who had been listening while reading his priced book, closed it and turned to Tenshi.

"I taught him two Raiton jutsus, and he nearly mastered one of them. He knows the seals, so with more practise he should have it." Kakashi said and Naruto beamed with pride. But Kakashi wasn't finished.

"I was wondering. Do you think I should teach him Chidori?" he asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"No, it will be useless for Naruto, since he can't dodge the enemies counter as easy as someone with the Sharingan can. I will teach him Rasengan instead." Tenshi said and Kakashi nodded.

"What about my kids?" he asked.

"They learned their natural summons, and probably increased their chakra control as well." Tenshi said and Kakashi looked interested.

"Which?" he asked.

"Chouji has boars, Shikamaru has cats while Sasuke has…snakes." Tenshi said. Naruto felt a shiver run up his spine at the tone Tenshi said that in, and Kyuubi growled inside his cage. Kakashi looked at Sasuke before sighing.

"It looks like you have to watch out for him Kakashi." Tenshi said and Kakashi sighed again.

"Indeed. Did you…" Kakashi asked but Tenshi shook his head.

"No, they haven't any summons. I told Shikamaru where he could find the holder for the cat contract." Tenshi said and Kakashi nodded.

"Alright, I guess. Well, I'll see you later my friend." Kakashi said. He held Tenshi's gaze for a moment before walking over to his team.

"Come on." Tenshi said and started walking back to the village.

--

"Um sensei? What was that about Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Tenshi tensed up slightly.

"Don't think about it. Enough about that, I have something you three should be happy about." Tenshi said and took out a scroll.

"What is it?" Naruto and Ino asked eagerly.

"A mission. A C-rank mission." Tenshi said and sure enough, a big 'C' was on the scroll.

A eager look spread on the faces of the Genin.

"What are we going to do? Save a village?" Naruto asked.

"Escort a lord?" Ino asked.

"Find a treasure?" Sakura asked. Tenshi shook his head at all of those.

"No, we are just going to escort a bridge builder back to his home country. Tomorrow you have the day off. Use it like you wish, although it would be wise to relax so that you aren't tired for the mission. Meet me and our client at the gates on Monday at 9. Bring equipment so that you are prepared, but try to keep it light. No extra weights or anything." Tenshi commanded. Naruto, Sakura and Ino nodded and Tenshi vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 7 chap finished. A long chapter this time.

I have to thank everyone that gave me ideas for what this chapter should contain. Originally it was very different, but it is better this way.

Hope you'll enjoy it.

* * *

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

* * *

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu

* * *

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Kuchiyose no jutsu

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own anything from the mange/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto mange and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

* * *

"So, what did you three use your day off for?" Tenshi asked. He, Sakura, Naruto and Ino were walking towards the gates to meet their client. Tenshi had ran into the Genin on his way, and decided to walk with them instead of hurrying ahead.

"We ate dinner with Rin-nee-san before going out to see a movie." Naruto said and closed his eyes while remembering what he and his girlfriends had done after the movie. Tenshi noticed Naruto's rather dreamy look but before he could ask, Ino spoke.

"It was really nice. I liked the movie." Ino said

"But I liked the way Naruto-kun held our hands a lot more." Sakura said and chuckled. Tenshi must have looked really confused since Ino elaborated.

"We went to see a horror movie. Naruto-kun was scared and held onto us for support." She said. Tenshi tried, but couldn't hold in his laughter.

"Ah Hahaha. Really?" he asked and Sakura nodded, while Naruto looked down on the ground.

"And…what happened after the movie?" Tenshi asked. Naruto, Sakura and Ino got deep blushes on their cheeks and looked everywhere but Tenshi. He considered prying for a bit, but thought better of it.

"Alright, I won't ask. As long as neither of you become pregnant. You are a bit young for that." Tenshi said with the outmost calm, while Naruto, Sakura and Ino stopped, stared after him with their jaws on the ground. Naruto composed himself first, pointed an accusing finger at Tenshi and yelled: "We are not PERVERTS! We are too young to have sex." He yelled. When he looked at Sakura and Ino for confirmation, he saw Sakura passed out from a massive nose bleed, probably caused by mental images of herself and Naruto in bed, and Ino with blood trickling down her lip and a very severe blush.

"Naruto, no need to shout. Pick up Sakura and let's go." Tenshi said seriously. When the Genin didn't pay attention to him, he nearly cracked up laughing.

--

They arrived at the gate, but their client wasn't there. Tenshi sighed and turned to Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

"Okay, since our client isn't here yet, I want Sakura and Ino to practise summoning, but don't summon something too large. While they do that, I want you to start working on a new jutsu." Tenshi said. The three Genin looked at him with interest.

"It is perfect for you since it doesn't require any hand seals, and it's very destructive when used right. It was developed by Yondaime Hokage-sama. Currently I and Jiraiya-sama, the man who taught Yondaime-sama, are the only ones that know this jutsu. It is called Rasengan (spiral ball)." Tenshi said and up a balloon filled with water.

"Um, sensei? That isn't a jutsu." Sakura said.

"Yeah, that is just a water balloon." Ino said, placing her hands on her hips and wondering if Tenshi was crazy. Tenshi smirked and suddenly the balloon started to deform, lots of bumps forming around it until it burst.

"To learn this jutsu, you have to go trough three stages. That was stage one. Make the water inside a water balloon rotate with your chakra until the balloon pops." Tenshi said and tossed a balloon to Naruto. He got a determined look on his face and began to make his chakra rotate in the balloon, making the water start spinning as well.

"Heh, this will be easy." Naruto said confidently and Tenshi looked on in amusement as he saw the balloon start to get stretched and became more oval than round. But it didn't burst.

"Huh? What is Naruto-kun doing wrong?" Ino asked.

"I won't tell you too much, since Naruto has to figure it out himself. But Naruto, listen closely. Here is a hint: speed of the rotation." Tenshi said and Naruto groaned.

"But this is as fast as I can spin it." Naruto complained.

"Which way?" Tenshi asked.

"Huh?" came the confused reply.

"Listen, we mould our chakra in a spiral. The way that spiral revolves, either clock wise or counter-clock wise, counts when you rotate your chakra like you do now Naruto. Try to find out if changing the direction is better. Also if you want to know which way your spiral revolves, the whirl in your hair is in the same way your spiral revolves." Tenshi explained; the last bit more to Sakura and Ino than to Naruto. Naruto looked at the balloon and tried to spin the water in different directions. Some were easier, some were harder. But the balloon wouldn't burst. Sakura and Ino forgot about their own practise and just looked at Naruto.

--

Tenshi saw the client walking towards them and turned to the Genin.

"Okay, look sharp. Our client is coming. Naruto, I want you to practise while we walk, but don't let your guard down. While outside the village, and when on a mission, no matter the rank, you have to pay attention to your surroundings." Tenshi said. Naruto nodded and glared at the balloon, which still didn't pop. When the client came closer, Naruto looked up as well. They watched as a man walked towards them. He was average height, well built after many years of manual labour, wore a brown pair of pants with black squares on and a simple brown shirt. He had a large hat on, that covered his greying hair and beard. His eyes, although the Genin couldn't see, were sharp and darting around, as if he was keeping himself on constant alert. Team 7 also noted that he carried a bottle of sake, and Tenshi and Naruto could smell the alcohol from him.

"Is this the client?" Ino asked, wrinkling her nose when she caught the smell as well.

"Ahem, allow me to introduce Tazuna, a famous bridge builder from wave country. We are going to escort him back to his home and guard him while he finishes the bridge he is building." Tenshi said. Tazuna looked at the Genin and snorted before taking a chug of the sake bottle.

"This is what I get? Three stupid brats? They look more like dolls than fighters. And why is the short idiot playing with a balloon?" Tazuna said and Tenshi had to hold Naruto and Ino back from killing him.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Both Naruto and Ino yelled.

"Stop it. Don't try and kill the person you are supposed to protect, idiots." Tenshi scolded. Tazuna huffed and drank some more.

"Well then, should we go?" Tenshi asked and Tazuna nodded.

--

Five people walked on a path trough a forest. They had been walking for two days now, none of them in any hurry.

One of them called out in frustration.

"ARGH! I can't get this. Damned balloon." Naruto yelled, glaring at it. Tenshi, who was walking next to him, chuckled.

"Why can't Naruto-kun get it right?" Ino asked Sakura, who just shook her head.

"I don't know. He managed to pop the balloon when he used both hands, but it must be much harder with only one hand." Sakura said. Tazuna looked the two girls and then to the blond 'balloon boy'

"Why won't your sensei let the brat use both hands then?" Tazuna wondered.

"Because if Naruto can't do it without an extra hand, not only will the jutsu be weaker, but he won't have the same advantage as if he can use only one hand." Tenshi explained.

"Ano, I know that I have to spin the water in different directions, but it is so hard without help." Naruto groaned and Tenshi chuckled.

"This isn't a A-rank jutsu for nothing." He said.

"A-rank?" Tazuna asked.

"Yes. Like missions, jutsus are ranked, but it is a shinobi secret how and why. So I can't tell you more." Tenshi said. Naruto sighed and continued. The balloon got lots of bumps on it and Tenshi could tell Naruto was close.

'He's growing so quickly. Sensei would be very proud. At this pace…Naruto will master Rasengan a lot faster than I did.' Tenshi thought proudly.

--

They continued walking for a while, Ino and Sakura enjoying the sunlight, Naruto struggling with his balloon, Tazuna walking along, apparently deep in thought and Tenshi was…reading a book called: 'Social skills, how and why'. He didn't understand squat.

They passed a water puddle on the ground, and Tenshi tensed up for half a second before resuming his walk. He glanced at his team and saw that none of them had noticed anything. He also saw that Naruto was very close to mastering the first step.

'Only one more push, Naruto.' Tenshi thought.

--

Behind team 7 and Tazuna, the puddle they just passed morphed into two ninjas with scratches on their forehead protectors. They wore black clothes and had huge gauntlets on, equipped with massive claws. They were connected by a sharp looking chain between the gauntlets. They jumped towards the group and wrapped their chain around Tenshi, who dropped his book in surprise. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tazuna whirled around to see Tenshi be shredded.

"Tenshi-sensei!" Naruto, Sakura and Ino yelled out. The mist ninjas charged at them, one of them going around Ino, the other around Sakura. Naruto saw that they planned on repeating the treatment on Tenshi to the girls. That made Naruto so mad that without his knowledge, he spun the water in his balloon faster and it popped. He didn't notice, because right after it popped, he jumped into the air, pulled out a shuriken and a kunai. He threw the shuriken at the chain, which Ino and Sakura had jumped over. The shuriken brought the chain to a nearby tree, and Naruto threw the kunai, lodging the chain into the tree. The two mist nins tried to pull it out, but it wouldn't budge.

"It won't come out!" one of them said. They moved to detach the chain, but before they could, Sakura and Ino had dealt with them, Sakura by pressing a pressure point in the neck of her opponent, while Ino slammed her knee into her opponent's temple.

Then Tenshi appeared next to them, clapping.

"Very good. Excellent. I'm proud of you three!" Tenshi said, praising the Genin.

"Huh?" Tazuna said and turned to where he thought Tenshi's remains were. Instead of shredded body parts, a shredded log lay there instead. "Kawarimi no jutsu." Naruto said and Tenshi nodded.

"I knew there were two ninjas hiding in the puddle we passed." Tenshi said and Tazuna looked shocked.

"Why didn't you do anything?" he asked while Tenshi tied up the two ninjas.

"If I wanted, I could have killed them in the blink of an eye, but I wanted to know their target." Tenshi said and one of the ninjas woke up. He looked around and spotted Tenshi. His eyes widened before narrowing them and glaring at him.

"How?" he just asked.

"Idiot, there hasn't rained in several days, and the sun is shining. A puddle of water shouldn't exist today." Tenshi said and almost laughed at the expression the ninja had.

"But why let the kids fight?" Tazuna asked.

"Two reasons. One was that I wanted to test them. Second, I needed something to push Naruto. He managed to pass the first step of his jutsu training before they attacked." Tenshi said and Naruto looked puzzled before remembering.

"Oh yeah, it popped." He said and Tenshi smiled at him before tossing him a new balloon.

"Try again." Tenshi said. Naruto nodded, concentrated and soon the balloon popped.

"Good, once I finish with these two, I will show you the next step." Tenshi said proudly before turning to the mist nins again. He knocked the conscious one out, and untied them.

"Stay here, I'll be back." Tenshi commanded, grabbed the mist ninjas and was about to leave when he turned to Sakura.

"You are the team medic. Check everyone for injuries." Tenshi commanded before vanishing.

"Okay people, sit down and let me do my thing." Sakura said, basking in the new responsibility she got.

--

A quick check up later and Sakura concluded that they were uninjured.

"So, what do you think sensei is going to do to those two?" Ino asked. Naruto, who was busy popping another balloon, looked up.

"Perhaps send them back to Konoha." He suggested.

"Naruto, why are you still playing with balloons? Didn't you pass?" Tazuna asked.

"Yeah, but I want to increase the speed I pop the balloon in." Naruto replied.

"But I wonder what is taking Tenshi-sensei so much time." Sakura said thoughtfully.

Just then two huge, terror filled screams came, and the three Genin and one bridge builder nearly jumped out of their skin.

"What...was that?" Tazuna asked

"I have no idea." Ino replied.

"Perhaps Tenshi-sensei knows." Naruto said hesitantly.

--

A little later, Tenshi reappeared with a stern look. He sat down next to Naruto. Naruto, Sakura and Ino were shocked to see his normally warm eyes, ice cold. They looked like brown ice cubes. The look wasn't turned to the Genin though, it was on Tazuna.

"Mind telling us why you withheld information and neglected to tell us that you have several hired ninjas after you?" Tenshi asked and Tazuna looked down on the ground. The Genin were confused though.

"Huh? What are you talking about sensei?" Sakura asked.

"This is a C-rank mission. We were hired to protect Tazuna from bandits, not ninjas. The two mist ninjas said they were hired to kill Tazuna and that more would follow." Tenshi said and the Genin turned to Tazuna.

"Well? Start talking!" Ino commanded.

"Very well. I'll tell you everything. About a year and a half ago, the wave country was a rich country. Good to live in and everyone were happy. But then Gatou came." Tazuna said sadly.

"Gatou?" Naruto asked.

"The president in the Gatou cooperation. He is one of the wealthiest people in the world." Tenshi explained and Tazuna nodded.

"Yes, officially he appears to be only a business man, but he is really a criminal, using violence and corruption to take control and smuggle drugs, weapons and other valuables. He took control over wave country by buying all the ports. He controls all sea travel and on an island that means you control the island. He takes all the money and the wave has become a poor country with no hope." Tazuna said and dried a tear.

"That is why I am building the bridge. My bridge will connect us with the mainland, and we can prosper again. But Gatou fears my bridge and wants to kill me to stop it. So he hired several ninjas. I went to Konoha to get protection, but since we are so poor, we couldn't afford something other than a C-rank mission." Tazuna said and Tenshi sighed.

"This mission is over. The client withheld crucial information and this should be a B-rank, if not an A-rank." Tenshi said and stood up.

"We head back to Konoha." Tenshi said and turned to leave.

"You can't. If you leave, I'll be killed. My eight year old grand son will cry all day and my daughter will hold a grudge against Konoha. The bridge will never be finished and wave will always be as it is now, without hope. Please don't leave." Tazuna pleaded. Tenshi turned back, and the same cold look froze Tazuna.

"I am a living weapon, who just tortured and killed two ninjas. You think that will work on me?" Tenshi asked. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tazuna were shocked. Tazuna because of all Tenshi said, while Naruto, Sakura and Ino were shocked to hear that Tenshi looked at himself as a weapon.

"Please…" Tazuna said while bowing low.

"Sensei, these people need our help." Ino pleaded.

"Besides, aren't you strong? You can handle what ever they throw at you, right? And we aren't so bad either." Naruto said confidently. Tenshi looked at them, before turning to Sakura.

"What about you? What do you think?" Tenshi asked and Sakura thought for a bit before smiling brightly.

"Let's continue." She said and Tenshi sighed.

"It seems I am outvoted. We'll continue on one condition." Tenshi said towards Tazuna.

"What is it?" he asked.

"This mission is now an A-rank mission. When your country gets back on its feet, you are to pay us the appropriate sum of money." Tenshi said and Tazuna nodded.

"Alright, before we go. Naruto, here is the next step." Tenshi said and held out a rubber ball.

"Your goal is to make this pop as well." Tenshi said. The ball he held got lots of bumps and literally exploded.

"The first step focuses on rotation, while the second focuses on power. To get this you have to push and collect more chakra in the ball and make it rotate. Much more chakra than the balloon needed." Tenshi said and threw a ball at Naruto. He caught it with his right hand and started. Nothing happened.

"Huh?" he asked and was about to use his left hand to help, but Tenshi grabbed it.

"No, don't use your other hand. Learn this without help. Use one hand. That is a huge advantage. If someone attacks you, you can use one of your hands to block, while forming a Rasengan in the other and attacking. Just focus, and apply all you learned in the last exercise on this. And learn the lesson the ball can teach you." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino were relived to see that Tenshi's eyes were back to normal.

They watched Naruto struggle with the ball for a while. At most he managed to make some bumps appear on the ball, and it stretched a bit, but not enough to make the ball burst.

They started walking, and Tenshi was pleased to see that on each attempt Naruto managed to put more power into the ball and have it spin.

--

After a day of travel past the encounter with the mist ninjas, Tenshi tensed up again. Sakura and Ino noticed and took out kunai and prepared to fight. They went closer to Tazuna so that they could protect him.

"What do you sense sensei?" Sakura asked but Tenshi didn't reply.

"Sensei?" Ino asked but still he didn't reply. Then the Genin saw someone jumping from tree to tree towards them. The person jumped and landed in front of Tenshi, who stood there with a shocked expression.

"Hello everyone." Rin said cheerfully.

--

In the camp they set up right after Rin joined them, a puzzled atmosphere lay. Naruto, Sakura and Ino were puzzled as to why Rin was here, Tazuna was puzzled as to who this woman was and Tenshi…was just happy. Rin was happy as well, eating a rabbit they had caught. When Tenshi was done eating, he asked something they all wanted to know:

"Rin, why are you here?"

Rin chuckled and smiled at him.

"I got some time off from my duties, so I decided that instead of staying home and be bored, I can come here and help you guys with your mission." she said cheerfully.

"Is that so? Well then, I am glad to see you." Tenshi said, mirroring Rin's cheerful attitude.

"That's great mom. Perhaps sensei won't be so nervous now." Sakura teased and Rin looked at Tenshi.

"You? Nervous? For a C-rank mission?" she asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"This is really a A-rank." He said. When they saw Rin's confused expression, Naruto, Sakura and Ino explained everything that had happened since they left Konoha.

When they were done, Rin first stared at Naruto in amazement.

"You got the first step so fast. That is amazing Naruto." She said and he beamed at her. Rin then turned to Tenshi.

"A weapon?" she asked and he looked into the fire.

"You know I was raised as one." Was all he said. Rin smiled and hugged him.

"I know. But I thought you didn't look at yourself as one. Yet you accepted to continue this mission." she said and Tenshi grinned.

"So, who is that? Sensei's girlfriend?" Tazuna asked Ino. She smirked but Tenshi cut her off.

"Rin is a medical ninja and Sakura's mother." He said and Ino pouted a bit.

"I see. Well, nice to meet you. I am Tazuna, the super bridge builder." Tazuna said and Rin shook his hand.

"I'm Haruno Rin, nice to meet you too." She said, still cheerfully, although Sakura could tell Rin was worried about something.

--

"Mom?" Sakura asked. They had laid down to sleep for the night, leaving Tenshi as the guard.

"Yes Sakura?" Rin asked, yawning a little bit.

"Why did you look so concerned just now?" Sakura asked and Rin looked at her before sighing.

"You saw that did you?" she asked and Sakura nodded.

"Is there something wrong with sensei?" Ino asked. Naruto, who had been continuing to try and get the ball to burst, stopped and looked at Rin. Who sighed again.

"In a way, yes. Did you three know that Tenshi was looked upon as a weapon, and not a person?" Rin asked and the three Genin shook their heads.

"He grew so fast, and became skilled so fast, that the council concluded that he was to be a living weapon, thus making him train more and harder than before. Yondaime-sensei was against it at first, but since he was a Jounin at the time, he couldn't do anything about it. So Tenshi trained so much that he never got any other friends than the ones he met on missions or training. He grew cold and hard. Even at a young age he killed without emotion. He never became evil or cruel, except when someone tried to hurt some of the few people he held dear, like me, Sakura and Naruto. On missions he killed fast and silently. More often than not it was Tenshi who disposed of the enemy, rather than me or Kakashi. But Tenshi wasn't exactly happy. In order to live like that, he had to push away all of his emotions, which he did. But being a weapon at such young age, Tenshi saw things even experienced Chuunin doesn't see. He had terrible nightmares, so bad that he stopped sleeping for a while. Then he learned to deal with it, and he became the person you know. In daily life, he seems normal, a tad dense but otherwise normal. But in fights, he becomes the weapon. You didn't see it when he fought against me, since he stayed his 'peaceful' self, and his eyes were glowing, but when death is involved, not only does his eyes glow, they are so cold they give me shivers. When you told me about what happened, the way you described his eyes was exactly how they used to be when he was a weapon. I had hoped he had forgotten how it was, but it seems that no matter how much I or he tries, he will be a living weapon for the rest of his life." Rin said while looking down on the ground.

"Wow, that…I had no idea." Sakura said and Rin smiled slightly.

"No many do. Tenshi's true power was hidden and kept as a triumph card." Rin said.

"Enough about my dark past. Go to sleep now." Tenshi's voice rang out and the four people who were talking jumped in surprise.

"Um, right. Good night." Rin said and Tenshi chuckled slightly.

--

The group, now consisting of six people, continued travelling for several days. Naruto became closer and closer to his goal of popping the rubber ball, but he couldn't quite get it.

When they reached the sea separating wave country from fire country, a small boat was waiting for them. After Tazuna had introduced everyone to the man operating the boat, they climbed on board and set of. The operator used a paddle instead of his engine, so that they could hide easier.

On the boat, Naruto had enough and dropped the ball. His hand was trembling and he had a pained expression.

"Sensei, why is my hand hurting so much?" Naruto asked.

"You have used your chakra too much." Tenshi said.

"Your chakra coils are hurting now, because they aren't used to all the chakra you have flooded trough them." Rin explained.

"But…I still can't get it. The second step I mean." Naruto half yelled.

"Shh, be quiet. Why do you think I'm not using the engine?" the boat man said sternly.

"Naruto, Sakura, Ino. Look here!" Tenshi said and held up a blank piece of paper.

"Yeah, what is it?" Ino asked. Tenshi then did something to the paper and when he held it up, a small spiral was in the middle.

"Right now, your look probably went to the spiral instead of roaming over the paper, right?" Tenshi asked and the girls nodded.

"When we look at an empty slip of paper, we don't know where to look, so our gaze travels all around the paper. But when I drew the spiral, your gaze went to it and around it. In other word, you focused on the spiral. The point is…" Tenshi said but Rin cut him off.

"When you have something to focus on, it gets easier to concentrate and your focus becomes sharper." She said. Tenshi nodded and held out his hand.

"Naruto, your right hand please." He said. Naruto looked puzzled but stretched out his hand and Tenshi grasped it. He opened Naruto's palm, and took out a throwing needle.

"I am going to give you a tattoo that will help you get the second step." Tenshi said and Naruto looked puzzled at him. Tenshi then started the tattoo by stabbing Naruto's palm several times. When he was finished, he took out a brush and an ink container. Dabbing the brush into the ink, Tenshi dripped the black ink into Naruto's palm. Naruto's face contracted when he felt the sting, but he didn't say anything. Tenshi smiled and wiped away the ink, leaving a Konoha leaf in Naruto's palm. Tenshi then took of his fingerless glove and showed a similar leaf in his own palm.

"When you form a Rasengan, focus your chakra into this spot. That way, it will be easier to get the power needed." Tenshi said smilingly and Naruto nodded. Picking up his ball, Naruto tried again. He made his mind blank, except a Konoha leaf. Focusing his chakra there, he pushed more and more chakra into and around the leaf. Making it spin, Naruto could feel how much he had improved just by focusing a little more. A puff, and the air of the ball went out. Naruto had managed to make a small hole in the ball.

"Huh? Not good enough." Naruto said and grabbed another ball and continued.

Tenshi looked on as his student now was very close to getting the second step as well.

"Wow, Tenshi. He got it so fast, this is incredible." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, it is." He replied.

--

After a while, they arrived in wave country. To his dismay, Naruto didn't get the ball to pop, although he managed to get several to open a small hole.

'Not enough chakra' was Naruto's correct conclusion.

"This is as far as I can take you." The boat man said and Tazuna thanked him. They then started walking trough a forest. A thick fog rolled in, but Tazuna said that was normal, so they just walked on. Naruto was still at it, and he had set his mind to mastering the second step before coming to Tazuna's house. He pushed and collected chakra with all his might, before making it spin. The ball twisted and turned, with lots of bumps on it. Naruto grimaced as he felt his hand getting burned by the chakra. Momentarily stopping, Naruto pushed and pushed. The other stopped and looked. Sure enough, the ball twisted more violently. But then Tenshi noticed something flying towards Naruto.

"Get down!" Tenshi yelled, while dragging Tazuna out of the way of what he now identified as a large sword. The sword was easily over a foot broad and as long as a man is tall. Naruto didn't hear Tenshi's warning, since all his focus was on getting the ball to explode. Which it did, sending Naruto skidding away on the ground, effectively dodging the sword just in time.

'Wow, that was close.' Tenshi thought.

"What the hell?" Naruto yelled when he saw the sword, which had been moments from cutting him in two, stuck in a tree. A ninja stood on it. The ninja had short brown hair, bandages covering the lower part of his face, his forehead protector tilted on his head. He wore grey pants and camouflage leg and arm warmers. Tenshi recognised him quickly.

"Momochi Zabuza. Demon of the mist." Tenshi said and Zabuza chuckled.

"So you know me? And you must be the White Wolf of Konoha. I have heard a little about you. But most of the rumours can't be true. Right, Wolf?" he asked. Tenshi didn't respond either way.

"Well then, my mission is to kill the geezer. Hand him over and I'll let you go." Zabuza said confidently. Tenshi snorted and Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Rin formed a ring around Tazuna.

"But it seems I have to kill you first, wolf. So be it." Zabuza said, pulled the sword out from the tree and vanished. He reappeared on the water not far from them.

"Ninpou: Kirigakure no jutsu" Zabuza said and the fog thickened, making sight almost impossible.

"Shit. I can't see anything." Naruto complained.

"Shut up and focus!" Ino commanded harshly.

"Be quiet. He'll kill you before you know it if you don't shut up." Tenshi ordered, his eyes glowing brightly.

"He'll try to kill Tenshi first, since he is the biggest threat. And with those eyes, he is the easiest to spot as well." Rin stated and Tenshi nodded grimly. Not that anyone saw that.

"What is he?" Sakura asked

"Momochi Zabuza. He is famous for his "silent killing" techniques. "Silent killing" is a way of killing that is executed in a flash and in absolute silence. In some cases, you are dead before you realize it." Tenshi explained.

"But Tenshi, weren't you trained in silent killing?" Rin asked.

"Yes, but not as much as Zabuza. He has mastered it, while I haven't. So don't let your guard down." Tenshi replied. The Genin gulped and tightened their grip on the kunai they had pulled out.

"Eight places." Came Zabuza's voice, seemingly from everywhere.

"Huh?" Sakura said

"The larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney and heart. Now, which vital organ do you want to get struck at?" Zabuza asked, blood lust filling his voice.

Tenshi crouched slightly and sent out a wave of his own blood lust, so much that even Rin felt disturbed by it.

"What…is this feeling?" Naruto asked, his voice shaking.

"This is the feeling that comes when two strong Jounin battles. Their bloodlust…it is so great that it can make weak minded people kill themselves to escape." Rin said, her voice also shaking.

"But…you don't have to worry. I'll protect you with my life." Tenshi said.

"Really?" Zabuza asked, appearing right in the middle of the ring, in front of Tazuna.

"DIE!" he yelled and swung his sword, but Tenshi was fast enough. He pushed the Genin out of the way and stopped the sword while stabbing Zabuza with a kunai.

"Ugh." Zabuza said, but instead of blood, water poured out of the wound. Naruto, Sakura and Ino lay on the ground, staring at Zabuza. Rin's voice snapped them out of it.

"Mizu bunshin." She said and Zabuza smirked before collapsing into a puddle of water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Tenshi.

"DIE!" he yelled again, swung his sword and cut Tenshi in two. But Tenshi turned into water as well.

"Huh? A Mizu bunshin?" Zabuza said and felt a kunai at his throat.

"Don't move! It's over!" Tenshi commanded

"Sensei!" Naruto and Sakura yelled happily.

"I have to learn that jutsu." Ino mumbled and Rin snickered slightly.

Then Zabuza started to laugh.

"It's over? I don't think so." He said and dissolved into water.

"Another Mizu bunshin!" Ino yelled surprised. Another Zabuza came up behind Tenshi with a downward strike with his sword. Tenshi used his kunai to block the massive sword. Zabuza tried to strike Tenshi with his own kunai, but Tenshi jumped away. Zabuza followed up with slashes that Tenshi barely avoided. Tenshi threw his kunai towards Zabuza, but he dodged. Tenshi then vanished and appeared on top of the water, doing seals. Zabuza smirked and vanished. Tenshi suddenly jumped over some shuriken launched at him and crouched down on top of the water when he landed. Zabuza appeared behind him.

"Baka! Suirou no jutsu" Zabuza said. (water prison technique) A blue sphere formed around Tenshi with Zabuza holding onto the sphere.

"You can't get out of this prison. With you moving around, I'll have a much harder time killing the geezer. So just kick back and watch me kill your precious students." Zabuza said and a Mizu bunshin appeared in front of him. But before it could take one step, it was destroyed by several kunai thrown by Naruto, Sakura and Ino from different directions.

"If you think it will be that easy, then you are wrong." Naruto said. Zabuza huffed and created more Mizu bunshin.

"Well, you aren't as useless as I thought, but you can't beat this many bunshin." Zabuza said. But then two of the bunshins dissolved after being hit by a couple of wind bullets, curtsey of Rin.

"They aren't alone. Hey Tenshi! How long are you going to hide from this bastard?" Rin yelled. Zabuza's eyes widened when the Tenshi in his prison popped away.

"Sorry Zabuza, but did you think I would let that jutsu hit me? Please, I know it myself and recognised it immediately. Don't underestimate me." Tenshi's voice came from everywhere and suddenly the water under the Mizu bunshins rose up and destroyed them. Then Tenshi appeared in front of Zabuza. He threw a punch towards Zabuza's face, but he dodged, countering with a kick towards Tenshi's stomach. It connected and Tenshi popped out in a cloud of smoke.

"What? Kage bunshin?" Zabuza was surprised, but his surprise turned to fright when he heard Tenshi's voice call out: "Suiton: Suikoudan no jutsu (water shark missile). A shark made of water speed towards Zabuza, who jumped away while doing seals. Tenshi also did the same seals as Zabuza and in unison they called out: "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu" (water dragon bullet). Twin dragons of water rose up from the water under the combatants, and battled for supremacy. They ended up destroying each other. When the water dragons were destroyed, a slightly tired looking Zabuza stood in front of Tenshi, who grinned although his face didn't show any humour.

"It's time to die Zabuza!" Tenshi said and formed some seals so fast that Zabuza couldn't keep up. A masked person watching, did see the seals however, and prepared for his move.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu. (Grand waterfall)" Tenshi said. The water bellow him started to spin before rising and forming a spinning funnel towards Zabuza.

"What? This can't be!" Zabuza yelled before he was consumed by the water. The funnel of water continued to spin and move trough the forest, Zabuza being thrown this way and that inside the water before finally getting slammed into a tree. The masked person disappeared in a swirling mist.

Several kunai flew and lodged themselves in Zabuza's arms and legs.

"Now you die!" Tenshi said. Suddenly two long needles flew trough the air and struck Zabuza. He fell down with a shocked expression.

"Hey, you were right. He did die." A masked person said, standing on a tree branch not far from where Zabuza fell. Tenshi appeared next to Zabuza and checked his life signs.

"He really is dead." Tenshi said and looked at the masked person, who bowed at him.

"Thank you so much. I was waiting for a chance to kill Zabuza." The person said. Her voice revealing that she was a female. Her long black hair was quite the clue as well.

'From her voice and appearance I can tell that she is about as old as Naruto, Sakura and Ino. But her chakra...she is almost as strong as Rin.' Tenshi thought and eyed the person suspiciously, making sure to get her scent, so he could identify her later.

"A hunter nin from the hidden mist?" Sakura asked and Rin nodded.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sensei told me about that." Naruto said and scratched his head.

The hunter nin from Zabuza's home village, vanished in a swirl of mist and reappeared next to Zabuza.

"I must apologize, but I have to dispose of this body. It is a body filled with secrets." She said, picking up Zabuza's body and disappearing again.

"Come on, let's go!" Tenshi said and they resumed their journey, although the Genin looked slightly miffed for some reason.

--

They arrived at Tazuna's place, a nice plain house by the riverside. Waiting there was Tazuna's daughter Tsunami, a woman in her thirties with long dark hair and an attractive, but stern face, and her son Inari, a five year old boy wearing green overalls, a hat that shadowed his eyes and a depressed attitude.

"Inari, Tsunami! I'm super glad to see you. These are the super good ninjas from Konoha that protected me." Tazuna said and introduced the team from Konoha, each of them bowing back in response.

"Thank you for helping father." Tsunami said smilingly. Tenshi and Rin smiled back, while the Genin beamed with pride at Tazuna's next words.

"They are super strong, and they didn't even leave when they learned that they will be facing really strong opponents here." he said. Inari snorted.

"It doesn't matter. They will die anyway." He said and walked into the house.

"Ah, forgive him. He has been like that since a…unfortunate incident a while ago." Tazuna said.

"But why did you decided to continue the mission? We only had enough for a C-rank, and this must be more than that." Tsunami said as they headed into the house.

"Abandoning people in need isn't courageous. Below courage there is nothing. Words from our previous Hokage." Tenshi said seriously. Tsunami and Tazuna looked a little puzzled but didn't ask any more.

--

Naruto was walking down from the room they had when he heard sobbing coming from Inari's room.

"Huh?" Naruto asked himself and stealthily opened Inari's door. The little boy's room was simple, it had a bed in a corner and a desk in front of a window. On top of the desk Inari sat, crying and staring at a picture. Naruto walked up behind the boy, too silent to be noticed and looked at the picture. It was a man with dark hair, a kind smile and a cross shaped scar on his jaw. It was clear that the man meant a lot to Inari. Naruto didn't know what to do other than try and comfort the boy. He lay a hand on his shoulder and Inari nearly jumped out of his skin.

"What…oh, it's you! What do you want?" Inari asked coldly

"Who is that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the picture.

"None of your…" Inari began

"If you don't want to tell me, fine, but you will never feel better than you did a minute ago if you keep it inside." Naruto interrupted. Inari looked at him before looking at the picture. Tears started to fall again.

"He was my dad. He…he…he told me he was going to protect everyone with his arms, but he was killed by Gatou." Inari said slowly and sadness was overflowing his voice. Naruto looked at him before turning to look out the window.

"You hate him don't you?" Naruto asked and Inari almost nodded before he thought:

'Do I?' but Naruto just continued.

"At least you still have a mother and a grand father. I never had any parents or grand parents. I have friends, but I have never felt how it is to have a mother tuck you in bed, a father teach you or a grand father tell you stories. And you still sit here, crying like a actor in a tragic play. Put the past behind you and become a man that would make your dad happy and proud, not the cry baby you are now." Naruto said and walked out. Inari just stared after him before wiping his tears away.

--

Tenshi, Rin, Naruto, Sakura and Ino were in their room. Naruto was perfecting the second step, and had got it really fast. Tenshi, who had first looked at Naruto, were now in deep thought. The others noticed and Rin got a little worried when Naruto burst the ball in record time, but Tenshi didn't move.

"Um, Tenshi? Is something wrong?" Rin asked. Tenshi seemed to snap out of his thoughts and looked at her before turning to his students.

"Okay, quiz time. What is a hunter nin?" he asked.

"Special ninjas that hunt down and dispose of missing nins." Sakura replied.

"Good. How do they dispose of their target?" Tenshi asked.

"Kill them and destroy the body." Naruto replied.

"Where?" Tenshi asked and Rin gasped.

"Um, I don't know." Sakura and Naruto replied.

"How should we know? The only hunter nin we have seen took Zabuza's body away." Ino said and Tenshi nodded.

"Exactly. Usually hunter nins dispose of the body on the spot, and if she needed proof, she only had to take Zabuza's head and sword. Also, the weapon was a long needle, which isn't very dangerous. No, that hunter nin didn't kill Zabuza, she helped him. Zabuza is alive!" Tenshi said.

"What?" the Genin yelled

"But you said he was dead!" Tazuna, who had just entered, said.

"Yes, but it is possible to put someone in a near-death state. A hunter nin knows the human anatomy very well, and it would be easy to make someone seem like they were dead." Rin said and Tenshi nodded before standing up.

"He is alive, and he will be back soon." He said.

"I should think we have about a week or two, based on the injuries and how long it takes to get better from a near-death state." Rin said, also standing up.

"Kids, we are going to train." Tenshi said firmly.

--

They stood in a clearing in the forest, Tenshi and Rin facing the kids.

"Alright, this is how we do it from now on and the rest of the mission. Naruto will practise his Rasengan after I show him the final step, Sakura and Ino will work on summoning. If Sakura and Rin wants, you can do some medic stuff while I teach Ino something. We will switch guarding Tazuna on the bridge. Okay?" Tenshi asked and all four of his companions nodded.

"Good, now Naruto, for the last step." Tenshi said and held up a ordinary balloon(with air inside, not water).

"This is the third step in the Rasengan training." Tenshi said. But to the disappointment of the Genin, nothing happened. The balloon just lay there in Tenshi's hand, not moving an inch.

"Um sensei?" Sakura said.

"Nothing's happening." Naruto said and both Tenshi and Rin laughed.

"Here, I'll show you what is happening inside the balloon." Tenshi said and held up his other hand. There a sphere of chakra formed. It was made of what could only be described as threads of chakra spinning and rotating in different directions at insane speeds while keeping a sphere shape. It looked like someone had taken a typhoon, coloured it blue and stuffed it inside a invisible ball.

"This is the Rasengan. Looks awesome, right?" Tenshi said and the three Genin could only nod.

"What is happening in my left hand, is also happening in my right, you just don't see it. For the third and final step of learning this jutsu, you have to use 100 percent of the rotation you learned in step one and 100 percent of the power you learned in step two, and contain it. Here, I'll show you the difference." Tenshi said and the Rasengan vanished from his hand. He threw the balloon to Naruto, who caught it eagerly. Tenshi then walked over to a nearby tree.

"This is what happens when you master step one and two." he said and another sphere of chakra came into life in his right hand, only this one seemed to lack something. When he pushed it against the tree, the chakra flew in every direction, making a swirl pattern in the bark of the tree.

"The chakra goes everywhere and the effects of the jutsu are very small. But when you have mastered the third step." Tenshi said and formed the same sphere again, only this time it was more dense and the speed of the rotation picked up more than the other. He pushed the Rasengan into the tree again, but instead of flying everywhere, the chakra stayed in the sphere shape and carved into the tree. Tenshi pulled back and showed a circular hole straight trough a tree easily as thick as he was.

"When you can contain the power of the small typhoon, the effect will be focused. The result is a very effective jutsu, and since it doesn't require any hand seals, and only one hand, you can use it while having the other hand do something else and no one can copy it." Tenshi explained. Sakura and Ino (and Rin, although she hid it better) looked at Tenshi with stars in their eyes, while Naruto looked at the balloon.

"So, I perform step one and two inside this balloon but keep it inside?" he asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, that is the idea. You create a image of a layer inside the balloon which keeps the chakra inside. That layer will be the outer "shell" of the Rasengan." Tenshi said. Naruto nodded and started to focus. Gathering chakra in his palm, he started to make it spin while trying to keep it from popping the soft balloon. But it didn't work and the whole thing exploded.

"Again." Tenshi said. Naruto blew up another balloon and tried again, with the same result.

"Girls, I think we should leave Naruto alone. He needs to learn this on his own." Tenshi said and started to walk away.

"Wait, what if I need help?" Naruto called after him.

"Either try and get it on your own or ask me when I come see you later. And no help from Kyuubi." Tenshi commanded.

--

Naruto glared at the remains of a purple balloon with yellow sunflowers. Whoever made the balloon had hideous taste, and made the balloon way too fragile.

"This thing pops much to easy. Damn." Naruto complained. Kyuubi, who was watching, didn't say anything. He knew Naruto had to do this himself, and besides, Tenshi knew how to change his cage, and he was sure that the wolf could do something nasty to it. So Kyuubi kept quiet. Not that Naruto noticed, since he was totally engrossed in getting the jutsu right.

--

"Okay girls, summoning training!" Tenshi said cheerfully. Sakura and Ino bit their thumbs and formed the necessary seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" they shouted and clouds of smoke erupted from under their hands on the ground. When the smoke cleared, two wolves stood there, each at the size of a horse.

"Damnit, I was trying to summon the boss." Ino cursed. The two wolves stared at her for a second before looking at Tenshi.

"Um, why is that girl cursing, Tenshi-sama?" one of the wolves asked.

"I think she expected summoning to be easy." Tenshi replied. The wolves sweat dropped and turned to Ino.

"Little girl, do you realise that summoning is a very difficult jutsu? so difficult some Jounin can't learn it?" one of the wolves asked. Ino stopped her cursing and glanced up at the wolf.

"So? I want to summon your boss! I want to impress Naruto-kun." Ino stated. Tenshi rolled his eyes.

"Okay, you two are dismissed, but don't be surprised if you are summoned again soon. I am going to have these two train until they can summon Okamibunta." Tenshi said to the two wolves, who nodded and vanished in twin puffs of smoke.

"Try again girls." Rin urged, smiling slightly.

--

Sakura yawned while stretching slightly. She had been guarding Tazuna alone for most of the day, since Tenshi had gone to help Naruto and Ino. Rin had said something about guarding Tsunami and Inari. So, Sakura spent the majority of the day alone, watching the workers on the bridge.

"You look bored. Where are the blondes?" Tazuna asked, briefly stooping in his work.

"They are training. Sensei said we'll switch between guarding you, and since I am so special, I got chosen first." Sakura said, slight pride evident in her voice.

"Is that so?" Tazuna asked sarcastically. Sakura's eyes narrowed, but just then Tenshi appeared next to her.

"How are things?" Tenshi asked, to Tazuna or Sakura, he didn't tell.

"It's been boring." Sakura said. Tazuna chuckled and got back to his work while Tenshi sat down next to Sakura.

"That's guard duty in a nut shell, just remember not to let your guard down anyway." Tenshi said and Sakura nodded.

They both watched as one of the workers walked up to Tazuna. After a brief conversation, Tazuna yelled: "What? You want to quit?"

Tenshi and Sakura looked at each other before Tenshi sighed.

"Of course. With the treat of Gatou, people would understandably fear for their lives." He said and Sakura frowned but didn't say anything.

--

Tazuna, Sakura and Tenshi were walking trough the market. They were going to buy some food. Everywhere they looked, they saw just how much an affect Gatou had over the wave. People were pale and looked like shadows of themselves, children were forced to stealing or begging, grown men wandered around with signs saying: "Will take any job"

When they reached the store they were heading for, they walked in and the two ninjas had to stifle gasps. There was virtually nothing there. Almost no vegetables, no meat, no nothing. The shop owner seemed about as empty as his shop, his "Welcome" phrase was raspy and very tired sounding.

'What is going on here?' Sakura asked. Just then a man walked up behind her and reached for her bag. She felt him and thought he was doing something else. Whipping around with a round house kick, she nailed the man in the face while yelling: "PERVERT"

The man didn't even say anything as he went down.

--

The three of them were walking back towards Tazuna's house, Sakura fuming.

"What is wrong with this place?" she asked angrily.

"It has been like this since Gatou came. He has taken complete control, suffocating our country, taking all the money. No one has any courage left to fight, not after what happened to Inari's father. The bridge is the only way we can break free." Tazuna explained. Sakura was about to ask something else when she felt a thug at her dress.

"What? Another perv…huh?" she began yelling but trailed off as a little girl was behind her. The girl, although dirty and thin, looked cute and innocent. Tenshi thought a girl like that shouldn't be forced to beg. But she had to. She held out her hands towards Sakura, giving her a cute smile.

"Please?" she said. Sakura got a tear in her eye and reached into her bag and pulled out some candy.

"Here!" she said and handed the girl the candy.

"Wow, thanks!" The girl squealed and started to run off. Tenshi stopped her.

"Wait a little. Here!" he said and took out his lunch, and handed it to the girl. It was several rice balls and some meat. The girl looked even happier and instead of running away, she hugged Tenshi and Sakura before running.

"I hope your bridge will stop this Tazuna. No one should have to beg for a living." Tenshi said sadly. Tazuna nodded in agreement.

--

Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari, Rin, Sakura and Ino were seated at the dinner table, eating the dinner Tsunami had made. Tenshi had gone looking for Naruto a while ago.

The door opened and Tenshi walked in. Seating himself at the table he sighed.

"Naruto will probably be a while. He said he wouldn't rest until he got the third step. Said he wanted to impress Sakura and Ino, and learn it faster than I did. He also said something about using the Rasengan against Zabuza, if he shows up." Tenshi said and started eating.

"Will Naruto-kun be alright?" Tsunami asked

"Naruto is a true ninja. He will be okay." Ino said confidently.

"Indeed." Rin replied

"By the way, how did summoning training go Ino?" Sakura asked.

Ino smiled slightly.

"I managed to summon a wolf about as tall as this house. (a two storey building)" she said.

"Well, tomorrow is Ino's turn to guard, so Sakura can catch up." Tenshi said before starting to eat.

--

A week went this way. Tenshi or Rin helped one of the girls with summoning, while the other was at the bridge. Both girls had managed to summon Okamibunta, but had been exhausted, and the summoning only lasted a minute.

Naruto had been working non stop on the Rasengan. He could hold the power and rotation perfectly for about a minute and a half before starting to loose control and about five minutes after starting the jutsu, the balloon would explode. Naruto felt very tired. He only stopped to eat the food Tenshi and Rin brought him, before returning to the task at hand.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 8 chap finished. A bit longer chapter this time.

I have to thank everyone that gave me ideas for what this chapter should contain. Originally it was very different, but it is better this way.

Hope you'll enjoy it.

Oh, and this is the translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces)

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball) (still incomplete)

Kage Bunshin

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Kuchiyose no jutsu

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

* * *

In a cone shaped house in the middle of the forest, a girl sat next to her master, who was currently resting. The girl had a pretty face, dark brown eyes, dark hair that was tied up in a bun on top of her head, except two bangs hanging down and framing her face. She wore a green shirt with brown pants and a long, brown belt.

"Another four days, and you'll be back to normal Zabuza-san." The girl said.

--

The next day, the same girl stood up and walked over to the window. Releasing the bun, her hair fell down to just under her shoulder blades.

Ten minutes later, the girl was walking into the forest. Now she wore a pink kimono with red cherry blossoms on. She carried a basket and was humming slightly to herself.

After an hour of walking, she came upon what she had searched for. Kneeling down, she started to pick medical herbs. Soon her basket was almost full. A bird landed on her shoulder, and she smiled at it. Cooing slightly at it before returning to her task. She was startled when the bird suddenly flew off. Feeling slightly down, she followed it with her gaze. She saw the bird land next to a boy. A boy with blonde, spiky hair. And a Konoha forehead protector. The girl got up and walked towards him. The bird flew off, as if thinking that the girl was going to kill the boy. Instead she shook him awake.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold sleeping here." she said kindly. Naruto opened his eyes and looked up at the pretty girl. Sitting up, he rubbed his eyes before turning to her.

"Hello nesan, what are you doing here?" he asked

The girl smiled and gestured to her basket.

"I'm picking medical herbs." She said with a smile on her face.

--

A little later, Naruto was helping the girl.

"So, what were you doing out here?" the girl asked and Naruto grinned

"Training!" he said proudly.

"So, you are a ninja. Why would you be training? You look very strong already." The girl said.

"I want to be even stronger so that I can become the Hokage. And I want to make Sakura-chan and Ino-chan proud of me." Naruto said seriously but still cheerfully.

"So, you train because of your precious people?" the girl said.

"Huh?" Naruto replied

"When you have people precious to you, you become stronger when you fight for them." the girl explained. Naruto thought for a bit and remembered all the people he held precious. Iruka, Sandaime, the ramen man and his daughter, Tenshi, Rin, Sakura, Ino, and if he was completely honest with himself; Kyuubi. Naruto realised why he wanted to learn the Rasengan so much. He wanted to use it to protect those he cared about.

"Yeah, I understand what you mean." He said and the girl smiled. She stood up from where she had crouched down and took her basket.

"You will become strong then." She said and walked away.

--

The girl walked for a bit until she heard a voice behind her.

"Thank you. That was the motivation he needed." The girl whirled around to see who talked to her. She saw Tenshi step out from behind a tree.

"Oh, you scared me. But it was no big deal." The girl said and smiled at Tenshi, who she recognised as the ninja who had almost killed Zabuza.

"Even if it wasn't a big deal, Naruto will use what you said, and help him in his training. Thank you again…mist hunter nin!" Tenshi said with a smile, although his eyes were his cold steel. The girl shuddered a little and tried to deny it.

"What are you…"

"I smell you. I recognise your smell from the hunter nin that saved Zabuza. But don't worry. I won't attack you. I just wanted to thank you, but the next time we meet, we will have to fight." Tenshi said and vanished in a blur. The girl stood there for a bit before composing herself and running back to Zabuza.

--

After the girl left, Naruto began his training again.

'I have to do this. For my precious people.' He thought. The newfound determination he had helped him double the time he could control the Rasengan, but it still wasn't complete.

"What am I missing?" he asked loudly.

"Try without the balloon." Tenshi said, appearing behind Naruto.

"Huh? Okay, if you say so." He replied and held out his hand. Making a sphere appear, he looked at it. Something was amiss. Suddenly a perfect Rasengan came into his vision. Tenshi had made one and held it out to compare it with Naruto's.

"Look at these two and tell me the difference." He said and Naruto stared at the two spinning balls of chakra. Then it hit him.

"Mine is less…filled than yours." Naruto said.

"Right. Mine has more chakra mass, and is better moulded. Why don't you try sticking to a tree with chakra while doing the first and second step? That will increase your control and help you a lot." Tenshi said and Naruto did as he was told. All the night and the next day, Naruto stood under a tree branch, bursting balloons filled with water, or rubber balls.

--

Three days after the encounter with the girl, Naruto stood in front of Tenshi again, looked a lot worse for wear.

"Are you sure you should be training so hard?" Tenshi asked, concerned for his student.

"Shut up. Now, is it good enough?" Naruto asked and made a near perfect Rasengan in his hand. Tenshi stared for a bit before he smiled and laughed.

"Almost, but very close though. Yet if you try to attack with it, it won't hold. The layer that holds the chakra inside must be stronger. That tree climbing really helped though." Tenshi said proudly. Naruto beamed before concentrating and continuing the training. Tenshi smiled and shook his head before sitting down and observing the boy.

--

Late the evening the day after Tenshi's hint on the Rasengan, Naruto got it. He grinned widely while staring at the complete form of the jutsu Yondaime Hokage had developed. Rushing towards one of the only unharmed trees in the clearing he was training in, he pushed the ball into the tree trunk. Like with Tenshi, Naruto's Rasengan ate itself into the tree, forming a perfectly round hole. Clapping sounded behind Naruto. Turning around, he saw a smiling Tenshi and a beaming Rin.

"Very good Naruto, you got it. You mastered Rasengan much faster than I did. Incredible." Tenshi praised.

"When we get back to Konoha, I'll make you a celebration dinner. Just for you." Rin said and despite being very tired, Naruto jumped around in happiness. First he yelled: "Yes! Rin-ne-san is making me dinner!" then he landed, and smiled even brighter before running around and yelling: "Now I can protect my precious people with an amazing jutsu."

Tenshi and Rin looked a little surprised before smiling with the boy. Who suddenly collapsed.

"Huh?" he said. Tenshi sighed and picked him up.

"You're exhausted. Come on, no reason to stay here now that you have mastered the jutsu." Tenshi said and carried Naruto towards Tazuna's house. Not even two minutes later, Naruto was asleep.

--

Sakura and Ino sat in their room, looking awkwardly at each other. They had both thought about how they felt after the Genjutsu training, more importantly on the part involving them.

'Was it just the Genjutsu, or…'

'Did I really enjoy it?' they thought. Sakura had a slight blush on her face, while Ino suddenly looked determined.

"Sakura, we have to know." She said. Sakura slowly nodded. Ino smiled slightly, before becoming serious. Standing up and looking very much like a heroine doing a great deed, she walked over to Sakura and kissed her. it only lasted for a few seconds, but just like when they kissed Naruto, they felt what resembled small electric trails on their lips, and both liked it. Smiling again, both shyly, although Ino looked a little less shy, they kissed again. This time it lasted for fifteen seconds. When they broke, Ino sat down next to Sakura.

"So…" Ino began

"I…I…liked it. Almost as much as with Naruto-kun." Sakura said slowly.

"Me too. And hey, we are together also." Ino said while nodding. Sakura looked at her with confusion in her face.

"Huh?" she asked

"Well, since both you and I are together with Naruto-kun, and Naruto-kun is together with us, that makes us together as well. A real triangle of love." Ino said happily.

"Yeah, you're right, although I think we should move a little slowly and perhaps not so very public." Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"Yeah, you're right. But you know, I always meant you were beautiful. Now we know why." Ino said happily and Sakura smiled.

"I think you are beautiful also Ino. So, want another one?" she said, a bit red in the face. Ino grinned and the two kissed again. Just then, Inari walked by the open door and saw what they were doing. He promptly passed out from blood loss.

--

Tenshi and Rin walked up to the room that the three Genin were staying in. And were meet with a rather odd sight.

Ino were scolding a blushing Inari for peeking, while Sakura was busy cleaning up some blood from the floor.

Tenshi and Rin looked at each other and sighed.

"Won't ask."

"Won't ask."

Tenshi walked into the room and lay Naruto down on his bed.

"Let him rest for now." Tenshi said and walked out, Rin following close behind.

--

Tenshi and Rin sat on the roof, hand in hand, gazing at the moon.

"Tomorrow is going to be a bad day." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah. I know." He replied. Nothing else was said between the two for a while, until Tenshi turned and looked at Rin.

"What?" she asked, a faint blush on her face.

"Nothing, just admiring the view." Tenshi said and smiled at her.

"Cheesy, but nice." Rin said. The two of them laughed for a bit before leaning in and kissing each other.

--

The next day came way too early for Naruto. The sun shone right onto his eyes, and it took e few minutes for him to blink away the weariness. He turned and looked at the clock.

'Crap. I overslept.' He thought, jumped out of bed, ran to the bathroom, got washed, ran back, got dressed and just as he was strapping his katana onto his back, he heard a yell downstairs.

"If you touch that child, I'll bite my tongue off and kill myself."

'that was Tsunami-san. What the?' Naruto thought before he felt two unfamiliar chakras.

Deciding to help, he snuck out the window, and clung to the wall with chakra. Making his way to the door, which was sliced to pieces, he peered in and saw two gruffy looking samurai holding Tsunami hostage and leaving a crying Inari. Quickly hiding, Naruto watched as the two samurai walked out, leading a tied up Tsunami. Jumping and landing in front of them, Naruto stopped them while drawing his katana.

"Release her." Naruto commanded.

"huh? One of those ninja kids Tazuna hired." One of the samurai said.

"Let's kill him." The other said. They looked at Tsunami.

"If you move, then we will kill your little brat." They said and rushed at Naruto. Inari, who saw all this, ran to his mother as fast and silently as he could.

"Mom. I'll save you." He said and untied her.

"Inari…" Tsunami said and hugged the boy.

--

Naruto grinned as the samurai rushed at him.

"Idiots." He said and began his technique with a kage bunshin. Both Naruto and the clone began running towards the samurai.

"Mikazuki no mai!" they yelled out and to the samurai it looked like they divided into four. But just as they struck the rushing Genin with a sword slash each, they were surprised when their swords passed right trough. They managed to half turn and see Naruto and the kage bunshin descend upon them from the sky before they were cut from the right shoulder to the left hip. The kage bunshin puffed away and Naruto nearly threw up. He had made his first kill.

'Damn, so this is how it feels to kill. To end someone's life. I think I'm going to be sick.' Naruto thought and before he could really control himself he threw up.

Inari and Tsunami, who had been watching, ran over to him, being careful not to step in the blood pool from the two dead samurai.

"Naruto-kun! Are you alright?" Tsunami asked the still retching boy. He shook his eyes and looked at the two bodies before closing his eyes.

"I heard that the first kill was bad, but this…damn!" Naruto said and sat down. Looking at his shaky hand his voice almost broke.

"This hand ended someone's life. I…I…now I know why Rin-nee-san said Tenshi-sensei had to remove his emotions. He must have been so sad."

Tsunami and Inari looked at each other. They whirled back when Naruto stood up and shook his head.

"I can't sit here and feel sorry for myself. If they attacked here, maybe they'll attack the bridge. I'll just clean this up a bit." Naruto said and made some kage bunshin. Tsunami noted that Naruto's hands still shook slightly. The clones picked up the two bodies and carried them out on the water. Naruto followed and made some hand seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" he called out and the fire ball incinerated the bodies. When he was done, he walked back to the two. He noticed Inari looking slightly afraid.

"Don't worry Inari, I won't hurt you." Naruto reassured and Inari smiled at him. Naruto turned in the direction of the bridge.

"I'll have to go now. Be careful, okay?" he said but didn't give Inari or Tsunami a chance to respond.

--

"What…what is this?" Tazuna yelled. He, Tenshi, Rin, Sakura and Ino had arrived at the bridge and were meet with the sight of the workers laying there, either unconscious or killed.

"This is…" Ino said

"Form the ring." Tenshi commanded. The ninjas formed a protective ring around Tazuna, each pulling out a kunai while getting ready.

Then a thick mist came rolling in.

"Kirigakure no jutsu." Zabuza's voice came throughout the mist.

"I hate this jutsu." Ino growled.

"Oh, the little Genin has some spunk." Zabuza said and suddenly ten Mizu bunshin of Zabuza appeared around them.

"Go Ino!" Tenshi said. She smirked, did a hand seal and vanished, leaving her weights behind. When she reappeared, the Mizu bunshin got sever slashes on their bodies and fell down into puddles of water.

"Oh, she has grown." Zabuza said and the mist cleared a bit and there stood the real Zabuza with the hunter nin next to him.

"I taught them how to release their weights in a second. Really useful." Rin said.

"It looks like you have a rival for speed, Haku." Zabuza said and Haku, the hunter nin, nodded.

"Indeed." Haku said. Tenshi then noticed someone else behind Zabuza. Zabuza noticed Tenshi looking at the person and chuckled.

"Ah, so you have spotted the addition to my team? This is Catos. Catos, why don't you say hello?" Zabuza said. Catos stepped forward. He was a small kid, brown hair and eyes, wearing pure black clothes and a black mask. He's face was completely devoid of emotion. Rin gasped when she saw that.

"He looks like Tenshi when we were younger." She said and Tenshi nodded.

"Except for the eyes." He replied.

Catos looked at Tenshi, before vanishing. He reappeared in front of Tenshi, hitting him in the stomach. Tenshi didn't have time to guard and was thrown slightly back.

"Just as fast as Kakashi" Rin said. Tenshi coughed and stood up.

"Catos is completely devoted to me, and he is stronger than me as well." Zabuza said proudly. Catos didn't show any emotion while getting praised. Instead he threw another punch towards Tenshi, but this time he caught it. Tenshi growled and started to crush Catos's fist.

"You might be fast, but I have the advantage pure strength wise." Tenshi said and Catos tried to get away. A cracking sound started to come before Catos managed to pull his hand away and jump back to Zabuza.

"Oh? You got Catos to retreat. That is really something. But tell me, why do your eyes glow like that?" Zabuza asked, referring to Tenshi's blue glow. But Tenshi didn't answer. He, like Catos, didn't show any emotion any more. Rin shuddered slightly before regaining her composure.

"Ino, you fight Haku. Rin, you fight Catos while I fight Zabuza. Sakura, you guard Tazuna." Tenshi commanded. Ino, Rin and Sakura nodded.

"Oh and Rin…be careful." Tenshi said, a speck of concern in his voice before returning to his cold self.

"Well, it seems you really want to fight? Very well. You know your opponents." Zabuza said to his two companions, who nodded.

The first to move was Haku. She rushed at Ino with a senbon (long needle). Ino blocked with her kunai and tried to kick Haku, who blocked with her own foot.

"Looks like we are at a stalemate." Ino said but Haku shook her head.

"No, I have two advantages. First I have occupied one of your hands, then there is the water around us." She said and started forming one handed seals. Rin gasped when she saw it.

"One handed? I have never seen that before." She said.

"I haven't hear about it before either." Sakura replied.

"Hijutsu: sensatsu suishou."(secret technique: flying water needles) Haku called and the water around her rose up and turned to ice needles. The needles flew towards Ino, and just before they hit, Haku jumped away. Ino focused chakra into her legs and at the same moment Haku jumped, Ino jumped as well, effectively dodging the needles. Ino appeared behind and threw her kunai towards Haku. Haku blocked the kunai, but couldn't block the kick. Haku was sent sprawling to the ground. Ino smirked but became serious when Haku vanished and almost stabbed Ino from the back. Ino allowed herself to fall forward and while in the motion, she drew her two wakizashi. Spinning while staying crouched, Ino slashed at Haku, who managed to jump away from the slash. Haku spun and tried to appear like a tornado. She had several senbon in her hands, making her spin motion very dangerous. Ino jumped away and bit her thumb. Forming seals, she slammed her hand into the ground and yelled: "Kuchiyose no jutsu". After the customary cloud passed, a large wolf with black fur stood there.

"What is it Ino-sama?" the wolf asked.

"Help me fight that girl." Ino yelled and the wolf nodded. The wolf the charged at Haku, who dodged to the right, but she hadn't seen Ino follow the wolf and she was rewarded with a slash to the head. Fortunately for Haku, her reflexes let her only get a deep cut in her mask, but not deep enough to cut trough. Jumping away, Haku formed a lot of seals.

"Tajuu sensatsu suishou."(mass flying water needles) she said and a lot more water rose up into the air and formed needles. But Haku didn't aim for Ino. She aimed for the wolf. The sheer number of needles was too much for the wolf to dodge, and it was forced to go back to the dimension it was summoned from.

"Now it is just you and me." Haku said. Ino frowned.

"Damn, I wasted all that chakra just to nick her mask?" Ino asked herself.

"You didn't waste it. I don't want to kill you and it isn't anything personal, but you showed me that I can't hold back. This is the end." Haku said and formed some weird seals.

"Hijutsu: Makyou Hyoushou." (secret technique: demonic ice mirrors) Haku called and the water around Ino rose up and formed mirrors of ice. Several mirrors of ice, arranged into a sphere around Ino. Haku walked up to one of the mirrors and 'melted' into it.

--

"What is that?" Rin asked.

"Haku…she has a bloodline limit?" Tenshi asked and Zabuza nodded.

"That is Haku's ultimate jutsu. Your little blonde won't be able to survive it. No one has beaten it, ever." Zabuza bragged.

"Nothing is as boring as bragging. Let's go!" Tenshi said. Zabuza chuckled and the mist thickened around them.

"You may be the White Wolf, but I am the superior when it comes to killing without sight." Zabuza said. Tenshi sighed and blocked three shuriken that Zabuza threw.

"Oh, good. To be able to deflect those shuriken. As expected." Zabuza's voice boomed. A few moments of silence followed before Tenshi hurled himself to the ground, just missing a slash from Zabuza. But when Tenshi whirled around to slash with his kunai, Zabuza was gone. He reappeared behind Tenshi and slashed with a kunai. Tenshi managed to catch the slash with his hand, but was awarded with a deep cut. Again before he could counter, Zabuza vanished.

'Annoying.' Tenshi thought before closing his eyes.

--

Rin looked at her opponent, who hadn't moved a muscle for a long while. But when the mist started to thicken, he disappeared.

"Shit" Rin cursed and formed a seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu" she called and several clones surrounded her. Catos didn't even flinch and just started ripping the clones apart.

'He's fast, and strong.' Rin though and blocked a punch. Catos flipped and threw a kick towards Rin's face. She dodged and tried to counter, but Catos was too fast. He vanished deeper into the mist.

'Damn, he knows taijutsu is what I'm worst at.' Rin thought and looked around, but she couldn't see her little opponent.

--

Ino looked around inside the dome of ice mirrors. In every mirror, there was an image of Haku holding several needles.

"What…bunshin?" Ino wondered out loud. She was answered by a shower of needles, all cutting her. Ino's scream of pain was heard by everyone on the bridge. She had no way to guard. The needles came from every direction, seemingly at the same time. Ino tried to see when Haku threw the needles, but the mist nin moved too fast. All Ino could see was a blur in front of the mirrors and she felt a new cut. Ino started to get desperate. She wiped some blood from one of her cuts and started making seals.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." she called but before she could finish the seals, needles stood out of her arms and the pain made it so that she couldn't move them.

'Damn, what now?' Ino thought.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to escape this." Haku said and prepared to launch more needles. But before she could, shuriken came flying towards her. The shuriken pierced the mask of all the mirror images, including the real Haku. Ino blinked as Naruto appeared beside her. He smiled at her and started pulling out the needles.

"Heh, a hero arrives late, right?" Naruto asked with a big grin. Ino resisted the urge to hit him. Instead she sighed and looked at Haku.

She had landed on the ground in front of one of the mirrors, and all the images were gone. Haku looked up and her mask fell in pieces. Naruto gasped when he saw who it was.

"You…you are…the girl from the forest." Naruto said and Haku nodded. The only injury the shuriken had given her was a small cut in the forehead, her mask saving her life.

"When I meet you there, you didn't recognise me, but now you do. I am Haku, and I am going to finish you here." Haku said and melted into the mirror behind her. The mirror images came back, and before Naruto or Ino knew anything, they were hit with dozens of needles.

Their screams were terrifying.

--

Tenshi closed his eyes and concentrated on the sounds and smells around him. He couldn't hear Zabuza anywhere. Ino's screams weren't helping either. Tenshi's ears perked when he heard the sound of shuriken flying and hitting something in the area of the mirror dome.

"Heh, a hero arrives late, right?" Naruto's voice came.

"Good, now Ino has a much better chance of survival." Tenshi mumbled to himself.

"What does it matter if another of your brats shows up? They can't win. Not even Konoha's precious copy ninja Kakashi could win against Haku's jutsu." Zabuza bragged. Tenshi didn't answer.

"Ever since Haku was a kid, I taught her all of my fighting skills. All of my jutsus I passed down to her, and she surpassed even me. The terrifying ability of an advanced bloodline. The scrap that follows you around, won't even put a dent in Haku's jutsu." Zabuza bragged. They heard a grunt from Rin as she got hit with a strong punch.

"And Catos is even stronger. That bitch won't last long against him. He surpassed me long before Haku did. A living weapon, no thoughts or feelings other than those that I have. Why don't we just sit back and listen to the screams from your students?" Zabuza asked. The answer was a hail of shuriken.

"Doesn't look like you want to kick back and relax. Oh well. I'll kill you then." Zabuza said confidently.

--

Catos appeared in front of Rin and punched her hard in the stomach. She grunted and stepped backwards, but Catos followed up with several punches. How he could see her and hit her, Rin had no idea of, but Catos did, even in the mist.

'At this rate, I won't last long.' Rin thought before she caught a glance of her opponent.

'There he is.' Rin thought and her hands were surrounded by a blue glow. Rin rushed forwards and hit Catos in the arm. No grunt of pain came, but Rin knew she had severed some muscles.

'This is the best I can do. These chakra enjintou (scalpel) won't do much damage, but it is all I can do for now.' Rin thought. Catos hit her in the chest, trying to break a rib or two, but Rin quickly cut as many muscles and tendons in his arm as she could. Catos didn't give any indication that he was injured, other than his now limp arms. He jumped back into the mist.

'If only I could find him, then I could win. But I have to see him before I can attack. Argh, I hate this mist.' Rin thought while looking around for Catos.

--

Naruto and Ino were on their knees, panting with a lot of needles sticking out of their bodies.

"Um, Ino-chan? How do we get out of this?" Naruto asked.

"If I knew that I wouldn't be in this mess, would I?" Ino yelled back. Naruto tried to scratch his head, but his hand wouldn't move right.

"What have you tried then?" Naruto asked.

"Summoning didn't work. Using shuriken or kunai won't work and we can't get close enough to use our blades. She is too fast for me to see, so I can target her with my family jutsus. I haven't tried the wind bullet though. Perhaps if we can break one of the mirrors, then we could get out. Can you protect me while I do the seals?" Ino asked. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Sure thing." He said and Ino smiled before starting her seals sequence. Haku saw it and tired to hit Ino with needles, but Naruto made several kage bunshin and made a dome of clones around Ino, blocking her from Haku. When Haku destroyed one clone, a new one took its place.

"Naruto, get away!" Ino yelled. Naruto and his clones jumped away just as Ino drew her breath and shot out three transparent balls of wind and chakra.

"Futon: Tei tama" Ino called. Naruto smiled at the display his girlfriend showed, but the smile faded when the jutsu broke easily on the mirrors.

"Ino-chan, protect me." Naruto called while gathering the remaining kage bunshin around him. He then started making seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" Naruto called and a powerful fireball blasted from his mouth and hit the mirrors, but it didn't do much more than Ino's wind jutsu.

"You can't melt this with that low level jutsu." Haku said and sent a shower of needles towards Naruto, but his kage bunshins blocked them, popping away into clouds of smoke. The smoke made it difficult to see, both for Naruto and Ino, but also for Haku.

"Naruto, now. Didn't you learn some Raiton jutsus from Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked and Naruto nodded while performing seals.

"Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu." Naruto called and a ball of electricity formed in his hands. he threw it at one of the mirrors, but it didn't do anything.

"Damn, that didn't work either. Any ideas Ino-chan?" Naruto asked but Ino shook her head.

"Why can't you see that it is useless?" Haku asked. Naruto and Ino looked at each other before snorting.

"We never give up." Ino said confidently.

"I have a dream, to become Hokage and protect my precious people. I can't die here." Naruto said, mirroring Ino's confidence.

"I see, so you fight for your dream as well. Well, I fight for mine too. My dream of being important to my precious person. For that I will destroy my heart and kill you." Haku said and held up a needle.

"Destroy your heart?" Ino asked, and Naruto looked down on the ground.

--

"Wolf, why don't you go and help your trash students. They can never defeat Haku. They can't destroy their hearts." Zabuza bragged.

"…" was the only reply Tenshi gave as he ran in a rectangular pattern, placing tags on the ground. He then jumped into the middle of the rectangle.

"I don't know what it was you just did, but it is useless." Zabuza said and moved towards Tenshi.

Just as he went past the invisible border between the tags, chakra suddenly engulfed him and held him in place.

"Die!" Tenshi calmly said before plunging a kunai into Zabuza's head.

--

"Yes, to be able to kill for the first time, one must destroy ones heart. To take another's life is the way of the ninja." Haku said and Ino noticed Naruto's downtrodden look.

"Naruto, what is it?" Ino asked.

"I…I…have destroyed my heart? I am nothing but a murderer?" Naruto said, still not looking up.

"What are you…?" Ino asked.

"I killed them. Two samurai that was going to kidnap Tsunami-san. I killed them in cold blood." Naruto said and looked up at Haku.

"And if that is to be a ninja, then so be it. You threatened Ino-chan's life. For that I will kill you." Naruto said, his eyes became red with slits.

"Nar…uto" Ino stuttered when she saw his eyes.

"**Kit! Stop it! You are drawing on my chakra. You really want to kill that girl that much?" **Kyuubi asked.

"Yes!" Naruto answered out loud and directed Kyuubi's chakra into his legs. Holding his hand out, Naruto started forming the Rasengan. For some reason, Haku didn't attack. Naruto didn't notice, but he gave off a huge killing intent, startling everyone on the bridge, except two living weapons.

--

Tenshi's kunai plunged into Zabuza's head, spraying forth…water.

'Mizu bunshin' Tenshi thought.

"You didn't really think I would be defeated that easily? Fool." Zabuza said and prepared to attack Tenshi again when Naruto's killing intent and the feel of Kyuubi's chakra swept over the bridge.

'What the? What is that? Tenshi? No, it has a completely different feel to it.' Zabuza thought, looking around to see what it was.

'Naruto…Kyuubi…' Tenshi thought before focusing on Zabuza, who had accidentally let some of the mist evaporate.

'I have to end this now.' Tenshi thought while doing seals and biting his thumb. Pulling out a scroll, he unrolled it and smeared some blood on it before slamming it into the ground.

"Doton: Tsuiga no jutsu. (earth tracking fang) Tenshi mumbled and several odd lines went out of the scroll and into the ground. Tenshi panted a little from using an element he didn't have an affinity with.

Zabuza still was trying to sense what was happening when suddenly the bridge under him exploded and several wolves of varying sizes erupted from the ground and bit onto him. Zabuza couldn't move an inch.

"If sight and hearing doesn't work, use smell. My wolves went after the smell of my blood on your weapons. Now you won't be able to escape." Tenshi said and a blue ball formed in his hand. Rasengan.

"Zabuza, you are pretty famous. You tried to take over the hidden mist, but when you failed, you escaped. You began working for scum like Gatou to get away from the hunter nins. The man you are trying to kill, Tazuna-san, is important to this whole country. Your ambition sacrifices too many people. Also, you have done something I really hate." Tenshi said, his tone cold and hard.

"Oh? Can you even feel anything?" Zabuza asked, the mist clearing even more, so both could see each other.

"You have turned two children into what I am. Living weapons. Children shouldn't be made to suffer that. That is something I can't forgive. Haku and Catos. Being forced to destroy their emotions, it isn't something anyone should do, not even a shinobi." Tenshi said.

"I don't care. As long as I can accomplish my goal, I'm happy." Zabuza replied.

"Wrong, you are going to die here." Tenshi said coldly and started running towards Zabuza. Rasengan ready to tear into the man.

--

Rin felt Naruto's killer intent and Kyuubi's chakra, and shivered.

"Has the seal broken? No, but…Naruto is pulling chakra from Kyuubi. Why?" Rin asked herself. Catos looked towards the dome of mirrors before turning back to Rin.

"It seems I have to end this now." Rin said and started forming seals.

"Futon: Kamaitachi no jutsu.(slashing wind technique)" Rin called and waved her hand towards Catos. A strong wind picked up and slashed towards Catos, who dodged out of the way and ran towards Rin, who countered with five air bullets. None of which that hit.

'Damn, this kid is too much.' Rin thought and blocked a kick.

--

The Rasengan was complete, and Naruto rushed towards Haku. He used Kyuubi's chakra to push him self up to insane speeds, and seemingly in the blink of an eye, Naruto smashed his Rasengan into the mirror. The Ice mirror shattered, but Haku had managed to get away. She tried to impale Naruto with a bundle of needles, but Naruto flipped away. Haku tried desperately to get away from the enraged Genin, but Naruto caught her wrist. He dragged Haku towards him and was about to kill her when Ino shouted:

"Stop it Naruto-kun! Don't do it! This isn't you!"

Naruto froze and his Rasengan dissipated. Haku let out a relived sigh before Naruto punched her so hard that she flew out of the dome of mirrors. After she, rather forcibly, left the dome, all of the mirrors started to break up. Naruto walked over to Ino, his eyes returning to their usual blue colour.

"I'm sorry I scared you Ino-chan." Naruto said and Ino smiled weakly at him.

"It's okay, that was just so…intense. I don't want you to become the monster Konoha thinks you are. You are Naruto, not a demon who kills without feeling anything." Ino said and Naruto helped her up. They walked towards Haku, who had just managed to get herself on her feet again.

"You know you called sensei a demon now, right?" Naruto asked while walking and Ino gasped.

"oops, don't tell him, okay?" Ino said and Naruto nodded. They reached Haku, who looked sad.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Haku asked and Naruto thought for a bit.

"I…don't know. Ino-chan made me realise that I wasn't myself, and that if I killed you, I would regret it for the rest of my life. Even though I beat you, you still have much to live for." Naruto said. Haku sighed and looked down on the ground.

"Some people do that. Don't kill their enemies out of pity. You are wrong though, I don't have a purpose anymore." Haku said silently.

"What do you mean?" Ino asked.

"I have a bloodline limit. Back where I come from, we with special powers were hated. My mother, who also carried the same bloodline I have, lived with my father hoping that he would never learn what she had. But one day he did learn that I and my mother carried what was cursed in that land. So he killed my mother and tried to kill me. When I woke, father was dead, killed by me. I was all alone, no one wanted me. But then Zabuza-san and Catos-kun came, and Zabuza-san took me in. He wanted me for my power, wanted me to be a weapon, a tool for him. I was finally wanted in the world. But Zabuza-san has no use for a weak tool. I don't have a purpose anymore. Now that you have beaten me, please…finish me. Kill me now." Haku said in a sad but even tone. Naruto and Ino stared in disbelief at her words.

"but…no…" Naruto began.

"You can find another purpose. You don't have to die here." Ino said but Haku shook her head.

"No one would want me, a living weapon and a killing machine with a cursed bloodline. Not now that I have been proven weak." Haku said.

"That's not true. Sensei…Tenshi-sensei…he is a living weapon as well. But he has a life now, he knows. He can take care of you, help you build a life again. You can't do this, throw your life away like this." Ino argued. She didn't know why she wanted the mist nin to live so badly, she just knew that trying to help was the right thing to do.

"But I tried to kill you. Why would you try to save my life?" Haku asked, confusion clear in her voice.

"It was your mission, right? If we meet outside of missions, we would become friends. I remember in the woods. You were so nice then, even knowing I was an enemy." Naruto said and Haku stared at him.

"True, it was my mission, but…" Haku began but Ino cut her off.

"No buts. If Zabuza don't want you anymore, just because you aren't a invincible tool, then you are better of without him." Ino said firmly.

"I…" Haku began, but then the mist lifted, and their attention turned to Tenshi and Zabuza, who were held in place by a lot of wolves.

"What the? Rasengan?" Naruto said when he saw Tenshi's jutsu. They gasped when Tenshi started running towards Zabuza.

"Zabuza-san!" Haku yelled and started to rush towards her master.

--

Catos was in the middle of a charge towards Rin when they heard the growls coming from the wolves that held Zabuza. The two of them looked around when the mist lifted, Rin slightly surprised that Catos managed to get within five feet of her before she knew it. When Catos saw Zabuza held by the wolves, and Tenshi rushing towards his target, Catos panicked. Completely ignoring Rin, Catos vanished.

--

Tenshi thrust his Rasengan forward, and hit something, but not Zabuza. He hit Catos, who had reappeared right in front of his master, taking the full blow. The Rasengan ate its way into Catos's chest, sending blood spewing forth. The last thing Catos did before dying, was to grab Tenshi's arm and say in a raspy voice: "Zabuza-san…"

'This kid…his hand won't let go' Tenshi thought. Just then, the wolves holding Zabuza popped away. Tenshi glanced back at his scroll. It was hit by several needles, thrown by Haku.

"I'm going to die? Wrong, you are! Ah, what a useful tool I have, presenting me this opportunity, even after dying. Die Wolf!" Zabuza yelled and swung his sword towards Tenshi. Who vanished and reappeared at a slight distance away, putting down Catos's body.

"Heh, with Catos dead, you can move. Too bad, I just have to kill you then." Zabuza said and charged Tenshi, who hit him in the face with a back hand.

--

Haku stared at the scene in front of her. Catos was dead, and Zabuza was locked in combat with Tenshi. Naruto and Ino ran past Haku and up to Sakura. Rin soon joined them.

"What happened?" Rin asked.

"That boy protected Zabuza." Sakura explained, not feeling well because of all the blood.

"Are you two alright?" Rin asked Naruto and Ino, both who nodded.

"Yeah, although Naruto-kun scared me with that killing intent." Ino said and Naruto blushed slightly before he fisted his hand and took a dramatic pose.

"Hah, I did something that Kakashi-sensei couldn't. I beat Haku and her best jutsu. I bet I could have beaten Zabuza also. Soon, I will be Hokage." Naruto said, his arrogance taking new heights.

"Um, Naruto-kun? Aren't you giving yourself a bit too much credit?" Ino asked, but Naruto just huffed.

"No…" he said.

--

Zabuza flipped and landed in a crouch, but Tenshi was already on him. Three kicks and a punch later, Zabuza was panting and retreating away from the attacking Jounin. Suddenly Tenshi blurred and a sick crack was heard. Zabuza groaned in pain and ripped his now useless arm out of Tenshi's grip. Tenshi had appeared next to Zabuza and broken his arm in three places.

"One arm down." Tenshi said and blurred again. This time Zabuza swung his sword behind him, trying to kill Tenshi, but Tenshi appeared in front of Zabuza, holding onto Zabuza's neck.

"Goodbye devil." Tenshi said and was about to stab two kunai into Zabuza's head when he saw Zabuza swing his sword towards him. Tenshi reacted by rolling to the side and plunging his kunai into Zabuza's arm, rendering it useless.

"Both." Tenshi said and prepared another kunai. Zabuza groaned and looked up. Suddenly Haku appeared in front of Zabuza.

"Stop. Don't hurt Zabuza-san anymore!" Haku yelled. Tenshi looked at her, almost looking curious.

"I won't allow you to hurt my precious person any more!" Haku yelled and for the first time during the fight, Tenshi's face softened up a bit. He was about to say something, when a cold laughter was heard.

"My oh my! You sure are getting beat up, aren't you Zabuza?" a short man in expensive clothes asked. Behind him were a literal army of thugs and rather rough looking men.

"Gatou? Why are you here?" Zabuza asked.

"Oh, just a little change in plans. You see, I never intended to pay you." Gatou said and laughed.

"What?" Zabuza asked

"Hiring normal ninjas is expensive, so I hire missing nins. Then I dispose of them when they are tired from battle. No one misses a missing nin. But you…what a joke. The demon of the hidden mist? You are just a little puppy demon." Gatou said and his thugs laughed at the poor joke.

"Haku, stand down. Tenshi, I am sorry, but this fight is over. I have no reason to fight you anymore." Zabuza said and Tenshi nodded.

"Sure." Tenshi replied.

"Hey Zabuza, should I beat them for you?" Naruto yelled. Zabuza, Haku and Tenshi looked at Naruto with empty stares.

"What?" he asked.

"Heh, the boy has spirit. But that doesn't matter. You will die here." Gatou said before his eyes fell in Catos.

"Huh? That bastard is dead? To bad. I wanted to see the life leave his eyes." Gatou said and Zabuza growled slightly before he removed the bandages around his mouth.

"Wolf, can I borrow a kunai?" Zabuza asked. Tenshi responded by pulling out a kunai and flipping it towards Zabuza. He caught the kunai in his mouth and ran towards the group of thugs. Gatou panicked and ran behind his thugs. Haku called after Zabuza but he didn't respond.

Cutting trough the group of thugs, Zabuza went after Gatou, who turned and just saw a flash and had a kunai imbedded in his stomach. Zabuza pushed the kunai deeper into Gatou, ignoring the pain he had from the multiple weapons stuck in his back from the thugs.

"I'm a puppy huh? Well, even a puppy demon can go to hell and become a real devil. You and me are going to hell together." Zabuza said and pulled out the kunai. He then spun around Gatou and severed his head.

--

As Gatou's body slumped to the ground, Zabuza glared at the thugs around him. They shivered and backed up. Zabuza began walking back towards Haku, when he lost his strength and fell down. Tenshi appeared next to him and grabbed him. They disappearing and reappearing next to Haku. Tenshi and Haku pulled out the weapons stuck in Zabuza's body. Gently laying Zabuza down, Tenshi stepped back a bit.

"Thanks Wolf." Zabuza said. Tenshi replied with a nod.

Haku took Zabuza's head and laid it in her lap. She was crying, knowing that he would die soon.

"Haku, I want you to promise me something." Zabuza said softly.

"What Zabuza-san?" Haku asked, sniffing slightly.

"Live. Be a happy girl and live. Find a new purpose, and new precious people. I don't want you to end up as me, or Catos, or Wolf. We are just empty shells of humans, and I don't want you to become like that." Zabuza said and Haku nodded.

"I will try Zabuza-san." She said. Zabuza smiled at her before turning his head and looking at Tenshi.

"Wolf, can I ask you something?" Zabuza said and coughed up some blood. Tenshi replied with a nod.

"Can…is it possible…for Haku to come to Konoha with you?" Zabuza asked. Tenshi's eyes widened before narrowing slightly.

"Why do you ask?" Tenshi asked, slightly suspicious.

"I know Konoha is a good place to live. I want Haku to live as good as possible, and I know that you can take care of her, and teach her how to be a shinobi and a human with emotions." Zabuza said. Tenshi looked between Haku and Zabuza.

"Do you want to come to Konoha?" Tenshi asked. Haku slowly nodded.

"Alright. I can talk to Hokage-sama, and at least get her a citizenship." Tenshi said and Zabuza smiled.

"Thank you. Haku, I want you to…stay with Wolf, at least at first. He is a good man, when not in his cold mode, and it will do you good." Zabuza said, and Haku nodded before looking at Tenshi.

"If it is okay with him." She said and Tenshi nodded before turning and looking at the group of thugs.

"Thanks…Haku…for everything. Live well…" Zabuza said as his life left him. When she saw he was dead, Haku cried.

--

Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Rin and Tazuna looked and listened in on the conversation. Rin was happy that Tenshi allowed Haku to come with them, showing that he could show some humanity when in his weapon state.

"So, she will come with us?" Ino asked and Rin nodded.

"Sure, she only attacked us because of her mission. No personal feelings involved." Rin said and Naruto smiled.

"Good, but if she tries anything, I'll kick her butt." He said.

"Naruto, quit the arrogant superior style. It doesn't suit you." Sakura said harshly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"What she means kid, is that even though you are super strong, you aren't the best, and you certainly aren't invincible." Tazuna said. Naruto didn't reply, instead he crossed his arms and huffed.

But their attention was dragged from the crying Haku to the thugs, when one of the thugs stepped forward.

"Damn ninja. You killed our meal ticket. Because of that, we have to kill you and take everything of value in that village." the thug said. The band of thugs started to run forward, when a arrow hit the ground in front of them.

Everyone turned and looked at the assembly of villagers. It looked like everyone was gathered there, Inari and Tsunami in front.

"If you take one more step towards this village, we will respond with hostility!" one of the villagers yelled.

"Everyone…" Tazuna said happily.

"Heh, a hero arrives late, right?" Inari asked and Naruto laughed.

"Well done Inari. You gathered everyone?" he asked and the little boy nodded.

"Well then, I'll help." Naruto said and made a lot of kage bunshin. Tenshi looked at his student before doing the same. Rin also formed some clones of her own.

The sight of the whole village and a lot of ninjas, scared the shit out of the thugs, which ran away as fast as they could.

"Yay, we won!" Inari yelled while jumping in the air. Everyone celebrated, except two people.

--

Tenshi's eyes stooped glowing and returned to their warm brown before he knelt next to Haku and Zabuza's body. Tenshi didn't say or do anything, but apparently his presence helped Haku, since gradually her tears stopped.

"We…have to bury him." Haku said, her voice thick and strained.

"I know." Tenshi replied and laid a hand on Haku's shoulder.

"For what it is worth, I'm sorry. I hope that in time, you and I can learn to trust each other, like Zabuza wanted. But…no pressure. Take your time." Tenshi said. He gave Haku a slight but sad smile, which she slowly and very shakily returned.

--

The next day, the funeral for Zabuza was held. Any injury the group had was healed by Rin. Team 7, Rin, Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami looked at the cross which signified Zabuza's grave. Behind the cross, Zabuza's sword stood. Haku was kneeling in front of the cross, wearing a black kimono. She had decided to stay in civilian clothing, and hadn't bothered to fix her ninja outfit.

"Zabuza-san, I will go to Konoha, and live my life as I wish there." Haku said and bowed to the grave.

"Sensei, is it true? Does shinobi have to kill their heart?" Sakura asked. Tenshi closed his eyes and sighed. He waited until Haku stood up and turned to face him before answering.

"Naruto should know now. Killing someone else is horrible. You feel disgusted, scared, angry, and so many other emotions when you have made your first kill. Of course it depends on the person, but generally the first kill is horrible. I am actually impressed with Naruto, he managed to shake off the feelings and focus on the task at hand. That shows much willpower. But Naruto shouldn't think he is a cold blooded murderer because of that. When you kill, but don't feel anything, then you are a cold murderer, and depending on how many you kill, a demon as well. Killing should be avoided and only be the last option.

Sakura, to answer your question, no. A shinobi doesn't have to destroy his or her heart, but what is necessary is to have enough willpower to be able to deal with the feelings that comes after killing. Only those that kill the most, should do anything close to destroying their feelings." Tenshi said seriously.

"Someone like you?" Ino asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Well, I am considered a weapon for a reason." He replied. Haku looked at him curiously after that.

--

A week passed after the attack. It was spent working on the bridge. All the workers came back, and helped. Team 7, Rin and Haku also spent the time getting to know each other. Tenshi was annoyed at Naruto's new arrogance, which he thankfully kept at least slightly subdued.

Haku was sad for most of the week, feeling like her only family was gone. But a conversation with Tenshi helped her start to accept Tenshi, Sakura, Ino, Naruto and Rin as her friends.

--

Flashback:

Haku was sitting on the roof of Tazuna's house, staring at the sunset. Tenshi came up behind her and sat down next to her.

"Do you hate me?" he asked. Haku looked shocked at him.

"Huh?" she asked. Tenshi looked up at the sky and sighed.

"I destroyed Zabuza's arms. If he had been able to use them, he wouldn't have been killed by those thugs." Tenshi said, his poorly disguised guilt not difficult for Haku to hear.

Haku looked down and sighed.

"True, but he chose to fight you, he chose to charge those thugs. I…don't hold a grudge against you. You don't hold a grudge against me for almost killing your students either." Haku said and Tenshi smiled.

"Thank you. I would hate it for you to hate me. We are actually quite similar, the two of us. Naruto and Ino told me about your past. How you were trained as a living weapon. I was trained from I was two years old, trained to be a weapon for Konoha. I know how it feels, and I think that is why Zabuza want you to come with me. He knew I have survived, and I can help you forget how it is to be a living weapon. My team…Rin…a lot of people in Konoha. If you allow us, we can help you. Make your existence not so empty or lonely." Tenshi said. Haku looked at him thoughtfully. She felt…understood by the man next to her. It felt good.

End flashback:

--

"Tenshi-san? When are we going to Konoha?" Haku asked, sitting next to Tenshi at the dinner table.

"When the bridge is finished, so about one or two days from now. You nervous?" Tenshi asked and Haku nodded slightly.

"Don't worry Haku-san, you'll love Konoha. It's great, as long as you don't have a fox in your stomach." Naruto said, the last bit with slight anger.

"Huh?" Haku asked, but Tenshi's coughing stopped any further response.

"Nothing, Naruto just wasn't treated very nice, or rather, very badly, for something he couldn't control. Like you Haku." Tenshi said, and Haku looked at Naruto. He looked down on his plate, but didn't say anything.

A uncomfortable silence followed.

"Um…this isn't funny." Tazuna said and Inari nodded in agreement.

--

The next day, the bridge was finished. Tenshi smiled when he looked at it.

'It will stand for a long time.' He thought. He then felt Rin behind him. She wrapped her hands around his waist.

"Finally we are finished. Now we can go back home. I miss Konoha." Rin said and Tenshi nodded before turning towards her.

"What I miss is seeing the sunset with you from the Hokage monument. I look forward to seeing that again." Tenshi said and kissed Rin.

"Heh, you big softie." Rin said teasingly. Tenshi chuckled at that.

"Would you like it if I changed?" he asked and Rin shook her head.

"Nope." She said. The pair laughed together while enjoying their time together.

--

"Thanks to you, this bridge was completed, but this…is super sad." Tazuna said. The whole village had shown up to say goodbye to the shinobi who made it possible for them to escape Gatou's influence. They were now at the completed bridge.

"Our mission is finished, so we have to return to Konoha." Tenshi said, although a bit sadly.

"Take care." Tsunami said

"We will." Rin answered.

"I am sorry for the inconvenience I have caused." Haku said but Tazuna waved her off.

"Don't worry Tazuna-san, we will visit some day." Naruto said confidently.

"You promise?" Inari asked, on the verge of crying, and Naruto nodded, he also looking very emotional.

"You're sad Inari? It's alright to cry you know." Sakura said.

"I won't cry!" Inari protested.

"Heh, if you want to, kid." Ino said, with a bright smile on her face.

"Well, we'll be seeing you later." Tenshi said and turned around. The six ninja walked away, leaving the cheering villagers.

"That boy changed Inari's heart, and Inari changed the villagers hearts. That boy gave us a bridge toward hope, called 'courage'." Tazuna said, talking about Naruto.

"Bridge…oh, yeah, we need to name this bridge." One of the villagers said.

Tazuna thought for a bit before grinning.

"I have a super perfect name. The great Naruto bridge." He said. Tsunami laughed slightly.

"That is a good name." she said.

--

"When we get back, I'll tell Iruka-sensei all about how much I have improved. I have to show him…" Naruto rambled. They had been travelling for several days, and was a little over a days walk away from Konoha. Naruto got more excited by the minute, but suddenly Tenshi, Rin and Haku sensed something. Rin clasped her hand over Naruto's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Shh, be quiet." Rin hissed. Naruto complied and all of them grew tense, searching the surroundings for any threat.

After a while, Naruto straightened from his ready pose.

"I don't sense…" he began but stopped when suddenly he smelled…blood.

Suddenly two figures appeared in front of them. One was a tall man with…shark like appearance, complete with razor sharp teeth and what looked like gills. He had a huge sword strapped to his back. The other was a smaller man, a little under Tenshi's height. He had red eyes with three black dots in and resembled Sasuke a lot, although older looking. Both wore black cloaks with red clouds on.

'Akatsuki!' Tenshi and Rin thought.

"We just want Naruto-kun. Hand him over, and we will leave you unharmed." The smaller man said.

"If not, we will have to…damage you a bit." the other man said.

"Uchiha Itachi and Hoshigake Kisame. S class missing nins." Tenshi said and sure enough, their forehead protectors had slashes over them, indicating that they were missing nins.

"So you know our names. Well, we know of you as well, Tengoku Tenshi. White wolf of Konoha. Give us the brat, and nothing will happen to you." Kisame said. Naruto snorted.

"I'll take care of these two myself!" he said, pulled out some of Kyuubi's chakra and rushed towards Kisame, creating a Rasengan on the way. Kisame grinned and suddenly had his sword in his hand. Naruto stooped, his Rasengan no longer in his hand.

"What the?" Naruto said.

"My sword, Samehada, can eat Chakra. You won't be able to do any jutsu, but to be sure you won't be making a fuss…" Kisame said sadistically. He then preceded to pound Naruto into the ground. Naruto spat blood and looked horrified as Kisame raised his sword to strike, but something blocked it. Naruto felt himself being lifted into the air and saw Rin carrying him back to his team while Tenshi blocked the big sword.

"Why did you do that? Stupid, you almost gave me a heart attack." Rin hissed. She lay Naruto down as gently as she could, before turning and looking at the two missing nins and her boyfriend. Tenshi had entered his weapon mode, and he and Kisame was exchanging blows. Sakura and Ino were tending to Naruto's injuries, while Haku looked on as Tenshi fought. She cursed her kimono, since she couldn't fight in it.

'Tenshi can't handle the two of them alone. I have to help him. He…is like me. He is nice, and wants me as his friend. I can't allow something to happen to him. Not when we can become friends.' Haku thought.

"Rin-nee-san, what is going on?" Naruto asked.

"They want you for the fox. We have to get back to Konoha." Rin explained and Naruto's eyes widened. As did Sakura and Ino's.

--

Tenshi wasn't having a good time. Kisame was faster than him, the only reason Tenshi hadn't been killed was his experience and good reactions. He jumped away from his opponent, blood dripping from several wounds.

'Damn, Naruto has to get away from here. But if they start to move now, Itachi will just try to catch them. It looks like I have no choice.' Tenshi thought before turning slightly to look at Rin.

"Rin-chan, I am sorry. I have to break my promise." Tenshi said. Rin looked puzzled at first before her face grew really worried.

"No…not that." She said but Tenshi didn't respond. Instead he turned back to Kisame, who's expression changed from arrogance, to curiosity to being horrified. The killing intent Tenshi emitted suddenly went sky-high, almost making Naruto, Sakura and Ino choke, even without being directed at them. Tenshi blurred away and reappeared about three feet behind Kisame, his back still towards the Konoha ninjas. Nothing happened at first, but suddenly Kisame coughed. Samehada fell from his hands, and numerous wounds appeared on Kisame's body. Blood flowed from Kisame's mouth. Naruto, Sakura and Ino gasped when they saw stab marks and a slash across Kisame's throat. The missing nin fell over, dead. Itachi, who had appeared to barely follow Tenshi's movements, didn't react to the fact that his partner was killed. Tenshi then turned to look at his friends. They froze at the sight of him.

His eyes glowed fiercer than normal, but the real change was the mask and his posture. A white mask was on Tenshi's face, looking disturbingly like a wolf's scull. The fangs were barred, looking really threatening. It was a frightening mask. Tenshi's posture was one of utmost confidence, as if he was filled with pure power, and Haku, being a much more experienced ninja than Naruto, Sakura and Ino, could literally feel his chakra on her skin.

'Wow, that is a lot.' She thought.

"**You five. Get back to Konoha when you can. Don't worry about me.**" Tenshi commanded, his voice hard and powerful. Inside Naruto's navel, Kyuubi looked pleased.

'**Good, with Wolf at his full power, Naruto has a much better chance of survival.' **Kyuubi thought.

Itachi looked slightly unnerved looking between the body of Kisame and the full powered Tenshi.

"But sensei…" Naruto began.

"**No, getting you away is top priority. If you hadn't charged off like that, I could have formed a plan. Now that isn't possible. Didn't I tell you that arrogance is dangerous? Follow Rin back to Konoha. That's and order." **Tenshi commanded. Naruto looked down on the ground, guilt wrecking trough his body.

Tenshi didn't say anything else. Instead he looked at Itachi. The killing intent both gave of was so large, that nearby birds and animals died of fright. Suddenly Tenshi launched into seals.

"**Katon: Karyuu Endan**(Fire Dragon Flame missile)" he called, a huge dragon of fire erupted from his mouth, flying towards Itachi. The flame hit, but when the smoke dissipated, Itachi stood there unharmed, water lying around him.

"**Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu** (water dragon blast)" Tenshi called and a dragon of water flew towards Itachi, who simply dodged out of the way.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu(Dragon fire)" Itachi called and a stream of fire shot towards Tenshi.

"**Suiton: Sujinheki"** Tenshi called and a wall of water rose up, protecting him. Before Itachi could respond, Tenshi launched another jutsu.

"**Suiton: Suishouha.**(Water wave)" Tenshi called and a huge wave of water materialised and hit Itachi. The water formed a square around Itachi. Tenshi quickly formed more seals before slamming his fists into the square.

"**Suiton: Mizu Taiso** (water requiem)" Tenshi called and shockwaves went trough the water, crushing Itachi, or rather the log he had used in his kawarimi.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" Itachi called out. Tenshi dodged the fireballs, letting none of them hit him.

"**Katon: Inferuno bakufuu no jutsu** (inferno blast technique)" Tenshi called out, a huge wave of fire flying from him towards Itachi. He didn't manage to dodge completely, his cloak caught fire and he had to get rid of it.

"Doton: Doryuudan.(earth dragon missile)" Itachi called and a dragon's head made out of mud emerged from the ground. It spat several missiles of mud towards Tenshi. Immediately Itachi followed up with: "Katon: Karyuudan. (fire dragon missile)" he spit a wave of fire and ignited the missiles and turned into burning missiles instead. Tenshi dodged and formed seals again.

"**Suiton: Dekisui no jutsu** (drowning technique)" Tenshi called. Itachi made gasping sounds before forming the cancel seal.

"Kai" he called before looking around for Tenshi, who wasn't anywhere in sight.

Tenshi appeared behind Itachi and they engaged in a taijutsu match.

--

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku were staring wide eyed at the battle. The jutsu exchange had happened over less than two minutes, showing how fast the combatants were. Rin however had seen this speed before and knew they had to leave now. But something held her back. She couldn't see Tenshi or Itachi, but knew from the shockwaves she felt that the battle was huge, and fast. Very fast. She also knew that there was no way she could get Naruto, Sakura, Ino or even Haku to move, even if she tried. The combined killing intent of Tenshi and Itachi was too great.

--

Suddenly Tenshi appeared in front of Sakura, stopping a kunai that Itachi had thrown. He used it to block another that had been sent towards Ino. A third almost hit Haku, but Tenshi caught that as well. He was unable to catch the one aimed for Rin, but she saw it early enough to duck.

Itachi appeared on the other side of the clearing that had been made by the jutsu battle. He didn't show any emotions, but closed his eyes , who had the active Sharingan, before opening them again.

"**Oh no. Quickly, don't look into his eyes. If you do, then you'll fall into his jutsu." **Tenshi called and the nins behind him diverted their looks from the Uchiha's eyes.

"Good call, however…I don't intend to use Tsukuyomi (god of the moon). However, I intend to use this." Itachi said and his normal Sharingan changed into a shuriken with three spikes.

"Amaterasu (god of the sun)" Itachi yelled. Tenshi growled right before Itachi yelled his jutsu, and quickly formed six seals before yelling out: "**Tenhi (**heaven light)**"**

From Itachi's eyes, a line of black flames, about as thick as a arm, flew towards Tenshi. They almost reached him when a beam of pure light erupted from Tenshi's eyes. The beam was about as large as Tenshi's eyes, but when it hit the black flames, the beam widened on impact and fully stopped the flames. The light began to move towards Itachi, who seemed worried for a while.

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino once again were wide eyed and looking at the display of power. They knew that Tenhi was Tenshi's strongest jutsu, and something that it had trouble overpowering was sure to be powerful.

Haku felt the pure power radiating from the two attacks, and she knew that if Tenshi won, then Itachi would be dead. If Itachi won…she didn't want to finish that thought.

Rin remembered seeing that jutsu once before, and she knew that, in addition to all the high powered jutsus he had pulled of, and the taijutsu fight with Itachi and the fight with Kisame on top of that, Tenshi couldn't hold out long.

'Tenhi is so draining, he won't last. What shall I do? We have to run, but…Tenshi will die.' Rin thought and began to slightly panic.

Haku noticed.

"Rin-san, what is it?" Haku asked. Naruto, Sakura and Ino also noticed Rin's slightly shaking hands.

"He…he won't make it. He is almost out." Rin said. Haku suddenly looked horrified and turned to the fight again.

--

The light was not far from Itachi at all and he looked really worried now, but suddenly it stopped moving forward. And then the black fire gained ground, and Itachi smirked slightly, knowing and feeling that Tenshi was almost out of chakra. Tenshi tried to hold on, but the black fire gained more and more ground. Frowning in concentration, Tenshi managed to stop the fire about a foot from his face. He reached out with his senses, and knew that Itachi was at his limit as well.

--

"Isn't there something we can do to help?" Sakura asked her mother, who shook her head sadly.

"This is too much for us. That jutsu can burn trough anything. It would kill us, not even the Rasengan is a match for it." Rin said. Haku looked like she got an idea and pulled out several needles. She took aim and was about to throw them at Itachi when suddenly Tenshi's attack stopped.

--

Tenshi's eyes widened in horror as he couldn't push out enough chakra for the Tenhi anymore. The light stopped and the black fires hit Tenshi's face dead on. Tenshi roared in pain as the flames burned. Itachi smirked, but that feel as he felt his chakra give out and also he felt several needles hit him, disabling his arms. He stopped his jutsu and took one glance at the writing form that was Tenshi before vanishing in a blur.

--

Rin, Sakura, Naruto, Ino and Haku rushed over to Tenshi, trying to calm him down. He trashed, holding his hands to his face. The black flames were on his mask, which Rin ripped off. Naruto, Sakura and Ino gasped and looked away. Haku and Rin swallowed before beginning to help Tenshi, who had stopped trashing. Naruto walked over to the wolf mask and picked it up. Naruto felt the material. He wasn't sure if he could break it, even if he tried. The fire had burned the mask severely.

--

Rin suddenly straightened from treating Tenshi's face. She went a little away from them and performed some seals. Biting her thumb and slamming her fist into the ground, a puff later and two small slugs appeared. If Sakura noticed, she didn't say anything. She probably didn't, since she had started helping with Tenshi treatment.

Quickly writing something on two small scrolls, Rin gave a scroll to each of the slugs.

"Hurry back to Konoha, and bring that scroll to Hokage-sama." Rin said to one of the slugs. It…nodded and vanished in a poff.

"Get that scroll to Tsunade-sama, and tell her to please hurry back." Rin told the second slug, who also nodded and vanished.

Rin then hurried back to Tenshi, and tried to give him as much treatment she could, but she needed to be in a hospital.

"We have to get back to Konoha, now!" Rin said. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku nodded. Naruto took Tenshi's backpack, while Sakura and Ino took Rin and Haku's. Rin and Haku managed to carry Tenshi and together they hurried towards Konoha.

--

The strange group arrived at the gates late in the evening. Sandaime Hokage was waiting for them with several medics.

Rin looked at the Genin and gave them one simple order.

"Go to our house. Stay there until further notice. And if you have to leave, don't speak about what just happened to anyone." Rin said to the four kids before she headed towards the hospital together with the medics and the Hokage.

--

Several hours later, Sakura sat in the living room of the Haruno residence, looking between her cup of tea and the door. Ino was fidgeting in her chair, trying to drink her tea. Naruto looked like he was about to throw up. The same phrase kept repeating in his head:

'It's all my fault. Tenshi-ossan is hurt because of me.'

Haku…she was asleep in her chair, not being nearly as close to Tenshi as the other three.

Then the door opened, and Rin and Sandaime walked in, Rin looking really tired, and also tears ran down her face.

"Mom?" Sakura asked. Haku snapped out of her sleep and sat up, her full attention on Rin immediately.

Rin swallowed before walking into the living room and sitting down on the couch. Sandaime closed the door behind them.

"Rin-nee-san?" Naruto asked hesitantly.

"How is sensei?" Ino asked.

"Is Tenshi-san alright?" Haku joined in. Rin gulped and wiped of a few tears before speaking:

"Tenshi…Tenshi is…he is…"

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 9 chap finished. Hope you'll enjoy it. I am evil aren't I? leaving a cliffhanger like that. This was the chapter that has taken me the longest to write, I think.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

After the last chapter, I got a question about why Tenshi used Suiton jutsus and not Rin. Well, Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon. Hope that clears up some confusion.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Kuchiyose no jutsu

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

* * *

Tenshi sat in his hospital room, bandages covering his head and several places on his body.

"Burned away…" he mumbled weakly to himself.

--

Flashback:

Rin, Sandaime Hokage and two medics stood by and watched as Tenshi woke up. He was confused when he didn't see anything and turned his head as if to look around. Rin lay a hand on his shoulder before hugging him.

"Tenshi-san…how are you?" one of the medics asked.

"Where…what…what happened after I was hit by that fire?" Tenshi asked.

"Itachi ran away, while I tried to treat your injuries. We got you to Konoha. You're in the hospital now." Rin said. She sounded as if she was crying.

"Rin? What's up with the sadness? I'm alright, aren't I?" Tenshi asked. Rin tried to speak but choked on her words.

"Tenshi, remember. Your friends are behind you no matter what. We will help you in any way we have to." Sandaime said.

"Hokage-sama? Okay, can someone tell me what is wrong with me? What's going on?" Tenshi asked, annoyed and slightly frightened.

"Tenshi-san, when that attack hit you, your mask took most of the blow. But your eyes." The other medic said.

"They were damaged. I can't see for a while?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes and no. Yes, they were damaged, and yes you can't see. No, you can't see for a while." The medic said.

"Tenshi, your eyes…they got burned away. There is nothing left. There is no one in Konoha that can help you now." Rin said and Tenshi could have sworn he felt rain on his arm.

"B…b..burned away?"

End Flashback:

--

"Tenshi is blind. He will probably never see again." Sandaime helped Rin. She swallowed loudly before drying some of her tears, but they just kept falling.

"What?" Sakura, Ino and Naruto yelled together.

"How? I know he was hurt, but not that badly." Haku joined in.

"That attack Itachi used, it can burn trough anything. The only reason Tenshi isn't dead is because his mask is always packed with chakra. It makes it much tougher. But the flames hit his eyes, burning them away." Sandaime explained.

"Only…only Tsunade-sama can heal that. Hopefully she got the message and is on her way here. She is the only one who can heal something that severe." Rin said and Sandaime nodded.

"If someone can help him, it will be her." he said. Then he noticed Naruto's guilty look.

"Naruto, it wasn't your fault. Rin told me what happened. Even if you hadn't charged, Tenshi would have fought against them anyway. Neither is it Rin's fault." Sandaime said and Rin looked at him in surprise.

"Huh?" she asked.

"Rin-san, I was there as well. Nothing else could have been done. Perhaps if I had thrown my needles earlier, but I don't think that would have helped either. The pure killing intent those two put out froze all of us. No one was at fault." Haku said and Sandaime nodded.

"Well said." he praised.

"But…but what happens now?" Sakura asked.

"Will we get a new sensei?" Ino asked, her tone indicating that she did not want that to happen. Sandaime shook his head.

"Even without his sight, Tenshi is still one of our most knowledgeable and experienced ninjas. He will still teach and train you three, but there will be some big changes. I don't know how long, but Tenshi will be in the hospital for a while. When he gets out, I will assign someone to help him." Sandaime said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked

"Someone to help sensei around in everyday life. Right Hokage-sama?" Sakura said and Sandaime nodded.

"Yes. Rin can't do it, since she is busy at the hospital, and you three can't do it, since you have training and missions, although with your sensei out of commission, you won't get anything other than D ranks. By the way, congratulations on a finished A-rank." Sandaime said and for a moment the Genin beamed proudly, while Haku looked a little…embarrassed. Rin looked at Sandaime with a curious glance.

"Do you have someone in mind for helping Tenshi?" she asked and Sandaime shook his head.

"No." was the simple reply.

A few moments passed in silence before Sandaime stood up. He turned to Haku, who looked a little startled.

"From what Rin told me, you wish to be a citizen of Konoha. Is that correct?" Sandaime asked and Haku nodded.

"Come with me then." He said and started to walk towards the door, Haku trailing behind. Sandaime turned and smiled at the four still seated in the living room.

"This is going to be tough, but it will work out." He said before leaving. Haku gave a short wave before following.

When the two of them left, Naruto suddenly jumped up. He pulled Sakura and Ino up with him.

"Let's go see sensei." He said firmly and they nodded.

--

Tenshi sat completely still, no movement what so ever. At least physically. Mentally was a different story.

'What am I supposed to do now? I can't see! I'm useless as a ninja now. That's all I know, it's my life. If I can't be a ninja, then I might as well be dead. I don't have a purpose any more, no reason to exist. No way of protecting those I love, and no way they'll continue to care for me. I'll live a life darkness, all alone with no ray of light.'

He sat there, thinking like that, not noticing that his other senses was telling him that four people were moving towards his room.

--

"Are you sure he will be happy to see us?" Naruto asked.

"He won't see us at all. Naruto-kun, you can be very stupid sometimes." Ino scolded.

"Huh? Oh, right. Sorry." Was the reply.

"I am sure he will be happy to hear us." Rin corrected. Sakura didn't say anything, instead she knocked softly on the door to Tenshi's room. When no answer came, she knocked again but still no answer. Hesitantly she opened the door and peered inside. When she saw Tenshi sitting on the bed, she fully opened the door and the four of them walked in.

"Hey sensei!" Ino called.

"How are you sensei?" Sakura asked. Naruto, who felt a fresh wave of guilt when he saw Tenshi, didn't say anything. Rin walked up to Tenshi and sat next to him on the bed.

"You know, it's polite to answer when people talk to you." She said, trying to sound funny, but failed miserably. Tenshi still didn't respond. Naruto, Ino and Sakura exchanged glances before turning to Tenshi again.

"Sensei?" they asked in unison, a little loudly. No reaction.

"Tengoku Tenshi. Answer when people talk to you." Rin said, clearly annoyed. Tenshi raised his head, but didn't say anything for a while. Then he spoke, in a voice that they never heard from him before. It sounded like he had lost all life, all hope.

"What now? What am I supposed to do now?" was all he said before falling silent again.

"Don't worry sensei. Tsunade-sama is coming. She can heal you." Sakura said and Ino and Naruto nodded, although they quickly realised it was pointless, since he couldn't see.

"Tenshi? Tenshi, listen to me. You are going to be fine." Rin said and stroked his bandaged cheek. When he turned his head towards her, she was sure he would have glared, if he had eyes that is.

"Fine? I will be fine? I'm blind. I'm useless. Being a ninja is all that I know. I can't be anything else. How can I be fine, when I am useless for the village I work for. I am useless for the people I love, I can't protect anyone anymore. How can I be fine? I…I would have been better off dead." Tenshi said and lowered his head again.

The three Genin were shocked at his words, but Rin was half expecting them, although she was saddened by them.

"Tenshi, you aren't useless, and we will never feel different about you, even if you are blind." Rin said.

"Yeah sensei, you are important to us." Ino joined

"We wouldn't have come this far without you." Sakura said.

"We can't lose you sensei." Naruto said. Tenshi's head perked up a little at what they said before he lowered it again.

"Even Tsunade-sama can't heal this. And I don't need pity." Tenshi said, a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"You don't know that. She can heal anything. That's what everyone says." Naruto said, although Rin looked oddly sad.

"Please, just leave me alone." Tenshi said. Rin looked like she wanted to protest at first, but then she gave him a quick hug and a kiss before exiting the room with the Genin. Naruto looked at Rin with a amused look.

"When?" he asked.

"Huh?" Rin replied.

"When did you two get together?" Naruto asked again and Rin smirked.

"None of your business." She said smugly.

--

The next day was no different. Tenshi wouldn't speak to Rin, Naruto, Sakura or Ino. The nurses said that he had retracted into his mind.

Sandaime and Haku had come too see him when Rin, Naruto, Sakura and Ino was about to leave, not getting a response from him all day.

"How is he?" Sandaime asked, and noted the gloomy expressions.

"We don't know." Sakura said sadly.

"He hasn't said anything." Rin said, looking over at Tenshi, who lay in his bed, the only motion was his chest rising and falling with his breath.

"Why not?" Sandaime asked, thinking maybe Tenshi was angry or something. Rin glanced towards Tenshi again before turning to Sandaime.

"Depression. As he sees it, he can no longer be a ninja. And that's all he's ever been. He just lost his purpose, or so he thinks." Rin explained and Sandaime nodded thoughtfully.

"I hope Tsunade can help him. She should be here in a couple of days. In the meantime, I think the six of us should go to my office." Sandaime said.

--

"The reason I brought you here, is because of Haku." Sandaime said and Rin, Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked at Haku, who blushed slightly at being the centre of attention.

"She is now a official citizen of Konoha. But when we were finished with our talks yesterday, she asked me if I had thought of anyone to help Tenshi yet." Sandaime said and Haku decided to explain.

"I don't hate Tenshi. Even if Zabuza-san would have survived with his arms intact, I can't hate Tenshi. He only did his job, just as I did when I fought against you." Haku said to Ino and Naruto, who nodded.

"I can't say to that I know Tenshi well, but from what I have seen of him, he is a good person, and already a friend of mine. In the time between Zabuza-san died and we got here, Tenshi treated me nicely, and never with hostility. He never showed any sort of bad emotions or intentions towards me. I felt…safe with him. Now he lies in the hospital, a broken man. I want to help him, like I helped Zabuza-san. So I asked Hokage-sama to be Tenshi's 'helper'." Haku said and Rin, Sakura, Naruto and Ino were surprised by that.

"I have to admit I was suspicious at first, but then Haku allowed herself to be 'examined' to see if she was truthful and didn't have any bad intentions. Ibiki, the chef interrogator for ANBU, and Ino's father both decided that Haku was indeed truthful, so I have nothing against the idea." Sandaime said. Rin thought for a bit.

"Well, normally I'm sure Tenshi wouldn't have had anything against it either. I could see he liked Haku. As a friend." she added when she saw Naruto's look.

"But now…he has to snap out of this depression of his first. He can still teach, pass on his knowledge and experience. He loved teaching Naruto, Sakura and Ino, so if he could see that he can still do that, then perhaps that will be enough for him to return to normal." Rin said

"As normal as he can be at least." Sandaime said before nodding. Suddenly a knock came on the door.

"Come in." Sandaime said and his secretary came in.

"I have a message from Tsunade-sama." She said and gave a short letter to Sandaime.

He read it and smiled.

"Good, Tsunade is hurrying. She will be here in about two days, maybe less." He said and the whole group felt relieved at that.

--

Tenshi lay in his bed. To most, he looked like he was peaceful. But not inside his mind.

--

Inside Tenshi's mind:

Tenshi looked around. All around him were an open plain, full of people Tenshi knew, well or not. Rin, Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Sandaime, Kakashi, Obito, Yondaime, all the people Tenshi got to know from his travels, those he fought along side with, Tsunade, her attendant Shizune, Cara, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Kurenai, Haku. Even those Tenshi fought and killed was there.

"I…I can see?" Tenshi said while looking around. It was then he saw that he was surrounded by the people in this strange place.

"Um, what's going on?" Tenshi asked. At first no one answered but then Rin walked up to him. She smiled at him and was about to say something when suddenly Itachi came and attacked her. Tenshi attacked him and drove him back. But when Tenshi turned back to Rin again, he felt an excruciating pain in his face, and everything became black.

"What…I'm blind…again? What is this?" Tenshi asked, and stumbled a little. Suddenly he was pushed and fell hard on his face. He tried to get up but was pushed again. Someone spat on him.

"How pitiful. Blind and crawling on the ground." Someone said and Tenshi recognised the voice as a ninja from the hidden stone that had almost killed him in an all out fight. Tenshi knew he would die if he kept rolling on the ground like this.

"Rin? Sakura? Naruto? Ino? Hokage-sama? Anyone?" Tenshi called, hoping for some help. What he got was screams. Screams of people dying. Of people in pain. Of people being tormented in ways no one should be.

'Shit, what now?' Tenshi thought before he realised something. His hearing was somewhat more focused. Not better, just focused different.

Suddenly he heard a shuriken coming towards him and just managed to roll out of the way. He stumbled to his feet, feeling another shuriken nick his right shoulder. Another hit his left arm, rendering it useless. A kunai got stuck in his left leg, almost hitting an artery. Tenshi didn't know what to do. He tried to jump away from whoever it was that was attacking, but someone struck him down, hard. He tried to bury into the ground, but was ruthlessly ripped out. He tried to summon, but the wolf was instantly beat by another summoning, that sounded suspiciously like Orochimaru and Manda. He tried to put a genjutsu around him, but someone always broke it. He tried to attack in the direction of the throws, but only received laughs from the people around him. He tried to run, but was showed back by multiple hands.

"You see now?" someone said, putting force on 'see'.

"You can never do anything against us again. You can never be a ninja again. You will always sit and brood on your life that is no more. You can just sit and listen as your friends, family and loved ones get killed and abused."

What accompanied the voice was more screams, some Tenshi recognised as Rin, Sakura, Ino and Naruto.

"You are useless."

"Alone"

"Powerless"

"A disappointment"

"A freak"

"A blunt weapon"

"A relic to be thrown away"

And then…nothing. Tenshi, who had been on the ground, holding his head, trying to block out the sounds, slowly rose. He still felt his injuries, but now he heard nothing. No one was talking, no sound came. He took a step and heard it, so he was sure he wasn't deaf. He realised he was all alone. And it frightened him. He hadn't been afraid of being all alone before, but now…he was terrified.

"Hello?"

"Hello!"

He yelled, but no answer. He started walking, stumbling over things in his path, tripping over objects he couldn't see (for obvious reasons).

Then something bumped into him. He fell over again, but quickly got up. Something else bumped into him.

"Hello?" Tenshi called, desperate for someone to help him, or at least acknowledge him as being there.

"Oh look, the blind ninja is scared." The voices came again.

"How does it feel?" it asked.

"To be powerless. Useless?"

And Tenshi was attacked again, and Tenshi was powerless to stop it.

--

In the hospital room, the only sign of Tenshi's mind torture was the fact that he was sweating, his face was contracted, as if in pain and his fist clenched tightly.

--

The next day.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino walking towards Ichiraku ramen. On their way, Sakura and Ino noticed that almost everyone was glaring at Naruto. Some even smirked evilly. He didn't seem faced by it though.

As they walked, the girls got more and more aware of the glares. Finally, when one villager 'accidentally' bumped into Naruto, knocking him into the ground, Ino had enough.

"Hey you! Get back here and apologise to Naruto." She nearly yelled. The man just snorted.

"Like I let a demon's bitch tell me what to do." He said and spat next to Naruto, or where Naruto was a second ago. The man blinked and suddenly found himself lifted from the ground by his neck.

"You talk to Ino-chan or Sakura-chan like that again, and I'll show you how much pain a human body can suffer." Naruto growled. The man looked frightened, and Naruto smirked. Suddenly, as if realising what he was doing, Naruto dropped the man and walked swiftly away. Ino and Sakura hurried after.

"Naruto-kun?" they asked when they reached him.

"Why…why did I do that?" he asked, confused at the rage he had felt and the urge to kill the man.

"He insulted me and you protected me. That's all." Ino said.

"I think it was kind of romantic actually. Naruto sticking up for his girlfriends." Sakura said and Naruto chuckled.

"Of course I will. Always." Naruto said and hugged Ino and Sakura, his rage forgotten.

--

They reached the Ichiraku and sat down, ordering their ramen. The old man and his daughter, Ayame, saw that the three young ninjas were looking gloomy and thoughtful.

"What's up?" Ayame asked as she sat three bowls of ramen down in front of them. At first none of the Genin answered, but then Sakura laid her chop sticks down and took a deep breath.

"Sensei was injured on a mission. He's blind, and there is a very small chance of him ever seeing again." Sakura said and Ayame and the old man (don't know his name) looked at each other.

"I'm sorry. What's going to happen now?" the old man said.

"We don't know." Ino replied

"He's…not himself anymore." Naruto said, looking into his ramen.

"Of course. If he's blind, then…" Ayame said but Ino cut her off.

"No, not that. It's like he's lost all hope. He doesn't talk" Ino said

"All he does is sit in his hospital bed and do absolutely nothing." Sakura finished. The old man looked thoughtful for a minute before slowly nodding.

"Depression. It's a fairly common response. Have you tried to snap him out of it?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Nothing works." He said sadly.

"Tomorrow a great medic is coming. She can heal him, at least we hope so." Ino said and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Well, you three have enough to worry about. The ramen is on the house." The old man said.

"Thanks." Naruto said, a little happier at free ramen.

--

Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku stood in the training area team 7 used. It seemed so empty, well to Naruto, Sakura and Ino at least.

"Sensei would be mad if we got rusty while he's out." Sakura had reasoned. Now they stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Um, so…what now?" Haku asked. As one, Naruto, Sakura and Ino remembered something Tenshi said when they started training:

"We are not leaving until you three have done this."

Slight smiles appeared on their faces and Sakura turned to Haku.

"Just follow us please." She said and they started to run.

--

After the tenth lap, Haku had to ask.

"How many repetitions?"

"Fifty. Then we do push ups, sit ups, squats, punches and kicks." Ino replied, happy to be back training.

"Tenshi set these?" Haku asked again.

"Yeah." Naruto replied.

"He's harsh." Haku said and her three companions chuckled at that.

--

"Okay, what now?" Haku asked, huffing slightly from the exercises she just did.

"Chakra control." Was the simple reply and Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked over to a tree each and walked up it. They stopped under a high branch.

"That's it?" Haku asked.

"Nope, now we do some jutsu training." Ino said and formed several seals.

"Futon: Tei tama no jutsu" she called and several air bullets flew and hit some targets on the other side of the area.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" Sakura called and a fireball incinerated some targets.

"Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu" Naruto called and sent a ball of lightning that had a shocking effect on his targets.

"Haku's turn." Sakura said. Haku wasted no time in climbing a tree of her own and forming one handed seals.

"Hijutsu: sensatsu suishou." Haku called, took out a water bottle and threw its contents into the air in front of her. The water turned into ice needles, which pummelled her targets.

And the cycle went on for several hours, each of the four kids using a jutsu while hanging upside down in a tree.

--

Rin wasn't having a very good time. She had come to check on Tenshi, and found him sweating and apparently in pain, but for the life of her she couldn't find out why. Nor could she ease the pain he was having.

"What's going on?" Rin asked out loud. Her voice seemed to do something, and Tenshi woke up. He slowly sat up, and turned his head this way and that, as if to see if someone was in the room with him.

"Hello?" Tenshi asked, his voice shaking.

"I'm here. Don't worry!" Rin said and took Tenshi's hand. He seemed to relax at that before he turned to her.

"It's horrible, Rin. So horrible." he said before becoming quiet again.

"What is? You can tell me." Rin pushed and Tenshi told her about his dream, and how it wouldn't end until she spoke out.

After Tenshi finished speaking, both he and Rin fell silent for a while, neither knowing what to say. Then Tenshi shook his head and a weak smile crossed his mouth.

"What's happened after we came back?" he asked. Rin looked surprised

"Huh?" she asked and Tenshi mock sighed.

"After we came back to Konoha. How has everyone been, and what's happened? I may be useless now, but I want to at least know what happens around me." Tenshi explained and Rin smiled slightly before gently punching his shoulder.

"First, you are not useless. But I'll tell you. It's been bad. The kids are depressed and miss their sensei and friend. Haku might not show it, but she misses talking to you as well. And I…I miss everything. And it didn't make it better that you didn't want to say a word to us." Rin said, and Tenshi looked up. (read: lifted his head)

"I'm sorry, but I'm talking now. Who's team 7's new sensei?" he asked.

"Huh? New sensei?" Rin asked.

"Yes, they have to have a sensei, and I can't do it. I can no longer be a ninja, so…" Tenshi was cut of by Rin though.

"Hokage-sama hasn't done anything about that, and I don't think he will. Tomorrow Tsunade-sama will be here, and she'll try to heal you. Don't give up, you can still see someday." Rin insisted and Tenshi smiled at that.

"Thank you for your encouragement." he said, and Rin gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't mention it." she said and hugged him.

--

The next day Tenshi got several visitors. First was Rin, followed by Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku.

"How are you now sensei?" Sakura asked. Tenshi didn't seem to want to answer.

"Have you three been training right?" Tenshi asked, changing the subject.

"Um. Yeah. Haku has joined us too." Ino replied.

"Good, good. Until you get your new sensei, you have to train on your own." Tenshi said and instantly his three students paled.

"What are you talking about?" Ino asked.

"We aren't going to have a new sensei." Sakura said stubbornly

"Or is it that you don't want to train us because of me?" Naruto asked, looking down on the ground. Tenshi however, shook his head.

"No, this isn't because of any of you, you will have a new sensei because I am useless now." Tenshi said seriously. So seriously that it left no room for doubt about his lack of faith in himself.

"Wrong, Tenshi." Sandaime said while walking into the room. Behind him came Hyuuga Hisashi, Hinata and Hanabi, Hinata's younger sister.

"Team 7 will still be under you. No new Jounin will be assigned there." Sandaime continued, while giving a slight wave to the others in the room. The Hyuugas gave a short bow in greeting, almost unnoticeable in Hiashi's case.

"How are you Tenshi-san?" Hiashi asked, and Tenshi lowered his head.

"Let's not talk about that shall we?" Tenshi asked in a subdued manner.

"Huh? Why not?" Hanabi asked.

"So, how is the Hyuuga? Does the council still insist on keeping Hinata away from Naruto?" Tenshi asked. Both Hinata and Naruto's expressions got sad at this point.

"Yes, and even I am starting to see just how bad the effects are." Hiashi said and looked at his oldest daughter.

"Oh?" Tenshi asked and Hiashi sighed.

"I know I'm not the perfect father figure, but I want my daughters to be happy. Hinata is happy being a friend with Naruto. And I know Naruto is Naruto, so I don't hold the same opinion many others have. When Naruto helped Hinata, she grew and became stronger with each day. Now, its almost the opposite." Hiashi said and Tenshi sighed.

"Is that so?" he said, more a statement than question. Hanabi decided to speak up.

"I heard some of the council say that if Hinata-neechan got any weaker, they would place the seal on her anyway." Hanabi said and Hiashi gave a short laugh, although completely lacking humour.

"Yes, they have been talking about that. The irony is that the ban still stands, even though they are planning to give Hinata that seal anyway." Hiashi said. Ino looked at him as hard as she could.

"But you are the clan leader. You should be able to do something." She said.

"Ino, it isn't as simple as that. Sadly." Sandaime said and Hiashi nodded.

"Wait, isn't there anything that we can do? Hinata don't deserve that stupid seal." Naruto said and Hiashi smiled slightly.

"Well, there was something that can be done, although…" Hiashi said but was cut off by Tenshi.

"I'm sorry, but now that I can't see, there is no way I can do anything that will help. I have to see in order to make a seal, and I have to see in order to learn enough about seals from a scroll. I am sorry Hinata." Tenshi said and Hiashi nodded sadly.

"Originally Tenshi and I thought that if Hinata got that seal, then if he had become good enough, then he would just cancel it. Or create a new one without the negative effects. But now, as Tenshi said, that is no longer possible." He said and Naruto noticed a few tears running down Hinata's face.

"Don't worry Hinata. We'll figure something out. Besides, sensei is going to get his sight back today." Naruto said and the three Hyuuga looked surprised.

"He is?" Hinata asked.

"We'll, if I can help it at least." A voice came, and everyone turned to look at the new visitor.

--

It was actually three visitors, two women and a pet pig with a red jacket on. One had blonde hair in two pig-tails that went down under her shoulder blades, a beautiful face with a blue diamond in her forehead, chocolate brown eyes. Another not so subtle feature about her was her huge…assets. They looked like the size of watermelons. She wore dark blue pants, a grey shirt and a green jacket.

The other was a dark haired woman that had a kind and cute looking face, simply radiating gentleness. She also possessed a body a lot of males found rather hard to tear their eyes of, although it was well hidden behind her dark kimono.

"Ah, Tsunade and Shizune. How nice of you to join us. Was your journey well?" Sandaime asked while practically beaming at them. Tsunade (the blonde) half glared, half smirked back at him.

"It was fine, and I didn't have much choice other than to come, did I? The little wolf gets his butt kicked and I have to save his career." She said in a joking manner.

"This…is the legendary medic?" Naruto and Ino asked Sakura in subdued voices.

"Yes, she is." Tenshi responded, getting an 'Eep' from the three Genin. He then turned to where he thought Tsunade was, although he missed and was talking to a table plant.

"As nice it is to be reminded of my condition, can you please help me regain my purpose?" Tenshi asked and Tsunade blinked in surprise.

"Huh? Purpose? What are you talking about? I'm here to heal your eyes." She said.

"Exactly. Without sight, I am simply this." Tenshi said and gestured to himself and the bed he was now sitting in.

"I don't have…" Tenshi began, but Tsunade cut him off.

"Hey, wait with that until after I examine you." She said, smiling slightly. She walked over to him and started removing his bandages. Rin's eyes widened.

"Um, perhaps the kids should wait outside?" she asked and Tsunade nodded. She was about to say something when Naruto glared at her and Rin.

"No, I'm staying. I want to see the injuries sensei has because of me." he said firmly. Tenshi sighed and turned towards Naruto. Actually he was facing Ino though, but no one mentioned that.

"Listen, this wasn't your fault. My fault, not yours. I wasn't strong enough, or smart enough. Not you." Tenshi said firmly.

"But they were after me." Naruto stated.

"I don't care. Not-your-fault." Tenshi said firmly.

"Still, I want to see sensei's injuries too." Ino said and Rin sighed.

"Okay, those that wish to see can stay, unless Tenshi has anything against it. But I must warn you, even though he has healed slightly, it won't be a pretty sight." She said.

"I think Hinata and Hanabi shouldn't see this." Hiashi said and was surprised by the irritated look Hinata sent him.

"I want to see what will happen to Tenshi-san. He is an important person to me." Hinata said stubbornly.

"I have no objections as long as no one will be scared or anything when they see me." Tenshi said. Rin still looked a little uneasy.

"I will go. But I'll wait outside, so I can know when Tenshi-san is healed. Then I want to see him." Hanabi said and walked out of the room. Shizune gave the pig to Hanabi, saying it's name was Tonton.

Seeing no one else moving, Tsunade took a calming breath before continuing her task.

"Okay, ready Tenshi?" Tsunade asked and Tenshi nodded as the last of the bandage went off and the room was filled with gasps and a thud as Hinata passed out. Hiashi would normally have at least checked if she was alright, but he wasn't looking too good himself.

Tenshi's face was mostly healed, the burns which had been black when he came to the hospital, were now red and slowly fading, due to the excellent treatment he had received by the medics. Treating burnt skin wasn't much of a challenge for the Konoha hospital. What made everyone feel ill was the area around the eyes, where the mask hadn't been to stop the flames. While the rest of the face would eventually return to how it looked like before, there was no way that the intense scarring around the eyes would go completely away. Fade and become better, but not disappear. But worst of all was the eyes themselves.

They weren't there. Instead there were two eye shaped holes, black holes framed by badly burnt skin. The reason the two Hyuugas reacted the way they did? The Hyuuga clan is proud of their eyes, and treasures eyesight. Seeing someone like that didn't sit well with them, and reminded them of their worst nightmare. Being in Tenshi's position.

Tsunade sighed and did a few seals before a green glow surrounded her hands. She slowly moved her hands over Tenshi's face. When she had done that, she frowned before sighing again.

"I am sorry Tenshi. There is simply noting left. Nothing of your eyes remains. Not even the nerves. All I can do is heal the burns and the scaring. I'm sorry, but you will never see again." Tsunade said and the mood of the room dropped trough the floor.

Tenshi sighed deeply before lowering his head again.

"I was afraid of that. Now I know for sure, though. I just have to try and grasp the idea of being a useless cripple now." Tenshi said, pain evident in his voice.

"Okay, what's up? Even without your sight, you are still a excellent ninja. I know I joke about it a lot, but your strength is unquestionable." Tsunade said firmly and Tenshi let out a short humourless laugh.

"I had a dream not too long ago, after I got back here. It showed me just how strong of a ninja I am now. Everyone I hold dear was killed while I could do nothing than listen. I listened as people I had fought killed and did unmentionable things to them. I couldn't do anything. And then I was attacked, and still I couldn't do anything. Then I was alone, and I was helpless. Tell me, if that isn't being useless, then I don't know what is." Tenshi said.

Everyone in the room, including the recently awoken Hinata, were saddened by how he spoke. So empty. That is, until Tsunade hit Tenshi on the head with her fist.

"Wake up, you idiot. You think you are the first ninja to be blinded? Besides, even without eyesight, you can still teach." she asked in a very angry tone. She took a deep breath and continued in a slightly more neutral tone.

"True, most ninjas that gets blinded, or receive other handicaps quit being active ninjas. But some won't give up, and they learn to deal with being blind. They train hard and long, and they come back, as ninjas, again. I know you, and I know that you can become a ninja again. You aren't useless. So snap out of that little depression of yours and get your head out from under your ass." Tsunade scolded. Tenshi looked like someone just hit him in the face (which was true actually).

"But…how?" he asked and Tsunade turned to Hiashi, who now had recomposed himself.

"Someone who isn't a Hyuuga can still release chakra from all the tenketsu points in his or her body, right?" Tsunade asked and Hiashi nodded

"Um, yes. Why?" he asked

"And you can still sense chakra, right?" Tsunade asked, turning back to Tenshi.

"I haven't really focused on sensing anything for a while, but yes." Tenshi replied.

"Well then, one way for you to still be a ninja is to learn to use what is called a chakra radar. You send out a small pulse of chakra, and sense it. Since you now don't have sight anymore, your body will naturally compromise. Your already sharp senses should be sharpening, and when you master the chakra radar, your mind creates a mental image of what the pulse has felt. Plus, a smart boy like you should be able to figure something out. Didn't you always say you could see with your eyes closed?" Tsunade asked and Tenshi's eyebrows, what was left of them, raised, indicating surprise.

"The meditation. When I meditate I can see, or rather feel around me. You're saying I can use that as a replacement?" Tenshi asked and Sandaime coughed slightly to get everyone's attention.

"Um, Tsunade, while I say this, perhaps you should heal Tenshi?" Sandaime said and Tsunade nodded.

"Sure thing Sarutobi-sensei. Shizune, help me out here will you?" Tsunade asked and the dark haired woman nodded the affirmative. They started to heal the area around Tenshi's eyes and inside his eye sockets.

"Well, I can confirm what Tsunade said about there being blind ninjas before. They have each developed their own ways of surviving, some even got better than before, although not until having a lot of practice and training. As of the chakra radar, that is one of the three most known techniques a blind ninja uses. The others are the chakra field. That is a sphere of chakra around you which you use too feel the surroundings with, and any incoming threats. The last is simply to use your remaining senses. But none of these…solutions work permanently. They do fine on missions and in training and during combat, but in every day life, it's not possible to do. You would simply drain your chakra too much. Also, even if you somehow learned to see using your meditation, it wouldn't work all the time." Sandaime said.

"Why not?" Sakura asked.

"One can only meditate for so long. What happens if you sleep too much?" Rin asked

"You become lazy." Naruto replied.

"Yes, because too much sleep forces the body to think that you need that much sleep. Eventually you need to sleep that much. Basically, what I'm trying to say is that if Tenshi uses his meditation sight all the time, he will always be in a meditative state." Rin said.

"Is that so bad?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. When meditating, you are completely calm, no emotions or stray thoughts. If Tenshi would always meditate, then he would never feel anything again. Not pain, pleasure, warmth, cold, happiness, sadness or anything. Only what he tells himself to feel." Rin explained.

"That way, he would face unnecessary risk, also it would effectively destroy his relationship with other people." Hiashi said.

"I can be happy or content or any other feeling and emotion I focus on when I meditate, but I have to focus on it. Normally that comes without me having to focus on it. That would make it hard for me to interact with others. For example it would be hard to feel proud when one of my students do something good, and annoyed when they do something stupid." Tenshi joined.

"So, sensei can, with enough training, return to be a ninja, but he can't use these techniques too much?" Ino asked.

"Yes, which is why he should only use them when he has to. Off duty, he should be like any normal blind person." Tsunade said.

"What, sit in a bed all day?" Tenshi asked, earning him a frustrated sigh from the adults in the room.

"Blind people do live full lives, you know. You just have to learn how. There, all we can do now is done." Tsunade said as she and Shizune finished healing and Tenshi looked better, all the burns having faded slightly.

"Thank you. I don't feel any of the burning I felt until now. But I still don't know if I can do this. Function as a blind ninja, I mean." Tenshi said.

"So, you're giving up?" Rin asked, knowing the response.

"No, I'm trough giving up and feeling sorry for myself. I have had enough of that the last couple of days. Thanks for bonking some sense into my skull, though." Tenshi said approximately towards where he sensed Tsunade was.

"No problem. Just tell me if you need a second one." Tsunade said with a smirk.

"Being a ninja is all I know. It is who I am. I won't let that go." Tenshi said and Sakura, Ino and Naruto grinned at each other before almost shouting in unison:

"And we'll help. We'll get you back into action before you know it."

A small laugh was shared after that, which was interrupted when Hanabi came into the room. Tenshi turned to the new presence and heard a gasp. For her credit, Hanabi didn't faint, although Tenshi looked much better than when Hinata saw him.

After filling Hanabi in on the events, Sandaime walked over to Haku and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Tenshi, as you know, Haku is now a citizen here, and is looking for a place to stay." Sandaime began. Tenshi nodded, waiting for him to continue.

"I was thinking about getting you someone to help you when ever you need it, and Haku volunteered. I want to know if it is okay with you." The elderly man asked and once again Tenshi showed surprise in the form of raised eyebrows.

"You really want to help me, every day?" Tenshi asked and Haku smiled.

"Yes." Was the simple reply.

"Why?" the equal simple question.

"You are my friend. You are a good person, and I felt safe around you. I want to help you, it is really as simple as that." Haku said.

"Don't worry Tenshi, I am sure of her intentions. Even Ibiki is sure of them. She doesn't mean any harm, not to you or Konoha." Sandaime said.

"I wasn't worried about that. I knew that already. I was just curious, but I have no objections, as long as no one else has." Tenshi replied, the last bit a question to Rin more than any other.

"Sure, Haku will take good care of you." Rin replied.

"It's decided then. Also, you need a new place to live. The one you have now is too small." Sandaime said.

"It always seemed good enough for me." Tenshi half protested. Rin sighed and shook her head.

"But now Haku will stay with you as well. And it would be easier for you to have an apartment that is modified to fit someone who is blind." Sandaime said and Tenshi slowly nodded.

"Good, you agree. Well then, I have lots to do with finding you an apartment, assigning tutors, and…" Sandaime started but was cut off.

"What a moment. Tutors? For who?" Tenshi asked.

"For you. You need to learn to read, write and move the way blind people do, since you are one now." Sandaime said. Naruto couldn't help himself but burst into laughing.

"Sensei has to return to school." He laughed. Tenshi scowled and grabbed his pillow and threw it at where he thought Naruto was. He hit Sakura dead in the face.

"Hey!" she protested.

"Um, did I hit someone? If so, hit Naruto for me and I'm sorry." Tenshi said. Sakura sighed and hit the pillow in Naruto's face.

After a bit of a pillow fight between Sakura and Naruto, the visitors started to exit. First Sandaime and Hiashi, then Hanabi and Hinata followed after a while before Tsunade, Shizune and Rin went to find hotel rooms for the two medics. Then, all was left was team 7 and Haku. Tenshi laid back down on his pillow, which Sakura had given back to him, and sighed.

"Well, all this, because of one jutsu." he said.

"Why did they attack? I know they are after Naruto-kun but…" Sakura asked and trailed of.

"I have no idea what they want to do with the demons. But it can't be good." Tenshi said. Ino grinned and jumped up on Tenshi's stomach, knocking the breath out of him.

"I'm just glad you're back to your self again. That miserable Tenshi is someone I never want to see again, you hear me?" Ino said, the last bit very forcibly while giving Tenshi some punches in his chest, mostly playful. Tenshi smiled slightly.

"I guess I didn't handle it well at all, did I?" he said while trying to catch Ino's hands. He didn't succeed.

"Nope" came the collective response.

"But now everything will be fine. Haku will help you every day, we will help you when we can, you will learn how to be a ninja without eyes and we will be doing missions together in no time." Sakura said and Tenshi smiled.

"It could have been worse. Much worse." He replied and all four of the kids nodded.

--

The next day, Tenshi woke up from a knocking on the door to his room.

"Yes?" Tenshi asked and someone came in.

"Well Tenshi-san. It looks like I will be seeing you for a while." A voice came.

A Jounin had walked in with lots of scrolls and books with him. He wore the usual Jounin outfit, except the green vest. He used his forehead protector to cover his hair and wore dark round glasses.

Tenshi recognised the voice immediately.

"Why are you here Ebisu?" Tenshi asked.

"I'm here to teach you how to function as a blind." The Jounin, now known as Ebisu, replied.

"What?" Tenshi yelled before composing himself.

"How? You aren't blind." He asked and Ebisu smiled while pushing his glasses up on his nose.

"My mother is blind. She taught me in case I became blind as well, besides it doesn't hurt to know. A blind can feel even the slightest unevenness they touch. But let us start. I hear Haku-san is coming to help you in about four hours, so we will begin at least." Ebisu said.

And thus started a long session to relearn reading and writing.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 10 chap finished. Not much action here, but I hope you can forgive me.

Also, before people start complaining, I realise Hiashi is a bit ooc. I like him better when he is at least slightly nicer. When he is a bastard towards Hinata, I just want to seriously hurt him.

Also, before someone asks, No. Tenshi isn't quite back to himself yet. Just wait and see...

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Kuchiyose no jutsu


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

* * *

Tenshi sighed and rubbed his temples. What had been four hours of relearning the alphabet was finally over when Haku knocked on the door. Tenshi resisted the urge to kiss her for interrupting.

"Okay, I guess I will be seeing you after lunch." Ebisu said to Tenshi, who nearly fell out of bed.

"What?" he asked and Ebisu sighed.

"We are continuing after lunch. Well, I'll see you two then." He said and left. Tenshi sighed and Haku looked at him curiously.

"Tough lesson?" she asked and Tenshi nodded before he got out of the hospital bed.

"Yeah, but I think I'll get the hang of it. Eventually at least." He said and Haku handed him some clothes. She turned around, not that Tenshi knew.

"Hokage-sama has found an apartment that suits both me and you. It is being customised to you now. It should be finished soon." Haku said and Tenshi frowned.

"Um, what is it that will be different?" he asked and Haku thought for a bit.

"I don't really know. A lot of tags on the doors and stuff, so that you can feel what they are." She replied and Tenshi nodded, although Haku didn't see since she had her back to him.

"Damn, dressing was a bit harder than it used to." Tenshi mumbled. He discovered that he tried to fit both his legs into one pants leg. When he corrected that, he found that he had the pants on the wrong way.

After a bit of trial and error, he got fully dressed.

"Okay, now what?" Tenshi asked and Haku turned back to him.

"Now we go to get lunch. Hokage-sama told me I was in charge, so I get to choose where to go." Haku said while taking Tenshi's hand and placing it on her arm.

"Lead the way." Tenshi said.

--

To Haku and Tenshi, their first walk together was a little weird. For Haku it was the first time leading someone when walking. For Tenshi it was the first time walking without seeing where he was going.

"Um, this is weird. I don't like this. I feel very helpless now." Tenshi said and Haku chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't leave you." She said and Tenshi smiled slightly.

"We have to get me one of those white canes soon. I want to be able to walk around on my own as well." Tenshi said and nearly stumbled on a stone that Haku hadn't seen.

"Opps, sorry. Seems like I have to learn as well." Haku said and blushed slightly while she helped Tenshi regain his balance.

--

The two arrived at Ichiraku ramen and Haku helped Tenshi sit down next to Naruto. Naruto, Sakura and Ino had been waiting for them. Ayame and the old man looked at Tenshi, and noted his bandages.

"Welcome. What can I get you?" the old man asked.

"Uh, mizu and pork ramen please." Tenshi replied.

"Vegetarian please." Haku joined in and the old man started making their ramen. Ayame though looked at Tenshi.

"How are you, sensei?" she asked and Tenshi gave a weak smile.

"Me? I'll be alright, but it'll be a while before I can say I'm alright." He replied.

"There is no chance of you seeing again?" the old man asked.

"No." was the simple reply.

A uncomfortable silence followed before their meals came. Haku gave Tenshi his chop sticks and started eating. Tenshi tried eating, but it was slow and awkward, but he refused any offer for help.

"So, sensei. How was learning to read with your fingers?" Sakura asked and Tenshi grimaced.

"I'm looking forward to when I won't have to study any more. Ebisu is a weird one, but he is a good teacher, so it won't take too long. I hope." Tenshi replied and Naruto coughed.

"Ebisu? The closet pervert? He's your tutor?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded. Naruto howled in laughter at that.

"What's so funny Naruto-kun?" Ino asked

"The closet pervert is weak. I beat him with my harem no jutsu." Naruto said while chuckling. Tenshi snorted at that.

"Ebisu is, as I said, a good teacher, although a bit strange." Tenshi replied.

"What are you two going to do after lunch?" Sakura asked.

"Tenshi has to go back to the hospital for more lessons." Haku said with a slight laugh at Tenshi's expression.

"Oh joy!" Tenshi mumbled before finishing his food.

--

Tenshi sat in front of Ebisu, trying to remember the alphabet in the sign language the blind use to write. It wasn't easy, but he was getting there.

"Good Tenshi-san. Keep this us and you'll be reading in no time." Ebisu praised.

"Thanks, but we aren't there yet." Tenshi said and they continued until it was time for dinner.

--

Dinner in the hospital passed quickly for Tenshi, since it was brought to him, and Haku insisted that she help him. After dinner, the two of them went to the Hokage's office.

When they arrived, Tenshi tried to remember where the chairs stood. He just missed and nearly sat down in thin air. Haku giggled and helped him into a real chair.

"Next time." Tenshi said and Sandaime gave a short but amused laugh.

"Indeed. Now I am sure you are here to hear about your apartment, right?" Sandaime asked and Tenshi nodded.

"It is on the ground floor, in the same street as the Haruno residence, which I am sure you will be happy for." Sandaime said and Tenshi smiled.

"Less distance to cover." He replied.

"I can't tell you much else, other than that it will be finished for you to move in soon. Two, three days I think." Sandaime said and Tenshi nodded.

"All my possessions will be moved there when it is finished?" Tenshi asked and Sandaime nodded.

"Yes, and Haku has received enough money to buy all she needs as well." Sandaime replied.

"Sounds good. But what about my team? What should I do about their training?" Tenshi asked. Sandaime smiled at him and Haku.

"That is up to you. Just remember that Haku is with you, so she can help. But Sakura and Ino can also train with their family. Naruto though…" Sandaime trailed off and Tenshi frowned.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Half past five." Sandaime replied and Tenshi stood up.

"They should be in their training area now then. Shall we go take a…look?" Tenshi asked Haku.

"Sure." She replied but just then someone knocked on the door.

"Enter." Sandaime called and Tsunade came in.

"Ah, you are here. I was looking for you, Tenshi." Tsunade said and Tenshi turned to her.

"Oh? Why is that?" he asked. Tsunade smiled and took out a wrapped gift. She walked over to Tenshi, took his hand and placed the gift in his hand.

"Here. From me, Shizune and Tonton. Use it well." Tsunade said and Tenshi opened it. When the wrapping he felt four rods. Feeling along the rods, he felt that one of them had a rubber dot on the end, two were just straight and the last had a handle. All the rods were connected by some sort of string.

"Take the handle in your hand and push on the top of the handle." Tsunade said and Tenshi did. The four rods were pulled together and formed a cane. The cane was made of some sort of light weight white tree. It reached Tenshi up to a little above his navel.

"This is…" Tenshi said and Tsunade smiled.

"With that you should be able to walk around unaided. At least after you have learned how to use it." she said and Tenshi smiled.

"Thank you." He said and started tapping the cane against the ground, feeling his way around.

"Well then, should we go and see Naruto, Sakura and Ino?" Tenshi asked and Haku nodded before taking his arm again.

"I'll come also. I want to see your team, Tenshi." Tsunade said and followed them towards the training area.

--

Naruto launched a fire ball at Sakura, but she raised a mud wall to block it. Suddenly a lot of shuriken came flying from the wall. Naruto dodged to the right and formed seals.

"Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu" he called and threw the ball of lightning at the wall Sakura hid behind. It started to crumble and Sakura jumped away from it.

She formed seals and smirked before drawing her breath and spitting forward several fire balls.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu." she called and Naruto dodged again. Several thunks was heard as the shuriken Sakura had hid inside her fire balls hit a tree behind Naruto.

'Only Sakura-chan is attacking. Where is Ino-chan?' Naruto thought while looking around for his blonde opponent. Suddenly he was hit by a Futon jutsu from behind. He scrambled away and jumped trough some bushes. Finding a place to hide, he started to survey the surroundings. Sakura was in the middle of the training area, trying to find where Naruto was hiding. But he couldn't see Ino, and he didn't hear any movement either.

Taking a few sniffs, Naruto's eyes almost popped out of his head and he jumped away so quickly he could, just dodging the air bullet Ino, who was right behind him, had launched.

Ino appeared next to Sakura, smiling widely.

"I almost had him, but he smelled me and got away." Ino said and Sakura grinned.

"Well, I got him now." she said and true enough, Naruto came flying out of a bush, trying to dodge several wolves that was trying to bite him.

Naruto looked up and faced four blades, courtesy of his two girlfriends.

"Okay, you win." He said and Ino and Sakura grinned at each other.

Naruto then took a sniff of the air and turned toward three approaching people.

"We have visitors" he said

--

Tenshi, Haku and Tsunade felt the spar as they got closer to the training area.

"Seems like your students aren't having any trouble training without you." Tsunade said and Tenshi smiled.

"That's good. They aren't totally dependent on me then." Tenshi replied

After a little while, they felt that the spar was over, and they upped their pace a bit. Arriving at the field, they saw that the three Genin were waiting.

"Hello." Tsunade and Haku greeted the Genin.

"Good afternoon." Sakura and Ino replied.

"Yo." Naruto simply said.

"How is the training?" Tenshi asked.

"Boring without you. When will you train with us again?" Naruto asked.

"When I can run without tripping over my feet." Tenshi replied.

"And when is that?" Ino asked.

"Why don't you start with trying to use your chakra to sense your surroundings now? I can help you." Tsunade said and Tenshi nodded.

"What can we do to help?" Sakura asked, looking anxious to help Tenshi. Tsunade and Haku looked at each other and thought for a bit.

"You can created targets for Tenshi to sense." Tsunade replied.

"Tenshi, I think you should try to sense them without any chakra first. Hearing and smell I mean." Haku said and Tenshi nodded.

Tsunade then drew a circle around Tenshi with some spikes at intervals indicating degrees from him.

"Okay, let's start." Tsunade said and the five 'targets' positioned themselves around Tenshi at varying distances. Tenshi frowned and tried to use his hearing and smell, but it was hard. He tried not to use chakra to enhance his senses.

At a sign from Tsunade, Naruto, who stood about fifteen feet from Tenshi, clapped his hands once. Immediately Tenshi's hand shot up and pointed to where he thought he heard Naruto. He missed by about three degrees.

Then Tsunade gave a short whistle and Tenshi whirled around and pointed towards her.

"Good Tenshi. You missed but that was very nice for first tries." Tsunade praised. Tenshi smiled and refocused.

After a while, Ino hiccupped and Tenshi pointed at her, and this time de didn't miss.

"Yay sensei. You found me." Ino cheered and Tenshi smiled.

"Three down, two to go." He said and Haku and Sakura nodded at each other.

Tsunade held her hand in front of her lips, indicating that they should be quiet, and not make things easy for him.

It took a while, but suddenly Tenshi turned and pointed at Haku.

"I don't know, but I think I hear either Sakura or Haku there. She has elevated her breathing. If I smell right, it's Haku." Tenshi said.

"Yeah, that's right. Now, where is Sakura?" Tsunade asked. Tenshi frowned and sniffed a few times. His frown deepened and his ears and nose got a slight blue tint.

"Hmm, I can't put more chakra into my nose and ears. I can't smell Sakura, and what I can hear of her is too faint to locate her." Tenshi said and Tsunade nodded at Sakura, who gave a single loud clap. Tenshi frowned, but didn't move. Sakura clapped again and Tenshi smiled before pointing towards where he thought she was. He missed by ten degrees.

"Almost. But good for the first session. Do you want to try the chakra radar now?" Tsunade asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Okay, to begin with you have to form the seals, but when you become familiar enough with the radar, you don't need them." Tsunade explained. She then told Tenshi the seals while forming them.

"Now feel what I am doing." Tsunade said and sent a short but strong pulse of chakra. Tenshi clearly felt it.

"When I send the pulse, I feel where it flows. Now you try." Tsunade said and Tenshi nodded.

He formed the seals while focusing on every tenketsu in his body and sent a short wave of chakra out of them. It didn't go far, not even one foot, but Tenshi felt it. He felt how it changed shape on every rock or indention in the ground.

"Wow. That was very difficult, but very…useful." Tenshi said and Tsunade chuckled.

"You felt it that fast? Then it won't take you long until you can use it effectively in battle." Tsunade said and Tenshi nodded. Then he sent out another pulse, this one reaching two feet away from Tenshi. A huge grin spread on Tenshi's face.

"This is great. I can feel anything. What a rush." He said and Tsunade gently shook her head.

"You got it now, you just need practise. Want to try the next?" Tsunade asked and Tenshi nodded eagerly, like a little child ready to get a new present.

"My aren't you eager, sensei?" Ino asked and Tenshi smiled towards her.

"Off course. By learning this, I can still be a ninja and still have a purpose. Why wouldn't I want to get this fast?" Tenshi asked with a smile.

"Well? Let's see it. The next one." Naruto said to Tsunade, who frowned at him.

"Don't push me kid." She said, but Naruto just snorted.

Tsunade looked at him before shrugging and turning to Tenshi.

"Okay, the seals are serpent, rat, tiger, bird, ram. Instead of sending the pulse away from you, you focus it around you. Like this." Tsunade said and a bluish sphere formed around her.

She walked slightly around, and the sphere followed, flowing over everything in its path. When she walked up to Haku, the sphere flowed around her and Haku got a blue tint to her.

"Okay, you try." Tsunade said and Tenshi smiled. He nodded and formed the seals. He frowned and a small sphere formed around him. He tried to take a few steps, but the sphere dissipated.

"Again." Tenshi said and formed the seals again. The sphere formed again, and Tenshi started walking around. This time the sphere held for about a minute before Tenshi stopped.

"Amazing. When the sphere passes over something, I can't feel fine details, but what I feel is much more stable than the what I feel from the pulse." Tenshi said before turning to where he smelt Tsunade.

"Thank you for teaching me these." He said and Tsunade smiled.

"We aren't done yet. Now we have to figure out how you can use your meditation sight." Tsunade said and Tenshi nodded while sitting down. His face relaxed and his breathing even out.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino sat down in front of him, while Haku sat down next to Tenshi. Tsunade remained standing.

After about a minute, Tenshi spoke.

"Something is different." He said and everyone looked puzzled.

"How different?" Tsunade asked.

"I didn't have to meditate as deeply to see now. I am in a much lighter meditative state now than I used to. My sight is a bit blurry, and I have a bit trouble seeing more than thirty feet (about 10 meters) around me. Hold on, I'll try and go deeper." Tenshi said and everyone unconsciously held their breaths.

"Hmm, I see more clearly now, but I still have a bit trouble with seeing far. I can't see more than 50 feet. (about 16 meters)." Tenshi said and Tsunade nodded.

"I think that the deeper you meditate, the farther you can see. Do you have any ideas of how to use the sight every day?" she asked and Tenshi slowly shook his head.

"No. Anyone?" he asked but no one had any idea.

'Hey fox. Do you have any idea to help sensei?' Naruto asked.

"**Nope. Not one. I would just kill him and end his misery." **Kyuubi said and Naruto stopped paying attention to him.

"Kyuubi didn't have any ideas either." Naruto said and Tenshi nodded, not surprised at all. Tsunade however, looked like she fell down from the moon.

"You…you can talk to him?" she asked weakly. Naruto nodded like it was every day business.

"Yeah, I have talked to him for a while. He is a moody bastard, but at least he is company. And since he knows I can kill him, he tries to be nice and helpful." Naruto said and Tsunade turned to Tenshi.

"And this doesn't bother you at all?" she asked and Tenshi smiled.

"Off course not. I trust Naruto. I would trust him with my life if I had to. Not that it counts for much now though." Tenshi said and when he saw that Tsunade didn't feel better, he tried again.

"Naruto and Kyuubi have a strange relationship, but Kyuubi can't do anything. Naruto can take chakra from Kyuubi, but the fox can't take anything back. If Naruto wants, he can kill Kyuubi. Also Naruto wouldn't do anything to hurt his friends or anything against Konoha. How can he, since he wants to be the Hokage." Tenshi said and Tsunade looked at Naruto.

"You want to be the Hokage?" she asked, her voice and expression unreadable.

"It's my dream, and you better believe I can do it." Naruto said proudly. Sakura and Ino smiled at him, while Haku focused on Tsunade.

Tsunade looked at the blonde boy and saw her deceased little brother and her lover.

Unconsciously Tsunade reached up and grabbed her necklace. The necklace that had belonged to her grandfather, the first Hokage. She had given the necklace to her little brother, Nawaki, as a birthday gift, and kissed his forehead as good luck when he told her he wanted to be the Hokage. He died the next day. Then it was her lover Dan, who also wanted to be the Hokage. After he told her, she kissed his forehead and gave him the necklace, but he died shortly afterwards while Tsunade tried frantically to heal him, resulting in Tsunade's fear for blood.

In that moment, Tsunade saw a striking resemblance between her younger brother and Naruto.

"Tsunade? Tsunade?" Tenshi called and Tsunade became aware of someone waving his hand in front her face. It was Naruto.

"You okay?" he asked. Tsunade reacted by shaking her head.

"Yeah. But what makes you so sure you can become Hokage?" she asked Naruto and he smiled, held up a hand and formed a Rasengan. Tsunade stared at the blue sphere and blinked before whirling towards Tenshi.

"You taught him that?" she asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Why? Why teach him something he can't possibly be capable of grasping and knowing the full power of?" she asked towards Tenshi.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked and Tsunade looked at him.

"A kid shouldn't try to learn a jutsu like that." She simply said and Tenshi frowned.

"Naruto learned the Rasengan in a much shorter time than I did. He also learned a valuable lesson on arrogance shortly after. Naruto knows true pain, and has compassion and wants to help his friends. He is hard working, dedicated, stubborn. He has every quality he needs to have to become a Hokage." Tenshi said seriously. Naruto glared at Tsunade, while Sakura and Ino smiled towards their sensei. Tsunade shrugged.

"Well, let him. Being Hokage is piece of shit anyway." She said and everyone's eyes widened in surprise. Well, except Tenshi.

"Three of the four Hokage's there has been, has died young. My grand father and his brother wanted to end the war, but they died before they could. Yondaime also died young. Sarutobi-sensei has been lucky to live this long, but he will no probably die soon anyway. Who wants to be Hokage? Only fools." Tsunade said and shrugged again. Naruto, Sakura and Ino were enraged, Tenshi tried to keep calm, while Haku tried to figure out why Tsunade felt like that.

Tsunade was about to walk away when she had to dodge the Rasengan Naruto was holding. She jumped away from the attacking boy and shouted to Tenshi.

"Hey, are you asleep? Your student just attacked me."

"So what? I want to attack you myself. Beat her good Naruto, but don't let her touch you." Tenshi advice.

"Sure, sensei." Naruto said and Tsunade had to dodge another attack.

"Why are you so angry?" she asked and Naruto snorted.

"Anyone who talks like that about the old man, and the other Hokages deserve a good beating. You don't understand us. We want to protect those we love. We who want to be Hokage have a dream to protect Konoha and make it the best village in the world. You…I don't know what crawled up your ass, but you don't understand what it means to protect your precious people." Naruto said and Tsunade looked surprised at him.

'He thinks like Nawaki and Dan.' She thought and instantly felt sad when she thought of them.

Naruto saw a moments distraction from Tsunade and charged with a Rasengan ready. She saw this, raised a finger and brought it down in front of her. Upon impact with the ground, she split the earth and Naruto was caught in the miniature crevice that appeared and stumbled. He pushed his free hand into the ground and did a hand spring towards Tsunade. But she was waiting. She flicked Naruto's forehead protector away, and gave him a finger flick straight on the forehead. Which sent him flying backwards.

'Tsunade still has that monster strength' Tenshi thought.

Naruto tried to get up, but Sakura held him down.

"Don't. Just don't. She is too strong. Stay still and let me check for injuries." She commanded and a green glow came from her hands. She swept her hands over Naruto's body, but found that as always Kyuubi's chakra was healing what ever injury Naruto had.

Tsunade looked on in interest as Sakura made her examination.

When Naruto and Sakura stood up, Tsunade looked at Tenshi.

"Who?" she just asked.

"Rin." Came the reply and Tsunade thought for a bit.

'I have to talk to her about this.' Tsunade thought.

"Kid, you want to prove to me that I am wrong?" Tsunade asked and Naruto nodded.

"If you can show me that you can summon Gamabunta, the boss for the frogs, then I'll admit that you can become Hokage. I'll even give you this necklace." Tsunade said and pointed to her necklace.

"And if not?" Naruto asked.

"Then I take all your money." Tsunade said and held up Naruto's money purse.

"Ah, Gama-chan." Naruto yelled. (his name for his purse)

Naruto thought for a bit before he nodded.

"Sure. How long until I can win this?" he asked.

"You have until the Chuunin exams. If you can summon Gamabunta by then, you win." Tsunade replied.

"You're on." Naruto shouted at her.

Tenshi shook his head.

"What is it Tenshi?" Haku asked.

"It looks like I have to search for Jiraiya." Tenshi replied.

--

"So, no ideas on how you can see. What now?" Tsunade asked Tenshi impatiently.

"I don't know. But I think that since I can see slightly without going as deep as before, I can use it on missions. At least with practise." Tenshi replied.

"Well, you keep practising. I'll see you later." Tsunade said.

"Bye." Tenshi said, but Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku kept silent. Tsunade waved and vanished in a poof.

Tenshi formed the seals for the sphere and turned towards the Genin. Walking up to them, he looked between them.

"Naruto, Sakura and Ino." He said while pointing at them in turn, getting them right.

"Yup." Naruto replied.

"Sakura and Ino. Listen, I want you two to train more with your families. I want to train together with you every other day, but since I am busy with learning to be blind, I can't teach you much yet. Naruto will be training with me until we can find the one who holds the summoning contract for frogs. Is that okay?" Tenshi asked and the girls nodded.

"Sure sensei. That means I can learn how to use my family jutsus more effectively." Ino said cheerfully.

"And I can learn more about being a medic." Sakura said.

"Good. I have told Kakashi to train you three on Saturdays together with his team, but I won't be there." Tenshi said, and the Genin looked sad at that.

"Don't worry. This won't last long. Soon it will be the four…um five of us again." Tenshi said, including Haku, who smiled at that.

"Well, see you later." Ino said, but winced after she said that. She looked at Tenshi, but he didn't see to have noticed.

"I have to go home. Mom wanted to show me something." Sakura said.

"Ramen." Naruto cheered before rushing towards Ichiraku.

Tenshi chuckled as he 'watched' his other two students turn and begin walking. Acting quickly, he formed seals and sent a chakra pulse after them. Sakura and Ino smiled as they felt the chakra pass them.

"He's getting better with each try." Sakura said and Ino nodded.

"Soon we won't even know he is blind." Ino said.

--

Two days passed with Tenshi waking up and studying with Ebisu, Haku helping Tenshi while learning a bit herself, Sakura studying with Rin, Ino helping out in her family's flower shop and learning with her father and Naruto training mostly alone, or helping Tenshi with his training.

--

Then came the big day. The day Tenshi moved into his apartment. Haku and Rin had already been there, getting familiarised with everything. Rin went to get Tenshi, who by now had ditched the bandages and wore dark sunglasses to cover his scars and 'eyes'.

"Ready to go?" Rin asked when they arrived at Tenshi's hospital room. Tenshi nodded eagerly and Rin took his arm and lead him towards his new apartment.

--

"So, how is the place?" Tenshi asked and Rin smiled.

"You'll like it. Its perfect for you and Haku." She said and Tenshi smiled.

"How many is waiting to greet me to my new home?" he asked.

"Just Haku, Hokage-sama, Tsunade-sama and Shizune-san." Rin replied. Tenshi just nodded.

--

When they arrived, Haku took Tenshi's arm.

"Let me show you around." she said and Tenshi nodded. Haku started by showing Tenshi the entrance hall, which had several coat hangers, a closet with marked drawers, a mirror and a shoe rack.

Next was the living room.

"Haku, let me try on my own." Tenshi said and Haku nodded before releasing his arm. Tenshi formed some seals and sent several chakra pulses out in the room, .

"The room is…rectangular. Straight ahead of me when I enter from the entrance is a glass door, probably to a garden. The first I sense along the wall to my right is a entrance, probably to the kitchen. If I walk up to the kitchen entrance, I have the dining table at my left. It is big with lots of chairs. In the corner opposite me there is a couch with a table ahead of it. Something is on the table, but I can't sense what it is.

Along the wall to my left there is three doors, a…square something and a…rectangular something. The last looks like it is a book shelf. Am I right?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes. Very good Tenshi." Rin praised before giving Tenshi a kiss on the cheek.

"You should take some time to familiarise yourself with each room, so that you don't need to use chakra each time you walk around here." Tsunade advised.

"Next room?" Sandaime asked and Tenshi nodded. Haku lead him to the kitchen.

Again Tenshi stood in the entrance for a while, using his chakra radar.

"The kitchen is square, not very large and probably very cosy. I can't see the colouring, so I can't really tell. On the wall in front of me there is a lot of doors, one of them I think is the refrigerator, one is a dishwasher, and I sense a stove as well. To my right, there is a round table with four chairs. On the wall to my left there is two doors." Tenshi said and walked up to one of them. He felt for the handle and opened it. Taking one step inside, he took a quick scan.

"This is a storage room." He said.

"You're right again Tenshi." Haku said happily.

Tenshi then tried the other door and hit something.

"Ow, what was that?" he asked.

"Opps, sorry, didn't warn you about that. It's stairs, leading up to the second floor. We'll take that later." Haku said before leading him towards the next room, the one closest to the entrance hall.

"Amazing. He can already feel around that much." Sandaime whispered to Tsunade and Shizune.

"But he has to stand still, and take several pulses. He isn't close to returning to active duty yet." Tsunade replied.

"Still, he shouldn't take to long." Shizune said and Sandaime nodded.

"I agree." He said.

--

While they had discussed that, Tenshi had scanned the next room.

"A bathroom. On the wall to my left there is a sink and a closet. A longside the wall in front of me is a bathtub, I think, and the toilet is to my right." Tenshi said.

"You missed the laundry basket between the sink and the bathtub and the washer between the bathtub and the toilet." Haku said. Tenshi sent out another pulse and nodded.

"I have them now. Next." He said.

The next room is mine. Do you want to check that out?" Haku asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"No, that won't be necessary. That is yours, and I don't have any business in there." He replied. Haku nodded and took Tenshi to his own room. He entered and once again used his chakra radar.

"On my left there is a closet, no wait…two actually. One smaller than the other. Next to the closets, there is a…desk? Yes, a desk. I think something is already on it. A bed…a large bed, must fit at least two people, is on the wall in front of me and sticks out into the room. On the other side of the bed is a bedside table and something is on the wall. I have a window in the wall to my right, and…a table alongside the wall that faces the living room." Tenshi said.

"Good. The thing that stands up on the wall there is a mirror. The table is there so you can have somewhere to put and work on your weapons, scrolls or something that is too big for the desk." Rin said and gave him a hug. While she did, she leaned in and whispered:

"I can't wait to test out that bed. It looks comfy."

Tenshi chuckled at that.

"Now, first floor." Haku said.

--

The stair was a simple winding staircase, yet Tenshi stumbled a few times. When they reached the top, there was another door and after that Tenshi used his radar.

"Hmm, feels like the same shape of the room as the living room. But instead of a dining table there is a closet. The couch in the corner is here as well, but now there isn't a glass door, and the couch continues along that wall. Some chairs are in front of the, rather huge, couch. Obviously a sitting group. There is also three doors again." Tenshi said.

"Almost. It isn't a closet, but a fridge." Rin said. She then followed Tenshi over to the first door.

"A bathroom, just like the one downstairs." She informed. Tenshi nodded and walked over to the room above Haku's.

"A simple bedroom with a bed along the wall to my right, a, no two closets, and a desk. All in the same places as mine." Tenshi said and Rin nodded.

"The last room is the same." Haku said and Tenshi nodded.

"Okay, so that's everything then?" he asked.

"Nope, you still have to garden left." Rin said before dragging Tenshi downstairs and towards the glass door.

"By the way, how did you know it was a glass door?" Rin asked.

"The chakra pulse goes trough glass, but not wood or concrete." Tenshi explained.

--

"Okay, this is the garden." Rin said. Tenshi tried to use his radar, but frowned before shaking his head.

"No good. There is too many plants and trees. I use too much chakra if I am to sense how the garden is." He said.

"That is part of the point with it. To provide with a place of peace and train your senses." Rin said while leading Tenshi towards the middle of the garden, where a place to sit down was. After sitting down, Tenshi sniffed and smiled.

"Smells like a sakura tree." He said and Rin smiled before leading Tenshi hand behind him to the trunk of a tree.

"That's right." She said.

"So, now I have been everywhere in my apartment. Anything else I need to know, and perhaps don't need to know. Like colour." Tenshi said and Sandaime cleared his voice.

"Well, what will help you the most is the tags placed everywhere. In the apartment, there are tags on things, showing what the thing is. Like the drawers inside you closet. The tags say what goes in that drawer. That will help you a lot." Sandaime said and Rin laughed.

"As for the colours, the living room and the upstairs living room are cream coloured. The kitchen is sky blue coloured, while the bathrooms are white tiled." She said.

"My room is…pink." Haku said, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"You picked that?" Tenshi asked.

"Yes, she did. As for the two guest rooms, one of them is light green, while one is yellow." Rin said.

"But what about mine?" Tenshi asked.

"Blue. The same radiant blue that your eyes used to have when you fought." Rin said. She thought Tenshi would be sad at the mention of his eyes, but he broke into a huge smile.

"Thank you. I assume it was you who chose that one?" he asked.

"Nope. It was Sakura." Rin replied.

"I have to thank her for that." Tenshi said.

"And thank Ino for your garden. She and her parents worked hard on this." Haku said and Tenshi nodded.

"I will." He said. After a few peaceful moments, Sandaime, Tsunade and Shizune rose.

"Well then, we'll leave you two to get familiar with your new home." Sandaime said and Tenshi was quick to rise as well. A brief pulse told him where Sandaime was, and Tenshi walked up to him before shaking his hand.

"Thank you for this." he said.

"Thank me with becoming accustomed to your new life." Sandaime replied and Tenshi nodded.

"I will." He said. Sandaime and Shizune turned to leave, but Tsunade faced Rin.

"I'll catch up to you Sarutobi-sensei. I have to talk to Rin and Tenshi for a bit." Tsunade said. Sandaime nodded and he and Shizune left.

--

"What is it, Tsunade?" Tenshi asked.

"Sakura." Tsunade simply replied.

"What about her?" Rin asked.

"I understand that you have taught her medical skills. Is that true?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes, why shouldn't I? She wants to be a medic, so I teach her." Rin answered.

"Is she good?" Tsunade asked. Rin was surprised at first, but then she acted insulted.

"She is my daughter after all. Of course she is good." Rin replied. Tsunade looked deep in thought for a while.

"What's on your mind Tsunade?" Tenshi asked.

"I saw Sakura perform a basic diagnostic jutsu on Naruto. I wanted to ask Rin if Sakura is as talented as I think I saw back then." Tsunade said.

"Oh she is. She soaks up medical information like a sponge." Rin said and Tsunade appeared to reach a decision.

"Tenshi, Rin. Would either of you have anything against me taking Sakura as my apprentice?" Tsunade asked. Tenshi and Rin blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" Tenshi asked and Tsunade sighed.

"I can't teach Shizune anything else, and I saw lots of talent in Sakura when she performed that jutsu. I think I can make her into a very good medic." Tsunade replied.

"And I can't?" Rin asked, obviously insulted.

"Yes, but I can help her get better. Besides, I don't have anything better to do, other than go on a gambling trip again, although that sounds very nice." Tsunade said and got a slightly dreamy look on her face.

"What's stopping you?" Tenshi asked, sounding more hostile than he wanted.

"That Naruto kid. I want to see how much he can grow. He resembles my little brother so much it isn't funny." Tsunade replied and Tenshi stifled a smirk.

"I will agree on one condition." Tenshi said.

"What?" Tsunade asked, while Rin stared at Tenshi.

"Right now, I can't do anything for Sakura, or Ino, and almost nothing for Naruto either. But I am still their sensei, and when I'm up for it, I will still lead them on missions. I agree to you teaching Sakura on the condition that you don't leave and take her with you. Sakura stays in Konoha." Tenshi said. Rin looked slightly sceptical though, but then she smiled and nodded at Tsunade.

"I agree. If Sakura wants, then you can teach her." Rin said and Tsunade smiled.

"Let's go hear if she wants to then." She said. Tsunade and Rin stood up and left for the Haruno residence, while Tenshi and Haku walked a bit around the garden.

--

In the Haruno residence, Sakura was reading a scroll on chakra scalpels when Rin and Tsunade walked in.

"Sakura? We want to talk to you." Rin said.

"What is it, mom?" Sakura asked, curious to what Tsunade wanted.

"Sakura, do you want to become a medic nin?" Tsunade asked. Sakura was surprised but nodded.

"Do you want to study with me?" Tsunade asked and Sakura was even more surprised now.

"Huh?" she asked and Rin smiled at her.

"Tsunade saw your talent, and wants to train you." She said and was about to say more when Sakura practically burst up from the floor.

"You mean the legendary Tsunade-sama wants to teach me? Of course I'll accept." Sakura nearly shouted. Both Rin and Tsunade smiled at the eagerness.

"Good, but remember. It won't be easy. I'll drive you hard, young lady." Tsunade said.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama." Sakura said while standing to attention, making the two older women chuckled at her.

"Good. We begin tomorrow." Tsunade said.

--

Two days later, Naruto, Sakura and Ino stood in front of Tenshi, Haku and Hayate. Tenshi grinned sheepishly and scratched his head.

"Um, I forgot that Hayate wanted to teach you a last thing, so he will train you for a few days." Tenshi said and Hayate nodded at him. Tenshi and Haku waved and started to walk away.

"Okaycough. I want tocough teach you threecough a final sword is called Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia) and is a coughvery effective attack. coughAfter you learn this, coughI won't teach you anymore. cough" Hayate said.

"But…why not?" Naruto asked loudly.

"Have we learned all you can teach us?" Ino asked.

"Nocoughyou haven't, but my other duties need mycoughfull attention. coughI simply don't have time anymore. cough" Hayate said.

"Oh, that's too bad, sensei." Sakura said sadly.

"Yes, itcoughis. I enjoyed teachingcoughyou three. You willcoughbe strong shinobi one day. coughActually, you already are." Hayate said. The three Genin smiled at him before drawing their blades.

"Okaycough, to do this, you have to be able to find where coughto strike in a instant. coughThis dance strikes everycoughweak point you see in you opponent. Verycoughdeadly." Hayate explained.

--

It took Naruto, Sakura and Ino a whole week of hard work with Hayate to master the last sword dance, and it was a bittersweet feeling when they did.

"Good job. You have become verycoughgood with your blades. Use them well, and make me proud. cough" Hayate said and the three Genin smiled at him, or rather Sakura and Ino did. Naruto grinned widely.

"It was nice learning from you, sensei." Sakura said politely.

"Yeah, thank you so much." Ino joined.

""We'll make you proud for sure." Naruto said confidently and Hayate smiled.

"Good. Well thencough, I think it's time for goodbye. coughWe'll see each other again though. I'm surecoughof that." He said and the three Genin half shouted in unison:

"Goodbye sensei."

--

"Hayate finished training you?" Tenshi asked. He was once again sitting in his garden, and Naruto, Sakura and Ino sat with him, enjoying the sights and smells.

"Yeah, so what now?" Naruto asked.

"I told you. Sakura will train with Tsunade, Ino with her family, you with me when I can. That is until I can find that damn pervert." Tenshi said and the three Genin looked at him in confusion.

"Pervert? Who?" Sakura asked.

"Um, you'll see." Tenshi said and wouldn't say anything else on the matter.

--

And so time passed quickly for team 7. Five months seemed like they just vanished. Tenshi studied with Ebisu, Haku had decided that she would train together with Naruto, giving Tenshi more time to study, not that he was very happy about that. Ino trained under her father when she wasn't in the flower shop. She wasn't getting as strong as fast as she had before, but she told herself to be patient.

And Sakura, she was training under Tsunade, and her medical skills increased dramatically. Tsunade was very surprised at her young students pace of learning and growing. She once told Rin and Tenshi that Sakura would possibly be better than her at her prime if she continued this growth.

"She's a machine, just like Shizune was. She learns so fast, I don't know how she does it." Tsunade said and Tenshi smiled.

"I know." He said and the two women looked at him.

"Oh, care to share?" Tsunade asked, but Rin suddenly smiled in understanding.

"She is the team's underdog. She is the one with the least amount of jutsus mastered, she has the least amount of chakra, although Ino doesn't have much more than her. I think Sakura felt a little like a burden, so she wants to be a asset to the team by becoming as good a medic as possible." Tenshi explained.

"Also, she wants to be there for her boyfriend and her best friend. Those three have a unique relationship, and all three of them treasurers that, and wants to do what ever they can to hold on to that relationship. Sakura uses that as motivation to become better faster." Rin said and Tsunade nodded.

"Makes sense. Anyway, she is incredible, and I can hardly wait to see how great she will become." Tsunade said and Tenshi agreed.

"But what about Ino and Naruto. How are they?" Rin asked.

"Ino is working most of the time in the flower shop, and if I know her right, she is starting to get really impatient. She wants to learn, not just stand behind a counter all day. Naruto is similar, although he is growing while sparring and training with Haku. But he too wants to learn, and I still haven't found Jiraiya." Tenshi said and Tsunade sighed.

"I can't say I'm looking forward to seeing him again. That pervert." She said and Rin sighed too, remembering a time she had caught him peeking at her.

"On the other hand, I have made a lot of improvements and I think I soon am ready to train at least Ino again. At the very least I can train them in between the second and third exams." Tenshi said and Tsunade looked at him.

"How much have you learned now?" she asked and he frowned.

"I can read now, although it isn't fast, and I can write, but it often gets wrong and I have to retry. Luckily Haku and Ebisu is great help. I can walk around using only my cane. My chakra radar is much easier to use now, but I still need the hand seals. The chakra sphere is just as big as yours, Tsunade. But I still can't see without meditating. So I have decided to only use that when in a fight, or in other emergencies." Tenshi said and both Tsunade and Rin nodded, although Rin already knew of his improvements.

"What about your senses?" Tsunade asked.

"I focus better now. I can find you by your breaths now. I can feel distortions in the air when people move, and I suspect that with enough practise I can probably feel a attack that way as well. My nose has always been good, and it hasn't really improved much. I concentrate more on it now though, so I notice it more than before." Tenshi explained.

A few moments of silence went past until Tenshi turned his head towards the apartment and the four approaching people.

"Four people are coming. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku." Tenshi said after taking a few sniffs of air.

True enough, they came trough the glass door, walked over and sat down with the three already there.

"Yo." Tenshi said with a smile.

"Hey sensei." Naruto, Sakura and Ino called.

"How are you four today?" Rin asked.

"Bored." Naruto and Ino replied while Sakura and Haku laughed.

"Sensei, when can you begin training us again? My dad won't teach me much." Ino asked.

"Soon Ino. Soon. I just have to finish learning to read and write before I focus on other things. It shouldn't take too long. Also, I and Ebisu have begun searching for the summoner for frogs. That reminds me, I still haven't heard from Cara. I have to send her a letter or something. It would be good for Ino to get the contract for hawks soon." Tenshi said and Naruto frowned.

"Cara?" he asked.

"The hawk summoner, stupid." Ino said and Naruto pouted at her.

"In any case, I and Ebisu are going to be searching for a few days, partly to find the frog loving pervert, but also to see if I am ready for active duty." Tenshi said and the group stared at him.

"So soon?" Sakura asked.

"Have you really improved that much?" Tsunade asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, I think so. At least with Haku helping me." he said and Haku smiled.

"So, where are we going?" she asked.

"The hot spring" Tenshi, Rin and Tsunade said at the same time.

--

The next day, Tenshi, Haku and Ebisu travelled from Konoha to the nearest hot spring town, hoping to find Jiraiya. On the way, Haku and Ebisu observed how Tenshi handled himself. Both were impresses actually. They were jumping from tree to tree, and Tenshi didn't need any help at all. At first he sent out chakra pulses as regular intervals, feeling exactly where things around him were. When he landed on a branch, and sometimes he didn't lose his balance at all, and the times he at least partially lost balance, he grabbed the branch with chakra before pushing of again.

Then he changed and used the chakra sphere. He looked a bit more uncertain with it, since he didn't have the range of 'sight' as when he used the pulses, but he pushed that away. Haku noticed that Tenshi was struggling less with his balance when he used the sphere.

When they came to the hot springs, Ebisu had a suggestion.

"Why not try and see now?" he said and Tenshi nodded before relaxing his body. After a few minutes, he looked around.

"Okay, I'm ready. If he is here, then he should be around…there!" Tenshi said and grinned before pointing towards a fence that hid the women's part of the springs. At the fence, a white haired man sat crouched down, peeking trough a hole in the fence.

"That man is committing a shameless act." Ebisu yelled before charging towards Jiraiya. Or he would have, if he were touching the ground. But Tenshi was holding him in the air.

"I know he is, but he can beat you in a second. Let me handle this." Tenshi said and let Ebisu down on the ground again. He then walked towards the peeking man, silently. He decided not to use his sight, so he exited his meditative state, and went by the sounds of giggling from the man.

"Jiraiya." Tenshi said clearly when he was behind the older man. Said man whirled around and stared at him.

"Tenshi?" he asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, I have to talk to you, Jiraiya-sama." Tenshi said and Jiraiya looked suspiciously at the dark sunglasses.

"What's with the shades?" he asked. Tenshi's shoulder's slumped slightly.

"Please come with me, Jiraiya-sama." He said, took out his cane and turned around and began walking back to Haku and Ebisu. Jiraiya felt torn in between following and continuing with the peeking, but he followed after a few moments of thought.

--

"We were very lucky that he was here." Tenshi said when he reached Haku and Ebisu.

Both agreed.

Tenshi turned around when Jiraiya reached them.

"And who is this?" he asked when he spotted Haku.

"My name is Haku, and I am Tenshi's caretaker." She said. Jiraiya frowned at that before he noticed Ebisu.

"And Ebisu as well. How are you?" Jiraiya asked.

"I'm good, Jiraiya-sama." Ebisu answered.

"So, what's up?" Jiraiya asked, pointing to Tenshi's cane. Of course, Tenshi didn't see that.

"Depends on what you mean." Tenshi said calmly. Jiraiya tried to look into the sunglasses, but they were too dark. Then he looked over Tenshi again, lingering on the cane and the shades.

"No." Jiraiya simply said, not sounding too happy.

"No what?" Haku asked, although she had a good idea.

"How did you become blind?" Jiraiya asked and Tenshi became tense.

"Not here. I'll tell you later. But more importantly, Jiraya-sama, I have three students. One of them is studying with Tsunade, one is with her father, although I should probably take over soon, and the last is on his own with Haku. Since I became blind I haven't been able to train them much. That is why I came to… see you." Tenshi said. Jiraiya frowned.

"What are you getting at?" he asked.

"I want you to train my student." Tenshi simply said. Jiraiya stared at him before turning around.

"No. I had one team and you know what happened to them. I'm not taking any more students." Jiraiya said firmly before beginning to walk back to the fence.

"He knows Rasengan." Tenshi said. That stopped Jiraiya. He slowly turned around, and both Ebisu and Haku were taken aback by the cold fury in his eyes.

"Why would you teach that jutsu to your brat?" Jiraiya asked coldly. Tenshi lowered his head for a moment before raising it again, and Jiraiya was sure that if he could have seen his eyes, they would have been glowing.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Was the simple reply from Tenshi. Jiraiya stared at him for a few moments before his eyes widened.

"The…" he began but was cut of by Tenshi.

"He is my student, and I think I decided whether or not to teach him Rasengan. After all he has been trough, he is still sane and loyal to Konoha. Also, he resembles sensei so much it's scary. I don't want to force you, but I need your help. I can't make him a good enough ninja on my own. Not now. Besides, I think you would have fun training him." Tenshi said and Jiraiya missed the sadistic tone in Tenshi's voice.

"How so?" Jiraiya asked.

"He mastered Rasengan in less than a month." Tenshi simply said and Jiraiya's eyes almost popped out of his head.

"W…what? How the…but…" Jiraiya said and Tenshi laughed slightly.

"He learns very fast. He is no genius like the Uchiha and Hyuuga, but he is very hard working." Tenshi said.

"And stubborn. Don't forget stubborn." Haku joined in.

"Yes. And that. He has a shitload of chakra, and in a few years I plan to teach him the heaven light." Tenshi said and Jiraiya looked at him before shaking his head.

"You should be a salesman. Alright, let me take a look on this kid." Jiraiya said and Tenshi smiled.

"Thank you."

--

They were close to Konoha when Jiraiya asked again.

"How did you become blind?"

Tenshi sighed and stopped on the branch he just landed on.

"Itachi. He and his partner in the Akatsuki attacked, I fought them, killed the partner. Both Itachi and I used our best jutsus, but he won and burned away my eyes. I would have been dead if it wasn't for my mask." Tenshi said and Jiraiya shook his head.

"Ouch. How are you now?" he asked.

"Physically just fine. I have learned enough to start returning to active duty again. But mentally I haven't healed yet. I still have nightmares." Tenshi said calmly.

"Nightmares?" Ebisu and Jiraiya asked.

"About how useless I am now that I am blind. I know it isn't true, but that doesn't stop me form having the nightmares." Tenshi said and Ebisu turned to Haku, who looked sad.

"You don't seem to surprised at that." He said and Haku looked at him.

"I knew that Tenshi still has nightmares. I hear him every time he has one." She said. It appeared that Tenshi was impatient though.

"Come on, let's go." He said and started jumping from tree to tree again.

--

"So this is the brat?" Jiraiya asked. He, Tenshi and Haku had found Naruto in a training area, practising with his kage bunshin.

"Yes." Tenshi replied and jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. Haku and Jiraiya followed.

"Naruto." Tenshi called and the blonde boy looked up and ran over to his sensei.

"Hey, are you here to train me?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, I want you to meet someone. This is Jiraiya, the frog summoner." Tenshi said and Naruto looked at the summoner.

Jiraiya was a tall and well built man. He wore green clothes with a red vest. His hair was in a long spiky tail and his forehead protector was weird with two spikes resembling horns and a kanji for oil on. Naruto was puzzled about the red lines on Jiraiya's face, wondering if they were tattooed on.

"He doesn't look like much." Both Jiraiya and Naruto said at the same time. They stared at each other before Jiraiya grinned.

'Oh no.' Tenshi thought.

"Well, let me introduce myself, brat." Jiraiya said and prepared his introduction dance by summoning and standing on a frog that reached up to Tenshi's stomach.

He did a half bow and flipped his hair into the air.

"I am Myouboku Mountain's Monk of the Frog Spirits. Also known as the Frog Hermit." Jiraiya said while stepping on the frogs head with one foot and striking a dramatic pose with one arm in front of him and the other in the air.

Then the frog disappeared in a cloud of smoke and Jiraiya started hoping on one leg, sideways.

"But the title 'Frog Hermit' is merely a disguise." Jiraiya said, striking another dramatic pose.

"I shall tell you my true identity…" he continued, grabbing his hair and swirling it around in circles above his head.

"I am the man who has no enemies in the North, South, East and West…Not even in the heavens! I am one of the Sannin…"

And the frog was back with Jiraiya on top.

"White-haired frog tamer…even a crying baby would stare in awe…the great Jiraiya-sama! That is me!" Jiraiya finished with another dramatic pose.

Naruto stared at the strange display, Haku's jaw was on the ground, and for the first time Tenshi was glad he couldn't see.

'This man…I have completely lost respect for him.' Haku thought.

"Huh?" came from Naruto and Jiraiya stared in disbelief.

'No way. He was unaffected. Everyone falls over in awe when I do that.' Jiraiya thought. Just then Naruto remembered something Tenshi had said.

"Wait. Aren't you a pervert?" Naruto called, pointing at Jiraiya.

"He is. We found him peeping in the hot springs." Haku said before Jiraiya could say anything.

"I'll let you know that I was researching for inspiration on my book. The great Icha Icha paradise." Jiraiya said and whipped out the same book that Kakashi always reads.

Naruto recognised it and pointed again.

"Ah. I knew it. You Ero-sennin.(Perverted hermit)" Naruto called. Jiraiya blinked, Haku blinked and Tenshi would have blinked if he could have. Then Haku and Tenshi fell over, laughing.

"Oh, that was good Naruto." Tenshi said between laughs. Jiraiya on the other hand glared. First at Naruto, and then at the two that were laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny." Jiraiya said dryly, making Haku and Tenshi laugh even more.

--

"So, brat, show me why I should grace you with my teachings." Jiraiya said. Naruto looked at Tenshi, who nodded. Naruto grinned and walked up to a tree while forming a Rasengan. He then thrust the Rasengan against the tree and moments later the tree groaned and fell down with a boom. Jiraiya looked interested and looked at Tenshi for a moment before walking up to Naruto.

"So, you can do the Rasengan. Impressive, but what are you going to use it for?" Jiraiya asked. Naruto looked at him for a moment before grinning.

"To protect my precious people." He said simply. Jiraiya blinked before he roared with laughter. He then turned to Tenshi.

"Tenshi, go and teach you other student. You were right, this brat is interesting. I'll train him for you." Jiraiya said before turning to Naruto.

"Brat, you are now my student. Be proud and work hard. And most importantly, show me that 'Sexy no jutsu' of yours." Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin. Tenshi groaned.

"Jiraiya-sama, please try and be serious for once. You know who is after Naruto, and he needs to be strong." Tenshi said and Jiraiya's grin disappeared and was replaced by a serious look.

"Yeah, I know. Just one thing before you go. How do you know the brat won't become arrogant and get a ego the size of a mountain from all this power." Jiraiya asked and Tenshi smiled sadly at Naruto, who looked down on the ground.

"He was like that once. After his first kill, he had mastered Rasengan, he felt invincible. But then Itachi and Kisame attacked. Naruto attacked on his own, and got his ass whooped. I'd say that was a good lesson on not to become arrogant and overconfident." Tenshi said. Jiraiya nodded and Haku took Tenshi's arm as a sign that it was time to go. Tenshi nodded at her before smiling at Naruto.

"Alright, I leave Naruto in your care. Teach him well. Naruto, I'm sorry I can't train you myself, but I can't. Don't worry, Jiraiya-sama will make you strong. He also know you are Naruto, and not the fox. Be a good student, and don't be a stranger. I'll see you later." Tenshi said and turned to leave.

"Sensei, Haku-chan, I'll see you later." Naruto said cheerfully. Haku waved and followed Tenshi.

"Brat." Jiraiya said and Naruto looked at him.

"What, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked.

"Stop with that. It's Jiraiya." Jiraiya said irritated and Naruto smirked at him.

"I'll call you something else when you stop with the brat." Naruto said and Jiraiya smirked.

"No deal. Anyway, I hear you can summon." Jiraiya said and Naruto smirked.

"Yeah, want me to show you?"

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 11 chap finished. For some reason, this was very slow to write. I don't know why, it just was. Anyway, I'm finished and the next chapter will probably start with a short part on the remaining training for team 7 until the Chuunin exams, and of course the exam itself starts.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Kuchiyose no jutsu


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph/scene change

* * *

A few answers:

RanmaSaotome103 asked a few questions. Here is my answers:

I know i called it cammelia, because it is that. they learned crescent moon earlier. Naruto used it to make his first kill.

I'm leaning towards having Yondaime Naruto's father, yes.

His mother...I'm not sure. She's dead anyway though, but the jury is still out on that one.

No, he won't have a bloodline limit. He has Kyuubi, that should be enough.

Okay, that's all. Enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Ino looked up as the shop bell rang, indicating someone had entered the flower shop. She smiled when she saw it was Tenshi and Haku. They smiled back and towards her. She could see that Tenshi was slightly struggling to process all the smells. Not surprising, since it was a flower shop. They reached the counter and Tenshi smiled at her.

"Ino, what are you doing until the Chuunin exams?" he asked and Ino pouted.

"Wait for the lazy excuse of a father to teach me something." She said and Tenshi laughed. He then frowned. Ino wondered what he was doing, but then a pulse of chakra came from Tenshi. He smiled.

"Ah, I got it. I'm starting to be able to use the chakra radar without hand seals, although only when I'm standing still. Now let's see." Tenshi said and frowned again. Another pulse and he walked over to the curtain behind the counter. Reaching up, he knocked on the wall next to it.

"Yamanaka-san?" he called. Ino's mother came out from behind the curtain and looked at the ninja in front of her. She knew he was Ino's sensei, but not that he was blind.

"Ino, is this Tenshi-san?" she asked and both Ino and Tenshi nodded.

"But you never told us he was blind. Only he was injured." Ino's mother said and Ino blushed.

"I forgot." She said and Tenshi chuckled.

"It doesn't matter. Yamanaka-san, I have a request." Tenshi said and Ino's mother looked curious.

"What is it, Tenshi-san?" she asked

"If it is possible, could Ino be excused from working in the flower shop for the rest of the month? I am going to train her for the Chuunin exams." Tenshi said and both Ino's and her mother's eyes widened.

"You are?" Ino asked and Tenshi smiled towards her.

"Off course. Sakura and Naruto have other senseis, so I can focus on you. That way I can still study while I train you." Tenshi said and Ino practically bounced with eagerness.

Ino's mother smiled at her daughter before turning to Tenshi.

"That can be arranged. As long as I can get a request from you Tenshi-san." She said and Tenshi smiled slightly.

"Forgive me, but it's not much I can anymore." He said and Ino's mother shook her head.

"Oh no, I just want you to train Ino-chan as good as possible. That's all." She replied. Tenshi smiled and nodded.

"Deal." He confirmed.

--

"So, what do we do first?" Ino asked eagerly. She, Tenshi and Rin stood opposite each other in a training area. Tenshi smiled at her.

"You are going to learn Naruto's favourite jutsu." he said and Ino's jaw hit the ground, while Haku smiled in a amused manner.

"You mean the kage bunshin? But isn't that a kinjutsu, and requires a lot of chakra?" Ino asked and Tenshi nodded.

"True, but the reason kage bunshin is forbidden is because you split your chakra evenly among the clones, and if you aren't careful, you end up with too little chakra to live on. But I have faith that you can handle it." he said but Ino looked a little sceptical.

"Okay, to make a kage bunshin, you form this seal…" Tenshi said and formed a cross with his index and middle fingers.

"Then its like making normal bunshin only you divide your chakra between your self and your clone."

Ino nodded and frowned while forming the seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu…" she called

--

"YOU SUMMONED KYUUBI!" Jiraiya yelled, while trying to contain his bladder while faced with the strongest demon in existence.

"**He isn't very brave, is he?"** Kyuubi asked Naruto, who grinned.

"He wanted to see if I could summon, and I did. But I think you should go back, before someone sees and senses you." Naruto replied. Kyuubi sighed and looked like he didn't want to go back to his cage, but Naruto dispelled the jutsu, sending a grumbling Kyuubi back to the seal.

Jiraiya was visibly shaking, and pointed a finger at his young student.

"You…you…can…" he stammered before shaking his head, clearing his head.

"Can you control him?" he asked.

"**Hell no!" **Kyuubi shouted inside Naruto's head.

"Nope, but he won't do anything bad. If he did, I could kill him and take all his chakra. Also if he harms me while I summon him, he is only harming himself. As long as I let him kill my enemies when I summon him, he's nice enough." Naruto explained.

"**snort listen to him, sounding so secure and comfy. Damn this seal. Damn you Yondaime" **Kyuubi growled, making Naruto mentally roll his eyes.

'Shut up. I'm trying to talk to Ero-sennin' Naruto shot back.

"Well, since you already know how to summon, I guess I have to teach you something else." Jiraiya said but Naruto quickly shook his head.

"No, can I sign the contract for the frogs, please?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Why?" he asked.

"Tsunade made a bet with me. If I could summon the frog boss in the Chuunin exams, then I'd win." Naruto said and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Flat-chest still hasn't gotten over her habit of gambling, huh?" Jiraiya said, confusing Naruto.

"Flat-chest? Tsunade? She must be the farthest thing from that I have seen. Those things looked like water melons. Huge water melons." Naruto said and Jiraiya got a dreamy expression. A bit of drool escaped his mouth before he shook his head and cleared his voice.

"She wasn't always so well endowed…by the way, how old do you think she is" Jiraiya asked and Naruto thought for a bit.

"Um, 20 something?" Naruto asked and Jiraiya chuckled.

"Nope. She only looks that way because she is hiding behind a Genjutsu. She is actually in her fifties." Jiraiya answered and Naruto got a shocked look on his face.

"She's a basan(old woman/grandmother) then" Naruto said and Jiraiya howled with laughter.

"Yeah, you tell her that. Anyway, come here kid." Jiraiya said and summoned the frog he danced on when he was introducing himself. Only this time the frog had a scroll in its mouth.

"Take the scroll and sign it. Make sure you summon Gamabunta and win the bet, okay?" Jiraiya asked and Naruto nodded before unrolling the scroll. He saw that Jiraiya had signed it, and next to Jiraiya was a name that was vaguely familiar to Naruto.

"The Yondaime? Why does he…" Naruto began but Jiraiya cut him off.

"Ask you sensei…um…Tenshi. Ask Tenshi." he said and Naruto just shrugged before signing his name next to the Yondaime.

"Okay, try to summon Gamabunta." Jiraiya said and Naruto nodded, performed the seals and bit his thumb before slamming his hand on the ground while thinking of frogs. A small puff of smoked and a small frog appeared…well small compared to the one Jiraiya summoned. It still was bigger than the normal frog. It was orange with a blue jacket. It raised a flipper and waved at Naruto.

"Yo! Give me a snack if you want me to do something." The frog said.

"Not bad for a first try. Nice to see you Gamakichi." Jiraiya said and the frog, now introduced as Gamakichi, waved at the man.

"Yo pervert." He said and Jiraiya sighed.

"No respect." He mumbled for himself.

"Hey, the little guy knows your true self, Ero-sennin" Naruto said and Gamakichi laughed.

"Ero-sennin, oh that was good. Pops will love to hear that." He said and Jiraiya huffed.

"Naruto was actually trying to summon him now, so if you'll just shut up and try again." The white haired man said and Naruto nodded before repeating the process and slamming his hands into the ground, putting as much chakra into the jutsu as he could.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" Naruto called and a bigger cloud of smoke came. When it cleared, Naruto stood on a huge frog with twin swords on its back.

"Who summoned me?" the frog asked and Naruto jumped down on the frog's nose.

"I did. Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto called and the frog studied him intently.

"Uzumaki huh? Nice to meet you Naruto. If there wasn't anything else, I'll go now." the frog said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"AHHHHHHH" Naruto yelled while falling to the ground. He landed with a bang, Jiraiya and Gamakichi wincing in sympathy.

"Ouch." Jiraiya said and the frog nodded in agreement.

"Is he alive?" Gamakichi asked. A groan was his answer and moments later Naruto stumbled out of the hole he had made in the ground.

"Was that the boss?" Naruto asked and both Jiraiya and Gamakichi shook their heads.

"Nope, try again." Jiraiya said. Naruto frowned and closed his eyes.

'Fox, I don't understand. With all that chakra I could have summoned you. Why didn't the boss frog come out?' Naruto asked.

"**The damn frog wants more chakra than me. Greedy bastard. Use some of my chakra to summon him." **Kyuubi suggested.

'Thanks, bastard fox.' Naruto replied jokingly before opening his eyes, no longer the clear blue they used to be, but blood red with a slit pupil. Forming the seals and biting his thumb again, he slammed his hand on the ground and called:

"Kuchiyose no jutsu" once again. A huge puff of smoke followed, and when it cleared a huge frog was there. He was orange-reddish in colour with a blue jacket on and a dagger at his hip. Well, for the frog it was a dagger, but to a human it was way to big to be handled. The frog also had a huge scar covering his left eye. A huge pipe was puffing out smoke from the frogs mouth.

"Huh? Who summoned me? Jiraiya? Get out here Jiraiya!" the frog bellowed. But the white haired man was no where to be seen. Naruto jumped up and down on top of the frog's head after Kyuubi confirmed it was the boss frog, or as Kyuubi called him: 'the bastard bossy piece of dried frog hide'

"What is this?" Gamabunta, the boss frog, asked before grabbing Naruto with his severely pierced and very long tongue.

"Hey, let me go!" Naruto yelled.

"Who are you brat? You look familiar." Gamabunta asked.

"Uzumaki Naruto, and I summoned you, not Ero-sennin." Naruto stated proudly.

'Uzumaki? No way. he was just a baby last time I saw him.' Gamabunta asked.

"Huh, you think I believe you could summon me brat." The frog boss said loudly. Naruto was about to say something back, when Gamakichi jumped on top of Naruto's head.

"Hey pops." The little frog said while waving at his father.

"Gamakichi! What are you doing here?" Gamabunta asked.

"This guy summoned me, and he summoned you as well. He's pretty cool." Gamakichi said and Gamabunta looked at Naruto again.

"Hm, still I can't just accept the kid. I'll tell you what brat, if you can keep on my head until sundown, then I'll accept you as my summoner." Gamabunta said and before Naruto could reply, he was placed on the frog's head and had to cling on for his bare life as Gamabunta started hopping and leaping all over the forest they were in.

"AAHHHHHHHH! I'M GONNA DIE!" Naruto screamed.

--

"What have you done with Ino-chan?" Sakura yelled at Tenshi, who winced at the tone. He walked past his conscious student and laid Ino down on the couch in the Haruno residence.

"She's just exhausted. I was teaching her something, and she drained all her chakra mastering it. I thought you could try to help her, since you are a medic in training." Tenshi said and walked up to Sakura.

"Ah, you can keep your chakra sphere active for longer times at a time now. Nice to see." Tsunade said. She and Rin entered and heard what Tenshi said and sensed his chakra.

"Yeah, although it drains quite a lot of chakra. Has Sakura learned to treat chakra exhaustion yet?" Tenshi asked.

"Let's see if she remembers." Rin said and Sakura gulped before a green glow surrounded her hands and she pressed them on Ino, one over Ino's heart, and one over her belly button.

"Yup, she remembers." Tsunade said happily.

--

About one hour before sunset.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't jump so high." Naruto yelled. Gamabunta, who had a headache from all the yelling Naruto had done, responded by jumping even higher than he had, easily three times the height of the Hokage tower.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Never thought Naruto would be afraid of heights." Jiraiya, who was watching from a distant tree, said and chuckled slightly at the terrified look Naruto had. Gamakichi on the other hand, seemed to enjoy the ride.

"At least he is still on, but I think he should stop yelling, or Gamabunta might step on him next time he is summoned." Jiraiya said dryly.

--

Ino groaned as she opened her eyes. At first her sight was blurry and Ino saw a blob of pink, but her sight cleared and revealed Sakura sitting next to her.

"You're awake. Good." Sakura said and smiled at her friend.

"Ah, Ino. Good to see you're awake. How do you feel?" Tenshi asked, and Ino noticed him, Rin and Tsunade sitting in chairs, sipping tea.

"Sensei! What happened?" Ino asked.

"You passed out, that's what happened." Sakura scolded.

"At least you mastered Kage Bunshin." Tenshi said and the room grew silent.

…

"You taught her Kage bunshin?" Rin asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yep, and she did very well with it. She can't make as many, but she can make some, and that is a big advantage for her training." Tenshi said.

"Huh?" both Sakura and Ino asked.

"When someone makes a Kage bunshin, they make a new body that has the same properties as the original body, only it will disappear when hit. When the clone is dispelled, the original learns what the clone has seen, learned and accomplished." Tsunade explained.

"An example is if I want to master a new jutsu, I can either work on it on my own, have someone teach it to me or make some kage bunshins to work on the jutsu together with me. Then when I dispel the clones, what progress my clones has made, is transferred to me. That way I can master the jutsu much faster." Rin said.

"If I make one kage bunshin, then the time of mastering the jutsu is cut in half, if it takes two days on my own, it takes one day with a kage bunshin. Ino can't cut her learning time down much, since if she makes too many clones, then she won't have enough chakra to use when practising, thereby missing the point. But even if she only makes one kage bunshin, her progress will be much faster than normally. That is why I taught Ino kage bunshin, at least partly. The jutsu has lots of other uses, but the true power of the kage bunshin is that what the clone learns is transferred to the user. I don't know if Naruto has realised this yet, though." Tenshi said, and scratched his chin in thought.

"Probably not." Tsunade mumbled.

"Then isn't kage bunshins effective on scouting?" Sakura asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Very. Since the clone is only that, a clone, the user can send it ahead to scout out the terrain and not fear for his own life. When the clone is dismissed, the user automatically learns what the clone has found out." He said and Ino grinned widely.

"Hah, take that forehead-girl." Ino said, flashing Sakura a big victory sign.

"Ah, but Ino, it was Sakura who saved you." Rin said.

"Huh?" Ino asked.

"The reason Kage bunshin is forbidden, is because the jutsu splits the chakra evenly between the user and the clone or clones. What that does is give the user less chakra to use in battle, and bigger chance of chakra exhaustion. If you have absolutely zero chakra, then you'll die. Sakura treated you for chakra exhaustion just now." Tenshi explained, and Ino looked slightly down.

"Promise me this Ino, never make more than ten clones at one time for now. If the clone is killed before using up its chakra, then the chakra returns to you, but if not then that portion of chakra is lost to you. For now, don't make more than ten kage bunshins. Okay?" Tenshi asked and Ino nodded.

"What about Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"He has a much greater stamina than you two, plus he has Kyuubi. I have no idea how many clones Naruto can make before he suffers chakra exhaustion." Tenshi said truthfully.

After a brief silence, Ino tried to stand up, but Sakura held her down.

"Don't move. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I'm sure you have recovered enough." Sakura said seriously. Ino sighed and laid back down.

"Why me?" she asked and the others, excluding Sakura, who frowned, laughed at her remark.

--

'Damn, the kid is loud. Just like Arashi.' Gamabunta thought, and snickered slightly at the thought of the last loud, annoying blonde he had on his head.

The sun was almost down when Gamabunta stopped and Naruto tumbled down and landed on the frog's nose.

"Hah, I'm still on top. Oh, yeah. I win…ah…AHH!" Naruto yelled when he stumbled. Acting quickly, he made several Kage bunshins, which grabbed him and dragged him up on Gamabunta again. Naruto panted, but did a victory pose before his eyes drifted shut and he fell once again.

"No, if he falls, he'll die." Jiraiya said, still hiding in a tree, observing with his binoculars.

But Gamabunta stopped Naruto's fall with his tongue. He wrapped Naruto up and placed him back on his head.

"Too bad, you almost won. But you have guts kid. I like that." Gamabunta said. Just then a scroll came flying past him and unravelled itself. It was the summoning scroll for the frogs. Next to the Yondaime's name stood 'Uzumaki Naruto'.

"Heh, you didn't have to do that Jiraiya. I know he summoned me by his own power. Summon me whenever you're in need, kid. But for now, I think I should take you to the hospital." Gamabunta said, and jumped towards Konoha.

The hospital staff jumped when they heard a loud crash, and scrambled outside to see a gigantic foot print, and Naruto lying in front of it, blissfully unconscious.

--

A few days later, Tenshi, Haku, Ino and Sakura visited Naruto in the hospital. He had just woken up, and was hungry, very hungry. He happily munched down the food that Rin had packed and sent with Tenshi.

"So, you did it?" Tenshi asked and Naruto nodded before swallowing what he had in his mouth.

"Yeah, I summoned Gamabunta. Now Tsunade no basan has lost." Naruto said and Sakura, Ino and Haku looked at each other.

"No basan?" Sakura asked and Tenshi snickered.

"So, Jiraiya told you how old she is?" he asked and Naruto nodded. Realising his mistake, Naruto quickly added.

"Yeah, he did. She's just a old woman under a genjutsu." Naruto said and Tenshi grinned.

"Don't tell her that, or you'll be sent into orbit around the moon." He said and stood up.

"Come on, I know you are to be released today. Let's go for a walk together." The three Genin and one caretaker agreed with that suggestion.

--

The five members of team 7 walked together down the main road of Konoha when Tenshi suddenly started chuckling. Haku joined in and soon the two of them were laughing loudly.

"What's up with you two?" Sakura asked.

"Naruto, I'm disappointed. I thought you would have noticed at least. Look behind us." Tenshi suggested and the three Genin (Naruto, Sakura and Ino) turned as one.

What they saw made several anime style sweat drops to form on their heads.

A square box with two holes for sight, and painted to look like a rock.

"What the…?" Sakura and Ino asked while Naruto just sighed.

"Oh no, not them." Naruto groaned, grabbed Sakura and Ino's hands and started pulling them away. Tenshi and Haku followed, curiously. After a few minutes, Naruto had enough and stopped walking, allowing the bow to catch up. Whirling around, he pointed accusingly at the box.

"You can come out now." he said and a young voice came from inside the box.

"As expected of my rival."

A colourful explosion followed, revealing three kids, all coughing and complaining about too much smoke. When they noticed four sets of eyes on them, or five as they thought, they jumped up and did some stances which Naruto wondered was inspired by Jiraiya, and for the second time Tenshi was glad he couldn't see. The first kid, apparently the leader, was a kid with brown spiky hair. The second was a girl with orange hair divided into two pigtails, only on top of her head. The last was a boy with grey hair in a rather plain and normal hair cut. The last kid wore glasses and his nose seemed to be constantly running. The first two wore long scarves, the boy a blue one and the girl a red one. All three of them had goggles on their heads.

"the Konohamaru trio emerges." The kid's strated.

"Udon" the last boy, now identified as Udon, said.

"Moegi" the girl said.

"And the future Hokage, Konohamaru." Konohamaru said. Naruto looked at them, surprised that they were coping him with the goggles.

"What's with the goggles, Konohamaru?" Naruto asked.

"We're trying to look like our idol, leader." Konohamaru said and Sakura snickered.

"If you're trying to do that, you have to go the nearest clothes shop, get the absolutely worst outfit they have, prance around Konoha, fail the graduation exam several times, get a really cool sensei that forces you to wear something better." Ino said and Naruto looked like he had a mountain on his shoulders. Tenshi and Haku tried to remain neutral, but had to work hard not to smile at the joke Ino played on Naruto, or was it on Naruto's 'fans'

'hmm, they look close to leader. They must bee…' Konohamaru thought before smirking.

"Leader, you playboy. Which of these hot babes is your this?" he asked while holding up his little finger, meaning girlfriend. Naruto laughed and scratched his head in a embarrassed manner.

"Little kids shouldn't talk about that." Naruto said and Konohamaru was about to say something when Tenshi stepped forward.

"Run along now kids. Try to learn to disguise your selves better." He advised.

The kids didn't look like they wanted to leave, but after a shrug and they forcing Naruto to promise to play with them later, they ran down a side street. But it didn't go long before the sensitive ears of Tenshi and Naruto picked up Konohamaru yelling something. Naruto started rushing towards where he heard Konohamaru, Ino and Sakura following closely behind.

--

They rounded a corner and saw Konohamaru being held in the air by a black clad boy with a hood with what looked like cat ears on. He had a wrapped something on his back, and his face was full of paint, or makeup, Naruto wasn't sure which it was.

Next to the boy was a girl with blonde hair in four pig tails and a light dress with net shirt and stockings. She had a fan on her back and her forehead protector around her neck.

Their forehead protectors showed that they were from the hidden village of sand.

"That hurt, brat." The black clad kid said and held Konohamaru up higher.

"Kankurou, stop it. We'll get in trouble." The girl said.

"Relax Temari." The boy, Kankurou, replied.

"I suggest you let him down." Naruto growled out. Kankurou glared back. Sakura and Ino walked up and stood behind Naruto, both laying a hand on his shoulders.

"You should listen to Naruto." Ino said

"You're here for the Chuunin exams?" Sakura asked and Temari nodded while eyeing Naruto and the way the girls were leaning on him.

'those girl act like he is their boyfriend. For a guy to snag two girls, he has to be very special. To be honest, he is kinda attractive and cute.' Temari thought, and a faint blush appeared on her face.

"pft. I'll take care of this brat first and then I'll kick your ass, blondie." Kankurou said, ignoring the fact that Temari was blonde as well. He prepared to hit Konohamaru and Naruto ran towards Kankurou, surprising him with his speed. But before Naruto reached them, or Kankurou's fist reached Konohamaru, Ino appeared next to Kankurou, grabbing his fist, while Haku grabbed Konohamaru. He and his two friends ran away once Haku sat him down on the ground.

Meanwhile both Kankurou and Temari wondered why they hadn't seen Ino move. While they hadn't been looking, Ino had managed to drop her weights.

"I advice against doing that again. That boy you almost punched is the Sandaime Hokage's grandson. Not wise to pick on him." Sakura said. Naruto walked up to his girlfriends and turned to a tree by the street they were in.

"And it is useless to hide." Naruto said and a boy stepped out of hiding, standing upside down on a branch on the tree.

'He's good.' Ino, Sakura and the boy thought, although not about the same boy.

"Ga…Gaa…Gaara," Kankurou stammered, fear evident on both his and Temari's face.

Gaara had red unruly hair, green eyes with dark lines around and the kanji for 'love' tattooed in his forehead. He also had a large gourd on his back. Naruto, Sakura and Ino almost shivered at the feeling of dread they got from him. Haku also felt it, but she was quicker to place what it was.

'I have to tell Tenshi about this.' she thought.

"You bring shame over our village." Gaara said towards Kankurou.

"But…but they started it." Kankurou protested.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara said coldly.

Kankurou gulped and stammered forth a apology while Gaara looked at Haku.

'She was fast and silent enough that I didn't sense her,' he thought before his gaze went to Ino

'She's fast as well.' Lastly his look was fixed on Naruto.

'He's much stronger than he lets on. Also I sense something familiar with him.'

Gaara vanished in a whirl of sand and reappeared between Kankurou and Temari.

"It seems we are a bit early, but we aren't here to play. Let's go." He said before turning to leave.

"Wait. What's your name?" Naruto asked. Temari thought he was talking to her and blushed slightly.

"Me? Sabaku no Temari and my brother Kankurou." She replied, pointing at Kankurou.

"and you with the gourd?" Naruto asked.

"Sabaku no Gaara. You seem interesting. What's your name?" Gaara replied.

"Uzumaki Naruto and this is Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura." Naruto said while pointing out his girlfriends. "And this is Haku." Naruto said, pointing to Haku.

"**Kit, I sense something demonic about this 'Gaara'" **Kyuubi said.

'Me too' Naruto replied.

"I'll be looking forward to seeing you in the Chuunin exam. Let's go!" Gaara commanded and he, Temari and Kankurou vanished. Naruto and Haku took a glance up in the tree Gaara came from before turning to leave.

Up in the tree, three ninjas from the hidden village of sound hid.

"that blond and brunette noticed us." One of the sound nins said.

"They're good." Another replied.

--

Tenshi frowned. Haku had found him after he had finished the meeting with the Hokage he had been summoned to before team 7 meet the sand team. She had preceded to tell him about what had happened, and Tenshi frowned.

"Can you find them again?" he asked. Haku was slightly cut off, but nodded before taking his hand. He smiled and squeezed her hand slightly, not noticing the slight redness in Haku's cheeks.

"Let's go." Haku said and they set off to find the sand team.

--

"Someone is coming." Temari said. She, Kankurou and Gaara had been walking and exploring Konoha when she felt Tenshi's chakra radar. Gaara gave no indication to having heard her, having sensed the approaching pair on his own. Moments later, Tenshi and Haku landed in front of the sand trio.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked coldly. Tenshi let go of Haku's hand and stopped sending out chakra. Then his shoulders lowered and to the three from Sand it looked like he was relaxing. But Haku knew he was making sure he could see.

Tenshi walked towards Gaara, who tensed up.

"Tell me, are you Gaara or Shukaku?" Tenshi asked. Temari and Kankurou gasped in surprise, while Gaara took a step back.

"How…who are you?" he asked and Tenshi smiled.

"Your worst nightmare…." Tenshi replied.

--

"So, what do you want to do? Sensei said he wanted to meet us tomorrow, but until then we have the time off." Sakura said. Naruto grinned.

"Let's go on a date." He said and Sakura and Ino nodded eagerly.

"Sure, any plans, Naru-kun?" Ino asked, showing Naruto her new nickname for him.

"There's a great movie going now. 'Ninjas 2'. Let's go see that." Naruto said and both Sakura and Ino agreed to that.

--

"Your worst nightmare…if you are Shukaku. If you are Gaara, then I'm the sensei of one of your competing teams. So, which is it?" Tenshi asked, his tone leaving no bullshit. Haku remembered he used that tone when his eyes shone, meaning he was in his 'weapon' mode.

'This boy is that serious of a threat. No, Tenshi is worried that the demon has taken over.' Haku thought, feeling herself tense up slightly. It wasn't until Tenshi started emitting a huge killing intent that Gaara replied.

"I'm Gaara." Was the simple answer

"How…how did you know about the demon?" Temari asked, her voice slightly shaky.

"Simple. I can smell the demonic chakra coming from Gaara, and Haku felt it as well. Gaara has the dark rings around his eyes, showing he is insomniac. And you are from Suna. The only demon associated with Suna is the one tail tanuki, Shukaku. Also, those that has Shukaku sealed inside them are afraid to sleep since the demon comes out and eats away their soul when the vessel is asleep." Tenshi said and Temari and Kankurou exchanged worried glances.

"What do you want?" Gaara asked.

"To warn you. I assume that your life has been similar to the demon vessel's here in Konoha, which could be described as hell. Am I right?" Tenshi asked and Gaara groaned in pain and held his head, flashbacks of how the villagers of Suna used to treat him. Seeing that Gaara wasn't answering, Temari spoke.

"Gaara has always been seen as the demon, and he kills anyone who does anything against him." She said, and both Haku and Tenshi saw and heard how scared she was Gaara.

"Our father sealed Shukaku inside Gaara before he was born, sacrificing our mother in the process." Kankurou said. before Temari or Kankurou could say anything, sand flew from Gaara's gourd and reached towards them. But it was stopped by a wall of flame that turned the sand into glass. They turned to see Tenshi holding the tiger seal.

"I don't have any demonic chakra, but I'll tell you this. You try anything like that again, and you'll see that even demons aren't invincible. Kill only when you have to, and don't even try anything against Konoha. You hear me, vessel?" Tenshi growled. Gaara stared at Tenshi before he vanished in a swirl of sand.

Tenshi sighed and tensed for a second before relaxing again, and Haku knew he was blind again.

"Well, that was interesting. Shall we go home, Haku? Rin said she was cooking dinner for us today." Tenshi asked. Haku grabbed his hand in response. Before they left, Tenshi turned to Temari and Kankurou.

"Good luck in the exams." He said and both he and Haku vanished in a puff of smoke.

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked out of the cinema, laughing loudly and merrily.

"That was so funny. They couldn't even use chakra. And using those rubber things for climbing in the ceilings and walls." Sakura said and giggled.

"Calling it a vanishing jutsu and just throwing a smoke bomb and running. That was funny." Ino said and laughed at the person who was supposed to be able to vanish in thin air.

"But that ghost was scary." Naruto said and shivered.

"I didn't know you was scared of ghosts." Sakura said and Ino laughed suddenly.

"And how did you even see the movie. To me it looked like you was too busy staring at me and Sakura." Ino said. She and Sakura laughed at Naruto's sudden red look.

"Um…I…well…" Naruto stammered and only made the girls laugh harder. Naruto looked at the sun and got a idea. Grabbing the girls' hands, he pulled them after him towards the Hokage monument.

"Hey!" Both girls protested, but Naruto didn't slow down.

--

Not long afterwards, the three of them sat on top of the Yondaime's head, gazing out over Konoha and enjoying the sunset. Naruto in the middle with Sakura on his left and Ino on his right. The girls were leaning on Naruto, and he was quite enjoying the situation.

They didn't say anything, just enjoyed being where they were. Occasionally Naruto would kiss either Sakura or Ino on the top of their heads, enjoying the smell of their hair at the same time.

--

"Ah, as always a excellent meal, honey." Tenshi said and Rin smiled.

"I have a feeling I could serve you cereal and you'd still think it was excellent. Right?" Rin asked and Tenshi shrugged.

"Still, dinner was very good, Rin-san." Haku said.

"Leave the Rin. Haven't I told you that before?" Rin asked and Haku nodded while smiling sheepishly.

"But what about Sakura and Naruto? They're late." Rin said and Tenshi chuckled.

"I have a feeling they are just fine. Perhaps they went on a date.", he said, and Haku nodded in agreement.

Tenshi stood up and walked behind Rin, giving her a hug from behind. He whispered something in her ear, which made her blush, but nod.

--

After taking the dishes out, Tenshi and Haku were cleaning the dishes, Tenshi for the first time after becoming blind.

"So, what did you tell Rin?" Haku asked and Tenshi smiled slightly.

"I just suggested she stay here for the night. She did say she wanted to try out my bed." He said and Haku looked at him, a weird feeling in her gut, before she focused on cleaning again.

"Haku?" Tenshi asked in a concerned tone.

"Huh? Oh, nothing. That sounded great." Haku replied hesitantly.

'What the?' Tenshi thought but decided not to ask.

--

The next day, Tenshi rose reluctantly from bed, leaving a happily sleeping Rin, who groaned at the loss of her pillow, also known as Tenshi's chest. But he had to go meet Naruto, Sakura and Ino and give them their applications for the Chuunin exam.

That didn't stop him from having a slightly grumpy attitude when he and Haku walked towards the meeting spot.

Haku on the other hand, was in a teasing mood.

"So, slept well last night?" she asked but before Tenshi could reply, she pressed on.

"I didn't hear anything from you two last night. You didn't even have a nightmare, did you? Was Rin that good?" Haku asked.

"For the record, we just slept. Nothing more, and yes, I didn't have any nightmares last night. I wonder if it's just Rin or the fact that I wasn't alone that gave me such a good nights sleep." Tenshi said, slightly gruffly.

"Perhaps a combination." Haku suggested.

"Yeah, sure. We're here aren't we?" Tenshi asked. Haku looked up and saw the three Genin already waiting.

"yup" she replied.

--

"Okay, as you must have guessed already, the Chuunin exams are soon. Here is your applications." Tenshi said and Haku handed out the three slips of paper.

"An application isn't binding. You must choose on your own if you want to take the exam. It is your decision, not the teams. Got it?" Tenshi asked.

"Sure sensei" the Genin replied.

"Good, if you choose to take it then come to the academy, room 301 before four o clock tomorrow. Good luck. Don't train too much today, if any at all. Think carefully about this. This exam is dangerous, and you enter to become Chuunin. Not to anything else." Tenshi said. When he was sure the Genin knew all he had to say, he turned to leave.

"Hey sensei, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"Home to see if your mother is still in bed. If she is, then I'm going to sleep. If not, then I'll probably practise with Haku. If she doesn't have anything else to do though." Tenshi said and Haku shook her head.

"Nope, all free." She said cheerfully.

"Well, hear you three later." Tenshi said and he and Haku vanished in twin puffs of smoke.

--

The next day, team 7 made their way towards the academy. When they arrived, they saw a crowd outside a room with the number 301. A boy wearing a green, very tight jumpsuit with a bowl haircut and very large eyebrows was knocked by two boys standing in front of the door, guarding it.

"And you're going to take the Chuunin exam? Pathetic." One of the boys said.

"Be glad that we are doing this. The Chuunin exam is extremely hard. You weaklings would just get killed." The second said.

A girl wearing a pink shirt and having her brown hair in two buns on her head stepped up to them.

"Please let us pass." She said shyly. Her answer was a backhanded fist which sent her crashing to the floor.

"Give up. The Chuunin exam is way to difficult for you. Even we failed three times." The second boy said.

"Have you any idea how many we have seen killed or injured for life by this exam?" the first asked.

"A Chuunin is a team captain. The safety of the team, the success of the mission, it all rides on the captain. And you are trying to become that? Give me a break." The second said. Naruto looked at Sakura, who snorted and nodded. Naruto was about to say something, when the 'almighty' Uchiha Sasuke arrived and started talking.

"Why don't you shut up and lift that genjutsu?" he asked loudly. Several people wondered what the kid was talking about.

"This is the second floor. We are going to the third." Sasuke said and the sign shifted and revealed 201.

"So…you saw it. But that isn't enough." The first kid said and moved to kick Sasuke. Sasuke responded by moving to kick back, but the green clad kid moved in between and stopped their kicks with his bare hands.

'Fast…' team 7 thought

"Oy…" a brown haired kid from the Hyuuga clan said, walking up to the green clad one.

"It was your idea that we hide our strength. And you go and do this." the Hyuuga scolded and Naruto noticed that the bruises the green clad one had were gone.

The green clad one looked at Sakura and blushed. The pink wearing girl, Tenten, shook her head.

"Oh no." she muttered.

"It seems those three are team mates." Ino mumbled to Naruto, who nodded in response.

The green clad kid walked up to Sakura, a faint blush on his cheeks.

"My name is Rock Lee. You are Sakura-chan, right?" he asked. Sakura nodded and Lee struck a pose known as the good guy pose. His right thumb up and brilliant teeth glinting.

"You're an angel. What about you go out with me. I'll protect you until I die." Lee said. Sakura's face showed horror and she was about to say something when Ino snickered.

"Why are you calling Sakura by our sensei's name for?" Ino asked. (A/N: Tenshi means angel)

Naruto laughed at that, although Lee looked confused. Sakura composed herself, remembering some of the lessons Rin taught her on being proper.

"Sorry, but I'm taken." Sakura said and grasped Naruto's hand. Lee looked down before looking at Ino.

"Me too." Ino said and also grabbed Naruto's hand. Naruto wore a huge grin. Team 7 turned to leave when the Hyuuga spoke up.

"You, what's your name?"

Sasuke, who stood nearby thought he was being addressed, spoke up:

"It's customary to give your name first on introductions."

The Hyuuga looked at him before giving a barely audible snort.

"A rookie? How old are you?" the Hyuuga asked.

"I see no reason to answer that." Sasuke replied.

Shikamaru and Chouji rolled their eyes at Sasuke and the Hyuuga. Shikamaru muttering troublesome.

Meanwhile Tenten was looking at Naruto, Sakura and Ino.

'Two girlfriends? He must be something else. I wonder…' she thought, watching as team 7, who didn't give a shit about Sasuke, walked away.

--

Team 7 reached room 301 and saw Tenshi and Haku stand there, waiting.

Tenshi took a sniff when they approached and smiled.

"All three. Good. You can now enter the Chuunin exam." He said.

"Huh? All three? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked.

"The Chuunin exams have to be taken in teams of three. The reason we said you could chose to come or not was to ensure that you are here of your own free will. Now get in there and do your best." Haku said.

"And for goodness sake, remember what I taught you. Girls, make sure Naruto doesn't do anything stupid, like yelling to the whole room or something." Tenshi said. Naruto scowled but didn't say anything. Sakura and Ino opened the doors and they walked inside.

When the doors closed, Haku turned to Tenshi.

"Will they be alright?" she asked.

"Yeah. Come on, let's go meet with Kakashi and Kurenai." Tenshi said and they vanished.

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked around the room, seeing a lot of very serious people, including the three from Suna that they had meet earlier. Walking away from the door, team 7 stood in the corner, observing the rest.

Team 10 walked in, Sasuke covered in bruises.

"What happened to Sasuke?" a voice asked and Naruto turned to see team 8. Kiba wearing his dog Akamaru on his head, was the one who spoke. Hinata stood next to him and behind them was Shino, silent as always.

"Have no idea. So, how are you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Great. We'll kick everyone's ass." Kiba exclaimed.

"What about you Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

"Oh, just fine." Naruto replied, smiling at Hinata, making her blush slightly.

Team 10 came walking over and Shikamaru was the first to speak.

"Looks like all 9 rookies are here. Troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Oh shut up. Everything is troublesome for you." Kiba said and everyone, excluding Sasuke and Shino snickered at that.

"You there. Quiet down a bit will ya?" a voice asked. They turned to see a silver haired guy wearing glasses and purple clothes standing there.

"You are this years rookies, right? My name is Kabuto. Take a look around." Kabuto advised and the rookie nine did. They was scowling and downright unfriendly faces all around.

"Those behind you are from the hidden rain. They are famous for their short tempers. If you aren't careful, they might kill you." Kabuto said.

"**Something isn't right about this guy"** Kyuubi said.

'No kidding?' Naruto asked sarcastically. He had been unnerved by Kabuto since he spoke with them.

"But I can't blame you. This is your first time and all. How about I give my cute juniors a few pointers." Kabuto said and Sasuke frowned.

"Kabuto-san, is this your second try?" Sakura asked.

"No, seventh. Two exams in the year, so this is my forth year." Kabuto replied.

'Weak'"**Weak"** Naruto and Kyuubi thought/said at the same time.

"So you know a lot about this exam." Kiba asked.

"Yeah, I have collected all I know on the exam into these cards." Kabuto said and pulled out a stock of cards.

"They are blank until I pump my chakra into it, making the information visible." Kabuto said while crouching down. He laid a card on the ground, making it swirl and in a poof the blank surface was replaced with a map.

"This is the map of the shinobi lands, and which villages that have sent how many teams. I have information on them all, although on the team from Sound I don't know much. New village and first time in the exam and all." Kabuto said.

"Do you have information on each person?" Sasuke asked and Kabuto nodded.

"Someone you are looking for?" he asked.

"Rock Lee from Konoha and Uzumaki Naruto from Konoha." Sasuke said and everyone except Naruto stared at Sasuke.

'He wants to know how strong I am. Almighty Uchiha isn't so sure of himself.' Naruto thought and Kyuubi snickered.

"**Can't wait until you kick his sorry ass." **The great fox replied.

"Oh, you have their names. That makes thing easier." Kabuto said and held up two cards.

"First Rock Lee. He is one year older than you. His mission history is 20 D rank and 11 C rank. He has no talent for nin or genjutsu, but his taijutsu has developed extremely this last year. He was praised as a skilled Genin, and this is his first exam. His team mates are Tenten and Hyuuga Neji. His sensei is Maito Gai." Kabuto said and Sasuke nodded.

"Next Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm, his mission experience is 10 D rank missions and one A rank mission. His team mates are Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino. His sensei is Tengoku Tenshi. All other information on Naruto is wiped out, presumably by his sensei. I have no idea why though." Kabuto said and team 8 and 10 looked questionably at Naruto, who smirked back. He was suddenly aware of someone heading towards them at a high speed. He also felt that what ever it was, wasn't headed for him, but Kabuto. Sakura and Ino also felt it, and neither of them moved to help, remembering something Tenshi taught them once.

--

Flashback:

"Listen, we are ninjas. We can't trust anyone, unless we know we can trust them. When you don't know if you can trust them or have a reason for trusting them, then don't. Not even Konoha nins. Always make sure you know a person good enough before trusting them. Remember, there will be times when comrades will be on opposite sides, and misplaced trust is bad. Also, if the person gives you something without either expecting something back, or having a good reason, then be suspicious. As ninjas, there is better to be too suspicious than too little." Tenshi said seriously.

"But didn't you say that those that doesn't take care of their comrades are worse than trash?" Sakura asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, but they have to become your comrades first. It isn't enough just to be from the same village. Think about the majority of the Chuunins and Jounins that witnessed the Kyuubi attack. They wouldn't hesitate to kill Naruto if he trusts them. Take care of your comrades, but be careful who you make comrades. Of course, you can't chose who to be on missions with, so look out for other nins on missions, but be careful who you trust." Tenshi replied.

End flashback:

--

The three from the Sound rushed at Kabuto. One of them, a man covered in bandages and with something furry on his back, took a swing at Kabuto, who dodged. But after the punch passed, Kabuto fell down, his glasses broke and he vomited.

'What the hell was that sound?' Naruto thought, rubbing his hurting ears.

"**Some sort of sound attack. You heard it because of your advanced hearing.**" Kyuubi said. Just then a explosion erupted in the front of the classroom and a lot of Chuunins stood there. In the lead a tall man wearing a black trench coat stood. His face was covered in scars.

"SHUT UP! Damn brats." The man shouted.

"Sorry for the wait. I am Morino Ibiki and I will be your examiner for the first exam." Ibiki said, and the slight killing intent he emitted made several Genins gulp. Ibiki then pointed at the three from the Sound.

"You three from Sound. No more trouble, or I'll throw you out myself." Ibiki said. The one who had taken a swung at Kabuto mumbled a apology and a lame excuse.

"This might as well be a good opportunity to say this. There will be fighting in this exam, but not without the consent of the examiners. Any other fighting and you fail right away. Trash that disobey the rules will get thrown right out." Ibiki said before holding up a numbered paper.

"Each team are to approach one of the examiners and get registrated. Then you take a number and get to the seat your number represent. Then we hand out the written test." Ibiki said and a huge scramble came after those words.

'Written test? Oh, man. I hate written tests.' Naruto moaned in his head. He chose to ignore the laughing fox.

--

"Now that everyone has taken a seat, I can explain the rules. Don't turn your tests over yet, and listen. No questions are allowed." Ibiki said and started to write on the blackboard.

'This is Naruto's worst kind of test. Hope he'll be alright.' Ino and Sakura thought.

"Rule one: you have ten points to begin with. The written test have ten questions. For each wrongly answered question, you lose one point. If you have all correct, you keep your ten points. If you have three wrong, then you have seven points." Ibiki explained.

'So, answer all wrong, and you fail?' Naruto thought.

"**No, really? Your intelligence surprise me everytime."** Kyuubi said.

"Rule two: This is a team test, which means we will be checking every team for their overall score. If you pass is decided on the performance of the team as a whole." Ibiki said. Someone jumped up and shouted out:

"What? How are we supposed to work in teams…"

"Shut up. Who gave you permission to ask?" Ibiki bellowed.

"S…sorry." The person said and sat down.

"Rule three: Cheating or anything that can be counted as cheating is forbidden and will result in two minus points each time you are caught." Ibiki said.

"And remember, we see everything." One of the Chuunins, now positioned in chairs around the room, said.

"Which means that if you cheat, you can lose all your points, and get thrown straight out. You are supposed to become Chuunin. Act like ninjas. Those that cheat without thinking will only be digging their own grave." Ibiki said.

"Last rule: if someone on the team looses all his or her points, then the whole team fails. No matter how the team mates do." Ibiki said and a chorus of "WHAT" sounded trough the room.

'Oh, man.' Naruto, Sakura and Ino thought.

"Naruto-kun, good luck." A voice came. Naruto turned to his right and saw Hinata.

"Oh, Hinata. Good luck." Naruto replied and Hinata smiled at him. Their attention was brought back to the front by Ibiki's booming voice.

"You have one hour. BEGIN!" Ibiki yelled and everyone turned their test over.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 12 chap finished. To those that is wondering, no I don't know Yondaime's real name, I just used one that is very popular in fanfics. To those that has wondered where I was, I took a little time of from writing. Had to let my brain wind down a little. Got tired of thinking up what happenes next all the time. But now I'm back. Enjoy!

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Kuchiyose no jutsu


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

* * *

I got a question about why Haku's jutsu list and preferred element wasn't included in the team 7 jutsu list. The answer is simple: she isn't part of team 7. She is Tenshi's caretaker, and not a part of team 7. Also as to why Tenshi's jutsus aren't there, that is because I want his jutsus to remain in the dark, so no one knows how many he knows. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

"With our subordinates gone, it's pretty boring here." Kakashi said. He, Kurenai, Asuma, Tenshi and Haku sat together in a popular hang-out place for Jounins. Asuma was smoking as usual, Kurenai and Kakashi relaxed in their seats, Haku drank some of her tea while Tenshi tried to block out the smell of Asuma's smoke. He didn't have much success.

"Do you know who they picked to be the first examiner?" Kurenai asked.

"I can give a educated guess." Tenshi answered.

"Oh? Care to share?" Asuma asked, knocking the ashes of his smoke into the ashtray, sending more smoke up for Tenshi to try and ignore.

"Morino Ibiki." Tenshi replied and Asuma smiled while giving a nod.

"That's right." He said and Kakashi's eye widened.

"That sadist?" he said.

"Sadist?" Kurenai and Haku asked.

"Kurenai, you're a rookie Jounin, so it isn't surprising you don't know." Asuma said.

"And Haku is brand new in Konoha." Tenshi added.

"So, who is he?" Haku asked.

"Pro. A pro." Kakashi replied.

"A pro?" Kurenai asked.

"A pro at what?" Haku asked. Asuma blew out some smoke and smiled at the two curious girls.

"Interrogation and torture." He said.

"The reason I guessed him is because he is the ANBU's interrogation squad leader. No physical torture is allowed in the exam, but the ones taking the test are to be tested for their information gathering, as well as their guts and confidence in their skills and their team mates. Morino Ibiki can scare the shit out of anyone, and the Genins are probably feeling a lot of mental strain from him already." Tenshi said and Asuma nodded.

"That still doesn't explain how you guessed it." Haku pointed out.

"This is the first exam in five years that rookies participate. The higher ups want to make sure they are up for the task. Also a few important rookies are taking the exam, like the Hyuuga's genius and their heir, the last Uchiha and the 'Kyuubi brat'. The council want to make sure our rookies are good enough, so they make sure the test will be very hard." Tenshi explained and the others nodded.

"That's probably the reason, yes. Well, I have no doubt my team will pass." Kakashi said.

"Confident huh? Can I ask why?" Kurenai asked.

"Team work is rather weird on my team. Sasuke will take care of himself, while Shikamaru and Chouji look after each other. Sasuke will only care about his team mates when he has to. Shikamaru and Chouji will get trough this together. Shikamaru is smart, real smart. He should be able to figure out the test, and help Chouji. Sasuke is also smart enough to find the true purpose and has the eyes to make this test a breeze." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, I wanted to ask you something about Sasuke." Tenshi said.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"What keeps Sasuke here? What makes him loyal to Konoha?" Tenshi asked. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai's eyes widened. Kakashi thought for a while. Each passing moment, the other occupants of the room were filled with a sense of dread.

"I see your point. He doesn't have much that keeps him here. He knows his clan has always been a part of Konoha, and he wishes to rebuild the Uchihas. Also, even though he hides it, the mission where he got his Sharingan made him realise that his team isn't going to slow him down. I think he enjoys his trainings with us. Also there is Naruto." Kakashi said.

"Huh? Last time I saw those two together, they looked ready to kill each other. What changed?" Tenshi asked and Kakashi chuckled.

"Oh, they still are bitter rivals, but I know Sasuke a lot better than he thinks. And I know he enjoys the spars and trainings he has with Naruto. Remember, Tenshi, it has been a long time since you saw them. And they…oh shit. Sorry." Kakashi said, remembering his wording. Tenshi shook it off and motioned for him to continue.

"As I was saying, they have grown closer. I would say they consider each other rivals and friends. As much as I hate to admit it, like I and Gai." Kakashi explained and Tenshi chuckled.

"Which one of them talks about the 'fires of youth'?" Tenshi asked. Kakashi shuddered at the thought of a spandex clad Sasuke.

"Kakashi-san is right Tenshi. I don't know how they were before, but I can see that Naruto and Sasuke-san are closer than just comrades from the same village." Haku said and Tenshi nodded.

"Alright. Just wondered, since Sasuke, with his avenger attitude, could be prone to outside influence." Tenshi said and Kakashi gave a short snort.

"He wouldn't do that." Was the short response to that.

Kurenai seemed to remember something then.

"Tenshi, I want to ask you something. About Hinata." Kurenai said and Tenshi nodded.

"Go ahead."

"Well, what…do you have a plan to help her or something." Kurenai said and got puzzled looks from Kakashi and Asuma.

"Isn't she your student? Shouldn't you solve any problems she has?" Asuma asked. Tenshi frowned. Kurenai shook her head sadly.

"I can't do anything on this. I don't have near enough power, influence or respect for this. The Hyuuga council are threatening to make Hinata a branch family member and make Hanabi the heir. Hinata risks the caged bird seal if something isn't done. Tenshi and Hinata's father worked together on making a plan to help Hinata, but…" Kurenai said but Tenshi cut her off.

"Now that I'm blind, what we thought up is no longer possible. I have an idea though. Something the Hyuuga council can't do anything against." Tenshi said with a big grin on his face.

"What idea?" Kurenai and Haku asked.

"Sometime in the near future I plan on taking Ino on a training trip. Sakura is apprenticed under Tsunade and Jiraiya said that he was taking Naruto on a training trip as well. I planned on going on one of my own, and bringing Haku and Ino. If Hokage-sama and you, Kurenai, agrees, then I'll take Hinata as well. That way, the Hyuuga can't do anything to her, since it is something the Hokage orders, and I can help Hinata grow strong enough to be the heir if she wants." Tenshi explained.

"And Kurenai can't?" Kakashi asked. Tenshi chuckled.

"I didn't mean that Kurenai is a bad teacher. In fact I would say the opposite." if Tenshi could have seen, he would have seen a small blush appear on Kurenai's cheeks.

"But Hinata is a Hyuuga, even though she is the nicest Hyuuga I have ever meet. Her abilities make her a better taijutsu fighter than Kurenai. Kurenai aren't good in taijutsu, and she doesn't have the skills needed to help her with the Jyuuken either. I have. That is why I can make Hinata stronger than Kurenai can." Tenshi explained and everyone nodded in response.

"Of course, she has to want to come along. I can't force her." Tenshi added.

"Oh, she would most likely agree. I feel much better knowing that." Kurenai said.

"Why is it so bad if she gets that seal? Isn't it only supposed to seal away her Byakugan when she dies?" Haku asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"No, it is also a tool used to keep the branch family in line. A main family member can activate the seal on any branch family member, inflicting intense pain or death. When the seal is activated like that, it destroys brain cells. Very cruel." Kakashi explained.

"Hinata is gentle and not very strong. Physically. Personally I think she is almost as strong as Naruto, since she has survived the abuse from the Hyuugas. But because she isn't a very strong fighter, she isn't liked much. If she is dishonoured and becomes a branch family member, any main family member she meets will abuse her with the seal. She doesn't deserve that. I won't let that happen to her." Tenshi said and clenched his hand. Haku was startled to see bone starting to emerge from Tenshi's face, almost like sweat. She knew what it was.

"Oy Tenshi, calm down. You're forming your mask." Kakashi said while grabbing Tenshi's shoulder and shaking him.

"Oh, sorry." Tenshi said with a smile and the bone that already had 'flowed' out, hardened and broke, falling off.

"Damn it, Kakashi, I could have seen the White Wolf. I still haven't seen you when you do that, Tenshi." Kurenai said.

"Be glad." Kakashi and Haku said at the same time.

Kurenai blinked in confusion at that, while Tenshi smiled sheepishly.

--

'What is this?' Naruto, Sakura and Ino thought simultaneously. They were reading the questions they were supposed to answer, and they were tough. Very tough. Sakura almost sighed in relief when she saw she could answer them, and Ino knew she could answer at least some of them. But Naruto, it was impossible for him. He couldn't answer a single of the questions on the paper in front of him.

'Oh crap. This is…oh crap.' Naruto thought. He took a calming breath of air before looking at the first question.

'Come on Naruto, you can do this. For Sakura-chan and Ino-chan.' Naruto thought to himself. Kyuubi, who was watching, rolled his eyes.

'**Wonder how long it will take him' **the fox thought to himself.

Sakura was worried about Naruto, but forced herself to answer the questions, knowing that she might be the only one on the team to be able to answer on her own.

'Hurry up, Sakura, so I can copy you.' Ino thought. She was the first on team 7 to understand the purpose of the test.

--

Twenty minutes into the test, Sakura was finished and Ino smiled while readying herself for her jutsu.

'Sakura, there are three things I acknowledge completely about you. Your forehead, your love for Naruto and your intelligence. That's why you are my target.' Ino thought and used Shintenshin no jutsu to transport her mind into Sakura and take over her team mate's body, while her own slumped forward, as if asleep. Ino, in Sakura's body, started memorising Sakura's answers, making sure she knew them. She then went back to her own body and wrote down the answers. She was about to use the jutsu on Naruto, to help him with his questions, but she remembered Kyuubi.

'The furball resides in Naruto's mind. If I take over, then the worst case is that Kyuubi takes over Naruto's body. The best case is that I come face to face with Kyuubi, which I don't want to at all. Sorry dear, but you have to make due on your own.' Ino thought sadly.

Naruto himself was near tearing his hair out.

'I don't have a choice. I have to cheat. I have to cheat, but I have to be careful enough not to be caught. Like the guy who sat behind me.' Naruto thought, referring to a Konoha nin who had been caught five times and had failed along with his team. That, along with the kunai thrown to stop the cheater, had scared Naruto from cheating, but now he knew he had to.

"Naruto-kun." A soft whisper came, and Naruto was surprised to see Hinata whispering at him.

"I'll show you my test." She said and started to slide her test under her arm, making it possible for Naruto to see.

'Hinata.' Naruto thought with a smile. A smile that vanished when he heard one of the examiners write something down.

'No. I won't let something happen to Hinata.' Naruto thought and slightly shook his head.

"No, Hinata. If you do that, then you'll get into trouble for helping me. I'll be alright. Don't worry." Naruto whispered. Hinata looked a little shocked, but didn't respond. Instead she just pulled back her test.

'Okay, tough guy. Now what?' Naruto thought to himself. A irritated growl from Kyuubi answered him.

'What is it, bastard fox?' Naruto asked.

"**Idiot. What is the purpose of this test?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Um, to test our knowledge?' Naruto answered.

"**No" **was the reply.

Naruto thought for a bit, glancing at the rules. He then felt the need to hit himself in the head.

'To test our information gathering. Since we only loose two points each time we cheat, they want us to cheat, but not get failed when we are caught. They want to see how well we find information.' Naruto thought and Kyuubi nodded.

"**Correct. You aren't as slow as I thought. Now how do you think you should gather information?" **the fox asked.

'Um…I don't know.' Naruto relied.

"**When we get out of here, tell Wolf to teach you. Now, where do you usually find information?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Um, somewhere the information is?' Naruto asked.

"**And who do you think has the information?" **Kyuubi asked, irritation starting to be evident in his voice.

'I don't know. Probably a plant or something. Examiner in disguise, but I don't know where he or she is.' Naruto replied.

"**NO, YOU IDIOT! ME! I HAVE THE INFORMATION!" **Kyuubi yelled and Naruto cringed.

'Oh, sorry. Um, could you help me then?' Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed and rolled his eyes.

--

Fifteen minutes later, and a very relived Naruto sat back in his seat.

'Thanks, furball.' He thought and Kyuubi growled.

"**Don't mention it. As long as you let me out to play soon." **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto decided to try and see how others were cheating, but he didn't have much success. He saw that Sasuke was using his Sharingan, and he guessed that Hinata had used her Byakugan. Naruto also noted that a lot of teams had been failed.

'I wonder how Sakura-chan and Ino-chan are doing.' Naruto wondered.

"**They're fine. Have a bit of trust in your mates, kit." **Kyuubi replied.

'They aren't my mates.' Naruto protested. That didn't stop Kyuubi from roaring with laughter though.

Ibiki was eyeing Naruto with interest. He had seen how distressed the kid was, and then suddenly he started to write down the answers, and now several emotions flew across his face. Happiness, curiosity, embarrassment and anger.

'I wonder…is he in contact with the fox?' Ibiki asked himself and when he saw Naruto blush suddenly and glare at his stomach, he was sure.

'He can talk to it. Tenshi must be aware of this, but he hasn't done anything about it, so it must be alright. Anyway, now that the trash is kicked out, we can proceed.' Ibiki thought and cleared his throat.

"Now it's time for the tenth question." Ibiki said but was cut of by Kankurou, who came back from the toilet with one of the examiners.

"Just in time. Now that you are done playing with your dolls, perhaps we can continue." Ibiki said and Kankurou was shocked.

'He knew about Karasu.' He thought, referring to his puppet disguised as the examiner behind him.

Kankurou walked down the rows towards his desk, and while he passed his sister a tiny scroll fell out of his sleeve and onto her desk.

"Alright, now before I can give you the tenth question, there are some additional rules." Ibiki said.

'More? Give us a break' went trough most of the Genins minds.

"First you have to choose if you are going to take the question or not." Ibiki said.

"What happens if we don't take it?" Someone asked.

"You're points will be reduced to zero and you will fail along with your team." Ibiki answered simply.

"What's that for a stupid rule. Of course we will take it then." Someone else shouted out.

"But if you take it, and get it wrong, you will be banned from the Chuunin exam forever." Ibiki said and the room fell quiet. That is until Kiba shot up.

"What's that for bullshit? There are people here that have taken the exam before." He shouted.

"You're unlucky. This year I'm the rule. Now choose. Wait until next year, or risk never taking it again at all." Ibiki said, emitting a faint killing intent. Enough to underline his threat.

Murmurs filled the room.

'They aren't giving up, are they?' Naruto thought.

"**Weaklings. Don't worry, your mates are confident. Both in themselves and you."** Kyuubi replied.

'They're NOT my mates' Naruto shot back.

One by one, Genins gave up and left. Naruto inwardly sighed before taking a glance at Hinata. She didn't look very confident, and Naruto decided to help her.

"Oh, come on. Give us the stupid question already." Naruto said loudly. Ibiki looked at him, trying to see if he was serious.

"You realise that if you get this wrong, you'll never become Chuunin?" Ibiki asked.

"Hah, even if I never become Chuunin, I'll still become Hokage." Naruto replied, his voice filled with confidence.

And with just that, the fear and uncertainty in the room was blown away. However, Ibiki tried again.

"You sure? After this, it won't be any turning back." Ibiki asked, but Naruto didn't reply. Ibiki sighed.

'With one statement he completely wiped away all the fear away. Just like his father. I wonder if he knows…anyway it is useless to wait anymore.' Ibiki thought before shaking his head.

"Everyone in this room…passes." Ibiki said.

Deafening silence.

"WHAT?" a not so silent question from the Genins in the room.

"What about the tenth question?" Someone asked.

"There was none. Or you can say the take or don't take choice was the question. It was a impossible problem. Take or not. Live or die. You could say that choice was the whole point of this test." Ibiki said.

"What? But what was the point to those other questions then?" Temari asked.

"They served their purpose. They weeded out those that are trash with no concept of information gathering. I'll say it again. You are here to become Chuunin. A Chuunin has to be able to get information. As you have noticed, the questions are difficult. To answer them, most of you had to cheat. Therefore we planted two Chuunins who knew the answer to the questions. They were to be targets for the rest of the room. Those that cheated without thought for themselves or their team mates were kicked out. If you find wrong information on a mission, then your team mates and the village will be the ones to pay." Ibiki explained.

"But what about that tenth question?" someone asked.

"Supposed you become Chuunin. You will be sent in on missions with little or none information on enemy forces. Should you choose not to take the mission because of the uncertain factors involved? The answer is no. When you get a mission, you have to complete it, or the village will be in a unfortunate situation. We are ninjas, and we are sworn to protect our village. Those that believe that 'there will always be a next year', don't deserve to be Chuunin. But you that are still in this room, show you are willing to place your lives on the line. That is exactly what a ninja does every day. Congratulations on passing, and good luck in the next exams." Ibiki finished just as he, and the more skilled Genins, felt something fly towards one of the windows.

--

"Who's the second examiner?" Tenshi asked.

"Mitarashi Anko." Asuma answered. Soon after the room was filled with laughter.

--

A black ball flew trough the window, sending shards of glass flying. The ball twisted and two kunai shot out of it into the ceiling, revolving the ball into a banner hiding Ibiki from view. In front of the banner stood a woman wearing a brown trench coat, shin guards, fishnet clothes and a very small mini skirt. She had purple hair and brown eyes. The banner read: "The second examiner: Mitarashi Anko."

"This isn't a time to be celebrating. I'm the second examiner, Mitarashi Anko. Follow me!" Anko yelled, pumping an arm into the air.

--

The laughter in the Jounin lounge just got louder.

--

'She's just like Naruto' Ino and Sakura thought. Naruto sneezed. Everyone else stared at the strange, and loud, examiner. Ibiki's eyebrows twitched.

"Read the mood." Ibiki said and Anko's mood deflated. She counted the remaining people and turned to Ibiki.

"Twenty-six teams? You let seventy eight people pass? The first test must have been too soft." Anko said, sounding upset.

"There were a lot of excellent ones this year." Ibiki replied.

"Oh well, that doesn't matter. By the end of the second exam, I'll cut them in half. Ask your sensei for directions to the next testing ground and be there tomorrow at nine. That's it. Dismissed!" Anko shouted, and the Genins cheered.

--

"We passed!" three excited Genin shouted while running into Tenshi and Haku's apartment. Said two stopped what they were doing, reading a scroll and practising the chakra radar, and smiled.

"Congratulations. Was it difficult?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the fox, I probably wouldn't have passed." Naruto said.

"Hey, I had to answer on my own." Sakura said. She missed the slight embarrassed look Ino had.

"Sakura, we aren't living in an honourable world. We use what ever means we have to in order to achieve our goals. Naruto didn't do anything wrong asking Kyuubi for help. Now, listen. I'll tell you where to go tomorrow, and then you three are going home and sleep. You'll need the rest. The second exam will be in the forest of death.

--

The next day, team 7 made their way to the forest of death, feeling rather apprehensive at the name choice, which Tenshi had told them was very appropriate.

When they arrived they saw that most of the other teams were already there. Naruto, Sakura and Ino walked over to where the other rookies from Konoha stood. Then in a puff of smoke, Anko appeared in front of the forest. She, and the examiners already there looked around and made sure all the teams were there. When they were sure, Anko began to speak.

"Welcome to the forest of death. Soon you'll learn why it is called that."

Naruto snorted when he heard that.

"Just get this on with." He said. Anko smiled at him before whipping out a kunai and throwing it at him, aiming to nick his cheek. But he caught it.

"Thanks. You can never have enough kunais." Naruto said, pocketed the kunai and trusted an elbow into Anko's gut. She had appeared behind him, and just managed to catch the elbow.

"Oh, you're good. But I would keep my mouth shut and listen, if I were you." Anko said and disappeared. She reappeared next to a booth where two of the other examiners sat.

"This is a field exam. You will be inside this forest for five days." Anko started but was interrupted by a distressed Chouji.

"What? What about food?" he asked.

"Hunt. The forest is full of food." Was the answer.

"Now as I was saying, you will be staying in the forest. Your objective is to get these scrolls." Anko said and held up two scrolls, one of them brown and with the kanji for 'earth' on it, and one white with the kanji for 'heaven'.

"Each team gets one these, and you are to get the opposite from an opposing team. By any means." Anko said and held up a bunch of papers.

"These are release forms. Sign them, and exchange them for the scroll in this booth." Anko said and started passing out the forms.

"You have twenty minutes to think about whether or not you are going to risk your lives here and sign the forms. Then come one team at a time." Anko said.

"So, we can kill now. Well, we should try not to." Naruto said. Sakura and Ino half glared at him.

"I'm sure you know, but we haven't killed yet. It won't be so easy for us as it will be for you." Ino scolded and Naruto scratched his head.

"Sorry, but it wont be easy for me either. Let's just sign these forms and get our scroll, okay?" Naruto said. Both girls nodded at that.

--

After Naruto, Sakura and Ino had signed their forms, they went behind the curtain hiding the exchange of the forms and scrolls, and got a heaven scroll. Naruto looked at it and gave it to Ino.

"Why me?" Ino asked. Naruto just shrugged.

"I trust you." He said. Ino smiled and placed the scroll in her utility pouch. They then walked out and waited for further instructions.

--

"Finally, everyone have their scrolls. Now, let me explain about the terrain and goal of this exam." Anko said and unrolled a chart showing the forest of death.

Training area 44, better known as the forest of death, was surrounded by high fences with warning signs about not to enter. The trees of the forest itself was huge, and dark. Very dark.

"The fence around the forest has 44 gates, in which you will pass trough. In the centre of the forest, about a mile from the gates, there is a tower. You are to make your way there within five days with both scrolls. You have been each assigned a gate number. Go to your assigned gate and wait for it to open. That will be the start of the second exam." Anko shouted and the Genins hurried to their gates.

--

"So, what's the plan?" Ino asked. They were jumping from tree to tree, making good progress.

"We find a team, follow and see if they have the scroll we are after, and either engage or try and get the scroll on other means." Naruto replied.

"So, first things first, how do we find them?" Sakura asked.

"We can try to summon." Ino suggested.

"Do you think slugs can help?" Sakura asked, making Ino and Naruto to stare at her.

"You can summon slugs?" Naruto asked and Sakura nodded.

"When Tsunade-shisho (master/teacher) heard I could summon, she asked me what my natural summon was. When I told her it was slugs, at first she looked like I had hit her, before she looked almost ecstatic. Then she practically forced me to sign the contract." Sakura said.

Naruto and Ino looked at her before Naruto smiled.

"I can't believe you even asked. If we are going to summon, either summon wolves or foxes." Naruto said.

"Wait, I sense someone nearby. Let's check them out." Ino said and the other two nodded.

They turned to where Ino sensed someone, and the two others also sensed them. Slowing down and suppressing their chakra so much they didn't stand out more than an animal. Using everything about stealth they had learned, they were able to sneak up on a team from the hidden rain, who were sitting around a fire. Naruto, Sakura and Ino frowned in confusion when they saw the rain team's scroll, a heaven scroll, lying in the open.

They looked at each other before Naruto pointed behind them and they retreated.

After being sure they were a safe distance away, they stopped and looked at each other.

"Any ideas of why they showed the world that they had the heaven scroll?" Naruto asked.

"And why it was virtually unprotected." Ino added.

"Perhaps to tell other teams, like us, that 'we have the same scroll, back off' or 'this is our scroll. Come and get it!'" Sakura suggested and the other two nodded.

"Didn't that Kabuto guy say that ninjas from rain have short tempers and love to fight? That strategy would make them look careless and would probably make other teams move in." Naruto said.

"Which reminds me. Why didn't we?" Ino asked and Naruto looked at her curiously.

"We don't need that scroll. Better to stay out of fights than to fight without meaning. Don't you remember sensei told us that?" Naruto asked and Ino grinned sheepishly.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." She replied.

"Anyway, let's go look for another team." Sakura said, and they set out again.

--

"Come down, Jiraiya-sama." Tenshi called out. He sat under the Sakura tree in his garden, Haku next to him, reading something. She hadn't wanted to tell him, so he let her be.

"Oh, how did you know?" Jiraiya asked, appearing next to Haku, who scooted a little away from him, sending him vary looks.

"For one I smelled sake, frogs and bathing salt. Second, I heard you let out one of your giggles when you landed. The bathing salt and the giggle indicating that you have been at the hot spring. Oh, by the way, if I find out you have been using Rin for your perverted book, then I'll kick your ass, Sannin or no Sannin. Oh, and that counts if you use Haku or any of my students. Although Haku would probably handle the matter just as well as I." Tenshi said. "Oh, why is that?" Jiraiya asked.

"Needles, very sharp aim, very good knowledge of human anatomy. If I were to take a guess, I would say your punishment for peeking on Haku would be her remodelling your…equipment." Tenshi said. He didn't notice the look Haku sent him after that, nor the near non existent colour change of her cheeks, but Jiraiya did. He wisely kept his mouth shut though, both from fear and knowledge that whatever was going on was not his business.

"Um…I'll remember that. Let's get straight to the point. I'm here to discuss with you about Naruto's training. Specifically what I intend to teach him." Jiraiya said. Tenshi nodded.

"Sure. Go ahead." He said and Jiraiya sat down.

"As you know, I intend to take Naruto with me on a journey. That is partly to give him experience outside Konoha, partly so that both I and he can focus without anyone interrupting us, and partly because I don't want some of the jutsus I'm going to teach him, to be seen by others, especially not the Uchiha kid." Jiraiya said and Tenshi nodded.

"I agree. That is why I'm taking Ino, Haku and probably Hyuuga Hinata with me on a similar journey. I assume you are going to teach Naruto his bloodline jutsus?" Tenshi asked and Jiraiya nodded. Haku looked confused.

"Bloodline jutsus? But I thought Naruto-kun didn't have a bloodline limit.." She said.

"He doesn't. But that isn't what bloodline jutsus are. Bloodline limits are what you, Sasuke and the Hyuuga clan has. Your ice abilities, the Sharingan and the Byakugan. Abilities that are in the genes of certain families. But bloodline jutsus are something almost everyone can use. They are jutsus that either are created to work with the bloodline limit, or are special jutsus that one clan has made for themselves. Ino's mind jutsus for example, are bloodline jutsus. Jutsus that aren't in the genes of the Yamanaka clan, but that are meant to stay within the clan." Tenshi explained.

"In Naruto's case, his family has some jutsus that are considered bloodline jutsus. They are made by his family, to be inherited by the family." Jiraiya said.

"I know them as well, since I was adopted by Naruto's father." Tenshi said and Haku stared at him.

"Then Naruto-kun's father is..:" she started but was interrupted by Tenshi.

"Yes. I am waiting for the day that I can tell him. I wanted to wait until he asked himself. Hopefully that will be soon, since I think it is wrong to hide it from him." Tenshi said.

"Then why haven't you told him yet?" Jiraiya asked.

"Because, I didn't think he or I would be strong enough. I thought that the shock might be too much for him, and it isn't a happy subject for me either. Look, Naruto's parents were like my parents. I simply wasn't strong enough to tell him. Not to mention the pressure on him to keep it a secret." Tenshi said.

"Huh?" Haku asked.

"Naruto's mother and father had lots of enemies. If word got out that Naruto was their son, then he would have even more assassination attempts to deal with." Jiraiya answered. Tenshi drew in a calming breath before shaking his head, clearing images of two of the most important people in his life.

"Anyway, what else do you plan to teach Naruto, Jiraiya-sama?" Tenshi asked.

"Based on what you have told me of him, and what I have seen myself, I plan to make him a specialist in ninjutsu, fujinjutsu (seal techniques) and bloodline jutsu." Jiraiya said, with a hint of pride in his voice.

"A nin, Fujin and bloodline jutsu specialist. Damn, he would be really powerful then. You plan to make him a seal master? Like yourself?" Tenshi asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yeah, I want to pass on my knowledge of seals to him. Since I can't do that to you anymore, and Naruto shows more talent in sealing than you, I'll teach him everything I know." Jiraiya said and Tenshi slowly nodded.

"I see. Have you told him yet?" he asked.

"Yes, and I've never seen anyone so excited. He was practically bouncing." Jiraiya said and Tenshi chuckled.

"That's Naruto for you."

--

Naruto, Sakura and Ino had found another team. Another team from rain. And like the last one, this one had their scroll in plain sight as well. A earth scroll.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino flocked together.

"Alright, We'll take this one. Any suggestions?" Naruto whispered.

"I have a new jutsu that I can take down one of them with." Ino said.

"Most of my new jutsus aren't offensive. What about you Naruto?" Sakura asked. Naruto thought for a while before sighing.

"I can take the other two, but I can't promise they'll live." Naruto replied.

"What are you going to do?" Ino asked.

"Tsubaki no mai." Naruto answered. The girls thought for a bit before nodding slowly.

"Try not to kill them. On your signal, Ino uses her jutsu, while you attack the others and I go for the scroll. Okay?" Sakura asked and Naruto nodded. He formed the ram seal and muttered "kai" (undo) to cancel his weights. He then nodded to Ino, who began forming seals.

"Shinheisa suru no jutsu" she muttered while using her fingers to form a triangle shape. Something clear shot from her hand and hit one of the rain nins. The result was hardly impressive. It looked like he fell asleep. Naruto and Sakura looked at Ino, who grinned, showing her jutsu was a success. Naruto nodded, made a kage bunshin. Booth Naruto's drew their sword and chose a rain nin each, before they both vanished from Ino and Sakura's sight.

The two remaining rain nins looked at their comrade.

"What's up with you?" one of them said.

"Oy! Wake up, damn it!" the other yelled, and began shaking the other. Just then, one of the Naruto's appeared next to the first one. The other Naruto appeared behind the second rain nin. In unison, the two Narutos yelled: "Tsubaki no mai" and a shower of stabs flew towards the rain nins. The first one managed to draw a kunai and started frantically blocking the stabs, while the second didn't have time to turn and fell down, stabbed several times. He was dead before he hit the ground. The Naruto who had done it grimaced and felt like throwing up, but held it in.

'Why is it so much more difficult this time?' he asked himself. Behind him, the rain nin managed to land a hit on the attacking Naruto, puffing him out into a cloud. Before the rain nin could do anything, he was hit by a clear something. He fell down, looking like he was asleep as well. Ino landed next to Naruto and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto?" she asked. He raised his head and tried to smile at her.

"It was much worse than last time. Why?" Naruto asked.

"Because you are done now. Last time you pushed the thoughts away while rushing to our aid. Now you don't." Sakura said, landing on the opposite side as Ino.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Naruto nodded, swallowed and looked at them.

"Yeah, I'm okay. It doesn't feel good though." Naruto said.

"It's not supposed to. Come on, let's get the scroll and get out of here." Sakura said. Ino nodded and walked towards the scroll, but Naruto stopped her.

"Wait Ino-chan, use a kage bunshin. In case of a trap." Naruto suggested. Sakura nodded in agreement and Ino made a clone of herself. The clone walked up to the scroll and saw a wire attached to it.

"There is a wire here. If I pull the scroll, it'll probably set of a trap. But it doesn't seem too tight. I just need to get the wire off." The clone said and set to work. It wasn't easy, since a little pull on the wire would set of what ever trap the enemy was using. But after about five minutes, the scroll was free.

"Okay, now we go to the tower." Naruto said and the three of them set off, Sakura and Ino releasing their weights so they could travel faster.

--

About an hour and a half later, team 7 arrived at the tower. They opened one of the numerous doors and walked in. What greeted them was a empty room with a board on the wall. Sakura read it aloud.

"A balanced person needs both heaven and earth. If you have heaven, but not earth, run in the fields and gain strength. If you have earth, but not heaven, go to a wise man and seek help. When you have gained them both, use them well."

"What does that mean?" Ino asked.

"Have no idea. But we have both heaven and earth scrolls. Perhaps it means that we are supposed to open them here." Naruto said.

"Let's try." Sakura said. She and Ino opened the scrolls at the same time.

"That's a summoning scroll. Throw them on each other." Sakura said and they did just that. A puff of smoke later revealed a smiling Rin.

"Ah, you were so fast. Congratulations on passing." She said.

"Mom!" Sakura exclaimed and Rin smiled at her.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked.

"To welcome you, and explain that." Rin said and pointed at the board.

"It's a poem that we use to explain, very simply, how you should train. The heaven it refers to is skill and experience. The earth is strength, speed and stamina. If you have skill, then train your body. If you have strength, then seek help to train your skills." Rin said and the three Genin nodded.

"So, what now?" Naruto asked.

"And are we the first?" Ino asked.

"No, you are the third team here. One of the teams from Suna and team 8 came before you. And until the fifth day, you are to stay in this tower. I would suggest training for two or three days, and resting the rest of the time. There is a bedroom for you, and I leave you to find the rest yourselves. See you later." Rin said before giving a hug to Naruto, Ino and lastly Sakura. Then she waved and puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"Okay, let's go find our room then." Ino said and Naruto and Sakura nodded in agreement.

--

Elsewhere in the tower, a meeting was being held between Anko, two ANBU, Tenshi, Haku, Tsunade and Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru!" Tenshi growled.

"What's his plan?" Tsunade asked Anko, who pulled on her coat after having her seal checked out by Jiraiya.

"I don't know. He said that he was 'reserving some exceptional ones' here. I think he is after the Uchiha boy." Anko replied.

"Who is Orochimaru?" Haku asked.

"A psycho, that's who he is." Tenshi replied.

"Orochimaru is a S-rank missing nin. He was once my student, and is one of the legendary Sannin. He left Konoha after he didn't get announced as the Yondaime Hokage, and it was discovered he was doing illegal experiments." Sandaime said.

"So, he is strong then?" Haku asked and everyone in the room nodded. Sandaime turned to Tenshi.

"Do you think you could face him?" he asked, and Tenshi thought for a bit.

"Face him and defeat him? Yes. Live to tell the tale? No. I still need to become more comfortable with the chakra sphere and radar for that." Tenshi answered.

"What are we going to do?" Jiraiya asked.

"The only ones capable of fighting Orochimaru on even grounds are Sarutobi-sensei, myself, Jiraiya and normally Tenshi. Even if Tenshi can't fight him yet, the three of us should be able to defeat him. The only problem is we don't know where he is." Tsunade said.

"That isn't the only problem. Since we don't know his plans, we don't know what he will do, where he will strike, or when. Also we don't know how many men he has, or what allies he has." Sandaime said.

"This is bad. Real bad." Tenshi said and the rest agreed.

"The only thing we can do for now is to boost up security. Also, Tenshi, it would make me feel a lot better if you managed to at least get back to Sannin level. I have a feeling that we will need your power soon." Sandaime said and Tenshi nodded.

"I'll double my efforts. Tsunade, would it help if I used kage bunshin to speed up my mastering of the two jutsus?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, it would." She replied.

"Okay, so until we know something else, we have to play things safe. Needles to say, nothing of this leaves this room. Dismissed." Sandaime said.

--

The Genins who had managed to get both scrolls and made it to the tower by five days, stood in front of the Hokage, the examiners and the Jounin senseis. Rin, Tsunade and Jiraiya also stood with them. Behind the higher ninjas, was a statue of two arms holding the ram seal. The Genins stood in a arena and along the walls there was a heightened floor for spectators.

All of the rookie nine were there as well as Gaara and his siblings.

"Welcome and congratulations on passing the second exam." Anko said, and stepped back as Sandaime prepared to speak.

"Let me explain to you the true purpose of this test." Sandaime said.

"True purpose?" Kiba asked.

"This exam, the Chuunin exam, is to show of a villages power to potential customers. If a village shows it has lots of talented and strong ninjas, then missions will increase for that village. Also, instead of killing each other, the ninja villages compete under these exams, keeping relations and allies, as well as showing off their power to enemies, keeping them from attacking. Likewise if a village's representatives, the Genins in this exam, shows that it is weaker, missions will decrease and the threat of invasion is greater. Therefore it is very important that you take these exams very seriously. The next stage will be one on one fighting where feudal lords and other important people will come to see you fight. The selection on who becomes Chuunin is made by several judges among those important people." Sandaime explained. Then a Jounin jumped in front of him, kneeling in front of him.

"Hokage-sama, allow me to explain the The Jounin said. Naruto, Sakura and Ino smiled as they recognised Hayate.

"As Hokage-sama said, for the third examcough, there will be a lot of important people watching. The invitations are already sent out. cough But since these important guests have limited time, we can't simply have many matches. cough That is why we must have a preliminary now. But before we begin, can those that don't feel well and want to give up, raise their hands. As it is individual cough fighting from now on, your decision won't affect your team. cough So, anyone wish to retire from the exam? We will begin fighting immediately, so you won't have time to rest. cough"Hayate said and a murmur arose from the Genins. Naruto saw that Shikamaru was about to raise his hand when Kabuto did.

"I give up." He said.

"You are Konoha's Yakushi Kabuto? Very well. You may leave." Hayate said and wrote something down on the clipboard he was carrying. (A/N: I have no idea how to write Kabuto's last name, so it'll probably be wrong. Sorry.)

Tenshi leaned closer to Sandaime and Anko.

"Something smells wrong about that boy. I suggest keeping him under surveillance." Tenshi said and Sandaime nodded.

Kabuto left and once again Shikamaru was about to raise his hand, but something Sasuke said stopped him.

"What should we do about the Uchiha?" Anko asked. Both she and Sandaime could see something was bothering Sasuke, confirming Orochimaru did something to him.

"Hokage-sama, I should probably have said this sooner, but I sense something foul from Sasuke. I can practically taste Orochimaru's cursed seal on the air. Looks like Anko was right, and he did survive. I'm not sure if I am happy about that or not." Tenshi said.

"We have to stop him from competing. If he gives in…" Anko started but was cut off by Kakashi.

"He isn't the type to just give up and listen to you. He's here to test his strength." Kakashi said.

"But…" Anko began.

"I or Kakashi can place the containment seal on Sasuke. Don't worry." Jiraiya said.

"Well, if there is no one elsecoughgiving up, then let's start the first match." Hayate said and a part of the wall behind the statue slid down, revealing a screen. There names began to flash before two stopped.

"First match of the preliminaries: cough Uzumaki Naruto against Sabaku no Temari." Hayate called.

"Can everyone except the two contenders, coughretreat to the upper levels to watch." Hayate said and everyone went up the stairs to the upper levels.

Temari, Naruto and Hayate were the only ones left in the arena. Naruto and Temari faced each other.

"Fighters ready? cough" Hayate asked. Naruto and Temari nodded. Hayate jumped away to a safe distance.

"The only rule is that when Icoughsay the match is over, it is over. coughAlso no endangering the audience. cough Alright, begin!" Hayate explained before starting the match.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 13 chap finished.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I actually have two things…no, three things to say this time.

Firstly, thanks to all those that has given me reviews. They each mean a lot to me, even if I don't reply to them all.

Secondly, I'm sorry, Darksaber's Naco. I know I kind of said I would use your idea about Naruto messing up the wind jutsu and really having Futon element as well. But after thinking a bit, and consulting my two helpers (aka my beta-reader, and a 'slightly' weird friend of mine) I came to the conclusion that it wouldn't fit the story that Naruto have the Futon element as well. Sorry again, but let me explain why I said I would use it in the first place. As I said in my reply to you, I thought it was a good idea. Also it would mean that Naruto and Ino have something in common in the ninja life. Right now they don't have, like Naruto and Sakura has with the Katon element. But I have decided on a different approach, which will also help the story later on. Naruto and Ino don't have an element in common, but they have something else. Two somethings actually. One of them being Naruto's 'signature' move, kage bunshin. The other…wait and see. Will be revealed this chapter, at least slightly.

And the third thing: I don't want to hear anything about 'they are too OOC. I don't care. My story. I'll try and not make them ridiculously out of character, but some changes will be there. Example: Temari's flirting with Naruto. I doubt the Temari in the anime would do that, but here she does. Reason? Do I need one? She thinks Naruto is cute, and wants to take him home. That's why. Okay, that sounded strange…Anyway, hope you'll enjoy the next chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temari looked at her opponent, and tried to fight down the slight blush that wanted to come out.

'He is cute. And strong. Perhaps I can…persuade him to leave his girlfriends and this place. Worth a try.' Temari thought and grinned seductively at Naruto.

"Tell me, cutie. Why is it that you stick to this place? I watched you a bit the other day, and you weren't treated very nicely. How come you are here? I would bet you'd be much happier somewhere else. Like Suna. You'd love it there, I'm sure." Temari said, putting every ounce of 'sexiness' in her voice, making Jiraiya drool slightly. Naruto though, raised an eyebrow and asked:

"Why should I go there? I love Konoha, and besides. I have my girlfriends here. And everyone else I love and care about is here. I won't leave for anything." Naruto said confidently. Temari snorted and looked at Sakura and Ino.

"Those two? A stupid blonde and a pinky with a forehead the size of a beach ball." Temari said.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Ino and Sakura yelled, and Tenshi had to grab hold of them to prevent them from jumping down there.

"Um, you do know you just insulted your self as well, right?" Naruto asked, referring to Temari's comment on blondes. She chose to not answer that one. Instead she shrugged and reached for her fan.

"I just thought a cutie like you deserved something better. But let's fight, so I can win this thing. I won't hold back, even though I think you're cute." Temari said. Naruto shook his head.

'One minute flirting, the next minute fighting.' He thought before deciding to at least protect Sakura and Ino a bit.

"Listen, I don't care what you think. I also don't care what you think or say about me, but don't speak like that about my girlfriends. They are more important to me than anything else. So keep whatever comments and thoughts you have about them to your self." Naruto said forcibly, startling Temari a bit.

'I seem to have struck a nerve or something. sigh and I really thought this one was cute. Oh, well.' Temari thought before swinging her fan.

"Kamaitachi no jutsu" she called, and a chakra induced tornado flew towards Naruto.

"**Dodge, or block?"** Kyuubi asked in a joking manner.

'How the hell do you block a tornado?' Naruto shot back while dodging the tornado. When the tornado passed him, a slight haze of dust obstructed Temari's visual of him.

"**I don't know. Wanted to see you try though." **Kyuubi replied with a shrug.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu" was Naruto's answer, and several fireballs flew towards Temari, who smirked and waved her fan, blowing out the fireballs like candles. She then dodged the shuriken that was inside each of the balls.

"You have to better than that." Temari said.

"You too." A voice came behind her, and a cold blade was pressed against her throat. The Naruto in front of her puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"You used a kage bunshin for that jutsu, while you transformed into a shuriken to get behind me." Temari stated.

"Yeah, now if you would kindly give up, so I won't have to hurt you." Naruto said, obviously feeling smug with himself.

"Not yet." Temari said and before Naruto knew what happened, he found himself with Temari's fan in his face, and the bunshin he had threatened vanished.

"You aren't the only one that can make clones." Temari said from where she had appeared behind Naruto, watching him fly backwards into a wall.

"Ouch." Tenshi commented when he heard the smack. "That's got to hurt. Wonder why he didn't sense her behind him." he wondered out loud. Just then, Ino, Sakura and Haku realised something.

"Um, sensei? How are you even following the fight? You aren't using your chakra radar. Right?" Sakura asked.

"And you aren't meditation either." Haku joined in. Tenshi smiled sheepishly and scratched his head.

"I'm listening, smelling and feeling the air movements. I can't rely on my radar or meditation all my life, so I'm trying to follow with my remaining senses. Is that bad?" Tenshi asked innocently. Sakura, Ino and Haku shook their heads in amusement. Kakashi and Kurenai looked at Tenshi curiously.

"You said you feel the air movements." Kurenai asked.

"Yeah, so?" Tenshi replied.

"Can you tell what Naruto is doing now?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, he is standing still? His scent isn't moving at least." Tenshi replied.

True enough, Naruto was standing in one place, doing seals at a fast pace.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu" he called and fire erupted around him and flew towards Temari.

"Now he is attacking." Tenshi stated simply, making the other sweat drop.

Temari again waved her fan and created a powerful wind that blew out the fire Naruto was making, but when the smoke lifted, she didn't see Naruto at all.

'Where is he?' she thought, looking around, checking behind her and on the roof.

"I'm here." Naruto's voice came, and a slight flicker behind Temari suddenly moved very fast, tripped Temari and pinned her down on the ground. Naruto placed his knee on Temari's spine, holding two kunai, one at each side of her neck.

"Don't move, or I'll kill you." Naruto growled. Temari felt compelled to gulp at the not so subtle killing intent.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Ninpo: Fukashi no jutsu. There are different versions in different villages, that was sensei's version. Now give up!" Naruto said while increasing his killing intent.

"I…I give up!" she said and instantly Naruto removed his kunai.

"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." Hayate said, obviously pleased that his student, although not using his sword in this fight, had won.

Naruto smiled and helped Temari up, his killing intent gone.

"Nice fight. You almost broke my nose with that blow of yours." Naruto commented while they walked towards the stairs. Temari sulked but when they were about to part, she mumbled, just loud enough for him to hear: "Congratulations."

--

Naruto was walking up to his team, when he passed Lee's team.

"Wow, that was awesome Naruto-kun. Your flames of youth burned brightly in that fight." Lee said, his eyes two brightly burning orbs. Naruto took a step backwards, wondering why Lee wasn't being burned.

"He's like that all the time." Tenten said and Naruto nodded slowly. Their Hyuuga team mate looked bored, but Tenten smiled at Naruto and held out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Tenten. Nice to meet you." She said and Naruto smiled back while shaking her hand.

"Naruto. Nice to meet you too." He replied.

"Tell me, how did you manage to make the kage bunshin, henge and throwing the shuriken so fast? I couldn't see you doing it." Tenten wondered and Naruto scratched his head while giving his trade mark grin.

"Speed I guess." He replied.

"You have to be pretty fast to pull that off. Let's have a match some day." Lee said. Naruto didn't know how to respond to that, so he just nodded.

"Um, sure Lee." He said and Lee flashed his 'nice-guy' pose, complete with raised thumb and flashing teeth.

Tenshi, sensing his student's growing uneasiness, called out:

"Naruto, come here for a minute."

"Right, sorry guys. See you later." Naruto said and walked up to his team. Where he got glomped by Ino and Sakura, both gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto wasn't sure if it was to congratulate him, or state that he was theirs.

"Well done, Naruto-kun." Sakura said happily.

"You really showed her." Ino joined in.

"Good job, Naruto. Nice use of your jutsus." Tenshi said with a smiled.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled back.

"So, Naruto-kun, how does it feel to have the attention of so many girls?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, how does it feel?" Ino and Sakura asked in sugar sweet tones.

"Um, I don't really know. Haven't thought of it. Besides, as long as I have Sakura-chan and Ino-chan, I'm happy." Naruto said, earning him two new kisses from his girlfriends.

"Naruto, it seems I have to buy you a book." Kakashi said.

"Huh? What kind of book?" Naruto asked, but Tenshi and Kurenai apparently knew.

"Don't." they both said at the same time.

'Huh?' Naruto thought, while Sakura and Ino glared at Kakashi. Kakashi smiled unceasingly, and pushed an orange corner further down into his utility pouch.

A cough brought back their attention.

"If I can have everyone's We are ready to start the secondcough fight." Hayate said and the names started rolling again. With a beep, they stopped on:

"Second fightcough Akadou Yoroi vs. Uchiha Sasuke. Can the fighterscough come down here please?cough" Hayate said. Just as Sasuke passed Kakashi, the silver haired Jounin leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Remember, I'll be watching. Don't use your Sharingan. That thing responds to chakra, and if it gets out of hand, I'll stop the fight." Kakashi warned. Sasuke gave no indication to have heard him. Instead he kept walking.

--

"Fighters ready?" Hayate asked, stifling a cough. Both Sasuke and Yoroi nodded.

"Begin." Hayate said while jumping slightly away.

Neither of the fighters did move for a while, but suddenly Sasuke whipped out two shuriken and threw them at Yoroi, who responded by dodging to the left and rushing towards Sasuke. Sasuke tried to throw a punch, but Yoroi blocked it while grabbing Sasuke's arm. A amused snort came from Yoroi, and a blue glow surrounded his hand, and where he held Sasuke's arm.

'What? My chakra…' Sasuke thought. He quickly tried to hit Yoroi again, but his other hand was blocked and grabbed as well.

'Shit, have to do something.' Sasuke thought while pulling his feet up and kicking Yoroi's knees, making said boy fall to the floor with a grunt. Acting quickly, Sasuke locked Yoroi in a body lock, threatening to break his arm. But Yoroi just smiled and the same blue glow surrounded his hand again, which he lay on Sasuke's head. Sasuke gasped and his body became limp.

"Sasuke is in trouble." Tenshi commented.

Sasuke was unable to maintain the body lock and Yoroi stood up with a smirk on his face, keeping his hand on Sasuke.

Sasuke tried to grab Yoroi's hand, but his arm just fell limp.

"You…you're…my chakra…" Sasuke stammered forth.

"Correct. I can suck your chakra right out of you." Yoroi replied.

'I…have to do something' Sasuke thought before he remembered Lee.

'That's it.' Sasuke almost cheered in his head.

Using all his will power, Sasuke managed to punch Yoroi in the face, making him let go. Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared underneath Yoroi, kicking him into the air. Vanishing again, Sasuke appeared underneath Yoroi, flying just like him.

"That's my Konoha shadow dance." Lee said.

"When did Sasuke learn that?" Tenshi asked.

"From here on it's all original." Sasuke said, but then a burning pain in his neck stopped him. Seals looking like flames spread from his neck to cover half of his body.

"What the? Kakashi, it's happening." Tenshi said. Kakashi looked at him before turning back to Sasuke, who was gritting his teeth from the pain. Naruto thought Sasuke was in pain from having his chakra sucked out, so he yelled:

"Come on Sasuke. Don't give in."

That had the effect that Sasuke was annoyed at the blonde for being so loud, and annoyed at himself.

'I won't let this thing win.' Sasuke thought and the seals moved back into his neck. He shook his head before swinging around, trying to kick Yoroi in the chest. Yoroi blocked with a smirk.

"Too slow." He said but was rewarded with a fist to his face. Another fist to the stomach sent him flying towards the ground.

"No, you aren't fast enough." Kakashi said. Just before Yoroi hit the ground, Sasuke did a flip and used the momentum to drive his leg into Yoroi's stomach.

"Shi shi rendan." (Lion combo) Sasuke yelled. Yoroi let out a pained yell before falling into a heap, and lying completely still. Sasuke tumbled to the ground and ended up on his stomach, breathing hard. Hayate walked over to Yoroi and confirmed the knock out.

"Winner Uchiha Hayate said.

"You better seal that thing up." Tenshi said to Kakashi, who puffed away. He told the medics that was about to help Sasuke that he would do something before they could have him.

Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and puffed away again.

"What was that about?" Naruto asked Tenshi.

"Don't worry about it. Just pay attention and tell me who the next fight is between." Tenshi replied.

The names flashed again before stopping. The two fighters made their way to the arena and stood opposite each other.

"The third fightcough, between Haruno Sakura and Inuzuka Kiba. Begin!" Hayate called.

--

Sakura and Kiba stared at each other, Sakura with a calculating look, while Kiba just looked smug.

"We're lucky, Akamaru, we got to fight pinky." Kiba bragged, and Akamaru gave a bark in agreement. Tenshi didn't like that though.

"Um, Kurenai? Is Kiba really that stupid, or did he hit his head during the second exam?" Tenshi asked.

"I don't know. I'm thinking the same thing actually." Kurenai replied.

"Well, he is in for a beating now." Rin commented while leaning against the railings.

Naruto, Haku and Ino were both fuming, and wanted to jump down there and, in Naruto's case, strangle Kiba, in Haku's case, she wanted to use her needles to show Kiba a little pain and in Ino's case, show Kiba that kunai and a pissed kunoichi aren't good if you want to have children some day. In short, if Kiba could read minds, he would have known not to mess with Sakura's friends. Sakura looked at her team mates and smiled before turning back to Kiba.

"Save it, dog breath and fight me." Sakura said. Kiba's eyes flashed with anger and he charged.

"Fine, have it your way." he yelled and tried to hit Sakura in the gut with his elbow. Keyword being tried.

Sakura easily caught the elbow and she was about to hit a pressure point in Kiba's neck when Akamaru jumped and almost bit her hand. Sakura jumped back while releasing Kiba.

"Thanks, Akamaru." Kiba said while getting up from the floor where Sakura had dropped him.

"It looks like pinky has some skills. Better get this over with then." Kiba said and searched trough his utility pouch for something. He produced two small, round pills. He gave one to Akamaru, and took the other himself.

"What did he do now?" Tenshi asked.

"Solider pills." Rin and Haku replied in unison. They looked curiously at each other before turning back to the fight.

Akamaru's fur had changed from white to red and the little puppy roared like a lion.

"Um, did he summon or something?" Tenshi asked, making the others sweat drop.

Akamaru jumped, with surprising speed, on top of Kiba, who crouched down and formed some seals.

"Gijyuu Ninpou: Jyuujin Bunshin.(Beast mimicry ninja technique: Half-beast clone) Kiba called and both he and Akamaru were enveloped in a cloud of smoke. Once the cloud lifted, instead of one Kiba and Akamaru, there stood two Kibas, one on top of the other. Both looked more feral than before.

"Let's go, Akamaru!" the one on the bottom said. The one on top, Akamaru, growled and they speed towards Sakura. She looked curious at what was coming.

"Take this pinky. Gatsuga.(Double fang destroyer)" Kiba called and both he and the transformed Akamaru turned to twin grey tornadoes. Horizontal tornadoes that were spinning towards Sakura. The ground under the tornadoes was shredded to pieces. Sakura stood completely still as they came closer, observing. At the last minute, she jumped backwards and upwards and landed on the statue. Kiba and Akamaru stopped spinning, looked up at her and grinned.

"Gatsuga" Kiba yelled again and he and Akamaru flew towards Sakura, planning to turn Sakura into shreds. But instead of dodging as seemed natural, Sakura smiled while forming seals.

"I'll show you a jutsu Naruto taught me. Katon: Karyuu Endan" Sakura called and shot a thin ray of white hot fire towards the two tornadoes, which had no chance of dodging. The fire hit both at the same time and produced a massive smoke cloud, accompanied by pained yells and yelps.

"Ouch." Naruto commented.

"Burnt, dog anyone?" Tenshi asked.

The smoke cleared slowly to reveal a burnt Kiba and a now normal Akamaru. Kiba had lost his coat, his shirt, parts of his pants were burned away and his hair looked very singed. Akamaru had some bald spots. Smoke was rising from them both. They weren't moving.

"She held back." Tenshi said suddenly.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked.

"They are still alive." Rin answered. And she was right. Everyone could see both Kiba and Akamaru breathing, but neither were conscious.

"Winner:cough Haruno Hayate said and Sakura cheered before looking at Kiba. The medics were taking care of him and she knew he wouldn't die, so she allowed herself to be happy. Running up the stairs, she ran to Naruto and hugged him. He smiled and kissed her before grinning happily.

"Congratulations, Sakura-chan. Nice job." Naruto said.

"Yeah, good fight, Sakura." Ino said. She was happy for her friend, but also had a weird sense of being left out and slight sadness. Tenshi seemed to notice this. He smiled at Sakura, not showing anything of the confusion he felt for Ino.

"Congratulations." Haku said cheerfully. She didn't notice Ino's feelings, but she did notice something was bothering Tenshi.

"You've grown so much." Rin said as she almost crushed Sakura, who was turning a unhealthy shade of purple.

"Um, Rin? I think you are choking your daughter." Kakashi commented. Rin gasped and released Sakura.

"Sorry." She said, blushing brightly.

"Sakura-san fought well. Kiba did as well, but she was stronger." Kurenai said, mostly to herself.

"Is Kiba-kun going to be okay?" Hinata asked hesitantly.

"He's strong." Shino said, but didn't elaborate.

"He'll be alright. He was burned a bit badly, but nothing that the medics can't fix." Rin replied, and both Hinata and Kurenai visibly relaxed.

Tenshi took the opportunity to lead Ino slightly away and turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"What is it Ino?" Tenshi asked concernedly. Ino looked like she was about to deny whatever it was, but thought better of it. She looked down on the ground, not wanting to meet what would have been Tenshi's gaze.

"I don't know. I…I just feel left out. Sakura and Naruto have the Katon element in common, while I don't have any element in common with them. They can trade jutsus with each other, but I can't. I know both Naruto and Sakura care for me a lot, and Naruto loves me just the same as Sakura, but I can't help it." Ino said, sounding more sad for each word. Tenshi crouched down in front of her and smiled.

"Oh, so that is what's been bothering you lately. Come here." Tenshi said and gave Ino a hug. After he released her, he sat down in front of her and motioned for her to do the same. She did, although a bit hesitantly.

"Listen, it is true that Naruto and Sakura have more in common than you and Naruto. At least when it comes to being a ninja. But you and Naruto have something in common that Naruto and Sakura doesn't have." Tenshi said with a smiled. Ino was confused though.

"Huh? What?" she asked.

"Kage bunshin for one. Sakura can't do that, but you and Naruto can. Also, both you and Naruto have mastered some of my jutsus that Sakura couldn't. Remember?" Tenshi asked and Ino smiled brightly.

"Oh yeah. Guess I forgot about that." She said happily. Tenshi smiled at her happiness.

"Also, you and Naruto have more in common than you think. Both of you always try to look at the positive side, more so than Sakura. Both of you want to become stronger to protect your precious people and have their acknowledgment." Tenshi said but was interrupted.

"But Sakura also wants that." Ino objected.

"No, she wants to become stronger so she doesn't slow you down. She doesn't want to look at your backs anymore. That, and she wants to protect you, of course." Tenshi said with a smile.

"But most importantly, you and Naruto have a spirit inside you that Sakura doesn't." he said, confusing Ino.

"You mean like Kyuubi?" Ino asked. Tenshi chuckled and shook his head.

"No, but perhaps that was a bad choice of words. No, what I mean is that you both never give up, and always try your best. Remember when Sakura was teased? She didn't try and do anything about it, thinking it was useless and she even believed what the others said about her. But if it were you that had been teased, I know that you wouldn't have taken it sitting down. You would have stood up against them, and done something about it. And I know Naruto did just that when he was teased." Tenshi explained.

"But Sakura isn't like that anymore." Ino pointed out.

"True, because of you she isn't. Because of you she learned confidence and grew a back bone. But unlike you and Naruto, she didn't always have that. Confidence doesn't come naturally for her, but it does for you and Naruto. Not that Sakura has any problems with her confidence now, but sometimes I notice she almost have to force herself to be confident. You never have to. That, Ino, is something you and Naruto have in common that he and Sakura never will have. Remember that." Tenshi said and Ino broke into a huge grin.

"Thank you. That meant a lot to me." she said and Tenshi laughed.

"No problem, and who knows? Perhaps there are some aspects on ninja life that you and Naruto have talent for, but Sakura doesn't." he replied.

"Like what?" Ino asked and Tenshi thought for a moment.

"Stealth and assassination perhaps." Tenshi said and Ino looked at him like he was crazy. Apparently, he sensed it.

"Yeah, I know, I know." Tenshi said while shaking his head. "The two loudest people on the team. But both you and Naruto soak up most of my jutsus, including the ones I made for stealth and assassination. When you have to, both you and Naruto can hide very well. Sakura isn't that good in that aspect. Oh, there you have another similarity. You and Naruto both have the ability to perform much better than anyone assumes when you have too. It's like me when I am like I am now, and when I am in the weapon mode. You two get much more sharpened by the situation than sometimes Sakura does. That is connected to the confidence we talked about though." Tenshi said and Ino nodded.

"Okay…sensei?" Ino asked after a few moments of thought.

"Hum? Yes?" Tenshi replied.

"Was it wrong of me to feel jealous when I heard Sakura say that she had learned a jutsu from Naruto?" Ino asked and Tenshi sighed.

"Yes and no. No, as in it is understandable, yes as in you should know that Naruto doesn't make different between you and Sakura. If you had an affinity with Katon, then Naruto would have taught you that jutsu too. Also, Naruto have taught you something, hasn't he? A jutsu I made that you had some trouble with?" Tenshi asked and Ino nodded.

"Yeah, the Hi Furasshu no jutsu. (Sun Flash) I couldn't get the timing right, and Naruto showed me how to do it." Ino replied.

"That is one example of how he is going to be there for you in the future. Like he will be for Sakura. Now, I think we should get back to the others, don't you?" Tenshi asked and Ino's eyes widened.

"Oh crap. The exam." She said while jumping to her feet. Tenshi chuckled.

"Don't worry. Your name wasn't called." He said while forming a hand seal.

"Kai" he said and a slight glimmer around them disappeared.

"Genjutsu to give us some privacy." Tenshi said, answering Ino's questioning look. Which only served to make her more confused.

"How did you know I was wondering?" Ino asked.

"I have my ways." Tenshi replied as they reached the others. They were just in time to see the medics carry one of the sound nins out. He looked like he had his arms blown up from the inside.

"Shino won then?" Tenshi asked.

"Yeah, without much effort. Where were you two?" Rin asked curiously.

"Oh, I was just talking to Ino about something. Teacher-student thing." Tenshi said with a shrug.

"Oh? What teacher-student thing?" Sakura asked slyly, looking at Ino, who grinned back.

"Nothing to worry about, forehead." Ino replied.

"What did you say, Ino-pig?" Sakura shot back.

"And I thought they were over that." Tenshi sighed.

"Especially with what we saw in the Wave." Rin said, making both girls blush a deep red. Naruto was none the wiser.

The names flashed again and stopped on:

"Can Akimichi Choujicough and Dosu Kinutacough come down?" Hayate asked.

--

Chouji and Dosu stood in front of each other, glaring at each other.

'How can this guy even see?' Chouji thought, referring to the fact that Dosu had most of his head wrapped in bandages, only letting his right eye show.

'Fatass will fall easily.' Dosu thought.

"Fifth fight, Akimichi Chouji vs. Dosu Kinuta. Begin!" Hayate said and jumped away.

"You can do it!" Shikamaru yelled.

"If you win, I'll treat you to an all-you can eat barbeque." Asuma yelled.

"huh? How do you know Chouji?" Kakashi asked.

"I often play shougi with Shikamaru, and Chouji watch. Sometimes I treat him to food, most often as 'payment' for loosing against Shikamaru. But I don't mind much. Chouji is really amusing sometimes." Asuma said and Kakashi, Kurenai and Rin rolled their eyes at him. Tenshi would have done too, but couldn't…for obvious reasons.

"Come on. I'll end this quickly mr. fatty." Dosu said and flames appeared in Chouji's eyes.

"Are you talking to me, you bandaged imp? I'll beat you into a pulp. Ninpou: Baika no jutsu! (double weight)" Chouji yelled and turned into a human sized meat ball. With puffs of…chakra smoke, he retracted his limbs into his now round body.

'He uses sound waves to attack. I have to hide my ears.' Chouji thought.

"Meat tank." Chouji yelled and began to roll. His roll speed up and he speed towards Dosu, who stood by impassively. (A/N: I couldn't find the Japanese name for Chouji's jutsu. Sorry.)

"Hurray for big bone people!" Chouji yelled just before he hit Dosu, who jumped away just before Chouji hit him. Resulting in Chouji smashing into the wall Dosu stood in front of.

Dosu was about to hit Chouji, when he managed to pull himself out of the wall. Chouji rolled towards Dosu again, who swung his fist and struck Chouji.

"AHH!" Chouji yelled and lost control of his rolling and once again smashed into a wall.

"You may have hid your ears, but the human body is made of more than 70 per cent water and water carries sound. Basically your whole body is a big ear." Dosu said and pulled back his sleeve to reveal a metal device with several holes on his arm.

"What happened?" Tenshi asked.

"That sound guy's arm device amplifies sound. It acts as a speaker. He used it to defeat Lee in the forest." Shikamaru said and Rin looked at Chouji's still form.

"Destroyed hearing, balance. Sight would become obstructed, and even internal damage could be done if used correctly." Rin said.

"That explains the ringing I have in my ears now. You heard it as well, right sensei?" Naruto asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, but it seems that it didn't affect Chouji very much." Tenshi replied and everyone saw that Chouji began to pull himself out of the wall.

"Ouch, that hurt." Chouji said before jumping in the air, spinning again.

"What the hell is he doing? I can easily dodge that." Dosu said and dodged the falling ball. Which vanished when it hit the floor.

"What?" Dosu yelled and just managed to dodge the real Chouji walling from above.

"Bunshin. Nice Chouji." Shikamaru said.

"Damn, that was close. But it's over!" Dosu yelled, jumped on top of Chouji and punched him. His whole arm sunk deep into Chouji's fat.

"This is it!" Dosu said and struck his metal device. The onlookers could practically see the sound waves vibrate in Chouji's body. Both Tenshi and Naruto threw their hands up and covered their ears. Chouji screamed before becoming silent and reverting back to his normal appearance.

Hayate walked over to him and confirmed that he was out.

"Winner Dosu Kinuta." Hayate said, and Dosu walked up to his remaining team mate, while the medics carried a drooling Chouji out. Tenshi and Naruto caught what me mumbled and snickered.

"What did he say?" Shikamaru asked.

"He said: 'I want barbeque'" Tenshi replied. Asuma sweat dropped.

--

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said before walking down to face the last sound nin.

"Is everything troublesome for him?" Haku asked. Sakura, Ino and Naruto nodded at the same time.

"Eternal rival, you must ignite Shikamaru-kun's flames of youth." Gai practically yelled. Kakashi looked towards the man proclaimed to be the 'beautiful green beast of Konoha.'

"Sorry, Gai, but did you say something?" Kakashi asked, making Gai scream and hold his head while crying.

"THAT HIP ATTITUDE AGAIN. IT'S COOL AND PISSES ME OFF." Gai screamed.

"Sensei, who's he?" Naruto asked.

"Maito Gai. As you can see he has no fashion sense." Tenshi said, referring to the green spandex both Gai and his little clone Lee wore, as well as the orange leg warmers, bowl cut and extremely large and bushy eyebrows.

"Is clinically insane, always rambling about the flames of youth, and gives himself insane tasks to complete, and equal insane punishments for failing." Rin joined in. Gai and Lee looked like they had a couple of two ton boulders on their shoulders.

"And is one of the, it not THE best taijutsu user in Konoha." Tenshi finished, and instantly the imaginary 'boulders' vanished and was replaced by a display of 'manliness' from both Gai and Lee. Read: good guy pose, flashing teeth, wiggly eyebrows before both broke and hugged each other while crying, somehow creating a background of a sunset with waves crashing on the shore. While hugging, they yelled:

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Lee"

"Gai-sensei"

"Shut up!" Rin, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura and Ino yelled at the same time. Sakura turned from the two startled greenclad ninjas to look at Tenshi.

"Sensei, how did they make that sunset?" she asked.

"Don't ask." Was the simple reply.

--

"Sixth fightcough: Nara Shikamaru Kin Tsuchi. Begin!" Hayate ordered.

'Why must I fight a girl? How troublesome.' Shikamaru thought before forming his signature seal.

"Can't you do anything else? Using the same jutsu over and over again like a idiot." Kin said.

"Shut up. Kage Mane no jutsu. (Shadow Imitation)" Shikamaru said and his shadow darkened and extended towards Kin.

"You won't get me with that." Kin said and threw two needles towards Shikamaru, both with bells attached.

'Bells?' Shikamaru thought as he dodged. 'she plans to throw one needle with a bell on, and one without. I dodge based on the sound and she hits me with the other.

"You won't get me with that elementary trick. Next you'll throw one with a bell and one without. Right?" Shikamaru asked, but instead of a verbal answer, he heard the bells again.

"What?" he said and half turned before the world suddenly turned upside down. He noticed strings attached to the bells, though.

"You are in my genjutsu. I'll end this quickly now." Kin said and Shikamaru stared as the single Kin multiplied.

"You don't even know who is the real me." the Kins said, creating a eerie sound affect. The next thing Shikamaru knew, he had two needles sticking out of his arms. He pulled them out with a grunt.

"Next I'll throw four. Then eight. Soon you'll look more like a hedgehog than a pineapple." Kin said, obviously enjoying this.

"You wench. You said you'd end this soon." Shikamaru said and Kin grinned.

"I see. You are in so much pain you want this to end as soon as possible. Well, too bad." Kin said and threw four needles, each hitting home.

'I have to do something. This'll drain most of my chakra though.' Shikamaru thought as he did seals, swiped some of his blood onto his hand and placed the hand on the ground.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu." Shikamaru called and a puff of smoke later and a cat as large as he stood in front of him. More precisely a overgrown black housecat.

"Get her." Shikamaru said. The cat looked at him before sitting down and licking its paw.

The audience sweat dropped. Kakashi looked at Tenshi, who looked like he was on the verge of rolling on the floor while laughing.

"Natural summon indeed. They do fit together." Tenshi said.

"Your summon doesn't even listen to you. Perhaps I should make a needle cushion cat?" Kin said and threw some needles towards the cat, who dodged, casing the needles to almost pierce Shikamaru. The cat hissed at Kin before turning to Shikamaru and…nodding. Shikamaru kneeled down as the cat turned and charged. To Shikamaru it looked like it was charging one of the numerous Kins, while the others saw the cat attack Kin, who jumped to the side. The cat turned and charged Kin again. This time she dodged backwards but before she could do anything else, she froze.

"Kage Mane success." Shikamaru said.

"How?" Kin asked while Shikamaru stood up.

"I let my shadow follow my summon, who distracted you long enough for me to capture you. Now it's my turn." Shikamaru said and took out two shuriken. Kin's body moved against her will and took out two shuriken as well.

"Now we are going to stab each other to see who can last longer." Shikamaru said and threw one of the shurikens, closely followed by the other.

"Stop this!" Kin said, but her body perfectly mirrored Shikamaru's. The two shuriken flew towards the two Genin. The cat was once again sitting and licking its paw.

Just before the first shuriken hit, Shikamaru bent backwards.

'Heh, he was just bluffing.' Kin thought, but she stopped her thought process when her head hit the wall behind her.

"Got her. A ninja should always be aware of the surroundings. My summon lured you close enough to the wall. Guess I won't need this then." Shikamaru said and let go of the thin wire that the last shuriken he threw was attached to.

"Winner: Nara Shikamaru!" Hayate called.

'How troublesome.' Shikamaru thought as he walked back up the stairs. A purr reminded him of the cat he summoned. He turned to see it right behind him.

"Thanks for the help." He said and scratched the cat's ear. It purred before vanishing in a puff of smoke.

"Good job, Shikamaru." Kakashi said when Shikamaru reached him.

"How troublesome." Shikamaru sighed before sitting down and leaning against the wall.

"I'm guessing you told him who had the summoning contract for cats." Kakashi said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, although it seems Shikamaru hasn't meet the boss yet, since the cat didn't listen to him." Tenshi said and Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't have enough chakra." He said before closing his eyes and pretending to be asleep.

Tenshi turned to Ino, and was about to say something when Hayate coughed and announced the next fight.

"Seventh fight: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 14 chap finished. Another clifhanger. Mohaha…

Okay, I have gotten a few reviews now, saying: "But Naruto is a wind type!" and those reviewers are right, if you are talking about the manga. I came up with my idea about having a elemental affinity before the manga did, and as I said in the author note at the beginning of this chapter, I won't be changing Naruto's affinity.

I'm sorry that this took so long to write, and the next will probably also take some time, since I'm starting school again tomorrow. But I won't stop writing, so no need to worry.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (dragonfire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

Ninpou: Fukashi no jutsu (ninja arts: invisibility technique)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)"

Doton: Doryuuheki

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (suicidal beheading technique)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Seventh fight: Sabaku no Gaara vs. Rock Lee. Begin!"

As soon as the fight started, sand started to flow out of Gaara's gourd.

'He controls sand. That could be annoying.' Lee thought. He then charged Gaara, who just stood there, his arms crossed, looking almost bored. Lee threw a punch, only to find it blocked by sand. A kick, punch, kick, kick, punch. All blocked by sand flying from Gaara's gourd. Jumping backwards, Lee let out a frustrated sigh before attacking, again with taijutsu.

"Konoha Senpuu (whirlwind)" Lee said and gave a powerful spinning kick towards Gaara, but it was blocked again.

"What is Lee-san doing? Shouldn't he realise that taijutsu isn't going to work? He should do some ninjutsu." Sakura said.

"He can't." Tenshi said.

"Huh?" Sakura, Ino and Naruto asked.

"It isn't that he isn't using them, it is that he can't use them." Gai said.

"Lee can't use chakra like us. So he can't use nin or genjutsu." Tenshi explained.

"But that is why he will win." Gai said.

Gaara apparently got bored of being attacked, so he sent he sand towards Lee, who took out a kunai and began to slash the sand. He tried to punch trough the openings he made with his kunai, but was always blocked. Then he saw out of the corner of his eye that sand was coming up behind him and he had to dodge backwards.

However, sand caught his foot and threw him towards the wall. He managed to stop him self from crashing into the wall by some impressive display of reflexes and flexibility.

"Um, I don't think I can follow this match." Tenshi said.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"He is Gai's student." Tenshi simply replied, making Gai put his chest out prudly.

"That's right. Lee's flames of youth burn more brightly than ever." Gai proclaimed to the world. The world, or rather Gaara's sand replied by slamming Lee into the wall.

Lee quickly got on his feet and threw some shuriken at Gaara. They were effortlessly stopped by the sand, which once again rushed at Lee. Lee jumped away from the wall and jumped backwards, but he tripped on some sand on the floor. What looked like a hand of sand came rushing towards him, intent on killing him.

Ino and Sakura gasped as they thought Lee was crushed.

"Oy, oy!" Shikamaru said, but Gai smirked and laughed slightly. Everyone then saw Lee doing backwards flips trough the air before landing on the statue.

Lee frowned in concentration, looking at Gaara's impassive face.

"Now you'll see why he'll win. LEE, TAKE THEM OFF!" Gai yelled.

"But Gai-sensei. I thought that was only for protecting someone important." Lee objected.

"I don't care. I'll allow it." Gai said. Lee laughed with glee, and Tenshi briefly wondered if he was going to cry. Then Lee sat down and removed his leg warmers.

"Are those…?" Shikamaru asked.

"You still use that, huh, Gai?" Rin asked.

"Yosh! Now I can move better." Lee said while holding up two straps of weights. The weights had the signs for 'Guts' written on them. He then let go of the weights.

"Crap." Tenshi said and covered his ears. Not a moment to soon, since the weights hit the ground and made a deep impact, creating massive clouds of smoke.

Most of the audience, including Hayate, almost popped their eyes out of their skulls, while Gai beamed at his student.

"Isn't that a bit much, Gai?" Kakashi asked.

"Go, LEE!" Gai yelled.

"Yes sir!" Lee yelled back and vanished. Gaara's eyes widened and he looked around for where Lee was. Suddenly the green clad boy appeared in front of Gaara, punching clean trough the sand Gaara used to protect himself, but the punch didn't hit Gaara, since it was slowed down too much by the sand shield.

Lee disappeared again, and reappeared behind Gaara, throwing a kick towards his head. Gaara whirled around, shocked at the display of speed.

Lee kept disappearing and reappearing all around Gaara, punching and kicking. The sand kept up with Lee at first, blocking and protecting Gaara, but as Lee increased his speed even more, the punches and kicks came closer and closer to Gaara, who by now looked very surprised and confused. Almost scared.

"He's so fast." Naruto said.

"I've lost track of him. What's happening?" Tenshi asked. But before anyone could answer, Lee appeared above Gaara, spinning and got a drop kick in. Gaara staggered backwards, a cut clear in his cheek.

"No…no way. Gaara was wounded." Temari stammered, fear very clear in her voice.

"What's going on?" Kankurou asked.

Lee vanished again and the next thing Gaara knew was a fist in his previously unharmed cheek. The force sent Gaara sprawling. Lee got into his ready stance, a confident smile on his mouth. Gaara got up, shaking heavily. Sand fell from his face.

"What…?" Lee and Gai exclaimed at the same time.

"Someone tell me what's going on." Tenshi said, becoming more and more agitated.

"Lee hit Gaara two times, but now his face is crumbling. It looks like armour made of sand, stuck to his skin." Haku said and Tenshi frowned.

"He's a defensive ninja. That sand shield and armour. He's very difficult to damage." Kakashi said. Lee had apparently come to that conclusion as well. He started to undo the bandages covering his arms. He glanced up at Gai, who nodded and Lee smiled.

Lee crossed his hands in front of his face, while half crouching down.

"Prepare yourself." he said.

"No way. Gai, you didn't!" Tenshi said as he felt the change within Lee.

"Huh?" Sakura asked.

"He just opened one of his chakra gates." Tenshi said and Gai smiled with pride.

"Chakra gates? Those eight things that regulate chakra flow?" Ino asked and Tenshi nodded.

Lee then charged towards Gaara, moving even faster than before. He moved in a circle around Gaara, kicking up dust behind him.

Gaara, for some reason, looked confident again, his sand armour repaired again.

"Hurry up and come." Gaara said.

"As you wish." Lee said and appeared under Gaara, kicking him upwards in the air. He followed up with several kicks, sending Gaara higher and higher into the air. Tenshi had trouble following Lee's movements, but he had no problems sensing Gai clamp his hands together in a praying motion. When his attention returned to the fight, Lee had begun to wrap his bandages around Gaara, before grabbing him and spinning towards the ground.

"Take this. Omote Renge. (initial lotus)" Lee shouted, and just before they hit the ground, Lee jumped away, leaving a defenceless Gaara to crash into the arena floor, leaving a huge cloud of dust, which cleared to show a rather large crater, and a Gaara that was staring emptily at the roof.

"Yes. Lee's won." Gai whooped loudly, while Lee smiled, although he was panting quite hard.

"No, he hasn't." Tenshi said and everyone gasped to see the Gaara lying there, collapsing in on himself, showing that it was only a shell of sand, formed to look exactly like Gaara.

"Kawarimi. But how?" Gai asked.

"When you were praying, Lee hesitated a brief moment." Kakashi said.

"That was all the time Gaara needed." Haku added.

"But it is not surprising Lee paused. The pain of using your muscles at their very limit, is huge. You can literally feel them tearing and screaming." Rin said in a very serious tone, indicating that she knew the feeling herself.

'What? Where is he?' Lee thought, looking wildly around him. That is, until Gaara rose from behind him in a pool of sand, smirking crazily.

'Oh no, it's him' Temari thought

'Those eyes. He awoke.' Kankurou thought, gripping the railings tightly.

Tenshi too noticed the change in Gaara. He turned to Rin.

"Honey, how does Gaara look?" he asked. Rin looked at him curiously, before replying.

"To be honest, he looks like he's crazy. His eyes hold a wild, almost feral look, practically screaming bloodlust." She said and Tenshi sighed.

Before he could say anything, their attention returned to the arena, where Lee was frantically dodging the sand attacks that Gaara sent his way, Gaara never loosing his sick grin of satisfaction. Lee was having trouble, and more often than not, Gaara's seemingly half hearted attacks hit and sent Lee flying.

"Why isn't Lee-san dodging?" Sakura asked.

"With his speed, he should be able to dodge easily." Ino pointed out. Gai closed his eyes solemnly.

"It's not that he's not dodging…" Gai began

"But he can't." Tenshi broke in, making the Genins look from Gai to Tenshi, almost spraining their necks.

"Right now, his muscles are hurting so much that he can barely move. The result of using them without the usual restraint." Rin said and only Sakura looked like she understood.

"Um, Sakura-chan, what does that mean?" Naruto asked.

"The human brain usually limits how much of our muscles we can use. If we used more, we would tear up our muscles. That is what Lee-san just did. He 'unlocked' his muscles." Sakura explained and Tenshi and Rin smiled brightly at her.

"Good job Sakura." They both said, making said girl blush slightly.

"So, he's going to loose then?" Naruto asked and instantly Gai brightened up.

"No, he won't." Gai said, teeth sparkling, before he gave Lee, who looked up to his mentor and idol when he heard that statement. Lee was meet with a smile, which seemed to trigger something inside the boy. When Gaara tried to crush Lee again, Lee moved away easily, coming back to the speed he had before the omote renge.

"How did you get your speed back?" Gaara asked, almost sounding curious.

"Gai-sensei smiled at me. That's enough to make me much stronger." Lee said confidently.

'I have to use that. Sorry Gai-sensei, but I can't be the only one that looses here.' Lee thought, looked up at Gai, who nodded again.

Lee then started to…vibrate. Or more precisely, the air around him did.

"No, not that." Tenshi exclaimed, not exactly calming down the already anxious Genin.

"I'll end this now." Gaara said.

"That's right. What ever the outcome, this will be the end." Lee said as even more air started to vibrate. The floor started cracking, and pieces of it lifted up around Lee by the sheer power.

"What's he doing?" Naruto asked.

"He's opening his gates." Tenshi replied. Kakashi, who had revealed his Sharingan, turned to Gai.

"How many gates does the boy know how to open?" Kakashi asked.

"Five." Was the short reply, followed by gasps of surprise from the Jounin listening, and Sakura.

"Why did you teach him that move? It's a double edge sword, it'll hurt him just as he hurts his enemy." Kakashi said, before receiving a cold glare from Gai.

"What do you know about him? He has a wish to prove that he is a capable shinobi with just taijutsu, and I don't plan on stopping him." Gai said seriously. The onlookers noticed that Lee was growling, turning red, veins were popping out on his body and some droplets of blood flew upwards with the power. Tenshi turned his attention away from Lee to Gai.

"Never the less, he will probably not be able to be a shinobi after this. You should know how much that damages the body." Tenshi said. That seemed to strike a nerve, if Gai's shudder was any indication.

"He opened the third gate. He'll start now." Kakashi pointed out, but Gai shook his head.

"Not yet."

Lee crouched down, being very red now, eyes wide and white and everyone could literally see the power around him.

"Fourth gate: Kai!" Lee yelled, and even more veins popped out, throbbing wildly. The floor under him was virtually disintegrated.

"Here I come." Lee said and in an instant he was under Gaara with a fierce kick to the chin. The floor behind, previously between the two, had been completely decimated, a testament to Lee's power.

Gaara flew upwards again, but this time was different. Instead of following like last time, Lee disappeared again.

"Where is he?" Ino asked. Gai smiled a little at that, knowing full well where Lee was.

Said boy appeared behind Gaara, giving him a strong punch to the back, sending Gaara flying towards the wall. Lee appeared in front of Gaara, giving another punch.

"That's…so…fast. Is he faster than sensei?" Naruto wondered out loud. He didn't get a reply.

Lee kept appearing, hitting and disappearing, making Gaara look like a pin ball, his sand armour getting peeled more and more off. Then Lee appeared above Gaara.

"You are a tough one. Take this. Fifth gate: forest gate: KAI!" Lee yelled, a blue outline was around him for a moment. Gaara looked frightened and brought his guard up. But just before Lee hit, he disappeared and reappeared beneath Gaara's guard, with a powerful punch to Gaara's stomach. Gaara was sent towards the ground, but was stopped by his own belt, which Lee had grabbed onto. Lee roared and pulled Gaara towards him.

"Take this. URA RENGE (primary lotus)!" Lee yelled and hit Gaara with a punch and kick, simultaneously. The next thing the audience knew, was that an explosion went off, filling the entire arena with dust. They could also hear Lee's scream of pain.

When the dust cleared, they saw Lee lying on the floor, panting. A crater was also very visible, and in the middle, a very beat up Gaara lay. Unfortunately for Lee, Gaara had managed to use his sand to form a cushion that he landed on, reducing the damage significantly. Even with the cushion, Gaara was barely able to move, but he shakily lifted his hand and pointed it towards Lee. Lee tried to get up, but fell down right away.

'No way. I hit him, and he can still move.' Lee thought, and continued to try and move. But his muscles had ripped under the strain, so he couldn't move much.

Sand started to flow towards Lee, and even though Lee tried to wave it off, sand surrounded his left arm and leg.

"Sabaku Souso.(desert coffin)" Gaara said and closed his fist. Lee gave a scream, while the sickening sound of crushing bone could be heard.

'Not…not yet.' Lee thought as he fell to the ground. More sand moved towards him.

"Die." Gaara said, but a green blur stopped the sand. Gai stood protectively in front of Lee, a grim look on his face.

Gaara stared at Gai, before suddenly clutching his head in agony.

"Why…why did you save him?" Gaara asked, his very words indicating pain.

"Because, he is a important subordinate that I love." Gai said firmly. Gaara got a look of confusion on his face, before all the sand laying around the arena, went back to form his gourd again.

"I'm done." Gaara said and walked towards the stands. Rin looked at Lee, and saw he was about to stand. She, along with Tsunade, jumped down and placed the still unconscious Lee on a stretcher.

"Winner, Sabaku no Gaara" Hayate said

"He tried to stand, even when unconscious?" Gai asked, tears sliding down his face. Rin and Tsunade looked grim. Tsunade followed Lee and some other medics away from the arena, while Rin turned to Gai.

"We don't know for certain yet, but…it looks like Tenshi was right. The damage done is huge. We'll try, but we can't be certain yet." Rin said before walking up to stand next to Tenshi, who hugged her.

After a while, and some very hasty improvements to the destroyed arena, and after leading a apparently shell shocked Gai away, the next fight could start.

--

coughCough"Can Tsurugi Misumi and Sabaku no Kankuro come down please?" Hayate asked. The two of them moved down, and stood in front of each other.

"Fighters ready? coughEight fight, begin!" Hayate said and jumped away.

Kankurou reached behind him and pulled of the wrapped bundle behind him. Misumi wouldn't let him prepare in peace though.

"I won't let you. The victory goes to the fastest." Misumi said and charged Kankurou. Kankurou blocked the punch but was shocked when Misumi wrapped his hand and body, quite literally, around Kankurou. Not unlike a snake.

"Interesting ability." Haku said and Rin nodded.

"He uses chakra to do that. Right?" Ino asked and Tenshi nodded.

"I don't know what your tool is, but I won't let you use it. Now give up, before I break your neck." Misumi threatened.

"Heh, idiot." Kankurou said. A loud breaking noise came and Misumi gave a sound of disgust.

"That idiot. Now I broke his neck." Misumi said but then Kankurou moved his head completely around. Sand fell from his face, revealing a puppet. The wrapped thing, that had fallen to the ground earlier, unwrapped and revealed Kankurou, chakra threads coming from his hand and to the puppet.

Said puppet moved quickly and wrapped its hands around Misumi.

"If I break your bones, you'll be even softer, right?" Kankurou asked and the puppet tightened its hold.

"Ugh, I…I give…AHHH" Misumi didn't even get to finish giving up before a loud cracking sound came and he didn't say anything else.

"coughWinner Sabaku no Kankurou." Hayate said.

--

"How cold. He broke his back, just like that." Ino said and Tenshi sighed sadly.

"Yes. We shinobi have to be cold. It's the only way to stay alive." He said. Rin tightened the grip she had on his arm.

"I wonder who's next?" Naruto said and Ino gulped slightly, since she hadn't fought yet.

The names flashed again, and when they stopped, several people groaned. When he heard the names get called, Tenshi tensed noticeably.

"Ninth fight: Hyuuga Hinata against Hyuuga Neji. Begin!cough" Hayate said.

--

Hinata stood in front of Neji, shaking slightly. She looked like she wanted to run, rather than fight. Neji, the 'genius' of the Hyuuga clan, noticed this.

"Hinata-sama, you should give up. You can't win." Neji said coldly.

"Neji-niisan." Hinata said.

"Niisan?" Sakura asked.

"They are cousins. Hinata is from the main house, while Neji is from the branch house." Tenshi replied.

Neji then activated his Byakugan, veins pulsating next to his eyes, which suddenly got…cracks in them and palled from pale violet, to white.

Hinata started shaking more and more, bringing a hand up in front of her, touching her lips. Neji remained motionless.

After a few minutes of Neji not moving, and Hinata shaking, Neji spoke up.

"Give up. Hinata-sama, your body says clearly that you are scared. The way your eyes move tell me that you are recalling a past incident, and that you are remembering pain. The way you put your arm in front of you shows that you want to put a wall between you and me, and touching your lips is a sign that you are trying to calm yourself down." Neji said in a monotone voice.

"You will always be weak. There is a reason for the words 'genius' and 'drop-out'. It is our destiny to always be separated by a unchangeable void called birth right. Some are born to be strong, while some, like yourself, are born to be weak. You should…" Neji said, but was cut off by two sumiountanious yells.

"SHUT UP!" Naruto and Ino yelled together, both so mad that their killing intent startled Neji, not that he let it show. Hinata though, looked shocked at the two.

"Hinata, don't just stand there. Show the bastard that you aren't weak. Show him just how strong you are." Naruto yelled. Neji snorted and looked back at Hinata. And was shocked to see that she didn't look scared any more. She looked determined.

'Thank you Naruto-kun, Ino-san. I won't give up. That is my nindo. (ninja way)' Hinata thought. She looked up at Tenshi and Rin, and found that both were smiling brightly at her, encouraging her to do her best. She smiled back, before activating her Byakugan and sliding into the Jyuuken stance, her right leg bent and in front of the other, her left hand pointed towards Neji, palm first, while the right hand was by her hip.

"So, you aren't going to back down. Very well." Neji said with a smirk and mirrored Hinata's pose.

"Jyuuken." Rin said and Tenshi frowned.

"What is that?" Shikamaru asked.

"A taijutsu style that attacks the chakra pathways. It is the Hyuuga clans most feared weapon." Tenshi replied.

Then the two combatants were off, charging at each other. The meet and started hitting each other with their open palms. The most of the audience, it looked rather dull, since they were only palming each other. Hinata tried to palm Neji's stomach, but Neji blocked and sent a palm towards Hinata's chest. She dodged to the left and tried to strike back. Neji dodged as well. This went on for a while.

"Um, sensei? What are they doing?" Naruto asked.

"Jyuuken. You can't see it, but if you stop focus on seeing, you'll sense what's happening." Tenshi replied. Immediately, Naruto, Sakura and Ino closed their eyes and tried to sense what went on. Then they felt chakra, not all that much, come from each palm strike that Hinata and Neji sent towards each other.

"When their attack lands, they push a bit of chakra into their opponent. It isn't strong enough to be felt while you are trying to see what they are doing." Tenshi explained.

The fight continued like that for a while, neither of the two Hyuuga gaining the upper hand. Then Tenshi sighed.

"What?" Rin asked.

"Playing. He's just playing with her." Tenshi said. True enough, Hinata looked winded, while Neji had a confident smirk on his face.

Then Hinata charged Neji and got in a palm strike to his chest.

"Yes, she did it." Naruto and Ino cheered. Sakura, who was looking at Tenshi, saw the grimace on his face.

"Sensei?" she asked hesitantly. He didn't answer.

Hinata panted before coughing up blood from Neji's counter attack.

"What? But she hit as well." Naruto said.

"Yeah, with a palm." Haku replied. Just then, Neji lifted Hinata's sleeve and revealed angry red bruises on her skin, each bruise as large as one of Haku's needles.

"You…all this time?" Hinata panted forth.

"That's right. I sealed your tenketsu. Now you can't use Jyuuken." Neji replied. Hinata looked crushed, before she took a glance up at Naruto and Tenshi. Confidence and determination filled her again, and she slapped Neji's hand away and tried to strike him again. Neji acted quickly and struck Hinata in the chest, sending her flying backwards. She rolled a few times before stopping, and when she tried to get up, she started coughing up blood. Shaking, she got up, and got into her taijutsu stance again.

'She's going to continue?' Tenshi asked. He was impressed with Hinata's courage and determination, but he knew she should give up.

Hinata the rushed towards Neji again, trying to hit him, but he just dodged and blocked, before he struck Hinata in the chest again, this time with a much larger chakra attack, so large it moved straighty trough Hinata and out her back, sending her flying again.

"Give up. You can't win. When you got me as your opponent, you were fated to loose. You can't change your fate." Neji said. Hinata tried to stand up, and after some failed attempts, and a lot of shaking, she managed to stand up, holding her chest and wheezing painfully.

"YOU CAN! Hinata, show him who's boss." Naruto yelled. Hinata smiled at him before she looked at Neji again. Neji looked angry.

"So everyone sides with the precious heir. You really are a spoiled main house member. I can see your suffering because of your weakness and the main house." Neji growled.

"You're wrong, Neji-niisan. I'm not the only one suffering in the Hyuuga. I can see you suffering as well." Hinata said. Neji became very angry at that, and charged towards Hinata, fully intent on killing her.

"Wait, Neji-kun. This fight is over." Hayate yelled while trying to intercept the Hyuuga. Kakashi, Gai and Kurenai also tried. All four of them were beat however, by Tenshi and Haku.

Haku grabbed Neji's right hand, held it in a vice like grip, while holding some needles to Neji's neck. Tenshi grabbed Neji's left hand, while holding a Rasengan towards Neji's head. Both Tenshi and Haku had moved so fast, Neji had only been able to take one step. The four Jounins stood around the three as well.

"Does the main house get so much special treatment." Neji asked. Tenshi looked impassively at Neji, squeezing his hand harder.

"Hinata does. And you won. She can't fight on." Tenshi said, his voice so very cold. He and Haku then let go of Neji. Gai looked disapprovingly at his student.

"Neji, you promised me you wouldn't argue about the main and branch house." Gai said. Just then, Hinata started coughing and fell down. Before she hit the ground, Tenshi caught her. Kurenai rushed over, and Rin followed closely behind. Rin started treating Hinata, looking really grim.

"He was aiming to kill her." she commented. Naruto had jumped down just in time to hear her. He turned to Neji, just resisting attacking.

"You look like you want to say something, drop out." Neji taunted. Naruto didn't reply, instead he turned to look at Hinata.

"You should stop cheering for people you don't know. A ninja…" Neji started, but stopped when he felt a strong killing intent. Naruto waited until he saw Hinata open her eyes, before speaking.

"For Hinata, I'll make you pay." Naruto said. Tenshi smiled at that, and Hinata looked like she wanted to cry.

"I'll have to get her to the hospital." Rin said to some of the medics. They nodded and gently lifted Hinata in the air. Before they could walk away, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand, gave it a gentle, but firm squeeze before letting go. He watched as Hinata was rushed away, Rin running along to help. Tenshi grabbed Naruto's shoulder. They walked up the stairs together with Haku, ignoring the smug Neji.

"Winner, Hyuuga Neji." Hayate said, but he sounded like he didn't want to say that.

--

"Will the two remaining Genin come down here?cough" Hayate asked and Ino and Tenten walked down. Both looked anxious to get going.

"Tenth fight, Yamanaka Ino against Tenten. Begin." Hayate called. The two jumped back, putting some distance between each other.

"COME ON! YOU CAN DO IT, INO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled.

"GO TENTEN. SHOW EVERYONE YOUR BURNING FLAMES OF YOUTH." Gai yelled, and everyone else wondered who was more loud.

DON'T LOSE INO!" Sakura yelled, joining the 'who's loudest contest'.

"Geez, our cheer leaders are really loud." Tenten commented. Ino smiled.

"Yeah, although I don't know about you, but I wouldn't want mine any other way. I just wish sensei could get out of his weapon mode a little faster." Ino said.

"You can do it Ino." Tenshi said, back to his normal self, loud enough for them to hear, not loud enough to join the contest.

"Never mind." Ino said, a bright smile on her face.

"At least your sensei isn't insane." Tenten mumbled. Those that heard, Ino, Naruto, Tenshi and Hayate, snorted and/or coughed to hold in their laughter.

Silence lowered itself over the arena, the two combatants stood staring at each other.

"Wow." Rin said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, Tenten is amazing." He said.

"Hey, what about Ino-chan?" Naruto asked, angry that his sensei apparently liked the opponent more than his student.

"Calm down, Naruto. I only meant that Tenten was good. Look at the distance she has to Ino. She's not too far, or too close." Tenshi said.

"This way, she can deal with defence and offence without much problem." Rin joined in.

"Oh." Naruto and Sakura said.

Ino, who heard Tenshi and Rin, frowned.

'So, she can deal with my offence and defence in a moments notice. Oh, I got it.' Ino thought and grinned towards Tenten, who got slightly uneasy because of that grin.

'She has something planned. Can't let her.' Tenten thought and threw four shuriken towards Ino. Suddenly, right before they hit Ino, the shuriken stopped and fell down on the ground.

"What? I missed?" Tenten asked. She looked at Ino, who smirked confidently, completely missing the very proud look Tenshi wore.

"Chakra came from that blondie." Neji said, having activated his Byakugan.

"Chakra pulse. Sensei taught it to me. I can't use it to see, but I can use it to stop projectile weapons. Like shuriken." Ino said, pride evident in her voice. Naruto and Sakura glared at Tenshi, who sweat dropped.

"You didn't teach us that." They said. Tenshi chuckled nervously before scratching his head and sighing.

"Sorry?" he tried. Naruto and Sakura sighed before turning back to the fight.

Tenten was impressed.

'So, she can stop weapons with her chakra. Kind of like Neji. Let's test how many weapons she can stop.' Tenten thought before she started running around Ino, going in a perfect half-circle. She took out a scroll and jumped into the air. She unrolled the scroll and started spinning, the scroll around her. She picked up speed and became a blur. Ino gawked as weapons, lots and lots of weapons came flying out of the spinning blur that was Tenten. Realising the danger she was in, Ino formed some seals and a visible wall of chakra formed in front of her. Just in time too, since not even a second later, the first weapon, a katana, hit the wall and bounced off. More and more followed, katana, kunai, shuriken, needles, throwing knives. All sorts of weapons came flying, and Ino started sweating more and more, struggling to hold up the wall. Suddenly Ino's eyes widened as a spiked ball, probably weighing…a lot, hit the chakra wall. The wall shattered and Ino had to dodged and jump away as the remaining weapons hit the ground, where Ino stood a moment ago. Tenten landed and smiled at Ino, her scroll floating down beside her.

"So, your wall isn't that strong is it. That means I just have to destroy the wall and make it so you can't dodge." Tenten said and took out two scrolls.

"She is going to use that already?" Gai said. Neji didn't reply.

"I won't let you." Ino said while doing some seals.

"Oh no, not that." Naruto said, recognising the seals. Tenshi, who understood what was going to happen, grabbed his sunglasses and handed them to Haku, while holding a hand over Sakura's eyes. Naruto closed his eyes and held his hands over his eyes as a safety measure.

"Ninpou: Furasshu no jutsu." Ino called, holding her hands out and forming a triangle shape with her fingers. A flash came, so bright it looked like the sun had been thrown into Ino's hands. Everyone closed their eyes, and yells of pain came, since most of the people watching felt like their eyes were burning.

After a while, everyone's sight began to clear.

"Thank god she held back." Naruto mumbled.

"She did?" Tenshi asked.

"Um sensei? You can let go now." Sakura said. Tenshi did and scratched his head while smiling sheepishly. The effect was somewhat ruined by the empty eye sockets.

"What happened to Tenten?" Gai asked after his sight returned, although he was somewhat annoyed by the huge white blob in the middle of his sight. When he heard a groan behind him, he turned to see Neji, who lay on the floor, clutching his head.

"Um, Neji? You alright?" Gai asked.

"bright light….…" Neji mumbled and Gai sweat dropped. Gai decided to ignore the Hyuuga and turned back to the arena. There he saw Tenten laying on the floor, twitching, holding her eyes shut. Hayate was remarkably similar to Tenten, only his twitching was interrupted by coughing fits. Ino was nowhere to be seen.

After a few minutes, Tenten stopped twitching and got up. She looked around, blinking a lot.

"Where are you?" Tenten asked, still blinking.

Then Ino appeared in front of Tenten, smirking.

"You should be glad you are a comrade. I don't kill comrades." Ino said, confidence literally rolling of her voice.

"What are you talking abou…" Tenten said, but stopped when Ino puffed into a cloud of smoke.

"Kage bunshin." Tenten said. She looked around and gasped loudly. In a circle around Tenten, eight Inos stood, all holding one seal each.

"One of sensei's assassination tactics. Overwhelm the enemy. If you don't give up, you'll be hit with eight jutsus, all of them deadly." The Inos said.

"And if I dodge?" Tenten asked.

"Well, that will be difficult, since you can't move." Ino said. Tenten wondered what she meant, but sure enough, her body refused to move. She looked down and saw chakra strings attached to her feet and arms. The strings went to the Inos. Tenten gulped and nodded.

"I give up." She said.

"Winner: Yamanaka Ino." Hayate said. Immediately Ino let Tenten go, and her seven kage bunshins puffed away.

"Good match. You almost had me with those weapons." Ino said, smiling happily.

"As much as I hate to say it, you were good as well. Much better than me. Tenshi must be a good teacher." Tenten said, making Gai glare at an oblivious Tenshi.

--

After lots of congratulations for Ino, the winners of the matches assembled in the arena.

"Congratulations on passing the preliminaries. coughIf you would all come and draw a number from this box." Hayate said and indicated to a box Anko was holding. After the nine finalists that weren't in the hospital, had drawn their numbers, each told Ibiki their number. He then scribbled something down on a note of paper. When he finished, he held it out foe everyone to see.

'He must be seven then.' Ibiki thought, referring to Sasuke.

"This is the match up of the main matches, which will be a tournament. Take a good look at the line up." Ibiki said.

--

First match: Yamanaka Ino vs. Nara Shikamaru.

Second match: Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji.

Third match: Haruno Sakura vs. Sabaku no Kankurou

Forth match: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Sabaku no Gaara

Fifth match: Aburame Shino vs. Dosu Kinuta

--

"You have a month to train before the main matches. I suggest you use that time well." Sandaime said with a kind smile on his face.

"Why a month?" Shikamaru asked.

"Because we have to send out invitations for everyone who has to be here to witness the exam. The judges that will decided who becomes Chuunin and not." Sandaime replied.

"Judges?" Sakura asked.

"In this exam, the ones who get promoted to Chuunin are those that show the judges that they have the qualities of a Chuunin. A ninja's true strength can only be measured in combat, and that is the purpose of the main matches. Judges are made up of important people from the villages, as own as the daimyo of the different countries." Sandaime explained.

"The second exam is finished. Meet in the main arena in a month. Dismissed." Anko barked.

--

Tenshi, Haku, Gai and Kakashi were talking to the Hokage, when Naruto came running over and stopped next to Tenshi.

"Um, sensei? Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked, sounding very nervous. Ino and Sakura came walking over, looking like they didn't know what was going on.

"Sure, what is it, Naruto?" Tenshi replied with a smile.

"Can you tell me about my parents?" Naruto asked. Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto, while Sandaime, Haku, Gai and Kakashi looked at Tenshi, who stiffened noticeably. Tenshi turned to Naruto, as if looking at him. After a few moments, he sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Alright, but not here. Come to my place tomorrow. We'll talk there." Tenshi said. Naruto beamed.

"Thanks, sensei." He said. Tenshi simply nodded in response.

"So, what now Tenshi?" Sandaime asked.

"I'm going to the hospital. To see how Hinata is doing." Tenshi replied before turning to leave.

"Say hello to Rin from me." Kakashi said.

--

A very nervous Naruto, and two concerned girlfriends walked to their sensei's apartment. Naruto had asked Sakura and Ino to join in. He wanted them to hear this as well, although he wasn't completely sure why. When they arrived, it was Haku that answered. She nodded at them and lead them towards the garden. There they saw Tenshi sitting on his favourite place, under the Sakura tree. He looked like he hadn't slept at all.

"Um, sensei?" Sakura asked.

"Are you alright?" Ino wondered.

"I'm fine." Tenshi replied, although he didn't sound fine at all.

"How was Hinata?" Naruto asked. Tenshi smiled slightly at that.

"Let's just say that Rin deserves her reputation as a excellent medical nin." Tenshi said.

"So, Hinata will be alright?" Ino asked and Tenshi nodded.

"Yeah, she will make a complete recovery soon. Although Neji doesn't have anything to do with that. He really tried to kill her. You better beat some sense into the bastard when you fight, Naruto." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded.

"Will do. I have a punch with his name on it." Naruto replied. Tenshi chuckled at that, before he became serious again.

"So, you wanted to hear about your parents?" he asked and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, when I was signing the summoning contract for the toads, I saw the Yondaime's name next to mine. What I hadn't noticed before, was that he was named Uzumaki as well. Ero-sennin wouldn't answer any questions. He told me to ask you." Naruto said.

"Yeah, of course he would. Now that I can't beat him up. Damn pervert." Tenshi grumbled before sighing and straightening.

"Alright, listen up. I'll tell you about your parents." Tenshi said. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Haku shifted so they could hear easier.

"As you probably guessed, your father was Uzumaki Arashi, also known as the Yondaime Hokage. Your mother…" Tenshi sighed and took a few calming breaths.

"Your mother was Kazama Motoko. They kept their marriage a secret, mostly to protect your mother. She was a civilian, and your dad had a lot of enemies that would love to use her against him. They married before I was born, and she helped raise me. Actually, she probably saved my life a few times." Tenshi said and chuckled slightly.

"How?" Naruto asked.

"How she saved my life? Well, she fed me for one. And stopped Arashi from training me all day long. He would sometimes forget that I needed to eat and sleep. Motoko wouldn't though. She was a very kind woman, although I remember she was very scary when she was angry. She was also the kind of person, never to be brought down by anything. She would always smile and see things from the bright side. Something you have inherited, Naruto." Tenshi said and smiled at Naruto before continuing.

"Motoko was a very beautiful woman. Heh, I often thought she was a angel. A lot of other people, both men and women, thought like that as well. Arashi had some competition, but she never had eyes for anyone but him. If I remember right, she said she had a crush on him since they were both kids. Although he didn't realise until…um, as she put it, she 'grew' up. Then he fell heads over heels for her. She told me it was rather amusing." Tenshi said and chuckled.

"My dad, tell me about him." Naruto asked eagerly.

"Well, he was the Yondaime Hokage, and every bit as great as the stories say. Even before he became Hokage, he was very strong, but kind and gentle at the same time. He always took care of his comrades, and he was feared by his enemies. Konoha's Yellow Flash was the nickname that he was known by, mostly because of his blonde hair and a jutsu that enabled him to move in a flash. He…" Tenshi said but was interrupted by Ino.

"Can you do that jutsu?" she asked.

"Um, I could. But now that I can't see, I'm not too sure. I haven't really tried yet." Tenshi replied.

"So, who was faster? You or my dad?" Naruto asked.

"He has always been faster. Even at my fastest, I haven't reached his speed. I have been close, but not quite. As far as I know, Arashi was the fastest ninja ever." Tenshi replied, making Naruto feel proud.

"Um, sensei? What happened to Motoko-san? We know Yondaime-sama died sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto-kun, but not what happened to her." Sakura asked. Tenshi sighed and 'looked' at the sky.

"When Motoko said she was pregnant with Naruto, I have never seen anyone as happy as Arashi was. The two of them had so big plans for you, Naruto. But then Kyuubi attacked, right before you were born. We were able to drive him back several times, but it was clear that we were fighting a lost battle. Arashi and Sandaime-sama spent long hours planning how to fight the fox. But they couldn't think of anything. And the fact that Motoko was in labour was a very distracting factor for Arashi. You were born, but something had gone wrong. Motoko were only able to hold you for a short while before she died."

"How…how did mom die?" Naruto asked. Tenshi suddenly looked ten years older.

"I…don't remember. Something about being in labour for too long, or the stress of the situation. I didn't really pay much attention to that at the time. But it broke Arashi. He lost a large, very large, part of his life. I wasn't too happy either, but I had to leave Arashi and you. I went to help hold of Kyuubi, and the next thing I knew after using the Tenhi was that Arashi was there on Gamabunta, holding you and doing something. He sealed Kyuubi inside you and died, his last wish was that you'd be seen as a hero. We all know how that went." Tenshi finished sadly.

Sakura and Ino looked at Naruto, who had his head bowed. When he spoke, his voice sounded gruff.

"How…how did mom and dad really feel for Konoha?" he asked.

"They both loved this whole village very much. And they wanted you to help protect it. Which I am sure you will, some day. I know that they loved you very much, and that they would be proud of you if they saw you now." Tenshi said and Naruto smiled.

"I'll make them proud. I'll surpass dad, and make the villagers see who I am." He said, while jumping up and pumping his fist into the air. Sakura and Ino smiled at him, while Haku looked at Tenshi.

"Can you tell us more?" she asked. Naruto stopped his little rant and sat down again. Tenshi frowned a bit.

"No, I don't think so. I don't remember much more. What I do remember I'm sure that you four know already. At least slightly." Tenshi replied.

"What?" the four, eagerly listening kids asked.

"Well, Arashi was known to be able to defeat a whole army of enemies by himself, using one of his three signature jutsus. That jutsu is called Hirashin. I can still use that, even though I am blind. What it does, is that the user throws a special kunai with three prongs. When that kunai is thrown, the user, originally Arashi, feels it. When it lands, the user can use the Hirashin and instantly move to where the kunai is. For instance, if I were to throw the kunai from here and to the Hokage monument, then I would feel that it was thrown, I would feel that it hit the ground and I could instantly be where the kunai is now, even before it hits the ground. It is a very difficult jutsu, and dangerous if used wrong." Tenshi said and his audience looked shocked.

"Wow…that sounded like a really useful jutsu." Sakura said.

"But does it have to be the user that throws the kunai?" Ino asked. Tenshi shook his head.

"No. In fact, I have been meaning to get you three one each, so that if you need me, you could just throw the kunai, and I would feel it. I just haven't had the time to go and get the kunai made." Tenshi replied.

"That's so cool. Do you think I can learn it?" Naruto asked.

"That…you have to ask Jiraiya. He is the one going to teach you before the main matches. Which reminds me, make sure you show Tsunade that you can summon Gamabunta. Better make it soon." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded.

"Thanks…for telling me about my parents. At least I know a little bit about them now." Naruto said sadly.

"Cheer up, kid. They wouldn't want you to be depressed." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded before jumping up.

"Yeah, I can't sit around, feeling sorry for myself. I have two beautiful girlfriends. I don't need anything else." Naruto said, not noticing the blushes his girlfriends had. Which only increased when he bent down and gave each of them a kiss.

"Alright, now get out of here and get training." Tenshi said.

"Yes sir." Naruto said and started to leave, but Tenshi stopped him.

"I just remembered something else. It seems that taste for certain foods are heritable." Tenshi said with a smile.

"You mean?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Arashi was a ramen fanatic, like you. And Motoko hated vegetables, unless they were cooked by Arashi, and that was just because he made them. So it seems you got more from your parents than just looks." Tenshi said amusedly.

"Wow, my mom didn't like vegetables. She sounded like the best mom ever." Naruto said. the other four in the garden laughed at that.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 15 chap finished. Whew, that took some time.

The Hirashin jutsu, I'm not sure if the Yondaime actually had that, or if he was named Arashi. But both are popular in the fanfic society, so I decided to use them both. Hope everyone enjoyed the preliminaries, although they were mostly like the anime/manga. Sorry, I didn't want to use too much time on those fights.

Next chapter will be the month of training, and perhaps I'll throw in some more romance. It has been a while, right?

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (dragonfire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

Ninpou: Fukashi no jutsu (ninja arts: invisibility technique)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)"

Doton: Doryuuheki

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (suicidal beheading technique)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves

Furasshu no jutsu. (Sun Flash)


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. I just had to answer some reviews this time. Here goes:

**holeymoley – **Um, thanks I guess. I don't really know how to respond to all that praise, but thanks. A big ego lift, that's for sure. I hope the fluff in this chapter is enough, although I doubt it. And no, I won't reveal when I plan to end this, although I know exactly where, when and how I'm ending this.

**full-metal-sousuke – **thanks for the translation on Hirashin. I didn't know that.

**Megazero90 – **Why should my story be just like the manga? The whole point to fanfiction is to write stories not like the manga. At least that is what I think.

And thanks to all my other reviewers as well. flashes good guy pose

Um, okay, on to the chapter.

* * *

"Tsunade-no-obasan! I have won the bet." Naruto yelled. Tsunade, Tenshi, Rin and Haku had just walked into the training grounds where Naruto and a reluctant Jiraiya were. Four of them winced at his words, while Tsunade herself was fuming. Who she was to be angry at, she didn't know quite, but chose her former team mate.

"AHH, WAIT!" Jiraiya screamed before he was met with a punch that sent him flying out of the grounds.

"Why did you do that, obasan?" Naruto asked. Before Tsunade could react, Tenshi appeared in front of Naruto, grabbed him and sprinted a little away. Putting Naruto down again, Tenshi sighed.

"Listen, Naruto. If you don't want to end up like Jiraiya, then I suggest you lay off the 'old woman' crap. Tsunade could literally beat the shit out of you. Consider this a warning. Now go and summon Gamabunta before she runs off to a gambling parlour or something." Tenshi whispered. Naruto looked confused at first, not that Tenshi would have known, before nodding.

"Alright." Naruto said before running to the middle of the training ground.

"Watch this and weep, obasan." Naruto said, bit his thumb and formed the seals before shouting: "Kuchiyose no jutsu." a large puff of smoke later, and Naruto was seated on top of Gamabunta's head.

"Oy, brat. What's the deal?" Gamabunta bellowed. Naruto grinned and hopped down on Gamabunta's nose.

"Just winning the bet, boss." Naruto replied. Gamabunta looked down at the shocked Tsunade.

"Heh, well I guess you've made your point. See you later, kid. Oh, and when you get older, you and me are going to have ourselves a sake together." Gamabunta said.

"Yes, sir!" Naruto replied, giving a salute to the frog. Gamabunta smiled before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Naruto smirked while walking up to Tsunade.

"See, see? I won. Take that, obasan." Naruto shouted.

"What did you say?" Tsunade growled. She stomped over to him and flicked his forehead protector off again. When Naruto saw her finger coming to give him a flick again, he closed his eyes. But instead he felt something warm and soft press onto his forehead. His eyes flew open and he saw Tsunade kissing his forehead. He also felt her putting something around his neck, before pulling back and giving a weak push to his chest. She smiled at him with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"Become a good man." She said. 'And a excellent Hokage' she added in her thoughts. Naruto looked stunned for a moment, before he looked down and saw the necklace Tsunade had given him. He looked back up at her, and smiled brightly.

"Sure thing." He said enthusiastically. Tenshi smiled and walked over to the two blondes.

"Well done, Naruto. Come on, let's go get something to eat. Ramen's on me." Tenshi said and Naruto jumped into the air.

"Yay!" he shouted and the others chuckled at him.

--

Tsunade hadn't managed to eat anything. Her chop sticks were frozen half way to her open mouth, her noodles lay splashed in her bowl, and her eyes were open wide and staring at Naruto, who were shovelling down ramen at a speed no one should be able to.

Tenshi, Rin and Haku were eating calmly, seemingly unaffected.

"Miss, your ramen is getting cold." Ayame said. Tsunade snapped out of her daze and started eating. By the time she had finished her bowl, Naruto had eaten seven.

"Ah, that was good. Old man, your ramen is the best." Naruto said while patting his stomach.

Teuchi (the ramen guy) smiled at his best customer.

"Thanks Naruto. I'd give you a free bowl for that, but since you are full, I'll give it to you later." He said and Naruto yelled in a joy:

"Free ramen! Yay!"

When they left, Tenshi mourning his very deflated wallet, Tsunade looked at Naruto.

'How can he even walk? With all that ramen he should be rolling.' Tsunade was cut out of her thoughts by Naruto's voice.

"Hey, Tsunade-no-bachan. How is Sakura…ow." Naruto yelled, holding his head where a growing lump could be seen.

"Don't call me that." Tsunade yelled.

"Owowow." Naruto whimpered.

"Um, anyway, I think Naruto was interested in Sakura's progress." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded. Tsunade thought for a bit, ignoring Rin's practically begging look.

"Well, she is a machine. She learns everything I throw at her, and she works hard as well. She is becoming a very good medic." Tsunade said, pride filling her voice.

"That's great. Sakura-chan is so amazing." Naruto said loudly. Ino, who had been about to walk around a corner, froze. Her head lowered and she bit her lip before turning and running in the opposite direction. Tenshi had sensed her and walked over to Naruto and bonked him on the head.

"Ow. What was that for?" Naruto yelled angrily.

"Ino heard you. She thinks you like Sakura more than her. Get going." Tenshi said. Naruto paled and looked around.

"But…but what should I do?" Naruto asked, starting to panic.

"Do you like Sakura better than Ino?" Rin asked seriously. Naruto stared at her as if she had grown a second head.

"No, of course not." He replied.

"Or do you like Ino more?" Haku asked.

"NO. I like them the same." Naruto shouted. Tenshi grabbed him.

"Then go tell her that." He said and showed Naruto the direction Ino had run in.

Without hesitation, Naruto ran after her, starting to sniff her out.

"Will they be okay?" Haku asked.

"Yeah, Ino loves him too much to let go of him now." Tenshi said and continued his walk.

--

Naruto ran as fast as he could, even using chakra to enhance his speed, and soon he saw Ino running into the woods. Hurrying after her, he soon caught up.

"INO-CHAN!" Naruto yelled. Ino didn't slow down, and Naruto growled, drew on some of Kyuubi's chakra and quickly caught up with her. Grabbing her arm, he made her stop.

"Ino-chan, please look at me." Naruto said, but Ino shook her head. She didn't try to fight him off, though. He didn't like how her shoulders shook, and he was sure she was crying.

"Ino-chan, you misunderstood. I don't like Sakura-chan more than you. I love you both the same. Please don't run from me." Naruto said. Ino's shaking only worsened.

"You're lying. You only want to make me feel better." Ino choked forth, her voice gruff and hoarse.

"No, I would never do that. Please believe me, I don't want to hurt you or Sakura-chan. Both of you are too important to me. I never want you to leave me." Naruto said. Ino gave a short noise before pulling her hand from Naruto's grip. Naruto thought she was going to run, but instead she whirled around and clutched herself to Naruto's chest, sobbing.

Naruto didn't know what to do, other than hug her and offer as much comfort as he could. With one hand he hugged her closer to him, while the other stroked her platinum hair.

After a little while, Naruto bent down and lifted Ino into his arms. She squeaked slightly and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled at her before walking over to a nearby tree and sitting down there with her in his lap. She snuggled into his chest, hiccupping slightly.

"Shh, don't worry. I'm here." Naruto said and hugged Ino tighter.

"Don't leave me." Ino said weakly.

"I won't." Naruto replied firmly. They sat there, content with just being with each other, for hours. Then Naruto had an idea.

"Ino-chan, do you and Sakura-chan want to go out with me tonight?" Naruto asked.

Ino looked at him before she smiled and snuggled into his chest.

"I can't answer for Sakura, but I wouldn't mind." She said. Naruto beamed.

"Great. I'll go ask Sakura-chan. Go home and change, and I'll come get you around six." Naruto said eagerly.

Ino couldn't do anything else than smile at his enthusiasm.

--

Sakura was walking home when she felt Naruto's chakra signature. She turned and saw a blonde blur heading towards her.

Naruto stopped right in front of her, grinning widely.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He said and Sakura smiled at him.

"Hello, Naruto-kun." She replied.

"Um, Sakura-chan, are you doing anything tonight?" Naruto asked, slightly nervous.

"No, nothing except rereading something Tsunade-sensei wanted me to. Why?" Sakura asked.

"Do you want to go out with me and Ino-chan tonight?" Naruto asked. Sakura looked surprised for a second before she smiled widely.

"Sure. I'd love to." She said. Naruto grinned happily at her.

"Good. I'll come get you around six. Okay?" Naruto said but didn't wait to hear the reply.

Sakura looked after her boyfriend and smiled at his enthusiasm. She turned and continued on her way, wondering what Naruto was going to do on the date. Not knowing that he was wondering the same thing.

--

'Oh man, what am I going to do? Where to take them?' Naruto thought frantically. He was sitting on Yondaime's head, looking out on Konoha, trying to decide what to do on the date.

"**Why don't you ask Wolf, or his mate." **Kyuubi suggested.

'She's not his mate.' Naruto shot back.

"**She's not? I don't know. They are rather close. She's even living with him." **Kyuubi replied, and Naruto almost saw the age old fox sitting in a thinking pose.

Then Kyuubi's words were processed in Naruto's mind, and he almost fell from Yondaime's head.

"HAKU!" Naruto yelled in surprise, making some people stop and look up, wondering who was yelling.

"**Yeah, that's the one. Isn't she Wolf's mate?" **Kyuubi asked. Naruto was clearly missing Kyuubi's teasing tone. Of course the fox knew that Tenshi's 'mate' was Rin.

'I…I don't know. I suspected she was developing feelings for him…but what about Rin-nee-chan? I have to go talk to Haku.' Naruto thought before heading towards where he knew Haku was.

--

Naruto found Haku in a training area, sparring with Tenshi, while Rin watched. They stopped when they sensed Naruto, and he waved at them.

"How did it go with Ino?" Tenshi asked.

"Good. We have a date tonight. But I have to talk with Haku for a bit." Naruto replied. Haku blinked in confusion, before Naruto formed several kage bunshin.

"There, now sensei has someone to train with. Come on Haku. Please?" Naruto asked. Haku sighed and nodded, following reluctantly. She glanced back and saw Tenshi mid-spar with a lot of Naruto clones. She giggled slightly when it appeared that Tenshi didn't have much difficulty, before she followed Naruto, not noticing that Rin was looking at her with a slight smile on her face, before turning to Tenshi.

--

"So, what is it, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked, when they stopped at a clearing not far from the training area. Naruto turned to her, looking slightly awkward.

"Um, Haku…I was wondering if you could give me any ideas for what I should do on my date with Ino-chan and Sakura-chan." Naruto asked. Haku looked surprised.

"Why me?" she asked.

"Um, you are a girl, and I don't want to ask Rin-nee-chan." Naruto reasoned. Haku sighed.

"Fair enough. Don't you have any idea?" Haku asked and Naruto shook his head. Haku thought for a while.

"Have you gone dancing with them?" she asked and Naruto shook his head.

"Alright, I know what you can do. I've heard of this dance club, called 'Konoha's dancing leaf'. Take them there, have dinner with them and have a good time." Haku said, smiling at Naruto, who practically beamed at her.

"Thanks, Haku." Naruto said happily. She smiled back at him, happy to help.

"So, anything else you need help with?" Haku asked and Naruto suddenly looked embarrassed

"Um…I don't know how to dance." Naruto mumbled. Haku blinked, and blinked, before laughing. Naruto glared at her, making her laugh harder.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun, it's just that I didn't know that. I'm sorry, but I can't help you. I can't dance either, but perhaps Sakura or Ino can help you." Haku suggested. Naruto sighed at that.

"But I wanted to impress them." He complained.

"Ask them for help. That'll impress them more." Haku said kindly. Naruto nodded and opened his mouth to speak. But no sound came and he closed it. This repeated itself once, and a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked.

"Um…the fox said something earlier." Naruto said, very hesitantly.

"Oh? What did he say?" Haku asked, feeling a little nervous.

"He called you sensei's mate." Naruto said bluntly. Haku was shocked and took a step backwards.

"Why…why did he say that?" she asked.

"Um…" Naruto hesitated.

"**Because of the way she acts around him." **Kyuubi said and Naruto relayed the message. Haku was floored. She thought she hid her feelings. Apparently not, since not only had she been discovered by a fox inside Naruto's belly, she also had been found out by Rin.

--Flashback--

"Haku, can I talk to you?" Rin asked. Haku, who had been walking to her room, nodded and held open her door, inviting Rin into it. After Rin's urging, Haku sat down on her bed, looking up at the serious older woman.

"Um, what did you want to talk to me about?" Haku asked.

'Please, don't let her have found…' she thought.

"I want to talk to you about your feelings…for my boyfriend." Rin said, her voice calm, but cold. Haku swallowed.

"Um, what are you talking about?" she tried, but Rin didn't budge.

"Don't try that. How are your feelings for Tenshi?" Rin asked.

"Um…he is a good friend and…" Haku began but stopped when she saw Rin's look. Haku swallowed again and sighed.

"It's no use denying it, is there?" Haku asked and Rin shook her head. Haku sighed again.

"Alright, I'll be honest." Haku said and Rin waited patiently.

"Ever since before I got to know him, after seeing him fight Zabuza-san, I have respected him greatly. And after coming to Konoha, we became friends. But…before I knew it, I've started to fall for him. Gradually my love for him grew, and he doesn't even know." Haku said, feeling depressed.

"Are you sure this isn't some stupid crush?" Rin asked, still using the calm, cold tone. Haku vigorously shook her head.

"I'm sure. I had a crush on Zabuza-san for a while, but this is nothing like that. I…I can't even begin to describe this feeling. It's like…I know his bad sides, and his good sides, and they don't matter. I love him, despite his bad sides." Haku said and Rin nodded.

"Good, I just wanted to know. And now that you have been honest with yourself, we can discuss what to do." Rin said and Haku looked at her.

"Don't worry. I'll move out. I'll get someone else to…" She began but was cut of by Rin.

"Nonono. I didn't mean that." Rin said, her calm, cold tone gone, and replaced with her usual warmth.

"I have one question." Rin said and Haku looked questionably at her.

"Do you have anything against…"

--End flashback--

"Haku? Haku!" Naruto's voice dragged her out of her memories. Haku shook her head and looked at Naruto.

"Um, what were we talking about, Naruto-kun?" Haku asked. Naruto looked at her before crossing his arms.

"You were going to tell me how you feel for sensei." Naruto said and Haku sighed.

"He is a good friend." she said. 'And hopefully something more someday.' She added in her thoughts.

"Is that…oh, shit. I have to go. See you later, Haku!" Naruto called before running towards his apartment, so he could get ready for the date.

'Phew. That was close.' Haku thought before she turned and walked back to Rin and Tenshi.

--

Naruto was just finished with his preparations. Showering, changing, buying flowers for both girls, remembering that he should probably have reserved a table or something, being reassured, this time by Sandaime, that the club did have a reservation. How Sandaime knew of the date, Naruto didn't want to know.

Now, all that remained was to get the girls. Wondering who he was to get first, he suddenly got and idea.

--

Ino smiled as she opened her door and saw Naruto there. He was dressed in a dark red shirt, which was slightly too small, and black pants. He had tried to groom his hair, but it resisted as always.

Naruto stared at Ino. She wore a light blue dress that stopped just above her knees. She had her hair tied into her usual pony tail, the difference from normal was that she had a blue ribbon. She smiled at him when she saw he was staring. Shaking his head, he smiled back.

"You look really pretty." He stated and she giggled.

"Thanks, handsome." She replied.

"Ready to go?" he asked and she nodded.

"Yeah, let's go." She said, grabbed her purse, which was in the same blue as her dress and ribbon, linked her arm with his and they took off towards the dance club.

--

Sakura skipped happily to the door and opened it to find a grinning Naruto there. She liked his dark red shirt that showed of his muscles, and the black pants fitted him nicely.

Naruto also appreciated Sakura's look. She wore a green kimono that perfectly matched her green eyes. The sash was the same pink as her hair. Naruto also spotted a little redness on her cheeks, but didn't know if it was from make up or something else.

"Wow, you look beautiful, Sakura-chan." Naruto said and the redness increased.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. You look good too." Sakura replied. Naruto smiled and held out his hand.

"Should we go?" he asked and she nodded. Taking his hand, she allowed herself to be lead towards the dance club.

--

Ino and Sakura were confused for a brief second, seeing first a Naruto standing in front of them at a intersection, and then each other with a Naruto each. Then it clicked, just as the 'escort Narutos' gave them a kiss on the cheek and vanished in twin puffs of smoke.

"You used kage bunshin to get us." Sakura stated and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, wouldn't want one of you to feel more special than the other, since I love you two the same. Besides, its not like I don't learn what the bunshin has. Should we go?" the real Naruto asked and offered a hand to each girl. They looked at each other before bonking Naruto on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Naruto asked, holding two growing lumps.

"Just to check if you were the real you." The girls stated at the same time, taking a arm each. Naruto sighed, but quickly returned to his happy self. Why wouldn't he, when he was walking with the two people he loved the most, and was (hopefully) going to have a great date with them.

--

Their walk to the club was nice, the three chatting happily, mostly about their plans for the finals.

"Tsunade-sensei said she had a jutsu she wanted me to master before the finals. Something about disrupting the enemies movements. What about you two?" Sakura asked.

"Ero-sennin hasn't said anything." Naruto said and pouted, making the girls laugh at him before Ino grinned at him.

"Well, sensei said he was going to teach me one of the Yondaime's jutsus. It's going to be great." Ino said happily, ignoring the looks of jealousy the other two gave her.

"Which jutsu?" Sakura and Naruto asked in unison. Ino thought for a few moments.

"I don't know. But he said I had to become much faster before I can try it." Ino said. Just then they arrived, and walked up to the rather large man standing in front of the door.

"Reservation?" the man asked.

"Um…Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto said, remembering what Sandaime had said. The man frowned and looked at the list.

"Oh, here it is. Hokage-sama came and reserved this himself. Have a nice time." The man said and let the three into the club. Naruto ignored the questioning looks his girlfriends sent him.

--

The club was, for lack of better words, alive. It was brimming with life. The club was made of a large room. In the middle was a large dance floor, where lots of people were moving to the beat of the music. Lights in different colours moved this way and that on the floor. A bar was not to far away from the dance floor, separated by three steps. Along the walls, lots of tables stood, only lit by candles, creating a romantic scene.

"Wow." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed.

"This is going to be great." Ino said.

"Glad to hear it." a voice said and the three turned to see a waiter smiling kindly at them, although it got a little strained when he looked at Naruto.

"If you would follow me, I'll take you to your table." The waiter said before leading them towards one of the tables. He then placed a menu in front of them and excused himself.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Naruto asked, silently groaning at the prices.

'Now I know how sensei feels when he pays for my ramen.' Naruto thought, making Kyuubi snicker.

The three ordered their meals, and the waiter bowed before leaving.

"So, Naruto-kun, I didn't know you were a dancer." Sakura stated, making Naruto blush, although it was hardly visible in the dim light.

"Um, I don't dance." He admitted.

"You don't? Then why did you take us here?" Ino asked, making Naruto blush even deeper.

"Haku suggested I take you here." he admitted.

"Oh." The girls said before looking at each other and grinning.

"Well then, I guess we will just have to teach you, won't we?" Ino asked.

"Yeah." Sakura agreed. Naruto didn't know to be happy or not.

--

Tenshi sat on his couch, trying to get a grip with what Rin had just said. He looked like if he had eyes, they would have popped out of their sockets.

"Are…are you serious?" Tenshi asked, almost dreading the answer.

"Yes. Completely." Rin replied.

"You seriously want to…" Tenshi asked again.

"Yes, if it makes you two happy. I don't mind, as long as you'll always love me." Rin said. Tenshi turned to the silent member of their little meeting.

"And you want this too?" he asked.

"Yes. Without a doubt."

Tenshi rubbed his temples.

--

Naruto just managed to finish his meal, an extra spicy bowl of ramen, before Sakura and Ino grabbed his arms and dragged him towards the dance floor. When they got there, Ino and Sakura looked at Naruto thoughtfully, before turning to each other. They prepared to start what looked like a stone-paper-scissors match.  
"What?" he asked.

"We're just deciding who will dance with you first." Ino replied.

"Its not like you can dance with us both at the same time." Sakura said. Naruto then grinned and formed a seal. A puff of smoke later, and two Narutos stood there.

"Now I can." Both of them said and grabbed a girl each.

'Kage bunshin. Nice.' Ino and Sakura thought at the same time, happy that neither of them had to wait. Just then, a slow song began to play.

'Perfect' both girls thought.

--

-Naruto and Ino-

"So, Naruto-kun, what you do first is…eep." Ino started but was cut of when Naruto pulled her close to him, placing his left hand at the small of her back, while his right went lower and slightly squeezed her butt. When Ino looked at him, silently wondering what he was doing, Naruto nodded behind her. Ino half turned and saw a couple behind them, the guy holding the girl like Naruto was.

"I thought it looked nice." Naruto said with a grin and squeezed Ino's butt again, getting a gasp in response.

Ino almost scolded him, but she found she like the way he was holding her, and placed her hands around his neck, pressing up against his body.

"Well, you were right." Ino said with a smile on her face.

The two began to move, slowly with the music. Ino was impressed with how well Naruto was dancing, although she wouldn't have cared if he'd been nervous and sloppy. The hands caressing her had a lot to do with that.

--

-Naruto and Sakura-

"Okay, Naruto-kun. Place your right hand on my left hip, while your left hand holds my right." Sakura instructed. Naruto nodded and did as she told him.

"Now just follow my lead." Sakura said. Naruto swallowed, suddenly feeling nervous. Then Sakura started moving and he just followed.

Sakura wasn't used to being the one to lead, but she tried her best, and after a little while she felt Naruto begin to get it, and lead more and more.

'He's a natural at this.' Sakura thought, and smiled, letting Naruto take control. The two of them moved with the flow of the music, relaxing and enjoying each others company. Then Naruto suddenly twirled Sakura and before she could ask what he was doing, he kissed her. She sighed and kissed back, but Naruto suddenly broke off and they started dancing again.

Sakura grinned happily as she was spun and dipped. The music had increased its pace, allowing for faster dancing, which seemed to suit Naruto just fine.

When the song ended, they were both exhausted, and hurried over to their table, where Ino and another Naruto were waiting. When they reached them, the Naruto sitting next to Ino, puffed away in a cloud of smoke.

"Aw, so I had the bunshin. Oh well." Ino said and shrugged, taking a sip from her drink.

--

After three more dances, the three love birds were very, very tired. They decided to go home. Once again Naruto made a kage bunshin and the girls left with a Naruto each, all four of them smiling brightly, if a bit tiredly.

Naruto was a bit disappointed though, as both Sakura and Ino started nodding off while they were walking, and he ended up having to carry them home, not getting the good night kiss he was hoping for.

'Oh well, there is always next time.' Naruto thought with a blush.

--

The next day, three Genin stood in front of two Sannin, a Jounin and a tag-along. Tenshi smiled.

"Alright, here we go. This will be one hell of a month, so you better be prepared for hard training." Tenshi said and the three Genin looked more eager than concerned.

"Ino, come with me. We are building speed." Tenshi said. He and Haku turned and started running, forcing Ino to sprint after them, trying to catch up.

"Sakura come with me. It's time your strength were trained a bit." Tsunade said. Sakura smiled and followed her master, glancing back and waving at Naruto, who waved back.

"So, that's all. Now it's just you and me brat." Jiraiya said, placing a bag he was holding down on the floor.

"So, what are you teaching me now, Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked. Jiraiya got a evil glint in his eyes, and emptied the bag. A lot of stones, some the size of oranges, while other were smaller. The smallest ones looked the size of marbles.

"Intuitive reaction." Jiraiya said and threw a stone at Naruto. Naruto squeaked and dodged. Shaking a hand at Jiraiya, he roared.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, YOU STUPID PERVERT"

"Intuitive reaction. By making you dodge like that, your body learns how to react without thinking. It'll allow you to dodge objects much faster, and more importantly, more safely. Now shut it and dodge." Jiraiya said and threw more stones.

'Oh shit' Naruto thought.

--

"Sensei, where are we going?" Ino asked.

"Speed training. Come on, I know you can run faster than that, Ino." Tenshi replied while 'looking' towards her, a big grin on his face.

"Not when you increase my weights twice as much as normal." Ino grumbled. Tenshi chuckled while Haku looked slightly concerned for Ino's safety.

--

"And release." Sakura shouted, releasing the chakra she had built up in her fist at the moment of impact with the training dummy. A small explosion erupted and when the smoke cleared, the training dummy had a huge dent in it.

"Good, but you control isn't there yet. Again." Tsunade ordered. Sakura complied.

--

"Good, now to increase the difficulty." Jiraiya said and threw a rock at the tired Naruto, before forming seals.

"Kage iwa bunshin no jutsu. (shadow rock clone)" Jiraiya said and the one stone multiplied.

'Crap.' Naruto thought.

--

"EEK. HELP!" Ino screamed, while running from a seemingly mad wolf, summoned by Tenshi, who was running next to her. Haku had been unable to keep up, and the only thing keeping Ino running, was the fact that if she let her speed drop even slightly, the wolf would snap his jaws behind her.

Needless to say, she discovered she could run really fast when needed to.

--

"I think we should do something else for a while." Tsunade said thoughtfully, looking at the destruction Sakura had caused on the poor dummy.

"I'm going to start teaching you that jutsu I was talking about." Tsunade said, getting a happy look from the pink haired girl, currently sitting on the ground, huffing and puffing.

"Okay, listen up. As you know, the body has nerves, and the nerves communicate using electricity…" Tsunade began.

--

Tsunade, Jiraiya, Tenshi, Rin and Haku sat in Tenshi and Haku's living room, drinking tea, or in Tsunade and Jiraiya's case, sake.

"How are Lee and Hinata?" Tenshi asked the question that had been bothering them for a while. Tsunade sighed and drained her dish.

"Hinata will be up and running in about a week. Lee…it's more difficult with." Tsunade sighed and poured herself some more sake.

"How so?" Haku asked.

"Lee has bone fragments in the central nerve system. Removing them is dangerous." Rin explained.

"Is there a way for you to help him?" Tenshi asked and Tsunade slowly nodded, but didn't say anything.

After a little while, Tenshi turned to Haku.

"She nodded." Haku answered the unasked question.

"Oh, sorry. I forgot." Tsunade said, but Tenshi just shrugged.

"If you can help him, then why don't you?" Tenshi asked.

"Because there is only fifty per cent chance of success, and if the operation fails, he'll die." Tsunade said.

A grim silence lowered itself over the room, everyone thinking hard. Then Tenshi got an idea.

"Naruto." He said.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"The fox heals Naruto. If you study how the fox does that, then you could imitate that, and use that to heal Lee." Tenshi said, and Tsunade's eyebrows practically disappeared into her hair.

"That's brilliant. How come I didn't think of that?" Tsunade said, making Tenshi grin.

"Tenshi, can I ask you something?" Jiraiya asked after a moment of silence. Tenshi swallowed the tea he was drinking and nodded.

"What are you going to do about the Hyuuga heir?" Jiraiya asked and Tenshi frowned.

"Short term, I'm taking her with me when I take Ino on our training trip. Long term, I have no idea. Hopefully I will be able to help her become strong enough that the damn Hyuuga's will get off her case." Tenshi replied.

"I see. Good luck with that. You'll need it." Jiraiya said. The others knew that was all to true.

--

"Sensei?" Ino asked, looking at Tenshi worriedly. He hadn't moved since she tried the jutsu he had been teaching her.

"Do that again." Tenshi said weakly. Ino shrugged and prepared to use the jutsu once more.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 16 chap finished. Sorry it took so long, but have been travelling a bit, and didn't have the opportunity to write while I was away.

But now I am back, so I hope everyone will enjoy the new chapter.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (dragonfire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

Ninpou: Fukashi no jutsu (ninja arts: invisibility technique)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)"

Doton: Doryuuheki

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (suicidal beheading technique)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves

Furasshu no jutsu. (Sun Flash)


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

* * *

Naruto, Sakura and Ino were walking towards the stadium. They had changed during the month of training. Naruto's muscles were leaner and stronger, developed for more speed and agility than before. The girls had also gotten more muscles, although to Naruto and the girls' relief, the muscles made them look more mature and more attractive, not the opposite, as they had feared.

Sakura now wore black gloves to battle, and had her hair cut. Before, her hair reached her mid back, now her hair reached just bellow her chin. Ino had also cut her hair, but not as much as Sakura. Her hair reached down to her shoulders, although she kept it in her usual pony tail.

Naruto…didn't change his hair at all.

All three of them had an air of confidence about them, both in their own abilities, and the abilities of each other.

"Finally. Time to kick some Hyuuga butt." Naruto said enthusiastically.

"Oh, but Naruto-kun. I just got healed completely." A voice said. The three turned to see Tenshi, Haku and Hinata walk up to them.

"Hey, Hinata-chan. How are you?" Naruto asked, while running to her and gave her a big hug.

"Just fine, Naruto-kun. The elders have stopped complaining about my loss now." Hinata said with a huge smile, while a rather strong blush adorned her face.

"Oh, how did that happen?" Sakura asked. Haku snickered.

"Let me give you a hint. A bone mask and a shit load of killer intent." Haku said, and Tenshi grinned.

"I never knew old bastards like that could get so white. Don't think that's too healthy." Tenshi said, remembering when he had enough of the Hyuuga elders.

--Flashback--

Tenshi was just about to make himself some tea, Haku being with Rin for something, they refused to tell him, when he sensed someone about to knock on his door.

"Hello?" he called, and the person outside the door paused, before opening the door and peering in.

"Tenshi-san?" Hanabi asked.

"Oh, Hanabi. What brings you here?" Tenshi asked, waving Hanabi inside.

"It's neechan." Hanabi said, her voice sounding strained and filled with worry. Tenshi's face went from happy and smiling, to frowning and serious in the matter of seconds.

"Tell me." he said and Hanabi nodded.

--

Hanabi was half jogging behind Tenshi, trying to keep up with the fast, long strides of the angry Jounin. Tenshi was fuming.

'That damn council.' Tenshi thought, increasing his pace even more. He almost forgot about Hanabi, almost. When he heard that she had to run to keep up, he stopped, picked her up and started walking again.

"Um…what are you going to do when we get home?" Hanabi asked. Tenshi didn't answer right away. But after a few moments of silence.

"Don't worry about that. It's time those bastards were put in their place." Tenshi replied.

--

"Being beaten by a branch member. Pitiful. The only thing keeping us from removing you from the heir position is…" the head of the Hyuuga council roared towards a scared looking Hinata, but he was interrupted when the door to the council room flew open, and a angry Tenshi walked in, carrying Hanabi, who's face looked like a strange mix between excitement and worry.

"What are you doing? Get out." A council member said. Tenshi replied by letting Hanabi down.

"Tenshi-san…" Hinata said, unsure about why he was there. Hiashi was sure however, and tried desperately to hide his smirk.

Tenshi had his head bowed after he let Hanabi down, but then his head snapped up, revealing a bone mask appearing.

"**Listen and listen well, bastard council members." **Tenshi growled, the menacing wolf mask frightening the more weaker members. The extreme killing intent rolling of Tenshi scared the rest.

"**Touch Hinata, and you'll experience hell." ** Tenshi said calmly, and the council didn't know what they preferred, his growl, or his calm talking.

"But she's weak. She got beaten by a lowly branch member." A brave member responded. The 'glare' from the empty eye sockets of the infuriated Jounin silenced him rather quickly though.

"**Is she weak? What would you do if you got your tenketsu sealed off? Would you keep fighting, even though you knew you could die because of it? Hinata did, and that speaks of courage and mental strength, far more important than physical strength." **Tenshi said, and Hinata blushed slightly at the praise, while Hanabi, who were now holding onto Hinata's hand, smiled at her, feeling proud of her older sister.

"She still lost." The head of the council said again.

"**Which only points to the weakness of the Jyuuken. Without chakra, a Hyuuga is useless in battle. It's not Hinata's fault that she lost." **Tenshi growled back.

"Then whose fault is it?" Hiashi asked, more curious than anything.

"**This clan. If you would lose the superior complex, and stop teaching just the Jyuuken, then Hinata wouldn't have lost like that. The Hyuuga are extremely limited, and Hinata need flexibility." **Tenshi replied.

"Your point?" the head of the council asked.

"**Soon, I will leave the village on a training trip. I'm taking one of my students, and I'm also taking Hinata." **Tenshi replied.

"WHAT?" the entire council roared, forgetting that they were supposed to be calm, superior Hyuugas.

"**I'm taking Hinata with me, and I'll make her strong. That way, you bastards won't have any reason to give her the caged bird seal.****Hiashi-san has already given his approval, along with Hokage-sama. You have no say in the matter." **Tenshi growled, slightly increasing his killing intent, making one of the council wet himself. The council, after trying to shake off the effects of the killing intent, began mumbling between each other.

"Who are you taking with you, in addition to Hinata?" a member asked.

"**That… is irrelevant." **Tenshi replied.

--End flashback--

"So now, the Hyuuga council are too busy trying to find out who Tenshi-san is taking with him on the training trip, to yell at me for losing to Neji-niisan." Hinata said happily. Tenshi smirked, obviously not feeling remorseful in the slightest. Sakura looked at Hinata, smiling knowingly.

"So, you are going to train with sensei. Are you really okay with that?" she asked. Hinata nodded hesitantly.

"Yes…why?" she asked.

"No reason, just be prepared for some really hard training." Ino said with a laugh. Tenshi coughed and Hinata looked a little worried.

"Hey, we're here." Haku said, trying to lighten the mood.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked up and grinned.

'It's time.' They thought.

--

The Chuunin hopefuls stood in the centre of a large stadium. The stadium was made to look like a clearing in the woods, with a few trees and bushes to hide in. The crowds were in three stands, which were packed. Not one seat was empty. Naruto, Ino and Sakura looked around and found that Tenshi, Haku and Hinata had joined Rin, Hiashi and Hanabi in the 'important clan' stand, where the most important clans sat. It looked strange to most that the cold Hyuuga head let 'commoners' sit next to him, although Tenshi could hardly be counted as 'common'.

"Try to look confident. You are the stars of this show." A Jounin named Genma said.

"Where's Hayate? And Sasuke." Naruto asked, noting the missing Jounin and Uchiha. Genma didn't answer. Instead, Sandaime stood up.

"Welcome to the third test of the Chuunin exam. This is where you make your village proud by showing your strength and abilities. I wish you the best of luck." Sandaime said and Genma pulled out a piece of paper.

"There have been some changes to the line up. Since Dosu Kinuta has been…detained from taking the exam, Aburame Shino will face whoever wins the forth match. Now, can anyone but the two that are fighting step up to the participants area?" Genma asked. Everyone but a confident Ino and a bored Shikamaru went up to the area where they would be waiting, while observing the fights. When he passed her, Naruto laid a hand on Ino's shoulder.

"Good luck, Ino-chan." He said and she smiled at him before he walked away.

"Don't lose, Ino-pig." Sakura joked.

"Same to you, forehead." Ino shot back. Tenshi, who heard them, chuckled at the exchange.

'Those two.' he thought, and if he could, he would have rolled his eyes.

"First fight, Yamanaka Ino against Nara Shikamaru. Begin!" Genma called.

--

'Okay, how do I do this? He's a genius at planning, but his fighting ability isn't that great. But if I get in close, he could lure me into a trap. Also his shadow is dangerous. If I get caught in that, then I'm finished. I could try the new jutsu sensei taught me, but I only have one shot and it still leaves me too open to counter attack. No, I think I'll try him out first, to measure his skill, before I use that.' Ino thought, and formed some seals.

"Futon: Kaze no ken. (wind sword)" Ino called and something transparent formed in her hand. She grabbed it and flung it towards Shikamaru, who noted that it moved much faster than it should by that throw. He just barely got out of the way. Glancing behind him, he sweat dropped when he saw the two trees that fell, having been cut in half by Ino's jutsu.

'She's trying to kill me.' Shikamaru thought before turning back to Ino.

"Troublesome." He said, formed some seals and his shadow stretched towards Ino, who just stood there and let herself be caught.

'That's too easy.' Shikamaru thought and sure enough, suddenly two shuriken came flying towards him. But with a cry of "Kage Shuriken no jutsu" the two shuriken split into thirty, making Shikamaru's eyes widen. He scrambled out of the way, but wasn't fast enough to escape unwounded. Two small cuts appeared on his left arm.

"Kage Shuriken no jutsu" Ino called again, and Shikamaru hurried trough seals.

"Kage Tate no jutsu. (shadow shield)" he called and his shadow stretched and rose up around him, creating a solid, black wall which the thirty shuriken bounced off. Ino frowned, before getting an idea and forming seals of her own. Shikamaru quickly let the wall down, since he couldn't see trough it, and he didn't know what Ino could do if he kept it up. Looking around, he saw Ino standing in the middle of the arena, staring at him.

--

"Why is Ino-san just standing there?" Hanabi asked. She, like most Hyuuga, didn't know much about ninjutsu or genjutsu, and she was only in the academy, but she wanted to learn.

"You'll see." Hiashi replied. He smiled at his daughters enthusiasm, knowing that she would do good at watching these fights.

'Perhaps I can persuade Tenshi to train Hanabi too.' Hiashi thought, glancing over at Tenshi, who seemed focused on a seemingly empty spot in the arena.

--

Shikamaru did not like this. Something was not right, he knew that Ino was smarter than the Ino just standing there out in the open.

'She must have set a trap.' Shikamaru thought before positioning himself in his thinking pose, leaned up against the arena wall.

'Damn, he's serious now.' Ino thought, before thinking of some more moves she perhaps would have to pull.

'Alright, here goes.' Ino thought and formed a seal.

--

Shikamaru's eyes widened. He felt presences all around him.

'Oh crap' he thought and quickly got his shadow shield up. Just as he did, several kunai and air bullets struck, bouncing of the black shield. Shikamaru let it down, and quickly dived behind some trees, hiding in the shadow.

'How troublesome' he thought, looking out from behind the tree to see Ino standing in the same spot.

'As I thought, that is a illusion. She's hiding somewhere. But what is she planning?' Shikamaru thought, trying to sense where Ino was hiding. He didn't see the 'illusion' pull out a kunai. A special kunai with three blades.

--

"That's…" Hiashi said and Tenshi looked at Rin.

"She took out the kunai." Rin clarified and Tenshi grinned.

--

Shikamaru heard a kunai being thrown and dodged it. He saw the tri tipped kunai sail past him and just managed to think:

'What the…' before Ino's hand smashed into his face, sending him flying. He flipped in mid air and landed on his feet, but Ino had charged after him and threw a kick that knocked the air out of the shadow user. The next kick sent him flying into another tree and before he could react, three Ino's stood around him, each holding the final seal for their jutsus.

"Give up." Ino commanded.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked, still feeling dazed.

"Hirashin no jutsu. Sensei taught it too me." Ino said with a grin on her face.

--

"You taught her Hirashin?" Hiashi asked in an accusing tone, looking between Ino and Tenshi. After he asked and looked from Ino to Tenshi one last time, he was meet with a very cold expression. If Tenshi had eyes, the glare would have been able to freeze water.

"You seem to forget that I was adopted by Yondaime. When he did, I became part of his clan. Also, when he left me all of his jutsus, he did so I could master them. And as his son, although adoptive, I decide who I will teach his jutsus to. Besides, that was as good as Ino will get it, at least for a long while. If you noticed, her Hirashin is not complete. She hasn't mastered it, and can only use it once." Tenshi said coldly.

--

--Flashback:--

"Ino, this is the reason I wanted you to become so much faster." Tenshi said and pulled out a tri tipped kunai. Ino looked at it curiously. Haku wasn't much better.

"This is a special kunai, known as a Hirashin kunai. It has seals on it that alerts me when it flies and hits the ground. It allows me to use Yondaime's signature jutsu, the Hirashin." Tenshi said and threw the kunai. When it landed next to a tree on the other side of the training area, Ino looked between Tenshi and the kunai.

"Watch me closely, Ino." Tenshi said and formed half a ram seal. In a flash of blue light, he was gone. Ino's eyes widened and she looked over to the kunai. Sure enough, there stood Tenshi, right where the kunai was.

"This jutsu allows me to instantly travel to where the kunai is. I could go deep into explaining how it works, but that would take lots of time, and probably confuse the hell out of both of you. It did to me. The short explanation is that it is almost like a summoning jutsu. You 'summon' yourself to where the kunai is. I want you to be able to use this before the exam." Tenshi explained. Ino, who practically had stars in her eyes from learning such a cool jutsu, not to mention it was a signature jutsu of the supposedly strongest Hokage yet, was very eager.

--a day before the exam--

Ino threw her Hirashin kunai at Tenshi and formed the seals, activating the jutsu. She appeared about two feet in front of where Tenshi, and most importantly, the kunai was.

"Why…can't I do this?" Ino panted. Tenshi smiled slightly and walked over to her, handing her kunai back to her.

"I think I know why. The Hirashin is a very high level jutsu, A-rank at least, possibly S-rank. Why I won't bother to explain, since I'm sure you know how difficult it is.

You must have noticed the difference in when I use mine, and you use yours. To you, there is no flash, you only travel after the kunai for a certain distance, and you can't only use more than one kunai. Also, it drains a lot of chakra. I guess you can use it once or twice at the most. Also, since you don't travel to the kunai, but after it, you can put yourself open to counter attacks. This will be your ace in the hole, a last resort." Tenshi said and Ino, who was steadying herself on her knees, nodded before looking at Tenshi.

"Then why did you want me to learn it?" she asked. Tenshi turned and pointed at Haku, who was practising her demonic ice mirrors.

"Haku's ice mirrors have a similar way of work to the Hirashin kunai, at least I think so. But in order for her to use it effectively, she has to be fast. And from what she told me, she became much faster while working to master it. You had to become faster before I taught you Hirashin, but you have also become faster while trying to learn it. Your ability to read your opponent while at high speeds has increased because of our training. That is why, and it gave you a jutsu that can help you turn the tide in a fight, or escape deadly situations." Tenshi said and once again Ino nodded.

"Good, you agree. Now let's continue your exercises." Tenshi said. Ino briefly stopped to wonder how he knew she had nodded, before feeling Tenshi's chakra sphere.

"Yes, sensei." Ino said and began running again.

--End Flashback--

"I…see. So, she can't master that jutsu?" Hiashi said and Tenshi shook his head.

"Not yet at least. I have a feeling Naruto can though. But that is Jiraiya's problem for now." Tenshi replied.

"Still, that was so cool." Hanabi said excitedly and Tenshi chuckled.

"I'm sure it was." He replied.

--

Shikamaru knew he didn't have more than one chance. But that was all he needed. He let a flash bang fall under him, unnoticed by Ino until it was too late. As the flash went of, Shikamaru formed the seal for his family jutsu. His shadow, having grown larger from the flash, extended and connected with the three Ino' shadows.

"Kage mane no jutsu, success." Shikamaru said and the Inos didn't look very happy. At all.

Before they smirked and puffed away in three clouds of smoke, and Ino came jumping out of a bush to Shikamaru's left.

"Futon: Tei tama." Ino called and shot two air bullets towards Shikamaru, who just managed to get his shield up once again.

'Damn, I'll get him with this.' Ino thought and jumped towards Shikamaru, getting ready to pound him good. But she couldn't move.

"Kage Tate and Kage mane combo, success." Shikamaru said and Ino kicked herself mentally for being caught. She didn't have any way out. Shikamaru walked them out from under the trees and raised his hand, forcing Ino to copy his movements.

A moment of silence where Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Rin held their breaths, before…

"I give up." Shikamaru stated.

"Huh?" went trough the crowd.

"I have only enough chakra left to keep you trapped for another five seconds. Using the shadow shield so many times burned me out. I won't be able to win in five seconds. I lose." Shikamaru stated and his shadow left Ino's.

Ino for her part was utterly confused. Had she won or lost? It only came clear to her when Genma announced her as the winner.

"I won. Yay, I won." She cheered. While walking to the contestants stand, she smiled brightly, before realisation set in.

"I won only because he's lazy!?! DAMN YOU, SHIKAMARU!" She yelled and those closest to her; Naruto, Sakura, Haku and Tenshi, plus her parents, chuckled at her little explosion.

--

Naruto stood in front of a confident looking Neji. Naruto had never felt himself wanting a fight more than at that moment. Memories of Hinata's fight with Neji kept replaying in Naruto's head.

"You look like you want to say something." Neji taunted. Naruto responded by holding his clenched fist out towards Neji.

"You're going down." He growled. "For Hinata." he added, making Neji snort.

"Second fight, Uzumaki Naruto against Hyuuga Neji. Begin!" Genma called and jumped away. Naruto started by pulling out some shuriken and throwing them at Neji. Neji smirked and used a kunai and blocked the shuriken.

"You'll have to do better than that." Neji said confidently.

"Oh, I intend to." Naruto shot back, having started some seals while Neji focused on the shuriken. Neji's eyes widened, understanding from the amount of seals that this was big.

"Raiton: Raiden atemi no jutsu" Naruto called and a blue lightning bolt shot out from his hands. Neji managed to begin spinning and just formed a dome of chakra when Naruto called his jutsu. Neji's cry of "Kaiten(spiral)" was drowned out by the thunder that followed Naruto's jutsu. A huge cloud of dust followed after the lightning struck the spinning chakra dome, hiding Neji from view. When the dust cleared, a winded Neji stood in the middle of a crater, unharmed, although his clothes was a bit singed.

--

"That was…" Hinata and Hanabi said in unison.

"Kaiten" Hiashi answered and Tenshi smirked.

"I see. Poor Neji." He said and everyone looked at him.

"Why do you say that? Kaiten is the ultimate defence jutsu of the Hyuuga. The fact that a branch member has mastered it…" Hiashi began but was cut off by Tenshi, who didn't bother to hide his annoyance.

"Main or branch doesn't matter much. And you are right, Kaiten is a very good defence move, but you Hyuuga tend to depend on it a lot. And Naruto knows the perfect move for turning Neji's Kaiten into a Neji-shredder." Tenshi said and Hiashi's eyes widened.

"You mean…" he trailed of, not wanting to confirm his guess.

"Rasengan. The Kaiten is chakra being spun one way. Rasengan is chakra being spun in random directions at once. If Naruto uses Rasengan against Neji's Kaiten, then the Rasengan will overpower the Kaiten, and convert it into a giant Rasengan, shredding Neji in the process. Rasengan may be small, but it is immensely powerful. If Naruto realises this, he can win without difficulty." Tenshi said, his face unreadable from that statement.

--

If Naruto did know he could win that easily, he didn't show it. He looked at Neji, a calm calculating look in his eyes. Sakura and Ino recognised the look from when he was completely serious, like when he tried to master the Rasengan.

'He's defence is very good. Probably as good as Gaara's. But he has to activate it each time. It's not automatic. If I can lure him, and then get close enough to touch him, I can use that jutsu. Alright, here goes.' Naruto thought but before he could do anything, Neji began to speak.

"You should give up. Fate has chosen me as the winner of this fight. You can not fight your fate." Neji said and Naruto snorted.

"You can. And don't give me that crap about the Hyuuga's cage bird seal. I know that already." Naruto responded. Neji looked a little surprised, but composed himself quickly.

"So you know what awaits Hinata-sama? Her fate is set, and there is nothing she can do to change." Neji said. Tenshi snorted when he heard that, making Hinata, Hanabi and Hiashi look at him questionably.

"Are you stupid? Fate, fate, fate. Can't you say anything else? Fate is only something you blame all your problems on. You don't try to solve your problems, instead you lay down and blame it on fate. You are a so called genius, who get power handed to him. Hard work is what makes true power. I'll prove that to you right now." Naruto said and pulled out four kunai and five shuriken. First he threw a kunai right in front of Neji, making him jump back. Then he threw two shuriken, again making Neji dodge. Then, timing as best as he could, Naruto threw the remaining three kunai and shuriken at Neji, just as he stopped moving from his dodge. Neji saw the flying weapons, and with a cry of "Kaiten", Neji activated his defence and deflected the weapons. But just as he finished his Kaiten, Naruto was upon him with three clones. The clones threw punches at Neji, which he blocked, leaving him open for the real Naruto, who…slapped him.

--

The audience, as well as both Genma and Neji, blinked several times. Neji held a hand to his stinging cheek.

"D…did he just…?" Haku asked Rin, who nodded slowly.

"He slapped Neji? A real bitch slap too." Sakura said, not believing her eyes. Ino's mouth was close to the ground.

Tenshi heard what everyone mumbled and chuckled.

"So, Jiraiya did teach him that. I'll lose track of him…again." He predicted.

"What do you mean?" Hanabi asked.

"Wait and see." Tenshi said, smirking slightly.

--

"What was that?" Neji asked, disbelief filling his voice. Naruto grinned and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Ups? Sorry about that. It was meant to be a punch." Naruto responded. Neji shook his head and lowered his hand, revealing a red cheek, and some sort of mark made of kanji. Mumbles went trough the audience when they saw that, each wondering what that was.

Neji went into his fighting pose, but narrowed his eye when he saw that Naruto was forming seals. He didn't recognise the seals. though. Naruto ended with the ram seal and…vanished. Neji's eyes widened and he felt a kunai being pressed to his throat.

"Give up!" Naruto ordered, pressing the kunai just tight enough to Neji's throat, that a small trickle of blood came. Neji raised his hand, as if to give up, but suddenly he swung his hand down and attempted to strike Naruto to the head. Naruto saw this, let go of his kunai and jumped away.

"Tch." Naruto felt disappointed that he had lost his advantage.

"What was that jutsu you used?" Neji asked and Naruto smirked.

"Not telling. I haven't mastered it anyway." Naruto responded.

--

"Um, what jutsu was that?" Haku asked, looking between Tenshi and Rin.

"Shunshin no jutsu." both Rin and Tenshi replied.

"Two of Yondaime's signature jutsus shown in one exam. Just who are your students? Don't tell me the last one will come here and use Rasengan? Or summon Gamabunta?" Hiashi asked, his tone without emotion, although Tenshi recognised the question as wondering and as close to joking as he had ever heard Hiashi.

"No and no. Sakura can't use either of them, but Naruto can do both of what you said. But again, the jutsu isn't complete. Both Naruto and Ino can use a signature jutsu of Yondaime, but neither has mastered it. Naruto had to use seals to activate the jutsu, along with the focus mark. Shunshin is meant to be without seals." Tenshi explained.

"Still, this is the most display of Yondaime's jutsus since you took the Chuunin exam." Rin commented and Tenshi nodded.

--

Neji looked at his opponent, wondering how to beat him. But before he could do anything, Naruto spoke up.

"Tell me. Why do you believe so much in fate?" Naruto asked. Neji looked at him before taking of his head band.

"Because of this…" Neji said and pointed to a green seal on his forehead. The seal looked like an X with a hook on the left and on the right.

"Because of his fate as a branch member, my father had to die for his brother, Hyuuga Hiashi-sama. They were only separated by a few minutes, but their fate was sealed when Hiashi-sama was born first. Fate is something you can not change." Neji said, sadness and anger plain as day in his voice.

Naruto stared at Neji for a moment, before shaking his head.

"My father gave his life for this village, but that does not mean it was his fate. It was his choice. He could have chosen not to die for this village. But he did. Just as I will break my fate as a outcast and dropout and become Hokage. You say it is my fate to loose this fight. Then I'll beat you and prove that you can change your fate." Naruto said forcibly and formed seals again. Neji activated his Byakugan, making Naruto smirk. He finished with the ram seal, just as Neji prepared to use Kaiten.

"Uzumaki combo: Furasshu Shunshin no jutsu (sun flash body flicker)" Naruto called, and a bright light came, too fast for Neji to close his eyes. He screamed and clutched his eyes, or at least moved to do, but he felt not one, not two, but four kunai pressed towards various spots on his body. One at his throat, one at his hearth, one at his spine and one at a kidney.

"Give up." Four voices came. Neji couldn't see, but recognised it as Naruto's.

'He must have made kage bunshins. I can't win here' Neji thought, but before he could say anything, Naruto spoke up.

"Don't even try anything. It's not worth fighting on, if you'll give up your or your team mates' lives. A mission or exam isn't as important as the life of the team." Naruto said and Tenshi smiled.

"This fight is over. Winner: Uzumaki Naruto." Genma said. Immediately, the Narutos let go of Neji, who slumped down to the ground.

'I lost. Impossible.' He thought before he looked up and saw Naruto jumping around, celebrating his victory.

'Maybe he was right. I…' Neji thought but was cut off by Naruto stopping in front of him, holding out a hand.

"Huh?" Neji blinked in confusion.

"Come on, let's get out of here. We're in the way of the next fight." Naruto said and pulled Neji to his feet before walking back to the contestants stand, while Neji went with some medic nins to check out his vision.

--

"Naruto-kun fought well." Haku said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, he did. You taught him well, dear." Rin said and Tenshi had the decency to blush.

"I wonder where father went." Hanabi said and looked after her father.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon." Tenshi said.

--

"Third fight, Haruno Sakura against Sabaku no Kankurou. Contestants, get down here." Genma called and Sakura began to make her way to the arena, but Kankurou didn't move.

'I hate this. And against a girl too.' He thought and raised his hand.

"I'm going to give up!" he called, shocking people. Genma looked at him before sighing.

"Winner, Haruno Sakura." He called. Sakura blinked, before she cursed.

"I wanted to show my new jutsu. Damn." She said and walked up to Naruto and Ino.

--

"Uchiha Sasuke has not shown up yet. Therefore he is…" Genma began but was cut off when a whirl of leaves came in the middle of the stadium and Sasuke and Kakashi showed up in the middle of the whirl. Sasuke looked even more like the dark avenger he was. He wore a black outfit with the Uchiha fan on the back. His hands and legs were covered in bandages and some sort of black belt. Kakashi scratched his head and looked at Genma.

"Um, are we late?" he asked, making most of the audience sweat drop.

"No, just in time." Genma said, although it was clear he was annoyed. Sasuke didn't even listen. Instead he looked up at the stands and searched for someone. He smirked when he saw Haku and looked straight at her, smirking confidently. She blinked in confusion and leaned over and said something to Rin, leaning on Tenshi in the process. Sasuke lost his smirk when he saw that, instead he seemed angry.

"Sabaku no Gaara. Get down here." Genma called. Sasuke looked as his opponent came down, and Kakashi went up and sat down next to Rin.

--

"Forth fight, Uchiha Sasuke against Sabaku no Gaara. Begin!" Genma almost didn't manage to finish before sand exploded off Gaara towards Sasuke. Sasuke quickly jumped away, and threw some shuriken at Gaara. The shuriken was stopped by Gaara's sand, and thrown back. Sasuke deflected the shuriken with a kunai and rushed in towards Gaara. The sand went to block him, but he smirked and vanished.

"Wha…?" Gaara said before Sasuke reappeared behind him.

--

"Okay, I lost him for a moment there. What happened?" Tenshi asked.

"Sasuke vanished and reappeared behind Gaara. He's much faster than before." Haku said and Tenshi looked thoughtful.

--

Sasuke punched Gaara, sending him flying. Before he hit the ground, Sasuke appeared and hit him again. When Gaara landed with a crash, his skin had cracked.

"That must be your armour of sand. I'll tear it off." Sasuke said, glanced up at the stands, more accurately a certain dark haired girl, and speed off again.

He struck Gaara again and again, going at speeds equal to what Lee had when he took of his weights.

--

Tenshi turned towards Kakashi.

"How did you get him so fast in one month?" he asked and Kakashi grinned, but didn't answer.

"He is as fast as I am when I use my mirrors." Haku commented and Kakashi looked at her, before turning back to the fight, or his book. No one knew for sure.

--

Sasuke continued his assault, but stopped when Gaara encased himself in a sphere of sand. Sasuke stood there panting, and tried to regain his breath.

'That sphere. There has to be something with it.' Sasuke thought and rushed towards it, delivering a kick to it, only to have his foot almost pierced by spikes of sand. The only thing that saved him was the Sharingan he had activated.

Sasuke jumped back and stared at the sphere. He then smirked and undid the 'belt' he had on his right arm. Then he formed seals and focused chakra into his arm. Sparks started to fly and a blue glow came from his hand. A sound, like the chirping of a lot of birds came.

--

"That is…" Naruto said, recognising the jutsu as something Kakashi had shown him once.

--

"Chidori.(thousand birds)" Sasuke and Naruto said in unison. Sasuke then rushed towards the sphere as fast as he could. Spikes once again flew at him, but he dodged and plunged the Chidori into the sphere. The jutsu went into to sphere and a scream of pain came.

--

"What was that?" Hanabi asked.

"Chidori. Kakashi's only original jutsu. It focuses a lot of chakra into the arm, along with electricity, turning the arm into a sword. The user thrusts his arm at the target. It's penetrating power is better than any other jutsu I know about." Rin said and Tenshi nodded slowly.

"Perhaps only second to the Tenhi." Kakashi said and again Tenshi nodded.

--

Suddenly Sasuke's face contracted with pain and he hurriedly pulled his arm out of the sphere. An arm of sand followed, but the arm was different. The sand was much lighter in colour, and with blue markings. It also looked…demonic.

'What is that?' Sasuke thought, looking at the sphere. Suddenly he saw a evil looking eye inside and flinched.

Then the sphere crumbled, revealing Gaara clutching a wound in his chest.

Sasuke was about to move, but an explosion went off at the kage box, making him stop. Smoke rose from the stand.

'What the…?' Sasuke thought, before he saw Gaara collapse. Temari and Kankurou appeared next to him, along with their Jounin sensei. Genma appeared next to Sasuke.

"An invasion. What is the sand thinking?" Genma said. Then Temari and Kankurou left with the unconscious Gaara. Genma looked at Sasuke and nodded towards where they left.

"This isn't an exam anymore. This is war. Go after them and stop them." Genma said and Sasuke nodded before following.

--

In the stands, people started falling asleep. Most of the ninjas recognised the Genjutsu and cancelled it, including Sakura, Naruto and Ino. They rushed towards where Tenshi was, encountering some ninjas from Sound and Sand. Naruto used a Rasengan, while Ino used a wind blade and Sakura simply punched, sending the ninja she punched flying.

--

Tenshi was busy fighting too. He immediately went into his weapon mode and meditative state. He saw Hiashi coming and disposed of some Sound ninjas following.

"Take Hinata and Hanabi and go." Tenshi ordered. Hiashi looked hesitant for a moment, probably not used to taking orders, before nodding and doing as Tenshi said. He along with several others from various clans began fighting their way out of the stadium, Hinata and even Hanabi helping.

Rin and Haku both stood back to back, defending each other. The tensed when a tornado of sorts came and knocked away some Sand ninjas.

"Don't worry. That was just Naruto with a Rasengan." Tenshi informed, while making barbeque of two Sound ninjas. Just as he said, Naruto appeared with Sakura and Ino.

"Well, don't you three look strong." Kakashi commented when he saw them.

"You were LATE" the three newly arrived yelled at Kakashi.

"Never mind that. This is war. We have to fight." Tenshi said and turned to look at the kage box.

--

A ANBU looked at the roof above the Kage box, where a barrier just appeared. He saw that Orochimaru unmasked himself and released Sarutobi, who walked over to where Tsunade stood. She had been with him when the attack started.

"So our attack begins. The destruction of Konoha shall commence." The ANBU said and the Sound ninjas behind him nodded in agreement. The ANBU then turned to look at the stands where the major clans sat, just in time to see Tenshi decapitate a Sand shinobi. The ANBU chuckled, spotting a familiar Sound shinobi making his way towards the 'blind' ninja.

'I'm glad I managed to heal him.' The ANBU thought and chuckled some more.

--

"I'll go help Hokage-sama. Help as many from Konoha you can, and dispose of as many enemies as you encounter." Tenshi ordered Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Haku and Rin.

Tenshi didn't wait to hear the confirmation; instead he jumped towards where he knew Sandaime was. But before he reached the kage seats, he had to dodge some small objects that had been aimed at hitting him. Had he been able to see clearer, he would have recognised the objects as projectiles of bone. He landed in the arena, and someone landed in front of him. That someone had grey hair, green eyes, two red dots in his forehead, red mascara and wore a uniform that signified him as a elite from Sound, purple rope belt and all.

"I will not let you interfere with Orochimaru-sama's plans. Your fight is with me, White Wolf." Kimimaru said, and pulled a bone sword out of his shoulder, while activating his cursed seal.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 17 chap finished. Oh, cliffhanger. Bet you didn't see him coming. I have gotten some questions about my jutsu list. The reason Haku, Rin and Tenshi doesn't stand there, well, I want to keep their jutsus a secret. Surprise and all. Also, the list only includes jutsus that team 7 has shown. Not every jutsu they know. That too is so I can keep the element of surprise. Also, those that will object to Ino knowing Hirashin: bite me. Tenshi is Yondaime's son(adoptive) and can decide to teach whoever he wants. Besides, it's not like she can use it effectively. The same goes for Naruto and Shunshin.

Oh, and about the Kaiten turning into a big Rasengan. I…um, got that from a fic I read once. I can't remember the name, but it was really good. Anyway, I gave it some thought, and the concept seemed logical enough. So I used it. Sorry to you who came up with the idea first. Send me a note, and I'll credit you in the next chapter.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

I have noticed some confusion on ages (yes, I'm referring to my 'slightly' crazy friend) and have decided to clear some up.

Naruto/Sakura/Ino are 13, Haku is 16, Tenshi is 18 and Rin hits me whenever I ask. Ow, stop that. runs and hides

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

* * *

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (dragonfire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Raiton: Raiden atemi no jutsu (thunder and lightning strike)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

Ninpou: Fukashi no jutsu (ninja arts: invisibility technique)

Shunshin no jutsu (body flicker) not perfected.

Furasshu no jutsu (sun flash)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)"

Doton: Doryuuheki

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (suicidal beheading technique)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves

Furasshu no jutsu. (Sun Flash)

Hirashin no jutsu (flying thunder god) not perfected.


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi/demon speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

* * *

On the wall surrounding Konoha, there are several watch posts. At one of these posts, two Chuunin were frozen in fear. The reason was a gigantic three headed snake coming towards then, and smashing into the wall.

After the snake broke trough the wall, ninjas from both the hidden village of Sand and Sound came rushing in. Some of them were killed by the Konoha ninjas that had rushed there, but the element of surprise was on their side.

The snake also went into the village, crushing houses where ever it went.

--

"I will not let you interfere with Orochimaru-sama's plans. Your fight is with me, White Wolf." Kimimaru said, and pulled a bone sword out of his shoulder, while activating his cursed seal. Angled lines appeared on his body, and Tenshi sensed a huge increase in chakra level. Kimimaru held up his hand and bone came out from it, forming a spear.

'What the?' Tenshi thought before he was forced to dodge a stab from the spear. He didn't react fast enough to avoid the sword swipe though, but managed to catch it with two kunai. But Kimimaru just smirked, applied a little more pressure and cut right trough both of the kunai. Tenshi didn't see good enough to see what happened, but he knew that his kunai was broken, and he had a cut across his chest.

'He's too fast and I can see well enough. Right now, seeing only distracts me. But can I fight without being in the meditative state yet? Haku hasn't been able to run circles around me for a while, but still…' Tenshi thought, holding his chest and trying to analyse Kimimaru's strength.

'He is a talented taijutsu user. Being able to move fast enough that I can't see it. His weapon, what ever it is, is sharp enough to cut trough my kunai. At least I think that's what he did. I don't want to use my mask yet. Let's try this guy out a bit first.' Tenshi thought and quickly formed some seals.

"Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu" Tenshi called and shot a large ball of fire towards Kimimaru, who formed seals of his own and thrust his fist towards the ball. A shockwave came and dissipated the fireball. Tenshi didn't know why he was surprised.

'He used sound waves to knock away the air, killing the fire. What about this then?' Tenshi thought and formed seals again.

"Suiton: Daibakufu no jutsu" he called and water particles in the air condensed around him and formed a puddle. From the puddle the water blast shot towards Kimimaru, who dodged to the right, going so fast that Tenshi had problems keeping up with his vision.

'Damn, he's fast. But so am I' Tenshi thought and rushed towards Kimimaru. He jumped clear over Kimimaru and swung around with a roundhouse kick. Kimimaru responded by slashing and stabbing Tenshi at the same time, but was surprised when he popped into smoke.

'Kage bunshin' he managed to think before he felt excruciating pain in his back. Tenshi stood behind him, pushing a Rasengan into Kimimaru's back. Tenshi released his control and the Rasengan shot Kimimaru straight into the wall.

Tenshi didn't relax though. He felt that instead of diminishing, Kimimaru's chakra signature only increased.

'This fight will drag on. If I hold this state for much longer, I'd loose. How could I never realise I become a bit slower when I mediate. Meditating is a calming exercise. This state…dulls me. I have to depend on my radar and chakra sphere.' Tenshi thought, while observing Kimimaru, who emerged from the rubble.

Kimimaru had become very monster-like. His skin had darkened to ash greyish, he had darker lines around his eyes, but most noticeably was the huge bone like spears coming out of his shoulders, the fin like appendages over his spine…and his tail.

'Orochimaru must be behind that. Must not underestimate him. He is from that bone clan, Kaguya or something. To be able to survive my Rasengan like that…I need to be able to break his body open and attack from within. Otherwise his body will be able to break just about any attacks. The Chidori would probably be able to kill him, but unless I can get under his skin, Rasengan will just grind away his skin, leaving his bone and the rest of the body. I need to exit this state, and fight with my radar and sphere.' Tenshi thought and Kimimaru was confused when his body relaxed then tensed. Tenshi made some seals and Kimimaru could feel a faint pulse of chakra.

'What's he up too? Better not wait to find out.' Kimimaru thought, gripped his spine and ripped it out. Tenshi was confused for a moment.

'What the hell was that? He pulled out another bone?' Tenshi thought and another pulse of his radar confirmed it.

'Um…a bone that acts like a whip? What the…' Tenshi thought and jumped back when Kimimaru whipped his spine towards him. Tenshi didn't hesitate to jump back, finding that he could move good enough even without his sight.

'Haku would be proud.' Tenshi thought while forming seals. He ended in the tiger seal and blasted a shot of fire towards Kimimaru. The ball impacted and exploded, casting up dust.

Kimimaru came out of the dust cloud, a bit singed but okay. He swung his spine and caught Tenshi, who looked surprised at the spine wrapped around him, capturing him and biting into his sides.

"Hana(flower)" Kimimaru called and his hand grew and morphed into a drill like spear. He rushed and trusted the spear into Tenshi. Tenshi coughed, blood flying from his mouth.

"I got you" Kimimaru said, not bragging, just stating a fact.

--

Naruto pulled his kunai out of a Sound nins back. He grimaced at the sound, but ignored it and turned to see Rin place a green glowing palm on a Sand nins head, and the nin slumped to the ground, obviously dead. Rin looked up and spotted Naruto.

"Naruto, I need you to go after Sasuke. Hurry, he will be killed if you don't. This is a A-rank mission, go now." Rin said and Naruto nodded, before speeding off after the Uchiha. He didn't see the Sound squad that started following.

--

Sakura and Ino saw Naruto speed of, and both silently wished him luck before turning back to their own battle. A mean looking Sound nin grinned at them. He stopped grinning when Ino announced the jutsu she used without him seeing, due to the fact that she hid her seal making behind Sakura's back.

"Shinheisa suru no jutsu, full power." Ino called and the last thing the Sound felt was a melting feeling and then his mind shut down, permanently.

--

Kimimaru stared at his kill. Why would Tenshi smirk when he was dead.

'Shit' Kimimaru managed to think before he felt a searing pain in his back. He quickly jumped away from Tenshi, turning to watch a dead Tenshi and a very much alive, although grim looking one. Then the dead one melted into a puddle of something dark and murky.

"Kawarimi." Kimimaru stated. Tenshi didn't acknowledge him, instead he seemed to look around, searching for something.

'He's blind, yet looking around. How can that be?' Kimimaru thought, confusion showing on his face. Tenshi, for one, wasn't confused. He used his radar to sense the area, but turned his head instinctively.

'I need to end this soon.' Tenshi thought, sensing the battle around him, in which many Konoha nin were in trouble. Tenshi turned back to Kimimaru, tensing again.

"Sorry, but I **can't let this drag on." **Tenshi said, his voice changing, darkening and freezing as more and more of his mask came out. Kimimaru was taken aback by the wolf mask, which seemed to glare at him. When the mask was finished forming, the White wolf flexed his hand.

"**Well, then." **He said and disappeared. Kimimaru was shocked at the increase in speed. The next thing he knew, he felt a foot in his face, sending him flying backwards.

"**Suiton:**…" Tenshi called, but Kimimaru didn't hear the name of the jutsu. He did however feel the searing pain that came when something made of water hit his back. It felt like being whipped, only much worse, like salt was added to the whip.

Kimimaru flipped, and shot some bullets made of bone towards Tenshi, who seemingly stood still, but the bones just flew trough him. Kimimaru paused to assess the situation, and involuntaringly he gave a shiver at the sneering wolf in front of him.

Tenshi formed a few seals, and speed up. Kimimaru was only just able to see him, thanks to the cursed seal, but was unable to dodge the punch that hit him. Even having reinforced his bones to be as strong as steel, Kimimaru felt and heard the cracks that appeared from the punch.

'How can he punch that hard?' Kimimaru thought as he staggered back. Again he was unable to dodge and the next punch hit his chest, cracking a rib. Coughing, Kimimaru flipped backwards, but not before making some spikes of bone stick out of his legs. As he flipped, the bone spikes slashed at Tenshi, who didn't dodge. The result were vertical slashes, one on each thigh, two that went from his stomach to his chest, and would have continued to his face if the mask hadn't stopped them.

When Kimimaru landed from his flip, he was immediately greeted by two fists, one to the face and one to the gut. Tenshi had completely ignored his wounds, instead opting to follow Kimimaru and give the same bone cracking punches. Kimimaru coughed up some blood, but managed to make some spikes come out of his upper body. Tenshi seemed to disregard this and punched again. He broke off one of the spikes, but got his hand pierced in the process. Jumping away from Kimimaru, Tenshi calmly grabbed the bone spike that stood out of his hand, and pulled it out.

'How can he just do that? He acts as if he doesn't care about his body.' Kimimaru thought. He didn't feel to well himself, feeling the cracks in his bones heal. He didn't like fighting someone that could crack his bones from a simple punch.

"**This fight is over."** Tenshi said, his tone of voice sending chills up Kimimaru's spine.

--

Naruto realised that he was being trailed and cursed himself for going alone.

'Now what?' he thought, planning furiously for how to deal with the pursuers. He was getting more and more frustrated before his face split into a grin.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu"

--

Sakura punched another Sound nin, and smiled at the satisfying, although disgusting crunch. She was forced to jump over the now deformed Sound nin when a Sand nin sent a Futon jutsu at her. The result was that the Sound nin was split in two. Sakura grimaced at the sight, before dodging another Futon jutsu.

'Persistent.' Sakura thought. The Sand nin landed in front of her, and was about to launch another Futon jutsu at her when they heard:

"Futon: Dai tei tama (grand air bullet)" and a rather big air bullet hit the Sand nin, killing him instantly. Sakura looked over and saw Asuma wave at her. She nodded gratefully before forming seals.

"Doton: Douryuudan.(earth dragon missile)" Sakura called and a dragon head of mud came up behind her and began to spit mud projectiles towards some Sound and Sand ninjas.

"Katon: Karyuudan.(fire dragon missile)" She called and a quick burst of fire came from her, engulfing the projectiles and turning them into lethal flaming mud balls. Of the six nins that were Sakura's target, only two survived.

--

Ino wasn't doing so well. She was surrounded by rather unfriendly looking Sound and Sand ninjas.

'Okay, what now? Come on Ino, think. There has to be something I can use to get out of here.' Ino thought and racked her brain for something, anything. But before she could think of something, the enemy ninjas jumped towards her, kunai drawn. Ino gasped and began forming seals for a last ditch effort, when a huge hawk swooped down and grabbed her, lifting her away from the attacking shinobi. Ino blinked in confusion a few times, before she heard a melodious laughter.

"So, you are Ten-san's fledgling student?" a female voice said and Ino looked up from her position in the hawks talons. The first thing that struck Ino was the sheer size of the bird of prey. It was large, about twenty meters from beak to tail feathers. Ino wasn't sure about the wings, but she thought they were around fifty meters. The talons were easily as large as Ino's legs. Then she noticed who had spoken. It was a woman, and she was sitting on the hawks neck. The woman had red hair in a long horsetail that reached almost to her behind. She had red, sharp eyes, a slightly angular face, and was built lightly. She wore a brown cloak with a Jounin outfit under.

"Who are you?" Ino asked and the woman grinned.

"I'm Cara. Nice to meet you, fledgling." Cara said with a grin.

'Fledgling?' Ino thought but before she could say anything, Cara formed seals.

"Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu." she called and a dragon of fire erupted from her and went towards the ninjas below them. Some of them got away, some didn't.

"Hold on, fledgling." Cara said and the hawk soared higher before landing on the roof of the stadium. It release Ino, who hurriedly got up and looked at the hand Cara offered her. Ino smiled and allowed herself to be pulled up on the bird, who took off again.

"Let's show these guys what two kunoichi can do." Cara yelled.

"Yeah." Ino yelled back, the rush of flying affecting her.

--

A squad of Sound nin were pursuing who they thought were a weak and unskilled Konoha Genin. There were some problems with that, though. One, the Genin was a student of Konoha's strongest Jounin. Two, the Genin was the vessel for the Kyuubi. Three, the Genin was Uzumaki Naruto, Konoha's most hyperactive, surprising ninja.

As such, they walked straight into a trap, consisting of several wires, exploding tags and nets.

And after the resulting explosion and screaming, the three surviving Sound nins looked up and saw five Naruto's, standing on four rather hungry looking foxes. The Naruto's waved before puffing out in a cloud of smoke and the foxes lunged.

Screams came again, before silence.

--

Naruto grimaced as he heard the screams, knowing he caused them.

"**Damn it kit, I wanted to eat them."** Kyuubi grumbled, pacing back and forth in his cage.

'Shut up. I have to catch up to Sasuke-teme. I can't stop and summon you, besides, you'll probably get to fight anyway.' Naruto shot back, before speeding off.

"**Just drop the weights and get a move on then.**" Kyuubi growled. Naruto smacked his head, not believing he actually forgot about that. He formed the ram seal and instantly felt the difference. Running much faster and easier, he made good time and was starting to catch up. He sniffed his nose, and caught the scent of two people fighting, neither was Sasuke.

'I'll have to take a longer way. Don't want to end up in the fight.' Naruto thought. He could have sworn he heard Kyuubi whine in disappointment.

'Shut up, fur ball. You'll get to fight soon.' Naruto sighed and redirected his route so that he passed the combatants at a safe distance.

--

Sasuke stared in horror at the monstrosity in front of him. Gaara had transformed into some sort of racoon made from hardened sand.

'What is he? He took three Chidori and is still standing.' Sasuke thought, horrified. He gasped and just managed to dodge out of the way when Gaara sent a huge sand claw at him.

'Without the Sharingan, I would have been dead already.' Sasuke pointed out to himself, suddenly very glad for his bloodred eyes. But that burst of chakra it took for Sasuke to activate the Sharingan, made the cursed seal spread, and he stiffened in pain, falling down on a branch in the tree he had been standing in.

'The seal…' Sasuke thought, and grunted in pain as the seal spread and covered half of his body.

'My body… won't move.' Sasuke thought and could do nothing except look at Gaara, who was flying towards him, ready to crush him. The monster that was Gaara had a ecstatic look on his face, while slobbering all over the place. That, along with his crazed eyes, made him look very dangerous, and very insane.

Right before Gaara hit Sasuke, Gaara was introduced to Naruto's foot.

"Heh, I've caught up." Naruto said while panting slightly. He glanced at Sasuke and formed a kage bunshin that went and checked him over.

"You all right, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Sasuke grunted as the clone leaned him against the trunk of the tree they were in.

'What is he?' Naruto thought, looking at Gaara.

"**He's like you, kit. Only his demon, Shukaku, has made him insane. che. that damn racoon always was a nutcase." **Kyuubi replied.

'But he doesn't look like a human at all.' Naruto shot back.

"**He's transformed. He's using Shukaku's chakra and sand to make himself that body." **Kyuubi replied.

'Is he strong?' Naruto asked. He got the impression that Kyuubi was rolling his eyes.

"**Shukaku is the one tailed demon. I am the nine tailed demon. You know the tails represent how much power we have. You do the math." **Kyuubi replied.

'I meant…oh, never mind. Let's just go wild.' Naruto thought¨

"**Finally!" **Kyuubi said.

Naruto formed the seal for Kage bunshin, and six clones came to life. They jumped towards Gaara, who used his huge claw-like hands to grab them.

"Now." the clones called. The real Naruto had snuck behind Gaara using clones as stepping boards, and trusted a Rasengan under Gaara's tail, while calling out: "Konoha's supreme taijutsu move: thousand years of pain, Rasengan version"

The result was that Gaara's tail was ripped off, and he was sent spinning into a tree. Naruto grinned but was forced to dodge sand projectiles that Gaara sent towards him.

"Suna shuriken (sand shuriken)" Gaara called and shot more sand projectiles towards Naruto, who was forced to use some clones as shields.

"Sasuke, close your eyes!" Naruto called while forming seals. Sasuke was quick to comply.

"Furasshu no jutsu." Naruto called, and the blinding flash came. Gaara, who had jumped towards Naruto, roared in pain, and crashed into the tree Naruto had stood on. Temari, who had been observing from the sidelines, was amazed.

'He's winning against Gaara's transformed form. What is he?' she thought.

Gaara was not happy. His ass was sore, luckily the sand had absorbed most of the impact of whatever jutsu the annoying blonde had used. Still he was sore, and his eyes were hurting, and he had trouble seeing.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara roared. When his eyes stopped hurting, and he opened them, he was surprised to see clones. Lots and lots of clones.

"Tajuu Kage Bunshin no jutsu" the Narutos called. It had to be at least a thousand of them.

"Time to beat the crap out of you. Let's go. U-ZU-MAKI NARUTO RENDAN two thousand version." The Narutos called, while kicking Gaara up into the air, and hitting him two times each. After they were done, Gaara fell limp to the ground, his sand body all but destroyed.

"Now we will use our feet and give you a four thousand version." The Narutos called.

'How is he so strong…?' Gaara thought before calling on more of Shukaku's chakra.

"**Kit, look out. You feel that?" **Kyuubi asked.

'Yeah, I know. He's calling on more chakra.' Naruto answered and prepared himself. Just in time, too, since not a moment later, a huge claw shot up and destroyed all the clones, sending Naruto flying towards a tree. His fall was cushioned by Sasuke, who had managed to move just enough to help him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said, clearly surprised.

"All that, and he just got right back up. What are you going to do, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. Naruto replied by looking at Gaara. He had transformed to look like the demon sealed inside him. The demon shape was huge, just as tall as Gamabunta, which was somewhere between twice and three times as tall as the trees. A huge tail swished behind the demon.

'Oh no, it came out. The perfect form. I have to get out of here.' Temari thought and started to run away.

"You forced me to do this. Die!" Gaara's voice came from the demon, and sand started to gather around Naruto, preparing to crush him. Had not Naruto managed to throw Sasuke away, the sand would have caught him too.

'Only have time for one try.' Naruto thought, and started to frantically form seals before swiping some blood that had trickled out of his mouth.

"Die. Sabaku…" Gaara began, but Naruto interrupted with a cry of:

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A huge puff of smoke came, where the sand around Naruto was blown away, and a crash as trees were destroyed. When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood on top of Kyuubi, who looked around and grinned, his nine tails swishing happily.

"**Ah, out at last. Better late than never, right, kit?" **Kyuubi said and Naruto snorted.

Gaara and Sasuke stared at the huge fox, which easily stood three times the height of the trees of the forest they were in.

'Kyuubi? But it was killed. Naruto can summon it? Just how strong is he?' Sasuke thought. Gaara had a different opinion.

"Interesting. You are interesting, Uzumaki Naruto." He roared. Gaara then appeared on top of the sand demon's head, and formed some seals.

"This is for entertaining me. Forced sleep no jutsu" he said and slumped forward. The eyes of the sand demon spun and changed from the pale yellow they used to be, to bright yellow, and the demon laughed, a high shrill laughter.

"**And that's Shukaku. The medium fell asleep." **Kyuubi said.

"Huh?" Naruto asked.

"**Shukaku's vessel can't sleep, since Shukaku comes out when they do. Also he eats their soul. The vessel tends to become insane because of that. Well, Shukaku, long time no see." **Kyuubi called and the sand demon looked at the fox demon.

"**Kyuubi? I heard you were defeated. Pathetic foxy-chan." **The tanuki said and Kyuubi growled.

"Instead of chatting, perhaps we should fight." Naruto said and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"**Sure, whatever. Let's roll, baka-tanuki." **Kyuubi called and rushed towards the sand demon. Kyuubi moved so fast, Naruto almost fell off. Shukaku moved one of his arms to grab Kyuubi, but the fox moved away, bit into the arm, and ripped it clean off. Kyuubi threw the arm away, while whipping Shukaku with his tails, the hair on the tails standing out, forming needles. Shukaku tried to retreat and fire off a huge air bullet, but Kyuubi simply destroyed the jutsu with his tail and continued the whipping. Each strike removed huge chunks of compressed sand from Shukaku's body. Shukaku tried to strike back with his remaining arm, but the nimble fox slipped away.

"Oy, Kyuubi! Stop playing, and defeat that thing." Naruto called. Kyuubi almost looked disappointed.

"**Oh well, I guess I shouldn't play any longer. Kit, listen. When I say so, jump up on Shukaku and punch that kid awake. That should force Shukaku back into the kid." **Kyuubi said, and Naruto nodded.

"Sure." He said. Kyuubi opened his mouth and roared, fire erupting from his mouth, striking Shukaku, who had managed to raise a shield of sand. The sand was instantly turned into glass, and the flames reached the sand demon. Kyuubi then rushed towards Shukaku, jumped behind him and bit onto the sand demon's neck.

"**Now, kit!" **Kyuubi called and Naruto jumped towards Gaara. Sand rushed towards him, but a quick burst of fire from Kyuubi stopped the fire, giving Naruto clear way.

"Wake up, already!" Naruto yelled and hit Gaara in the face, the hit strong enough to wake the sleeping demon vessel.

Gaara blinked as he was snapped out of his sleep, and just heard Shukaku roar in anger at being shut inside the seal again.

"**Kit, beat that bastard up. I'm out of here." **Kyuubi said and vanished back into the seal.

"Sure thing, fur ball." Naruto replied and rushed towards the still recovering Gaara. Gaara managed to use some sand to stop Naruto from reaching him.

"Damn it. I have to stop him." Naruto told himself, fighting the sand that threatened to crush his wrists. Then he remembered the jutsu Jiraiya taught him.

'Shunshin. But I don't have a focus point, and I can't form seals. How am I supposed to use the jutsu then?' Naruto asked himself.

"**Idiot! When did you ever follow the rules?"** Kyuubi asked and Naruto grinned for a moment.

"I'll kill you!" Gaara growled. Naruto looked up, and into Gaara's eyes.

"Why?" he simply asked.

"Why what?" Gaara asked back.

"Why do you kill?" Naruto asked.

"I'm a weapon. My father sealed this demon into me before I was even born. I am a relic of the past which the old geezers want to get rid of. Killing is my purpose as a weapon. As long as there are people in this world to kill, my life will hold meaning." Gaara said. Naruto shook his head.

"You sound almost like my sensei. He is a weapon as well. He was raised as a weapon, and has lived as a weapon. But he formed himself a life, a life to be proud of. He has precious people, whom he fights for. You just use your weapon status as a excuse to kill." Naruto said and almost broke the sand restraints. Gaara stared at him.

"Why, why do you fight so much?" Gaara asked.

"You and I are the same. We both have a great burden, placed on us by our fathers. The solitude, the hate. It's hell, isn't it. A hell my precious people saved me from. My girlfriends, my sensei, Rin-nee-san, Haku-chan, ero-sennin, bachan, jiichan, Iruka-sensei. They all saved me from that hell. That is why I fight. I will protect them. I love them, and they love me. That gives me the strength to go on!" Naruto said and focused all his willpower on Gaara and the Shunshin.

"SHUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" Naruto yelled and he disappeared from within the sand restraints and reappeared in front of Gaara, hitting him with his own head, forehead to forehead. Gaara's eyes were wide in shock, while blood trickled down between them. The sand they were standing on, still in the shape of Shukaku, crumbled and they fell to the ground, trees breaking their fall.

--

On the ground, Gaara found himself unable to move. He was totally drained, hurt, and his head was reeling with what Naruto had told him. He heard movements towards him, and managed to tilt his head to see Naruto crawling towards him.

'Why'"Why…why are you so strong?" Gaara asked weakly. Naruto glanced up at him, and Gaara was surprised to see tears in his eyes.

"That hell…of being alone, it's so cold isn't it? I…can understand your feelings so much it hurts. But thanks to my precious people, the few people who acknowledge me, I can live on, protecting them." Naruto said weakly, and Gaara found himself thinking of his brother and sister.

'If I…fought to protect someone, would I…would they…' he thought, but was interrupted by the arrival of Sasuke, who landed next to Naruto.

"That's enough, Naruto. You fought well." Sasuke said and glanced up as Temari and Kankurou landed next to Gaara. They looked like they were contemplating fighting, before Gaara spoke.

"Enough. Let's stop." He said and his two siblings looked at him in surprise, before lifting him up. Gaara took one last look at Naruto before he and his siblings jumped away.

Naruto fell into blissful darkness.

--

Gaara was still thinking over Naruto's words while being carried by Kankurou. He decided to give it a shot.

"Temari…Kankurou…I'm sorry." He said weakly, but both heard it. Neither of them could believe their ears though.

"That's…okay." Kankurou said, too surprised to say anything else.

--

'This fight is over?' Kimimaru thought, jumping slightly back to judge what his opponent would do now.

'**So, Cara is here. Time to end this. First gate: KAI!' **Tenshi thought, releasing the restraints on his muscles. He pulled out several three tipped kunais, and started throwing them towards Kimimaru, who dodged. When he had dodged them all, Kimimaru noticed something. One, Tenshi was holding an explosive tag. Two, the kunai he had dodged were scattered around him at regular intervals, some closer to him than others. Three, he could no longer see Tenshi. Looking frantically around for any sign, Kimimaru suddenly felt something being smacked on his face. He managed to rip the explosive tag off and destroy it before it blew. What he didn't notice, was the tag Tenshi had placed on his left thigh. It blew up, ripping Kimimaru's leg clean off. As he started falling down, Kimimaru caught a shimmer to the right. Shooting some bone bullets towards where the shimmer was, he was caught completely off guard by the hand that suddenly came out of nowhere and grabbed his lower jaw. Had Kimimaru been able to see trough his body, he would have noticed that he had fallen backwards so that his body was above one of Tenshi's Hirashin kunai.

Tenshi didn't waste a moment executing his plan. After grabbing hold of Kimimaru's jaw, he punched said Sound nin's head as hard as he could, while pulling on his jaw, again as hard as he could. The result was a sickening sound as the jaw was pulled out of it's socket. Kimimaru would have yelled in pain, had he been able to, but Tenshi's next move didn't allow him.

When Kimimaru's jaw had been dislocated, Tenshi plunged his hand into the Sound nin's mouth and made a Rasengan. The result came instantly. Kimimaru didn't have time to register anything other than something entering his mouth, before he died.

Tenshi didn't show any sign of disgust at what he had done as he let the limp body go. Instead he focused and used his chakra sphere to find all of his kunai. When he had collected them, he turned towards where he sensed Tsunade's chakra signature. But he didn't sense Sandaime's, and Orochimaru's was fading. Tenshi quickly jumped towards where he had been originally headed, and reached the ANBU standing there just in time to hear the barrier go down, and someone try to escape.

"**Go after them now!" **Tenshi ordered the ANBU and went into what appeared to be a forest on the roof. In there he found a tired Tsunade, and a dead Sandaime. If Tenshi had been able to see, he would have smiled at the peaceful look Sandaime had on his face.

--

Konoha was in ruins. The invasion had destroyed a lot of buildings, and a lot of ninjas had been killed in action. Miraculously, all of the rookie nine had survived, mostly unharmed. Tenshi was relieved that Rin, Haku, Naruto, Sakura and Ino didn't have any lasting injuries.

It was the day of the Sandaime's funeral, a cloudy, sad day. Tenshi arrived together with Rin, Haku and team 7. They took up their spots next to Kujaki, Sandaime's widow. She was taking it surprisingly well. Tenshi thought it was because of their old age.

"The funeral for the Sandaime Hokage, as well as all those that fell in battle, will now start." One of the advisors, who had been a team mate of Sandaime, said, and a bell struck several times, telling the whole village the start of the funeral of one of the greatest ninjas the world had seen.

As they each went up one and one, or in Tenshi and Rin's case, two and two, and laid down a white flower in front of Sandaime's picture, they each remembered fond moments with the wise man. When Tenshi remembered his conversation with his superior about Rin, he squeezed her hand, not wanting to let go for anything. Rin squeezed back.

Naruto looked on in sadness as Iruka hugged a crying Konohamaru. He was a bit startled by two hands sneaking into his own, but gave his girlfriends a weak smile, which they returned.

--

After the funeral, everyone began the work with rebuilding the village. Working together, putting differences aside to accomplish a common goal. Tsunade smiled as she saw that, knowing Sandaime would have been proud of his village. Shizune stood with her at the Hokage monument, smiling along her mentor. Their smile widened when they saw a big hawk take off from Tenshi's house. Tsunade and Shizune thought they could see a blonde speck on the hawk, and rightfully assumed it was Ino who was the summoner.

'That Cara. Always so carefree.' Tsunade thought, before she turned to where she sensed the approaching advisors and Jiraiya. Briefly bowing, Tsunade straightened herself and wondered why they approached her.

"What do the advisors want with me?" Tsunade asked, mirroring Jiraiya's words from earlier, although she didn't know that.

"You should already know without us telling you." Homura, the old man out of the two advisors, said.

"Konoha is in a bad situation now. Suna has officially stated that Orochimaru set them up, and has surrendered to us." He continued.

"With Konoha in the state it is in now, we had no choice but to accept the surrender. Our power has declined enormously. First with the loss of the White Wolf, and now with this invasion." Koharu, the female advisor, joined in. Tsunade looked at her, wondering what she meant.

"What are you talking about? I realise the council think of Tenshi as their little weapon of mass destruction, but he isn't dead. From what I heard, he took on a very powerful opponent, even before resuming full active duty." Tsunade said and the advisors sighed, amazingly at the same time.

"Before becoming blind, White Wolf would have torn that Sound ninja to bits. Now it took him way too long to defeat him. His power has declined, and he has lost his edge." Koharu said.

"We can't help but wonder if Haruno Rin is responsible for taking his edge of. But that is not the topic at hand here." Homura said, cutting off Tsunade's angry reply.

"We just got back from meeting with the feudal lord. We don't know if a neighbouring country will do something radical. During the meeting, it was agreed that Konoha needs a trustworthy and strong leader." Koharu said and Tsunade got a sense of dread.

"We need a Godaime Hokage as soon as possible. Tsunade, you were chosen." Homura said. Tsunade was stunned. She vaguely heard Shizune's gasp, but ignored it.

"You want me to be Hokage? Why?" she asked

"You, who are praised as one of the Sannin, are the only one strong enough to do this. Jiraiya advised that you would make a better leader than him anyway." Koharu said and Tsunade glared at a paling Jiraiya.

"Konoha needs you, Tsunade." Homura said, but Tsunade wasn't listening. Instead she saw flashbacks of three people she held dear.

"Becoming Hokage is my dream."

"Becoming Hokage is my dream."

"Becoming Hokage is my dream."

Three people, saying exactly the same phrase, having the same dream, all of them a big part of her life. Tsunade smiled grimly and looked out over the village.

'So, I will be the one to realise that dream, huh Nawaki, Dan?' Tsunade thought, before turning to the two in front of her.

"Alright. Godaime Hokage. Doesn't sound too bad." Tsunade said and smiled.

Shizune looked at her mentor, smiling too.

'Sandaime-sama would have been proud.' She thought.

--

"Damn my blindness. That would have been so nice, seeing Tsunade stand there, proclaiming herself as the Godaime. Damn." Tenshi cursed. Rin grinned, knowing he wasn't completely sincere.

"I just took off a huge hat and said "this village is mine now!". Nothing too big." Tsunade said and Tenshi chuckled.

"Sure, sure. And Jiraiya is a mild pervert." He said, making said man huff in annoyance.

"So, Jiraiya, when are you taking Naruto-kun on your training trip?" Haku asked, thinking the plans had been changed with the invasion.

"After the village is rebuilt a bit more, we'll go. I don't want to wait too long. How about your plans, Tenshi?" Jiraiya asked, chugging some sake.

"Same. I was thinking of leaving when you do. Less goodbyes." Tenshi replied, making Rin sigh.

"It's going to be boring here again. I can't believe you're leaving again, so soon after coming home." She said.

"At least he won't be gone six years this time." Tsunade said with a grin.

"Still, no one better become pregnant on this trip, you hear me?" Rin growled to Tenshi, who almost choked on his drink. Haku looked like she was boiling. After coughing for a few moments, Tenshi turned towards Rin, expression showing annoyance, and a badly concealed grin.

"Of course not. We'll wait until we come back before we do that." He replied. Poor Haku looked like all her blood had rushed to her head. Moments later, the room was filled with laughter.

--

"So this is Konoha. Itachi-sama, are you sure you'll be alright? Last time you were almost…" someone in a black cloak with red clouds said. The persons companion, Uchiha Itachi didn't answer right away.

"Let's just go." He finally said, and the two of them entered Konoha.

--

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. 18 chap finished. Damn, that was a huge writer's block. But hopefully I'm over that now. Sorry this chapter took so very long, hopefully the next will be faster to write. I actually managed to write the whole invasion into one chapter. And I think I did well too. Tenshi's fight was tricky to write though. Anyway, enjoy the new chapter.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (dragonfire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Raiton: Raiden no atemi no jutsu (thunder and lightning strike)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

Ninpou: Fukashi no jutsu (ninja arts: invisibility technique)

Shunshin no jutsu (body flicker) not perfected.

Furasshu no jutsu (sun flash)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)"

Katon: Karyuudan.(fire dragon missile)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (suicidal beheading technique)

Douryuudan.(earth dragon missile)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and hawks

Furasshu no jutsu. (Sun Flash)

Hirashin no jutsu (flying thunder god) not perfected.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own anything from the manga/anime Naruto. It is Masashi Kishimoto that owns Naruto. This is a fan fiction based on Masashi Kishimoto's manga and anime: Naruto.

"Ordinary conversation"

'thought'

"**Wolf/Kyuubi/demon speech"**

'**Wolf/Kyuubi thought'**

"VERY LOUD YELLING"

Authors note: a comment from me about the story.

-- paragraph and scene change

* * *

To those that wonder about the Shunshin no jutsu in this fic. I am one of those that are under the belief that Yondaime had a variation to the Shunshin most ninjas use. That is the version that Naruto learned. I don't care if you think I'm wrong about this. I've read the manga, Kakashi Gaiden, and it stands there "Sensei's Shunshin no jutsu", referring to Yondaime. So, for this story, Shunshin and Hirashin are two separate jutsus. Shunshin uses a jutsu marker placed on either the human or the place the target wants to go to. Shunshin doesn't emit any signature. The user simply vanishes, and can only travel to one target. Uses less chakra than the Hirashin. Hirashin uses the tri-tipped kunai to allow the user to travel to where the kunai is, but also allows to travel to another kunai of the same type. Hirashi emits a yellow flash when used, and drains a lot of chakra.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the road towards the restaurant he was supposed to meet Kakashi at. In his mind, dark thoughts rolled. 

'How did the dobe become that powerful? He even summoned something that was supposed to be dead. It must be that White Wolf. He has made the dobe that powerful. Why him? Why not me? The dobe doesn't deserve that power, I do. I'm the one who knows how to use power, not the dobe.' Sasuke thought and kicked a pebble. He then looked up and saw two people, one of them he did not want to see, and the other…

--

Tenshi and Haku walked towards the shop where they usually bought the offerings to put on the memory stone. Tenshi was using his cane to walk, while Haku, ever watchful, made sure he didn't collide with anything. Sometimes she had to steer him around some villagers who wouldn't move, usually by taking his hand and leading him. Neither of the two had anything against that though.

Haku noticed Sasuke coming towards them when they had passed a group of villagers. She could see his gaze focus on her hand interlaced with Tenshi's. She could also have sworn that she saw the gaze darken and could feel a small amount of killer intent.

"I think Sasuke-kun is mad at me," Tenshi said and chuckled. Haku looked at him before looking back at Sasuke, whose anger seemed to be growing by the second.

"I wonder if he is jealous," Haku said and she could practically feel how Tenshi kept his laughter in check.

"I see," he replied, amusement clear in his voice.

--

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, specifically on Tenshi and Haku's hand.

'And why does she always go with him? Why doesn't she go with me? She should throw herself at me like the rest of them. I'm an Uchiha, he's from a no name clan. Unlike those pathetic fan-girls, she is actually strong. She would be perfect to rebuild the Uchiha clan with. I bet she would bear strong children,' Sasuke thought. By the time he had thought that, he had reached the two and stopped in front of them.

'I can't believe I'm doing this. Me, an Uchiha,' Sasuke thought, fighting down a rather strong blush.

"Haku-san, would you go out with me?" Sasuke asked in a clear voice. He was an Uchiha after all.

Haku blinked, and blinked and blinked. Tenshi suddenly felt her squeeze his hand, almost as if commanding him not to let go.

"Um, no. I'll have to say no thank you to that. Sorry," Haku replied and she almost laughed at the expression on his face. He looked like he fell down from the moon. The same could be said about the fan girls behind him.

Sasuke quickly composed himself though.

"Hn," he grunted and walked past them, although he made sure to thump into Tenshi, who stood his ground, making Sasuke stumble slightly.

Haku looked after him, wondering if she could perhaps have been a little bit nicer. She then noticed that she no longer held Tenshi's hand. Looking around, she saw him resuming his walk towards the shop they were headed for. Hurrying after him, she failed to notice the murderous glares Sasuke's fan-girls sent her.

--

Tenshi was standing in the shop, waiting for the shopkeeper to get him the usual offering. He felt Haku walk up to him and turned to her.

"You sure about that?" he asked and she looked at him curiously.

"About what?" she responded.

"About saying 'no' to Sasuke. You know, a lot of girls would kill to be asked out by him," Tenshi said, mostly amused. Haku got quiet, as if she looked at him curiously.

"A lot of girls would kill to be in my shoes daily," she stated and accepted the offering from the shopkeeper and walked out, leaving a confused Tenshi and an amused shopkeeper.

--

Sasuke was fuming. 'How dare she? Reject an Uchiha. That's unheard of. She should…what the? Kakashi?' Sasuke thought, seeing Kakashi early of all things.

"Kakashi? You're early," Sasuke pointed out.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes," the one-eyed Jounin replied. Sasuke then noticed the shop Kakashi was standing in front of.

"I don't like natto or sweets," Sasuke said.

"I see," Kakashi said, not really caring. He gave an almost non existent nod towards Kurenai and Asuma, which Sasuke had ignored up until now. They nodded back and vanished.

Sasuke almost wondered what they were up to, but ignored it.

"Well, I'll see you later," Kakashi said and vanished.

"Che," Sasuke said, irritated for his waste of time. He was about to leave when he felt a lingering chakra signature. It was faint, but to him, it was unmistakable.

'Itachi! Here? Where? I'll kill him.' Sasuke thought, looking around for the elusive Uchiha. He then understood.

'Kakashi and those other two went after him. I'll follow them and kill him,' Sasuke thought and started to look for where he thought they had gone to.

--

Tenshi and Haku was at the memorial for the fallen ninjas. Haku had laid down their offering and both were now praying for the souls of those that had fallen.

When Haku rose from her kneeling position in front of the stone, she looked up and saw that Tenshi was focused on something towards the river not far away.

"What is it?" Haku asked, knowing he had better senses than her, and probably could follow things she couldn't.

"Let's go! Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai need our help." Tenshi said. Haku nodded and followed as Tenshi rushed towards the river.

--

Kakashi was worried. In front of him were Uchiha Itachi and some unknown person from Akatsuki. As if Itachi wasn't enough, this new person, whom Kakashi thought was a woman, he wasn't sure, since she hadn't taken off her coat and hat. But either way, this new person was dangerous. First she had broken Asuma's knuckle knives, before she had forced Kakashi to copy her jutsu to stop it from killing Asuma. Then she had almost slashed him in two with a very short blade. The blade couldn't have been more than half an inch long. How she could fight with such a small blade was beyond him, but she could. And now, Itachi was talking about him doing this faster. 'Oh, no… Not the Mangekyou.'

"ITACHI!" said a roaring voice, filled with hate, pain and rage, followed by the chirping of birds.

'Oh no.' Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai thought.

--

Sasuke jumped between trees as fast as he could. He was suddenly very glad that Kakashi had taught him to summon dogs. They were weak, but they were good trackers. Right now, he wasn't far away. The dog lead him straight up to the fight. He arrived in time to see Itachi talk to Kakashi and those other two. Sasuke's eyes widened at what he heard.

"You are after Naruto?" Kakashi asked, shock evident in his voice, at least it sounded that way to Sasuke.

"It was an order from our organisation to capture Naruto-kun. But it was not our intention to start a war here. I will do this faster than my playful partner," Itachi said and Sasuke got the impression that the other person in black and red cloak was pouting. But Sasuke didn't care. He didn't care if Itachi was after "the dobe," as Sasuke saw him. All he cared about was killing Itachi.

Forming the seals for his strongest jutsu, Sasuke focused more chakra into the Chidori than he ever had, while activating his Sharingan.

"ITACHI!" Sasuke roared and rushed towards his 'victim'.

His focus only on his prey, Sasuke practically flew towards Itachi, pumping so much chakra into his legs that he though he was almost starting up a Chidori there as well.

'Chidori?' Itachi thought, watching impassively as his little brother came towards him.

"DIE!" Sasuke screamed, thrusting his Chidori out towards Itachi, who moved faster than Sasuke could see. With an explosion, the Chidori went off, to Itachi's side.

The older Uchiha was holding onto the younger's wrist, having deflected the jutsu harmlessly to the side.

"You're weak, little brother." Itachi said and broke Sasuke's wrist. Sasuke screamed in pain and tried to pull away. Itachi let him go and Sasuke jumped away, before jumping towards Itachi and trying to use some Taijutsu he had gotten from Lee. But Itachi simply grabbed hold of his leg and broke that too. Before Sasuke could react, Itachi slammed him into the wall behind him.

"You are weak. Why are you weak? It's because you lack hatred," Itachi said and was about to say something else when Kakashi rushed towards him, intent on freeing his student.

"Stay away. Don't interfere," Sasuke said and Kakashi stopped. He looked at Sasuke for a moment before moving to attack anyway, but Itachi's companion stepped in his way.

"Let's let them be, shall we? They haven't seen each other for such a long time," she said and the sound of a fist hitting a body came, along with a grunt of pain from Sasuke. Kakashi saw that Itachi wasn't pulling any punches and was quickly pounding Sasuke into oblivion. But then Itachi stopped. Sasuke hesitantly opened his eyes when the beating stopped and looked straight into the Mangekyou Sharingan. Sasuke felt himself falling and looked around when he stopped. To his horror, he was back in his parents' house, the night of the Uchiha massacre. He saw his mother and father sitting on the floor in front of him. He tried to call them, but they didn't move to acknowledge him.

"Tsukuyomi. For the next 24 hours, you'll wander endlessly around that day," Itachi's voice came. Then the killing started, and along with it, Sasuke's screams.

--

In the real world, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma winced as they heard the screams coming from Sasuke, knowing there was nothing they could do to help. Then the screaming stopped and Sasuke became limp in Itachi's grasp.

"You really didn't hold back on him, did you, Itachi-sama?" Itachi's companion asked. She didn't notice Kakashi forming seals until she heard what sounded like lightning, and Kakashi yelled: "Raikiri (lightning edge)," and trusted his jutsu, the big brother of the Chidori, into Itachi's companion's back. She had a look of surprise on her face, before she turned into water.

"Mizu bunshin," Kakashi stated before he felt a punch to a pressure point back in his neck. He felt himself fall down to his knees, his body feeling limp and heavy.

"Oh my, he didn't collapse completely. Impressive, but you won't be able to fight for a while," Itachi's companion said and walked towards her partner. She flipped out of the way of several ice needles that came flying towards her. Itachi let go of Sasuke to jump away from a roundhouse kick that Tenshi sent his way. Tenshi grabbed onto Sasuke, and jumped to where Haku was standing next to Kurenai and Asuma, with Kakashi slung over her shoulder.

"Itachi!" Tenshi growled, and readied himself for a fight. Itachi's companion also readied herself.

"Stop, Yuki," Itachi said, and his companion, now known as Yuki, relaxed.

"We didn't come here to start a war. Let's go," Itachi said and the two vanished. Kurenai and Asuma breathed a sigh of relief each, glad that was over.

"Let's get these two to the hospital." Tenshi said and the others nodded.

--

Kakashi woke up to a warm hand on his forehead. He opened his eye and saw Tsunade standing there, healing him.

"Geez, one woman did this to you. Some genius you are," Tsunade scolded as she lifted her hand from Kakashi's forehead. He sat up, although while shaking, and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry," he said weakly. Tsunade waved it off.

"Forget it. Even Tenshi lost to Itachi. But tell me, what happened exactly?" Tsunade asked.

--

Naruto and Ino watched in interest as Sakura healed Sasuke with Rin and Shizune observing. After a while, she stepped back and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes. He looked around, slowly realising where he was. He sat up and the memories of what just happened came rushing back to him.

Naruto, Sakura and Ino looked at each other. They didn't like Sasuke all that much, he was Naruto's rival after all, but they didn't like to see him like this. He looked so lost, so empty.

"Hey, Sasuke. Snap out of it, would you?" Naruto exclaimed, but had no visible effect on the Uchiha. Naruto was about to say something else, but then Tsunade came in.

"Oh, Sakura's already healed you. Good," she said, but again no reaction came from Sasuke.

"Where is Tenshi and Haku-chan?" Rin asked, and everyone noticed Sasuke's hand twitched once at the mention of Tenshi and twice when he heard 'Haku-chan'.

"I had to send them on a mission. Tenshi's back to active duty, and he and Haku left half an hour ago." Tsunade said. Rin nodded in understanding.

"Eh, but what about us?" Naruto asked and Tsunade half glared at him.

"Shut up, brat." She said and with that started a verbal spar with the blonde ninja, much to the amusement of the others in the room. Except Sasuke. He didn't care, and his mind was filled with dark images. Most about his family and brother. Some of a brown haired girl rejecting him and some about a man with glowing eyes, utterly humiliating him. And finally a blonde ninja, beating a demon Sasuke couldn't even compare to.

'I need to get stronger.' Sasuke thought, and a throb of pain from his shoulder reminded him of a certain ex-Sannin.

'Dobe and his bitch got strong by training under two Sannin. If I get trained by the strongest Sannin, then…' Sasuke thought, and mentally grinned at the thought of killing his brother.

'This place…all it does is hold me back. I don't need Konoha. I need power. Power to kill him.' Sasuke thought and looked up at the scene in front of him. Tsunade had Naruto in a headlock, giving him a noogie to end all noogies. Sasuke was disgusted by the scene.

'Look at them. Playing around. If you have time to play, then train. This place…it'll just make me weak. I have to leave.' Sasuke thought and lay down to plan his escape.

--

Sasuke ran out of Konoha. He had been released from the hospital earlier that day, and was eager to get away. That is, until four figures dropped down in front of him.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, recognising their forehead protectors from the Sound village.

"Sasuke-sama, we were sent by Orochimaru." One of them said.

"We are to help you and guide you to the Sound." Another said. Sasuke glared at them, before walking past them.

"Let's go." He said, no emotion in his voice. He didn't even take a last look at his birthplace.

--

Naruto was annoyed. He had been sleeping peacefully, but a sudden banging on the door woke him.

"What?" he asked while ripping his door up and saw Shikamaru standing there wearing a Chuunin jacket.

"Come on. We have a mission. Sasuke left last night." Shikamaru said. Instantly Naruto was awake.

"Let me get my things." He said. Ten minutes later, they left Naruto's apartment.

--

Half an hour later, Shikamaru and Naruto had been joined by Chouji, Kiba and Akamaru and Neji. Naruto had wanted to find Sakura and Ino, but there was no time.

"Alright, this is how we move. Kiba up front, I'm behind him, Naruto behind me, Chouji behind Naruto and Neji behind Chouji using the Byakugan to make sure we aren't followed." Shikamaru said and the others nodded, feeling impressed by Shikamaru's ability to make a plan in a moment.

"Let's go." Shikamaru said and they took off.

--

It didn't take long for them to start to catch up. They had come across two Jounins, one of them the examiner for the main matches. The two were injured, but not in mortal danger. The team had no choice but to continue anyway, leaving the two behind. However, Naruto did make some kage bunshin to go and alert Tsunade to the fact that Sasuke wasn't alone and where the injured Jounins were.

--

"We're gaining on them." Kiba said and Shikamaru nodded. They stopped in a tree and Shikamaru turned to Neji.

"Can you use your Byakugan to scout ahead?" he asked and Neji nodded.

"Byakugan!" he said and veins around his now white eyes pulsed and pumped.

"There are four of them. I don't see Sasuke, but there is a big barrel that I can't see into. It's protected by some advanced seals, but I assume Sasuke is in there. They seem to be resting, probably from the fight." Neji said and Shikamaru nodded.

"Alright, let's go!" Shikamaru said and they moved out again, although much more cautiously, in case of traps.

--

Naruto was anxious. 'How did this happen?' he thought, while leaping from tree to tree.

First they had been stopped by the fat Sound nin, which first had trapped them in a dome of dirt, where he sucked out their chakra. Chouji managed to break out using his family jutsu. Then Chouji said to go ahead, and took on the fat guy by himself.

Then Neji took on the spider freak, and Kiba and Akamaru fell into a ravine with the grey haired dude wearing lipstick. Then Shikamaru and Naruto caught up to the girl who now was carrying the barrel, but some other Sound nin came and took the barrel. Shikamaru had stayed behind to fight the girl, and Naruto had gone ahead.

He had caught up with the new Sound nin, just as the barrel burst and Sasuke came out, although he looked different. His skin was ash grey and his hair was longer and paler. Before Naruto could say anything, Sasuke had started running. The new Sound dude had stepped into Naruto's way.

The new Sound nin was hard to tell anything about. He wore long, baggy clothes, had lots of bandages wrapped around his head, had the same device on his arm as that Dosu guy had and hade the same holes in his palms as the Zaku guy. He also had long hair, like the Kin girl.

'What the? Who is this guy?' Naruto had thought, before forming several kage bunshin and trying to kick his ass. The guy had simply lifted his arm and a huge blast of wind destroyed all the kage bunshin. That's when Lee had appeared, telling Naruto to go after Sasuke. Naruto didn't wait to be told twice. And now…now Naruto was staring at Sasuke, who stood on the head of the giant statue of the First Hokage at the Valley of the End, but Sasuke didn't look normal. Half his face had the cursed seal marks on, and the eye was black while the iris was golden.

"So…dobe-chan has come to stop me?" Sasuke taunted.

--

Naruto narrowed his eyes. Sasuke seemed so different. His chakra didn't feel the same, it felt like a cross between Sasuke's and someone else's. Someone evil. Also, the way Sasuke held himself spoke of one thing. Confidence. Sasuke had always been arrogant, but now he looked like he felt like he was the strongest there is. Naruto knew that even Sasuke at his most arrogant, knew that he wasn't the strongest. But this Sasuke was different.

"What happened to you? Why are you doing this?" Naruto asked. What he got in return, was a cold laugh.

"Dobe-chan wants to know what happened. How cute." Sasuke said and vanished from Naruto's sight. Naruto's eyes widened as he felt Sasuke behind him. Sasuke leaned against him, wrapping a hand across his shoulders.

"I grew up. This pathetic village only holds me back. I will never be strong in this place. Just look at you and that Hokage-bitch. Playing around like kids. If you have time to play, then train. This place won't give me the strength I need to beat my brother. Only Orochimaru can give me that." Sasuke said before punching Naruto in the back. Naruto was sent forward, but flipped in the air and landed in a crouch, but once again, Sasuke was behind him.

"You are weak." Sasuke stated, an arrogant smirk on his face.

'Is this guy for real?' Naruto asked in his head.

"**I don't think you should underestimate him, although he is so stupid it reeks of him. Heck, even you are smarter, kit. I can't believe he doesn't realise that both his brother and Orochimaru got powerful in Konoha." **Kyuubi replied. Naruto decided not to reply, and jumped forward, while grabbing Sasuke's arm. Using his forward momentum, Naruto swung Sasuke and slammed him into the First Hokage's head. Sasuke strangely didn't move to get away, allowing himself to be thrown around like a rag doll. If Naruto noticed this, he didn't seem to be bothered by it, as he lifted Sasuke into the air and slammed him into the ground again. He was about to do it again, but Sasuke twisted around and punched Naruto's wrist. Naruto felt his wrist snap, forcing him to let go and jump back.

'Kyuubi. Heal my wrist?' Naruto asked hurriedly. He got an "**Ungrateful kit" **in return, before he felt Kyuubi's chakra heal his wrist. Sasuke just stood there, the arrogant smirk on his face. Naruto noticed that his Sharingan wasn't on.

'That's my chance.' Naruto thought and once he felt Kyuubi finish healing his wrist, he formed the ram seal and released his weights. Sasuke took a ready stance, still with the arrogant smirk and activated his Sharingan. Naruto ran towards Sasuke, much faster than Sasuke thought he could and punched towards the Uchiha. Sasuke dodged, but since his attention had been on the charging Naruto, he couldn't dodge the kick from Naruto's kage bunshin that had been in his shadow. The kick hit Sasuke in the head and sent him flying down from the First Hokage statue and down into the water below. Naruto jumped after and landed nimbly on the water, watching as Sasuke rose to the surface and climbed onto the surface of the water.

Sasuke was surprised, and almost let it show.

'The Dobe managed to hit me? Impossible!' Sasuke thought and formed seals.

"Katon: Housenka no jutsu!" he called. Naruto formed seals of his own and yelled:

"Raiton: Raiden no atemi no jutsu." the lightning bolt knocked the fireballs out of the way, and the thunder clap was deafening. Sasuke had covered his head with his arms, and when he couldn't hear anything, he looked up. He was surprised to see that Naruto was standing in front of him, unharmed. But what surprised him the most was that he didn't hear anything, not even the massive waterfall behind him.

'Genjutsu?' Sasuke thought, but pain in his ears answered his question.

'His thunder deafened me.' Sasuke thought in horror. 'Hearing is an important sense, and if the dobe planned for that to happen, then he…' Sasuke thought but was interrupted when Naruto threw five shuriken towards him. Sasuke dodged the shuriken, which was thrown so that they forced him to run in a half circle, loosing his sight of Naruto.

When Sasuke had dodged the shuriken, he looked around for Naruto, but didn't see him. His hearing was slowly coming back, but Sasuke knew he couldn't hear Naruto approach, not with the hampered hearing and Naruto's training in assassination.

'Damn that Tenshi. Why did he make the dobe so good, and refuse to teach me?' Sasuke thought angrily. He wowed to himself that when he had killed Itachi, he would kill Tenshi.

Sasuke scanned the area again, but still no Naruto. In a final ditch attempt to see the elusive blonde, Sasuke pumped as much chakra into his eyes as he could. Suddenly he couldn't see straight at all, before his vision became clearer than ever.

'What…oh, I see. I mastered the Sharingan. Heh, now the dobe doesn't have a chance. Ah, there he is.' Sasuke thought, seeing Naruto wearing his invisibility jutsu. Sasuke charged and Naruto tried to hit him, but Sasuke saw every motion before it was done and dodged before countering with a blow to the stomach. He was surprised when Naruto puffed out in a cloud of smoke.

'Kage bunshin? How the…' Sasuke's thoughts was rather harshly cut of by a foot slamming into his chin, knocking him upwards in the air. Several Narutos followed up, kicking Sasuke higher and higher. Sasuke opened his eyes and saw a Naruto on his way towards him, leg extended for a kick.

"Uzumaki Naruto rendan." Naruto called and slammed his foot into Sasuke's face, although Sasuke didn't hear what he said. Sasuke was sent spiralling down towards the lake bellow, but twisted in the air and landed. His cursed seal flared and spread, and Naruto felt Sasuke's chakra increase.

Sasuke speed off towards the Narutos landing on the water, hitting them and inwardly cursing each time one puffed into smoke. When he hit the last one, Sasuke was shocked to see that it too puffed into smoke.

'Where is he? Damn my hearing. Where is he?' Sasuke thought frantically.

--

'I need to hurry. He's hearing should come back soon.' Naruto thought.

"**Beat the crap out of him, kit." **Kyuubi replied.

'Sure.'

--

Sasuke was feeling both relieved and concerned. His hearing, he noted, was gradually coming back, although not fast. And Naruto was still nowhere in sight. Sasuke knew that was bad, and turned around in circles to keep from being caught in the back. What he didn't expect was to be grabbed around the ankles and lifted up into the air by a chain of Naruos. The Naruto-chain twisted and swung Sasuke into the rock wall surrounding them. Sasuke responded with: "Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu" and the fire shot from him and travelled along the clones. Sasuke hoped Naruto would get fried as well. But no such luck, as another Naruto appeared behind the still firebreathing Sasuke, and slammed his hands into his back. Sasuke was forced to abort the jutsu, both because the pain that came from Naruto slamming into his back, but mainly from the fact that he was sent flying over the edge of the rock wall and down towards the lake again. But Naruto followed. Sasuke heard a faint swishing sound and soon found himself being hit over and over again by Narutos who went past him. Punch after punch landed on Sasuke's body. He could see them, but when he blocked punches, the clones would kick him, or some new clones would come out of nowhere.

'Could…that jutsu have done something to my Sharingan as well?' Sasuke wondered right before he hit the water.

'This is impossible. I can't be beaten by the dobe. It's…it's just not possible. Alright, let's see what the power Orochimaru gave me can do.' Sasuke said and his cursed seal spread more and turned his skin ash-grey. His hair became spiked and lengthened to the middle of his back. A mark like a shuriken appeared on his nose, his eyes turned black, although the Sharingan was still there. Then Sasuke rose from the water, where about six Narutos waited, looking uneasy, having felt the change in Sasuke's chakra. When Sasuke stood on the water again, he suddenly cringed in pain and a hand-like wing burst from his back. Another soon joined him, giving him some really weird looking wings.

"What power. With this, I can kill you, and most importantly I can kill Itachi." Sasuke said and the Narutos slid into their ready stance.

--

During Sasuke's transformation, Naruto stiffened and shivered.

'His chakra…suddenly turned so evil. What's happening?' Naruto asked Kyuubi.

"**I don't know, but I think it smells slightly of snake. Anyway, better take some chakra. He will be much stronger now."** Kyuubi advised and when Naruto felt the rush of familiar red chakra, he too transformed. Naruto got darker whisker-lines, red eyes with slits, nails grown into claws and more wild looking hair.

"**Beat him up. And do it this time, kit." **Kyuubi said. Naruto didn't reply.

--

Sasuke vanished and a moment later reappeared in the same spot he had stood. The six Narutos in front of him, puffed into smoke, one after one, holding the area where they had been hit, and wearing a pained expression.

"Where are you now, dobe? Trying to hide? Are you that afraid of me?" Sasuke asked and he vaguely heard Naruto laugh, but couldn't tell where it came from. Then he felt a fist crash into his head, sending him flying again. But this time, Sasuke used his hand-like wings to stop his flight and turn to see Naruto standing there. Sasuke was surprised to see Naruto having changed, but then something connected with his stomach, sending Sasuke flying again. What Sasuke hadn't noticed was the jutsu marker Naruto had placed on him when he had hit him earlier. Also, with Kyuubi giving and helping mould the chakra, Naruto could do the Shunshin perfectly.

'Tenshi's idea worked. Until I can do it perfectly on my own, you can help me.' Naruto said to the fox, who grinned sadistically.

"**And that means I get to fight to. At least sort of."** He said and laughed evilly, which made Naruto sweatdrop.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked himself, but a memory answered.

""It was an order from our organisation to capture Naruto-kun."" Came Itachi's voice and Sasuke suddenly realised why his brother was after Naruto.

"So, you have some power as well. Well, I have more." Sasuke said and rushed towards Naruto. Who dropped under Sasuke's punch and drew his katana, using the only sword technique Tenshi had taught him. Sasuke found himself with a slash across his chest and had to jump back.

'Fast. That was so fast, the Sharingan only caught it as a blur. And what is this power that's gathered in his arm?' Sasuke asked himself.

--

"**Kit, watch yourself. Don't use that kenjutsu **(sword-technique)** without using my chakra at the same time. The damage to your muscles was huge." **Kyuubi warned, being able to sense Naruto's body better than Naruto himself, Kyuubi felt the damage as it was being done.

'I know. It's so fast, the muscles almost tears. Thanks for healing me, stupid fox.' Naruto replied, actually feeling thankful for the fox's presence.

"**Damn brat." **Kyuubi shot back.

--

"It seems you are strong. Let's settle this, once and for all." Sasuke said and formed the seals for Chidori, but instead of the familiar blue lightning, what appeared in his hand was black lightning, and instead of the chirping of a thousand birds, it sounded like a thousand birds being tormented.

Naruto held out his hand and a Rasengan appeared, although this Rasengan was bigger and with both blue and red chakra in it.

"Let's end this." Both Naruto and Sasuke said, but then a blur appeared.

"Kabuto!" Both Sasuke and Naruto said, although Naruto was surprised, while Sasuke annoyed.

"Sasuke-sama, I've come to help." Kabuto said, pushing his glasses further up on his nose.

--

"What? You sent only Genin and one Chuunin after them?" Tenshi and Kakashi shouted in unison. Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Yes, now shut up. Kakashi, here is your next mission. Tenshi, I need to perform another test on you. Where are you going?" Tsunade asked when Kakashi, Tenshi and Haku turned and walked out of the office.

"We're going after them." Tenshi said and waved at his boss, who sighed and pulled out a sake bottle.

"Damn that Uchiha. Damn that Orochimaru." Tsunade cursed, taking a huge swing of the bottle.

--

Tenshi focused on Haku and Kakashi, who ran next to him. In front of them, Nightshadow ran, following Naruto's trail.

"Kakashi, Haku and I are going on ahead. I have a bad feeling about this. We can move faster than you anyway. Try to find the ones that have separated from the rest and help them." Tenshi said and Kakashi nodded. Tenshi then grabbed Haku and placed her on Nightshadow.

"Come on, my dear, let's move. Try not to loose Haku, please." Tenshi said and Nightshadow laughed at him. They then speed of, leaving Kakashi behind.

'Please be on time.' He thought, before summoning Pakkun and searching for wounded Genin.

--

"Help?" Sasuke asked? Kabuto nodded.

"Yes. I have no doubt that you could win against Naruto-kun, but Orochimaru-sama doesn't want you to injure yourself. If you are injured, then you'll have to wait longer to become stronger. We wouldn't want that, would we?" Kabuto said and smirked.

"Whatever, just don't get in my way. Make sure my Chidori will hit the dobe." Sasuke ordered. Kabuto didn't object.

'Crap. Kyuubi, I need more chakra.' Naruto called and Kyuubi nodded.

"**I know." **Kyuubi replied and more chakra went out of the seal. The chakra started to spread over Naruto's body, burning him. As the chakra spread, Naruto roared in pain.

'What's happening to me?' Naruto asked, but didn't get an answer. When the chakra had covered his whole body, he lowered himself down to all fours and steam rose from where his hands and feet touched the water. The red chakra formed into armour around Naruto, complete with fox ears and one tail.

"**Bear with it, kit. My chakra burns you if you use too much, so you can't rely on this for long." **Kyuubi said and Naruto glared at Sasuke and Kabuto.

"Alright, Sasuke-sama. I'll immobilise him and you hit him." Kabuto said and a blue glow surrounded his hands. He then charged towards Naruto, who responded by lifting his hand and pointing it towards Kabuto. From his hand, a huge red chakra claw flew and almost grabbed Kabuto, but he managed to dodge out of the way. Naruto then ran towards Kabuto on all fours, completely ignoring the fireballs Sasuke shot at him. When Naruto reached Kabuto, he tried to punch him, but Kabuto dissolved into water and the water splashed on Naruto.

"Suiton: Suirou no jutsu" Kabuto said and the water formed a blue sphere around Naruto. But the sphere was easily blown apart and Naruto went to grab Kabuto, but then he heard the tormented Chidori again. Turning, he saw Sasuke was almost on him.

'No time to dodge.' Naruto managed to think before the Chidori hit him and pierced right trough his right lung.

"Oh, you managed to avoid me piercing your heart." Sasuke said, actually feeling amazed that Naruto managed to hit Sasuke's hand with his own so that the Chidori's path was altered.

"But this is it, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said and placed a blue glowing hand on Naruto's throat. Naruto felt his air pipe being cut, and started choking, adding to the already huge pain from having Sasuke's hand through his chest.

"Goodbye, dobe." Sasuke said as he pulled his hand out of Naruto's body and tossed what he thought was a dead body away. But Kabuto tensed when the red chakra didn't diminish.

"What's wrong with you?" Sasuke said, wanting to get going.

"Sasuke-sama, look." Kabuto said and pointed to Naruto, who rose and stood. Sasuke gasped when he saw that. Kabuto gasped when he saw steam rising from Naruto's chest and coming out of his throat.

"His wounds…are healing so fast. No way." Sasuke said. Naruto slowly raised his head and growled. His chest wound healed completely. He held out his hand and a Rasengan formed there, the blue and red chakra mixing to form a purple Rasengan with a red glow surrounding it. Sasuke growled and formed the tormented Chidori again and charged his former friend.

"Sasuke-sama, wait!" Kabuto called after him, but it was too late.

Sasuke and Naruto charged at each other, their jutsus met and battled for supremacy. Naruto suddenly drew his hand back and slashed at Sasuke's forehead protector, while Sasuke's hand pierced Naruto's chest, once again just missing the heart. The two jutsus, now released from their users control, exploded, sending them both flying in the opposite direction. Sasuke and Naruto impacted with the rock wall on the opposite sides of the lake. Sasuke was knocked out, and Naruto wasn't much better. But he managed to stand up, although extremely shakingly. Kabuto appeared next to Sasuke and confirmed that he didn't die, before turning to Naruto, who had lost the chakra armour. Then it started to rain. First slowly, then more and more.

"It seems I will be the one to kill you, Naruto-kun." Kabuto said and took out a kunai with a longer blade that curved at the end. But right before charging, Kabuto stiffened, before whirling around and picking Sasuke up.

"It seems you are in luck. You'll probably die from your injuries anyway." Kabuto said and vanished along with Sasuke.

Naruto fell down and felt darkness approaching. The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was black paws.

--

The first thing Naruto became aware of, was huge pain.

'Ouch. So I'm not dead then. Dead people don't feel pain. What happened?' he wondered.

"**Wolf, his mate and his bitch of a summon came and rescued you. You're in the hospital. You better be thankful of me. If it wasn't for me, then you'd be dead now. Remember that, kit." **Kyuubi replied.

"Oh shut it. You're just as happy that Naruto is alive as the rest of us." came Tenshi's voice.

Kyuubi humphed in return.

'Sensei?' Naruto thought.

"Wake up already." Tenshi said and Naruto opened his eyes. He looked around and saw that he was in the hospital.

"What happened?" Naruto asked, before noticing that he and Tenshi wasn't alone. Sakura and Ino sat next to his bed, both with tears in their eyes. Hinata and Haku stood next to Tenshi by the foot of the bed.

"Sensei saved you. He brought you in after he found you." Ino said and Sakura sniffed.

"Don't scare me like that, okay? You were so injured, even with your healing." She said and lunged at him, hugging him like her or rather his life depended on it. Naruto slowly hugged her back, and smiled when Ino joined the hug.

After hugging for a while, Sakura and Ino let go and forced Naruto to lie down.

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Tenshi shook his head.

"The rain washed away any trails Nightshadow could have followed; besides you were more important." Tenshi said and Naruto nodded.

"The others?" he asked and everyone grew grim.

"Shikamaru only had a broken finger, while Kiba had an abdominal wound, and Akamaru was a bit beaten up. Nothing too serious. Neji and Chouji were in serious conditions when they were brought in, but are healing nicely. Thanks to the sand siblings, they and Lee-san are alive. Lee-san only had some scrapes and bruises." Sakura said and Naruto was happy about that, before he shot up.

"Sand siblings? As in Gaara, Temari and…um…make-up guy?" Naruto asked. Sakura giggled before making him lay down again.

"Yes. They were a part of the group from Suna that came here to sign the peace treaty. They helped, mostly because they owe us, or at least that's what Gaara said. They came and visited you but have left for Suna already." Ino said.

"Gaara said to say 'Hello' to you. I think he is taking your words to heart and trying to change." Tenshi said, clearly amused.

"Okay, that's enough. Naruto needs rest. Get out." Sakura said and made shooing motions.

"I'm happy you are okay, Naruto-kun." Hinata said and gave him a hug.

"Sleep well. We'll see you tomorrow." Tenshi said and waved.

"Sweet dreams." Ino said and kissed Naruto before leaving. Sakura also kissed him and followed.

"Wait." Naruto called and Sakura turned in the door.

"How long was I out?" Naruto asked and Sakura smiled.

"Almost two weeks. Now sleep." She said and closed the door.

Naruto was asleep almost instantly. That is, after sweat dropping about getting the most amount of sleep in his life.

--

Naruto healed fast, as always. Tsunade was amazed of the amount of abuse he had suffered in the fight.

"That Chidori must have been extreme. I'm just glad the brat is completely healed." She had said to Tenshi and Rin, who both shared her view.

When he was released from his bed, which Shizune had to tie him too, in order to stop him from going to Ichiraku, Naruto went straight to his team mates from the rescue mission.

"Hey guys, how are you?" Naruto asked when he entered the room. He then promptly sweat dropped. Chouji was eating chips again, Neji was actually looking at the clouds with Shikamaru, who sat in a chair close to the window, while Kiba was playing poker with Tenten and Lee. Everyone looked up at him when he entered and either smiled, waved, nodded or in Lee's case, jumped up and shouted:

"NARUTO-KUN. YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH…" whatever Lee was going to say was interrupted when a nurse came and told him to shut up. She left mumbling about transferring into the morgue, where it was quiet.

"So, what happened?" Kiba asked.

For the next hour, everyone that took part in the mission spoke of their fights. Everyone was surprised that Naruto survived against not only Sasuke but also Kabuto, Orochimaru's right hand man.

"So, what happens now?" Kiba asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. Tsunade-bachan called me to her office to talk about that. Ouch." Naruto said and held the growing lump on his head from where Tenten had bonked him.

"Don't call Tsunade-sama that." She yelled, defending her idol.

--

Naruto walked into the Hokage office, and was surprised by the amount of people there. Tsunade, Shizune and Sakura were not surprising to see. Neither were Tenshi or Haku. Or Rin, Kakashi and Jiraiya. But Hyuuga Hiashi, Hinata and Hanabi, Yamanaka Ino and her parents and Tsunade's advisors were surprising.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"Ah, come in Naruto. Have a seat." Tsunade said and mentioned towards the chair next to Ino. He sat down and looked around. Everyone looked really serious.

"First we have to talk about Uchiha Sasuke. I have heard what happened from Naruto and Tenshi, Haku and the summon Nightshadow have confirmed it from what they felt before arriving at the Valley of the End. Uchiha Sasuke is being pronounced as an A-rank missing nin, and are to be killed if he refuses cooperation. I assume everyone understands that?" Tsunade asked, looking specifically at Kakashi. Everyone nodded.

"The fight between Naruto and Sasuke shows that Sasuke is not only completely lost down the path of an avenger, but also has become very strong and have no second thoughts on killing former comrades. He is very dangerous." Jiraiya said and once again, everyone nodded.

"We need to get the Uchiha bloodline back. But we can also not allow it to fall into the enemy's hands." the advisors said, strangely in complete unison.

"Jiraiya and Tenshi have requested to take their students with them on a training trip. Jiraiya has informed us that we have three years before Orochimaru can switch bodies, so I have granted their request. Naruto, you are to go with Jiraiya for the duration of the training trip. Hinata and Ino will go with Tenshi and Haku, while Sakura stays here with me. The training trip will last for a maximum of three years." Tsunade said and Naruto's eyes grew wide.

"Three years without Sakura-chan and Ino-chan? I won't survive." He said and everyone, except Sakura and Ino, who both nodded in agreement, laughed.

Hanabi then turned to Tenshi.

"So that was your plan to help onesan?" she asked and he nodded. Placing a hand on Hinata's head, Tenshi smiled.

"The Hyuuga council can't say anything, because this order comes from the Hokage, so Hinata won't be punished or something for going. It is my hope that if Hinata becomes strong enough during the trip, then the council will lay off her case." Tenshi said and Hanabi looked satisfied with that.

"Oh yeah, Ino-chan, where did that bird woman go?" Naruto asked and Ino giggled slightly.

"You don't remember? She left already. After letting me sign the scroll for hawks and introducing me to the boss, she left. She said that living in a city was stealing her feeling of wind." Ino said and Haku struggled to stifle a giggle of her own.

"She also appeared very jealous of kachan." Sakura said and Haku struggled even more. Tenshi simply scratched his head.

"Alright, if no one has any other questions, this meeting is adjourned. The training trip will start as soon as possible. When everyone has said their goodbyes and healed and got all their equipment, then you are to start. The sooner you leave, the sooner you get back." Tsunade said.

--

That night, Tenshi and Haku held a dinner in their apartment. Sakura, Rin, Naruto, Ino and her parents were invited. The Yamanakas seemed a bit uneasy at first, but soon warmed up.

"I don't like this. Three years without Naruto-kun and Ino. I'll be so lonely." Sakura complained.

"No, you won't. You'll be so busy learning from Tsunade-sama that you won't have time to be lonely." Rin said and Sakura looked, if possible even gloomier.

"The same goes for Naruto and Ino as well." Tenshi said while taking a sip of his sake, ignoring the three now depressed Genin around the table.

"What exactly are you going to teach Ino-chan?" Ino's mother asked. Tenshi smiled almost evilly.

"Oh, just some things. I don't want to spoil the surprise though." he replied. Ino looked up, looking really eager.

"Are you going to have me master the Hirashin?" she asked, but looked down when Tenshi shook his head.

"That isn't a goal on this trip. I don't think you'll be able to use that any better than now. But…alright, I can tell you one of my goals. I want you to be able to use your family jutsus on the move." Tenshi said and both Ino and her father looked like they had been punched.

"Excuse me? That's impossible." Inoshi said and Tenshi chuckled.

"It is also impossible to be a ninja without eyes. That is what I thought, at least." He replied.

"I…see your point." Inoshi said and Tenshi chuckled again.

"There is also a pretty big possibility that Ino and Hinata will come back and be more assassins than anything else, since both Haku and I specialise in that field." Tenshi said

"Let's not worry about that now. Eat up." Haku interrupted and everyone complied.

--

Later, three Genin sat on top of the Yondaime's head, looking out at night-time Konoha. Ino and Sakura sat with their heads leaned onto Naruto's shoulders. He had his arms wrapped around their waists, holding them close to him.

"I can't believe we aren't going to see each other for three years." Naruto said. Ino sighed and snuggled closer into his side.

"At least we will be much stronger when we get back." She said.

"Yeah, I'll be an excellent medic by then." Sakura stated

"I'll probably be a Fujin user." Naruto said, thoughtfully rubbing his cheek.

"And I'll be an assassin." Ino said, still not knowing how she should feel about that.

"Yeah, you're both going to be amazing." Naruto said and kissed each girl, earning big smiles from them both.

They then sat there for a while, in perfect silence.

--

Tenshi and Rin were in the forest of death, running and weaving trough the trees while holding hands. They had decided to spend the night together, just playing around. Both wore huge smiles as they ran too fast for most to see, even Chuunin. No animals interrupted their little dance, which they used the whole forest for. Sometimes they would let go and jump around a little, sparring playfully with kunai flashing and clanging, before resuming holding hands and running. They kept at it for hours.

--

The following week was spent preparing. That included a reluctant Tsunade healing Jiraiya from an encounter with Haku and her ice jutsus after she found him peeping on her.

When all the preparations were complete, a small crowd gathered at the gates.

Tsunade, Jiraiya and Shizune were there, along with Hiashi and Hanabi. Team 7, 8 and 10(what was left of them) as well as team Gai was there. Rin had come, dragging Kakashi behind her.

The travellers stepped forward from the crowd. Naruto stood with Jiraiya and Hinata and Ino with Tenshi and Haku.

"You be good now." Rin said, giving each of the travellers, save Jiraiya, who pouted at being left out, a big hug and in Tenshi's case a big kiss that had to be broken by Tsunade.

"Break it up. We don't have all day." She said, although she smiled at the sight.

Sakura walked over to Naruto and Ino and initiated a group hug. Ino pulled Hinata into the hug as well. Rin arched an eyebrow, before resuming kissing Tenshi. Tsunade rolled her eyes, while Shizune giggled. Jiraiya giggled as well, but tried to hide it as much as possible.

After they separated, Naruto asked Ino something most had wondered for a while.

"Ino-chan, where are your parents?"

Ino gave a sad smile at that.

"They don't like long, and most important public, goodbyes, since mom usually cries a lot, and she cried even more now, so we said goodbye at home." She said and Naruto nodded before kissing her. He then kissed Sakura as well and hugged Hinata.

"Alright, let's go, Ero-sennin. The sooner we go, the sooner we will be back. Everyone take care now." Naruto said and waved.

"Take care of my student, Jiraiya." Tenshi said and Jiraiya nodded.

"And you. Take care of your lovely girls." He said and giggled before he started to run before Hiashi and Tsunade got a grip on him. Naruto shook his head, grabbed his backpack, gave Tenshi, Haku, Rin and Hinata a hug before kissing his girlfriends goodbye and following his sensei.

"NARUTO-KUN, WHEN YOU GET BACK, I WILL TEST YOUR BURNING FIRES OF YOUTH." Lee called after Naruto.

"IF YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH HAS BEEN DIMINISHED, I WILL…" Gai began, but was knocked out by Tenshi, while Haku knocked Lee out. Naruto looked really grateful for that.

"Oh, and Naruto. If you become a pervert like him, I'll pound you into the next century." Sakura called after him. He paled and nervously waved before continuing after Jiraiya.

--

Tenshi turned to Ino and Hinata.

"You two ready to go?" he asked and they nodded. Hinata walked over to Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi. She gave Hanabi and Neji a big hug each, but hesitated with Hiashi. She squeaked a little when he pulled her into an awkward hug. The first hug he had given her in years.

When he let go of her, he patted her on the head.

"Do your best and make me proud." Hiashi said. Hinata practically beamed and nodded before she walked over to say goodbye to her team mates.

Kurenai turned to Tenshi with a stern, although useless expression. It only occurred to her later that he hadn't been able to see her expression.

"You better take good care of Hinata." Kurenai said and Tenshi smiled before nodding.

"You know, Hiashi, Neji and Hanabi also said that, all at different times and with varying degrees of killing intent." Haku said and Tenshi chuckled.

"Who'd know that little Hanabi has more killing intent than Neji?" he said and Neji turned an impossible degree of red.

Tsunade looked at Tenshi.

"You be careful. I still think it's a little early for you. Take good care of them." she said and Tenshi nodded.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." He replied. He then hugged Sakura, gave Rin a last kiss and turned to begin walking.

Ino gave Sakura and Rin a hug each and hurried after her sensei. Haku and Rin hugged but Haku waited for Hinata, who gave Hanabi one last hug before following.

Waving at their family and friends, Hinata and Ino suddenly felt strangely alone.

"Alright, it's time. You three better be ready. This trip is going to change our lives." Tenshi said and Ino and Hinata realised that even though most of their friends and family wasn't with them, this trip wouldn't be bad.

'Let's do this.' they thought, eager to become stronger.

* * *

Yo, Kin-Ryu Chikara here. Finally, the last chapter. That was it, thank you for following "A new team, different sensei." I deeply appreciate all the reviews I got for this story.bows while wearing a formal kimono It's been fun, but I have to say, I'm happy I'm finished. I've gotten slightly tired of this story, and want to go over to other ideas I have. I may or may not write a sequel, which will start when they get back from the training trip. But that remains to be seen. 

Once again, thank you for following, and I hope you'll read any fic I make in the future too.

Oh, and read my first one-shot, Ino's revenge. Jiraiya gets punished…badly.

The translation page I use for my original jutsus: www. freedict. com/ onldict/ jap. html (minus the spaces.)

--

Tenshi is Katon/Suiton while Rin is Doton/Futon.

--

Jutsu list: Jutsus that team 7 now knows (not counting the basics):

Naruto: preferred element: Katon/Raiton

Knows:

Rasengan (spiral ball)

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu

Katon: Ryuuka no jutsu (dragonfire technique)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Raiton: Dageki Tesaki no jutsu (shock fingers)

Raiton: Raikyuu no jutsu (Lightning Ball)

Raiton: Raiden no atemi no jutsu (thunder and lightning strike)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, frogs and foxes

Mikazuki no mai (dance of the crescent moon)

Tsubaki no mai. (dance of the camellia)

Ninpou: Fukashi no jutsu (ninja arts: invisibility technique)

Shunshin no jutsu (body flicker) not perfected.

Furasshu no jutsu (sun flash)

--

Sakura: preferred element: Katon/Doton

Knows:

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Katon: Housenka no jutsu (Phoenix fire technique)

Katon: Karyuu Endan (fire dragon flame missile)"

Katon: Karyuudan.(fire dragon missile)

Doton: Doryuuheki

Doton: Shinjuuzanshu no jutsu (suicidal beheading technique)

Douryuudan.(earth dragon missile)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves and slugs

--

Ino: preferred element: Futon/Suiton

Knows:

Kage Bunshin no jutsu

Kage Shuriken no jutsu

Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu

Doton: Doryuuheki

Futon: Tei tama (air bullet)

Suiton: Sujinheki (water barrier)

Shintenshin no jutsu

Shinranshin no jutsu

Shinheisa suru no jutsu (mind close down)

Kuchiyose no jutsu, wolves, hawks

Furasshu no jutsu. (Sun Flash)

Hirashin no jutsu (flying thunder god) not perfected.


End file.
